


Oh Fuck Me (In Which Gavin Gets His Ass Beat)

by cyhberlife, topsnare



Series: A kitten and his owner [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, BDSM as a coping mechanism, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Basically a shameless kink-fulfilling fic, Blood Play, Bloodplay, But Nines makes up for it, Co-written story, Depression, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fear Play, Fear-play, Fearplay, Gavin’s a whiny bitch, Knife Play, Knife-play, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochist! Gavin, Mental Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Abuse, Mentioned suicide attempts, Multi, OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, S&M, Sad Backstories, Self Harm Scars, Self-Destructive Tendencies, Sexual Abuse (mentioned), Smut, Suicide Attempts, blood-play, co-written by cyhberlife, extreme masochism, extreme sadism, human! au, pretty extreme stuff, sadist! Nines, self harm mentions, smut with plot, there's a lot going on in this story, this is long as fuck and barely beta'd so, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 107,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyhberlife/pseuds/cyhberlife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topsnare/pseuds/topsnare
Summary: A smut-centric story with a healthy dosage of angst and fluff.I'm bad at summariesBasically Nines and Gavin are both dysfunctional messes who are kinky as fuck. They are also pretty bad at timing things and letting things build. (a.k.a. its fast paced and I know it is but oh well.)Will have regular updates until I get to where we've written so far (but this is a long one so it'll be a while)





	1. How Did You Get In Here? (Not That I'm Complaining)

Nines and Gavin were… “Friends”. Sure, that would work. They weren’t particularly close, but after a while at the precinct, they’d grown to tolerate one another. They’d never even thought to hang out outside of the workplace. But apparently, Gavin thought otherwise.

 

When Nines got to his apartment, he was not greeted by the usual silence. Not the usually empty space and quiet city noises. The officer was instead greeted by Gavin Reed, who was sprawled across his red sofa, still dressed smartly in a white dress shirt, which was partially unbuttoned, and grey vest and slacks from the conference they’d attended that day. What the fuck?

 

Nines eyed the Detective warily. The sight had certainly made him flinch, the sight of another human in his household was outright terrifying. But Gavin? Who made it clear that he hated him? And in the position he was in, it didn’t seem like a case thing.

 

He’d barely been able to walk over with squinted eyes and get out a “What the hell-” before he was yanked downwards by his tie. Gavin’s grasp was firm, and Nines had to put his hand against the arm of the sofa to keep from stumbling, clutching the velvet beneath his hands. His head was spinning slightly, and he had to prop his leg up on the couch to prevent himself from falling over completely. His eyes were full of confusion and anxiousness, and he realized he was breathing in only halfway. What was the meaning of this? How the hell had Gavin gotten in here? Why was he in here? And… these gestures showed almost too much affection. His face wasn’t far from Gavin’s now, and he wondered what would happen if he were to lean in a bit.

 

“Reed,” he snarled, not trying to pull away, “Why the hell are you in here?”

 

Gavin’s eyes simply narrowed as the other’s snarl and smirked at his question. He sat up a teeny bit more, and purred, “’Cus I fucking can be. You really should lock your fucking door, Nines.” He considered his options. He could go for gold and kiss him, or he could play the long haul and get Nines to kiss him. Either really worked for him.

 

Nines simply kept his eyes locked on the other, his face full of anticipation. Damnit, Gavin was right. Nines kept forgetting to seal up the place when he left. However, that still didn’t explain why Gavin was in here. “No. No, you can’t.” He immediately shot back, but he went silent as Gavin leaned upwards. No, this wasn't normal. Gavin wasn’t supposed to be this close to him or to even like him in the slightest. But that didn’t stop Nines’ face from heating up and his shoulders from tensing. Gavin was excited to see that the other was having… some reaction to his movements and they didn’t seem overwhelmingly negative. “What are you pulling me for? I’m not playing your damn games,” Nines said, but didn’t make a move to pull away.

 

Gavin smirked and tugged him the slightest bit closer, and chuckled, “I’m not playing any games… Besides, I’m not the one blushing.” He contemplated for a few moments before finally bridging the gap, kissing him roughly. He didn’t want to cause him to leave by starting gentle - which might freak him out - but didn’t move to deepen the kiss. He would let Nines decide what to do from here.

 

Nines had immediately wanted to defend himself - he wasn’t blushing, right…? He almost raised a hand to his face to see if he was, but if he did, it would be a dead giveaway. But Nines didn’t need to defend himself apparently, as he was pulled into the kiss. It wasn’t soft or gentle like most had started out, and that was good. It gave him a rush. But Nines still couldn’t believe it was Gavin kissing him. He wasn’t complaining though. He’d been eyeing the Detective since day one. Nines immediately melted in the kiss though, putting his weight on the leg that was already resting on the couch and laying down over Gavin. His free hand went to cup Gavin’s face immediately, tilting his face up into the kiss. He almost began biting at the other’s lip - almost - but he forced himself to pull back. Gavin sighed happily into the kiss and leaned into the hand cupping his cheek, before letting out an annoyed grumble as he pulled away.

 

“Gavin…” Sighed Nines softly, still inches away. He made eye contact, making sure he got an honest response, “Are you sure?” he asked, wanting it to be a yes. Even if he was acting like he didn’t want it before, he really had been hiding what he wanted, how he felt.

Gavin stared back into those blue eyes and growled out a snarky, “If I wasn’t sure, would I have fucking kissed you, dumbass?” He didn’t let him answer though, yanking him back into the kiss - a bit gentler now that he knew he wasn’t going to get yelled at for his brash decision. His grip on Nines’ tie was still strong, and probably creased the fabric, but he didn’t particularly care.

 

Internally, his heart was jumping for joy. Nines wasn’t pissed! Nines was reacting well?! These were all good things. All very good things. It was also so sweet how he double checked with Gavin, and it made his heart flutter. It didn’t make it any better that Nines was also a very good kisser.

 

Nines could feel his heart pounding in his ears when Gavin looked up at him like that. He was so… vulnerable, despite his barbed words. Spread out on the sofa and relaxed… It was such a perfect opportunity to just reach forward and he bet if he touched just the right spots, he’d be able to - Nines couldn’t finish his thought when he was pulled forward again, and Nines decided to go all out this time. He immediately parted his lips biting at Gavin’s lower lip and running a hand down to grab at his waist, steadying himself, bringing his other leg onto the couch and settling between Gavin’s legs. His head was spinning, and he was trying to think and be logical, but he was too caught up in everything to care. Gavin gasped as he felt some kind of touch all over his body, he could feel Nines’ hands on his waist, feel his weight hovering above him, the bite at his lower lip… He could barely formulate any thoughts, and he was moving purely on instinct, body responding to the kiss as he licked into his mouth happily.

 

“I hate you,” said Nines as he pulled back slightly, but it obviously wasn’t true because he pushed Gavin against the cushions again. Gavin barely managed to mutter, “Are you sure about that, Nines?” as he was pushed back, instinctively wrapping his legs around Nines’ waist as he was kissed again, pulling him closer.

 

The first sharp breath Gavin took was enough to lock Nines in. There wasn’t any going back now. He was a bit confused by the comment, but the confusion was quickly replaced by surprise, his eyes widening just a bit, staring at nothing for a moment. Gavin grinned as he had clearly caught Nines off guard, and finally let go of his tie. “Shit,” was all he let out, along with a small exhale. Gavin’s movement only encouraged him further, and he let his kisses drift from Gavin’s mouth to his neck.

 

He wrapped one arm around his neck and the other in his hair, chuckling when he heard the other swearing, and gently tugged at his hair. He was curious to see what other noises he could draw from him, especially since he was so prim and proper all of the time. Gavin let out a soft gasp when the other’s kisses began to drift downwards before silencing himself, biting his lip. God Nines was so fucking hot. Why was he so hot? It wasn’t fair at all.

 

Nines could have melted right then and there, the soft laugh music to his ears, the arms around his neck feeling like heaven. But then again, so did every other part of him. Since Gavin decided to grab, so did Nines. He let both of his hands possessively lock over the other’s waist, holding him down and in place. Gavin let out a soft squeal as the other grabbed his hips, holding him down. He was a bit surprised, having to loosen the grip his legs had on the other’s waist, but he certainly wasn’t complaining about it. It felt awesome to be pinned like this, honestly. He forcefully made his way down to the crook in the other’s shoulder, finding a spot on his neck to trace his tongue along. He had to bite his lip again to silence himself when he felt his tongue soothe across his neck. “I can leave bruises, right?” Nines asked, his teeth grazing the spot he had chosen carefully, “God, please tell me I can mark you up.”

 

Gavin felt his stomach churn - in a good way - at the thought of Nines wanting to mark him up. His face flushed as he thought about it more, thought about people asking who he had fun with, being able to see the marks for days… “As long as I can return the favor, please fucking do,” he mumbled, nodding slightly to show that he wanted it.

 

Nines debated for a few moments whether hickeys would look bad or nice on his neck. He decided that it would be worth it and that he wouldn’t mind the other bruising him up. “Fuck it, it’s worth it.” He muttered, before smirking as he bit into what he believed to be a sensitive spot on the other.

 

He sucked a small hickey around the bite and felt his hips roll into Gavin’s on their own. Gavin gasped loudly as he was bitten before he relaxed into the other’s movements, making soft groaning noises. He realized what he was doing and made sure to grind against him slowly. He was a tease for sure, not picking up the pace in the slightest. He knew it would get some kind of reaction out of Gavin, or at least he hoped it would. Nines took raised one hand to Gavin’s button up, starting to undo the buttons.

No… No, he wasn’t supposed to mess around with him like this - they were partners! It was against code! … It felt like it was worth it though.

 

Gavin was shocked when he felt his shirt being unbuttoned, as Nines was always so professional and ‘proper’, but he brushed it off, figuring the dam had been broken when they had kissed. He moved to pull Nines’ tie off, sighing happily. Nines was very well put together most of the time, and he’d be caught dead before he’d be caught doing something like this. But this was Gavin, and well… It’s safe to say he drove him crazy, drove him to do things he didn’t really think anyone would approve of. His hands snaked up Gavin’s now-unbuttoned shirt, and murmured, “Take this off for me? I want to see all of you.”

 

Gavin flushed at his statement but nodded and obliged him as he shrugged off his shirt, revealing a lightly tanned body that was muscular and toned - which was marred by scars from work. He looked up at Nines expectantly, “You too, asshole…” As hot as it sounded to be naked while Nines was still wearing that damned suit - with a loosened tie - he wanted to see him. He knew that Nines was not only toned but was probably ripped, and he was quite excited to get to see it in this situation. “I-...” he hesitated, “I want to see you too… Holy fuck you’re hot, Nines… Like really fucking hot.”

 

Nines was relieved when the other removed his shirt, and his eyes lit up when he saw everything. “Good,” He praised for following his orders. Nines thought his chest was really, really perfect, and despite the scars, he still loved Gavin’s everything. Running his hands up and down every curve and over every bump and ridge and scar. Gavin’s cheeks flushed as he was praised and touched so gently. His scars, while mostly old and healed long ago, were still quite sensitive. He had to bite his lip to keep quiet again. expensive. He heard Gavin's request, and chuckled at the compliment, he’d never seen himself as handsome of hot, but if Gavin thought so he’d use it to his advantage. “Maybe you have to earn it,” He suggested. He didn’t know if Gavin was into these kinds of games or whatever, but he decided to take it slow in the beginning. He got to work on Gavin’s belt. “It’s only fair I get to see all of you first, see? I left my mark, that means you’re mine. My property.” he teased, a bit curious to see Gavin’s reaction.

 

Gavin felt his chest tighten at the suggestion of ‘earning it’ and at being ‘his property’. Holy fuck. Was Nines into the same shit as him? He chewed on his lip for a few moments before he could manage to put on a sultry tone, and purred, “And how would I earn that, Sir?” He figured the ‘Sir’ would be a nice touch.

 

Nines was a bit worried that Gavin wouldn’t take it well, but he got a pleasant surprise as Gavin responded positively. The way he said it sent shivers through him, especially with the little ‘sir’ at the end. He had to blink a few times to make sure this wasn’t some damn dream. He took a moment before clearing his throat, which Gavin allowed himself to softly chuckle at, “I… Well, I was thinking - you tend to speak before you think, you’re vulgar and seem to insult everyone,” Nines said, obvious about what he was leading up to, “I’m almost positive there are better ways we can put your mouth to use.” Nines suggested, his finger trailing along Gavin’s lower lip.

 

Gavin hummed in faux-thoughtfulness, and considered his next statement before purring out, maintaining that sultry tone, “Oh yeah? And what exactly were you thinking would be a better use?” he then took the other’s finger into his mouth with a blush, hoping that this gesture wouldn’t come off as too weird or needy.

 

Nines froze a bit and tensed as he felt Gavin’s mouth close around his finger. Gavin knew exactly how to phrase his words, how to make Nines shudder. It was so, so tempting just to rip everything off Gavin and force noises out of him - but that wasn’t his style. Gavin smiled as he felt the other tense and shudder. Both were good reactions, in his book. Nines looked down at Gavin’s chest for a moment and then to his face. He chose his next words carefully. “I think your mouth would look a lot prettier wrapped around my length,” he gave Gavin a sadistic squint of his eyes, leaning forward and saying it slowly.

 

He slowly lathed his tongue over Nines’ finger and hummed softly around them as he pretended to think it over. After a moment he pulled back and murmured lowly, “Yeah. You may be onto something there, Nines.” He then bit his lip at the other’s gaze and wondered what that look meant. It was so cruel but in a very good way. Nines could see the effect that he had on Gavin, and he adored it. He shifted slightly, reaching to pull off his own belt and kissed along Gavin’s neck as he undid it. “I still can’t believe you managed to break into and seduce me in my apartment,” He sighed, throwing his belt to the side once he undid it. It wasn’t something he’d normally do, as it meant another thing to clean later, but right now was an exception. Gavin tilted his head back to allow more of those kisses on his neck, and purred teasingly, “I didn’t break in, asshole. I walked in. You left your door unlocked.” He winked as the other threw away his belt, chuckling, “A little desperate, are you?” He teased.

 

Nines scoffed a bit, “Okay, yeah, sure. Either way, you had the attention of getting into my home before I did and seducing me into… this.” He narrowed his eyes slightly, ignoring Gavin’s comment, and mumbling, “Are you going to get on your knees or make me wait?” He didn’t want to use the word desperate… but it was obvious he was trying to get all he could out of Gavin.

 

“So what if I did?” He snarked at the other’s first comment before blushing at his second comment. He leaned back slightly, squirming out from under him. He sat on the couch for a few moments, eyeing up the taller male as he bit his lip, before he slid to the floor with a grin, letting himself celebrate internally as he noted the hint of desperation in Nines’ tone. “You may want to sit down,” he licked his lips, “I’ve been told I’m quite talented with my mouth.”

 

Nines swallowed when Gavin looked up at him like that, the silence almost too long. Nines did as Gavin suggested as he challenged, “Well, you’re gonna have to impress me.” He undid his fly but did not pull his length out quite yet. It was pretty obvious how hard he was, but, he was a bit hesitant about revealing all of him.

 

Gavin made a noise similar to a purr when he was given that challenge, leaning forward slightly as he scooted between Nines’ legs. His eyes flicked between the bulge in front of his face and at Nines’ face. He leaned forward slightly, nuzzling into his crotch for a few moments, looking up at Nines with a soft noise of arousal. He got off on this too, and he couldn’t help but let those noises escape. Nines clutched at the couch cushion, holding his breath when he felt Gavin’s face between his legs, and then he felt his hand stroking him through his boxers. He looked down at Gavin’s smug expression and gripped the couch tighter. “I think you will be… blown away.” Gavin allowed himself a chuckle as he made the slight pun, but started to pull the other’s length out, despite his amusement. “I hate you,” replied Nines swiftly, shaking his head at Gavin.

 

When Gavin finally pulled out his length all the way, he let out a soft purr, “Beautiful…” He had seen some larger dicks in his time, but he didn’t know if he’d been able to have one this big. He was a bit intimidated, but he was still confident in his ability. Nines smirked at Gavin’s expression when his length was pulled out. He as well above average for his height, and Nines adjusted his waistband around the base of his cock, getting more comfortable. “Sure you’re going to be able to take it all?” he teased lowly, eyes narrowing slightly.

 

Gavin let out a scoff and smirked at the other’s question. He nodded and purred, “I’m quite confident that I can, now sit back and relax.” He looked up at Nines as he opened his mouth, and slowly licked a stripe from the base of the other’s length to the head, letting out a soft groan at the taste. It had been a while since he’d been able to suck someone off, and he was quite pleased with the taste. It was familiar, as it was the taste of dick, but it also had a slight ‘Nines’ taste. He decided he liked the taste of Nines. He took the head into his mouth gently and sucked gently. He wanted to see how much he could tease Nines before he got a reaction.

 

Nines had begun to relax on the couch, following Gavin’s instructions. He had let his shoulders drop and had released the couch from his grip. But when he felt Gavin’s first lick, he jerked slightly and tensed. He had to suck in a sharp breath as Gavin began to suck the head, suppressing a moan. His hand shot to Gavin’s hair, grabbing a handful as his cheeks flushed. “Shit,” He hissed. Swearing wasn’t something he did often, so he found it impressive that Gavin had managed to force it out of him. Gavin was quite happy with the other’s swearing and at the hand in his hair. He hummed around the other’s length to show his appreciation. “Hah~... That all you got?” He could tell that Gavin was holding back, so he decided to play his game.

 

Gavin let out a noise of faux-annoyance around the other’s length as he heard his taunt, and moved to take more of his length, bobbing his head slowly. He wanted to tease Nines, get more of those rare reactions out of him. He could get all the way down and knew he would get to it eventually, but he didn’t bob his head down far enough, still watching Nines.

 

Nines’ eyebrows furrowed for a quick moment, and he tugged at Gavin’s hair, his hand tight around the handful he had grabbed. He let out a low moan, sort of like a growl when he felt Gavin going deeper. Fuck. “Come on,” He complained, egging Gavin on, his eyes pleading when he looked down at the other, “Don’t stop, asshat,” he muttered, not wanting to sound desperate.

 

He turned his face away so Gavin couldn’t see half of it, knowing the other's eyes were burning into him. Gavin smirked when he felt the tug on his hair, and pulled off to tease, “Don’t stop? Or what, Nines?”

 

Nines glared at Gavin’s comment, looking down at him and shooting daggers from his eyes. “Or you’re not going to enjoy what I’m going to do to you. Trust me - I can tease you much worse than you can.”

 

Nines had been considering letting Gavin off easy, slamming him down against the couch and returning the favor, but apparently, Gavin wasn’t done. Gavin thought about his threat for a few moments before saying ‘fuck it’ and taking the other into his mouth, starting to bob his head lower. He eventually managed to take Nines in his entirety, breathing through his nose as he felt Nines’ cock press harshly into the back of his throat. He nearly gagged, but he eased that feeling away by swallowing around his length. “Sh-Shit-” Nines hissed under his breath, trying to hide how much he was enjoying Gavin taking his length so well. When he felt the other take his entire length, and could feel his length touch the back of his throat. He let out a low moan, bucking his hips a bit into Gavin’s mouth. Gavin - luckily - didn’t gag and had to hold back from laughing at his reaction. He pulled off, purposefully causing a ‘pop’ of suction. Nines felt a bit of panic go through him as Gavin pulled away, and it took every bit of self-control he had to not drag him back. “I think that I am going to enjoy whatever you’re going to do to me, if your swearing is any indication,” Gavin said with a smirk, considering taking his length into his mouth again, but he also wanted to see what exactly Nines would do to him after teasing him - although, to be fair, he hadn’t teased him too badly, “But if you think that you can break me, you have my invitation to try.” He challenged, smirking as he pressed a little closer, his hands on Nines’ knees.

 

Nines glared at the comment and scoffed at Gavin, deciding he’d really push Gavin’s limits. “Get up here,” Nines ordered, grabbing Gavin’s forearms and shoved him into the cushions of the sofa, determined to wipe the smirk off his face. Gavin gasped as he was pulled up so quickly, and groaned as he was pinned. The quickness and aggressiveness at which he was touched was a stark contrast to the cool and collected demeanor that he was used to. Nines captured his wrists and held them together in one hand, while his other hand worked on his fly. “I’m going to ruin you, you know that, right?” Nines leaned down to mumble in his ear, immediately shoving his hand down Gavin’s pants and stroking him through his boxers, holding him down just in case he decided to try and put up any sort of fight, although he wouldn’t force Gavin if he didn’t really want this, “I’m going to absolutely wreck you. Been dreaming of it since day one,” he admitted, catching Gavin’s earlobe and biting it gently.

 

Gavin arched into the touches, letting out a hiss of satisfaction as he was stroked. He couldn’t come up with an immediate response, feeling his earlobe being bitten, and his length being stroked so urgently… His brain wasn’t working properly, all of the blood supposed to be going to his brain flooding to his crotch. He let out a low growl as he was finally able to come up with some sort of coherent response, and hissed out, “Do it then, fucking ruin me. You couldn’t even take the first step and kiss me. I want to see you ruin me,” he narrowed his eyes in a way of challenging him.

“Perfect,” Nines said with a grin, “We’re on the same page, then.”

 

Nines enjoyed the little sounds he got out of Gavin, and he immediately went to make more. He tugged Gavin’s pants off, moving them down to his ankles before throwing them to the floor. The shorter male let out a soft whimper as his pants were shirked so quickly, his eyes widening slightly. Nines hovered on his knees above Gavin for a moment, still firmly holding the other’s hands above his head as he admired the sight. “Seems like I have a bitch on my hands, hm?” Nines asked cockily, “Don’t think that I don’t know how to make you cry, Gavin. Your body is small, weak, and at my mercy. Don’t piss me off or you won't know what’s coming,” Nines said this as if it was a threat.

 

He leaned down and brought his fingers to Gavin’s mouth. “You "You don't know how to use your mouth properly, so I guess I'll have to use it for you," he said as if it were a bad thing. "Suck." He said simply, running his fingers along Gavin's lips.

 

He huffed and retorted to Nines, "You only have me at your mercy because I put myself here." he squirmed a bit, raising his eyebrows, "You gonna punish me if I misbehave?" His last statement was clearly a challenge, but he took Nines' fingers into his mouth without much fuss, looking up at him with a mixture of challenge, desire, and fear.

 

Nines almost held his wrists a little tighter when he challenged him with saying he's only here because he wanted to be. It was obvious that was true, but, Nines wanted to prove he could hold him down. He put more of his weight against Gavin's body and clamped his hand with more strength over Gavin's wrists.

 

"Put yourself here? Try and get out, I dare you," there was a flicker of deviousness in his eyes as he said it. He'd obviously let Gavin up he wasn't into it but that didn't seem like the case here.

 

"Gavin, this is your punishment. Thinking you could get away with teasing, mouthing off? I don't think so," Nines said, and immediately after he said it he let his fingers delve around into Gavin's mouth, running over his tongue getting them nice and wet. Gavin let out a quiet noise as he was effectively pinned for good, and stilled, glaring up at him - though there was no heat in his gaze. He bit his lip and grumbled, “Just cause I put myself here doesn’t mean I want to get out.”

 

As soon as the fingers were coated, Nines snaked his hand back into Gavin's briefs, edging the fingers around Gavin's entrance.

 

"Now, you're going to hold on as long as possible and tell me when you're close to your climax, alright? If you come without my permission I'll simply force you to do it again." It sounded like such a threat, so dominant and violent when it really was a bit empty. Of course, he'd wanted to punish Gavin but would never actually hurt him. He'd considered taking off Gavin's boxers but decided against it. He wanted to see how long the other could last. Gavin’s breath was shaky now, as he tried to contain his own desperation. He decided against words and simply nodded.

 

He gave a soft gasp as he felt the fingers prod at his entrance, and grumbled, “Are you going to fuck me, or are you just going to finger me?” He wanted to get a bit more of a reaction, pressing back against the fingers as best he could, fighting against the weight holding him down.

 

When he felt Gavin press back against the fingers just the slightest bit- Nines dragged them away. He still kept teasing Gavin's hole though, gently rubbing at him but careful not to let anything slip. "I'm going to do what I want to you and you aren't going to question me," Nines hissed, and he aligned himself with Gavin, leaning over him and looking at how his expressions changed.

 

Gavin squirmed properly now, making noises of protest as Nines teased him. His face was contorted into an expression that was a mix of enjoyment and annoyance. He didn’t know which he felt more. He certainly enjoyed the attention, and the teasing to some extent, but was still frustrated by this.

 

He slowly slid in one finger. Just one, and barely to the first knuckle. He didn't break a smile though, though he was sure this would piss Gavin off. "You look so pretty held down like this. Who knew all it'd take was a nice dick in your mouth to get you to shut up," he teased, a hint of a joke to his voice.

 

When Nines pressed one finger in - barely - Gavin gave out a whine and rolled his hips, trying to gain more friction. Fucking stupid Nines, teasing him like that. Barely felt anything, the prick.

 

When Nines spoke up, Gavin growled softly and hissed, “Shut the fuck up and fuck me, you ass. Let me feel something!” His voice was a mix of demand and pleads, not really sure which route would be the best course of action.

 

Nines could feel Gavin shift frantically beneath him, every little muscle jerking to get the finger in deeper. It was cute for Nines to watch, seeing him try to arch his back against his finger.

 

"Oh no," Nines said, clicking his tongue a bit. He pushed the digit in to just about his second knuckle, curling it against Gavin. "Talking to me like that won't get you anywhere." He stated, shaking his head. He didn't move the finger, didn't pump it or move it, just let Gavin sit with it. "Ask nicely and I'll consider pushing it all the way in," he said as if he were pondering the option, deeming which decision best. He could hear the desperate tone leaking through Gavin's sharp words, though, and it didn't phase him at all because of it.

 

Gavin glared up at him, and hissed sarcastically, “Fuck me. Please. Would it help if I called you Daddy, too?” He was not going to give up on being an ass even though he had basically confirmed that being nice was the best route to getting what he wanted. It was a hallmark personality trait of his, being a dick, and he prided himself on it.

 

Nines curled his finger just a bit when he heard Gavin, but at the next comment, it suddenly stopped. "You really want me to call me that, Reed?" He asked, a pitiful, shaming look right across his face. It was obviously forced onto his expression, his eyebrows raised, clearly unimpressed. "I never would've taken you for having a daddy kink," Nines let a smirk slip by, just knowing what it'd do to Gavin after he switched what Gavin meant completely around.

 

Gavin shivered as he felt the other's finger curl, and whined as he felt it stop. He was about to start swearing again but ended up biting his lip as he heard his words. He mumbled out, "I mean if you want me to..." he honestly wasn't against it, "I-I like the title..." He added.

 

Nines was more than pleased with this reaction, and he even raised an eyebrow at Gavin's response.

 

"Good that I finally figured out something to make you tick," he remarked, happy he got Gavin to admit he didn't mind the name.

 

The finger left from Gavin's entrance, disappearing completely. Nines wiped his finger on the inside of Gavin's thigh and eyed his body for a moment. Gavin continued to struggle as well, aching for the slightest bit of friction from the other. He could fucking see how smug Nines was, and it made him oddly aroused, given the situation. If he had seen that look anywhere else he would have smacked him. “Come on, don’t you want to show me who’s in charge?” He tried to bait nines, hopefully appealing to that ego of his. “Just fucking do it.” At this point, Gavin was curious as to what Nines would do, since he wasn’t behaving, in any sense of the word. Would he get smacked around? Get left there horny and aching? Get what he wanted? All seemed like options he wouldn’t particularly be opposed to.

 

"It's so tempting to leave you here," Nines said quietly, his hand snaking up around Gavin's throat. Once the fingers around firmly locked around his neck- he squeezed, just a little, not even cutting off the airflow, to see how Gavin would react, "Just to see what you'd do. If you'd beg and writhe and... I'm willing to give into the thought," he shrugged. Nines went all in, tightening the grip around the smaller male’s throat, closing in on his airflow, though he did leave little room to breathe.

 

"I do think I have to remind you who's in charge," Nines let the other wrists go for a second. Even if Gavin tried to fight his wrist away, Nines was already putting his weight and pinning Gavin In a second, Nines yanked down Gavin's briefs, leaving him completely exposed while Nines was almost completely still in most of his clothes. "So, if I tell you to beg- you beg, understand?" It wasn't so much of an empty threat anymore.

 

The smaller male whined as Nines pulled away, squirming slightly before he felt the hand on his throat, gasping as his face flushed, but not protesting. Of course, Nines would be a kinky motherfucker. He could only let out soft whimpers, not wanting to protest at all. When he felt his hand tighten, as well as his wrists being freed, he moved his hands to gently grasp at the hand around his neck, not wanting to pull it away, but just to have some semblance of control still. He looked up at Nines with widened eyes, and whimpered out, "You're in charge-" he gasped for air, "Fuck... I'll beg, I'll beg, please..."

 

He was a sucker for having a hand around his throat, and this was fucking perfect. He was nearly shaking with anticipation, alternating between biting his lip to keep quiet and gasping for air. Nines let his hand fall on the back of Gavin's thigh, slapping him harder than he intended. A loud crack erupting from the collision, leaving a red white mark on Gavin's ass. It was clear he wanted his control back.

 

When Nines' hand hit his thigh, Gavin jerked slightly, eyes fluttering closed as he swore to himself, "Fuck. Fuck-Nines..." He was so fucking strong, and he was in control, and Gavin was definitely enjoying it a lot more than he should have been.

 

He could feel Gavin writhe, squirming to get a breath and clamping his small hands, nothing compared to Nines' hand entirely covering his throat. Hearing Gavin give in, he immediately placed his hand back at Gavin’s entrance and this time, he slipped in a finger without problem to the last knuckle. It was a little difficult since he didn't understand Gavin's body just yet, but he managed to get the full length of his index finger in. He moved it just a bit, looking for a sensitive spot in the other to get him to jerk. "See what happens when you're good?" Nines asked almost with a sweet tone, his hand still around Gavin's throat.

 

Gavin whimpered as he looked up at Nines, feeling the other's finger slide in without much issue. He gasped as he felt the other's finger just barely graze against that sweet spot and arched his back to get that right angle with a soft moan. Nines' was so fucking hot like this, and as hard as he tried, he could barely hold back this sentiment. He wouldn't be able to look at Nines' smug-looking expression again without remembering this moment, and honestly, he was glad.

 

Nines finally found it, the spot that could make Gavin move off the cushion and squirm. Perfect. Nines toyed with the spot, curling the pad of his fingers against it and holding Gavin's gaze through hooded eyes. He didn't dare to allow the other to look away.

 

He wasn't adding as much pressure anymore but, it was still there regardless, showing he could take control back any time he wanted. "You look good like this, Gavin. Instead of that smirk, I get to watch your reactions as I wreck you," he sounded smug and accomplished, probably more than he should've. "If you'd like me to add another finger, beg."

 

He bit his lip and nodded in response to his question, letting his head fall back as he whined out, "Please... Fucking hell Nines, just add another. Please... I want to feel you..." The anticipation was killing him, and he released Nines' hand - the one around his throat - to reach forward, "Let me touch you, please, something. I - " he bit his lip, "I want something, I need something more, please..." He couldn't stand it. There was enough for him to feel, but not nearly enough for any amount of satisfaction. He wanted to touch Nines, wanted to be touched by Nines, either would do, really. Gavin made several noises ranging from soft whimpers to loud moans at the contact on his sweet spot and squirmed against the touches. He did his best to maintain that eye contact with Nines' icy blue eyes, but he couldn't help it when his eyes rolled back slightly at the pressure on his sweet spot. Holy fuck.

 

With all the words falling from Gavin's mouth, he felt obligated to push another finger in. But, as a reward, he pushed in two more fingers instead and moved the three fingers at an excruciatingly slow pace. "Perfect," Nines said quietly, leaning down to allow Gavin's outstretched hand to brush against his face. It felt nice, softer than Nines' touches. "Such a good boy, asking like that. Keep it up and I might actually fuck you," he said if it wouldn't occur. But of course, it would, he probably wouldn't finish without fucking the Detective first.

 

Gavin made a soft noise as the other added two fingers. Thank god. He arched his back and rolled his hips against the fingers with a soft whine, "Ni-Nines, please..." he pleaded, eyes showing his need, "More, please... I-I - fuck." He had to stop to compose himself, "I need more, p-please..." He needed some sort of friction, the fullness was nice, but not enough.

 

He was honestly mortified that he was falling apart for the other like this, but he couldn't help himself. Nines was honestly the best dominant he'd ever been with, and they were just getting started. He didn't know how long he'd last if Nines kept this up. Every little sound Gavin made drove Nines insane. He wanted more, wanted them louder, would do anything to provoke more moans from the other.

 

Nines almost considered giving Gavin what he wanted, pondered and explored the idea of turning him over and finishing him off right here but, that'd be a quick session and Nines was taking his time.

 

"Do you really think you deserve more?" He asked with a hint of disappointment reeking through his words. "It's my turn to play with you. What's the longest you've held on before you came, Gavin? I'm dying to see your face when you're begging me to let you finish," Nines could speak as if this were a normal conversation, his words didn't shake at all, he sounded so calm and collected. Just a talent of his, he guessed, putting on a straight poker face.

 

Gavin couldn’t fucking stand it. He could see Nines thinking about doing something else, could see that he had all these ideas in his head, but wouldn’t fucking do it, just because he wanted to play with him more. To be fair, he enjoyed the attention that he was being given, but he wasn’t getting what he really wanted. Nines’ words, that disappointed tone, it all made him flush, becoming pliant for him. Did he deserve it? He thought back to his previous actions... probably not. But he was going to fucking try. “Please, please Nines! I- I'm being good, please...” he begged, face reddening as his voice grew in volume. “I’ll not come until you say, promise!” He pleaded, knowing damn well he’d be doing that anyway.

 

Nines could see the expressiveness show on the other male’s face as soon as he started speaking, and he immediately clicked in his mind that his words were sinking into Gavin. Perfect. Gavin’s body shook as Nines fingers hit him so deeply, his fingers were longer than his own, hitting places that were quite foreign. He whimpered and squirmed, breathing out a quiet, “Daddy~” before his face went fully scarlet from embarrassment. Shit. He said he liked it, but it was still embarrassing to actually say it.

 

Nines almost scoffed and chuckled at Gavin’s attempts to tell him how good he's been, how he needs it. Nines almost considered giving it to him. But hell, if it wasn't fun watching Gavin as he edged him further, his fingers stretching him pretty good.

  
  


However; he couldn't really tell if the title was a way to bribe Nines into giving him more or if Nines had done his job and managed to get it to slip from his lips. He saw Gavin’s blush flood into his face quickly afterward and he assumed it was the latter. It sent a chill through him that- well, went straight to his dick. He didn't think- or have knowledge of the fact that he was into that. He sank his fingers deeper, and quickened the pace, doing his absolute best to hit every nerve in Gavin’s body. God, he wanted to make him moan so bad, wanted Nines to be the reason Gavin would fall apart.

 

"Hm," he said, pondering it. "You've been begging nicely, true, and you haven't even though about finishing. Maybe that deserves some sense of a reward..." nines went through his mind through his ideas. Most involved hitting, teasing or overdoing it, which none seemed like a reward. Instead, he turned the option to Gavin. "Do you have any ideas, pet?" He asked softly, a hint of curiosity piercing his tone for just a moment.

 

He could see Nines' expression - he looked like he was so crystal clear in his thinking, so dominant and so fucking perfect. He bit his lip as he examined the slight changes in his expression, changing from one of being intrigued, then to one of amusement, then one of... satisfaction? Was that it? He let out a soft whimper as he watched, squirming slightly.

 

Gavin's eyes were wide as he was given a chance to pick a reward. He could only think of one thing, "Fuck me," he blurted, "Please, please fucking fuck me." He hesitated for a few more moments before adding, "Daddy, please...."

 

He whimpered as he thought about how shameful that sounded, given the chance to ask for something, anything, and he asked to be fucked. It was debauched, and he had no doubts that he looked the part.

 

Watching Gavin's face go from pure embarrassment and fear into being excited almost had Nines laughing at the quick switch.

 

The begging though. God, the begging. Nines didn't have it in him to refuse the offer, seeing Gavin's face plastered in few words and his words just letting themselves go. Nines felt very, very proud of himself for turning Gavin Reed, the local asshole into this mess. Gavin could see the other’s amusement, and he felt an odd arousal at causing it, especially given the circumstances.

 

It sounded like Gavin was getting desperate near the end, so he spoke. "Are you sure you're going to be able to fit me all, Gavin? You know I'm quite large and my prep was a bit messy," he stalled, but he moved to wrapped Gavin's legs around his waist anyways. "I suppose it doesn't matter, you like the pain, don't you?" A cruel-looking passed his face as he pulls the fingers away and planted them on Gavin's hips. He noted the humiliation all over Gavin's face when he said it again, and Nines smirk when he realized he could use it to his advantage. "say that again, Gavin. Let's hear how dirty you are, hm?" He teased, knowing the word probably felt foreign in the others mouth.

 

He could practically feel the other’s ego inflating as he begged, causing that cocky fucking smirk. He wasn’t about to stop though, and pressed his hips back against Nines’, and whined out, “Yes, I can fit you, Daddy please... please just fuck me I’ll be so good for you...” He nodded at the question as to whether he liked pain, god he did. Any kind of pain was so good to him, and Nines was dishing it out so well. He even had a good grasp on how to humiliate him so nicely. He bit his lip and hesitated for a few moments, face flushed as he imagined how it would feel to say all those things. He decided he didn’t want to imagine how humiliating it was anymore, and whined, “I want you to fuck me so hard that I scream- I, I want to feel you fucking split me open and fill me up. PLEASE, Daddy.” He was so fucking close to being there, to being fucked.

 

Jesus Christ, how did Gavin get him going so easy? If Gavin could make him this aroused this easily, he had no idea what it'd be like around the workforce.

 

Nines also indulged in the fact he'd gotten the other to keep begging but, Jesus fuck if it wasn't a lot to take it. He'd imagined this whenever he glanced at Gavin a million different ways in a million different places, but he'd never imagined Reed saying those things, to Nines of all people. How he just said fuck it and asked for what he wanted, so bluntly too; Nines just seemed to know how to make him obey.

 

"Fucking hell," It slipped from Nines' mouth with a soft grunt, leaning up for a split second as he spat out the curse.

 

It felt weird in his tongue, but he tried to ignore it as he fully tossed his shirt to the side. He was going to tease Gavin with being fully dressed but unless he wanted that covered in sweat and semen, he was going to remove it. Gavin's cheeks flushed as he heard him swear. It was so fucking hot, considering that a) he never swore, and b) Gavin was causing it. Gavin was ecstatic. He was making Nines swear, making that tough exterior crumble, at least a little bit. He sighed contentedly, and his eyes widened slightly when he saw that the other was removing his shirt. He figured he would have stayed... mostly dressed throughout this little scene, but he supposed he was wrong. He admired Nines' chiseled chest and abdomen, wishing he could touch and run his tongue along it, but he wouldn't. He was going to be a good boy. He had struggled with Nines for so long, not just in this situation, but at work, out on the town, fighting over nothing... He just wanted to give in, be good and obey. Nines felt a cool rush of air on his skin, taking in a deep breath. It felt so damn good to get rid of that thing. He would've kept it on, really, but it was getting hot as hell and Nines was already sweating. "You're such a good boy for me, Gavin," Nines whispered as he leaned down. "Put your hands above your head. You will keep them there until I allow them to come down."

 

Nines planted one hand on Gavin's waist and one around his throat with that and allowed the tips of his length at Gavin’s entrance. Goddamnit, Gavin was barely loose even from his fingers and Nines had no idea how he'd ever fit his entire dick inside him. Gavin nodded in response to his statement - he was a good boy, he could be obedient - and put his hands above his head, staring at Nines with wide eyes as his hand wrapped around his throat and one hand on his waist. He shivered and let out a soft whine at these touches alone, but when he felt the other's length press against his hole... he keened towards the fleeting contact, arching his back again - he figured the muscle responsible for that arch would be sore tomorrow... among many others.

 

"I can't wait to make you cry, Gavin- to show you who you belong to," Nines huffed, rubbing his length against Gavin's hole over and over.

 

He watched his face, though, and strictly. He just wanted to see tears streaming down his face with pleasure and pain, as messed up as it was. God, he was such a sadist he couldn't really help it. Just the little whimpers and begs out of Gavin, though, they sent little jolts of arousal through him. Gavin whined sharply now, squirming. He nearly started crying at the suggestion, wanting to obey, wanting to be good. He wanted to fulfill Nines' every fantasy at this moment, regardless of what the fantasy was. Gavin teared up and pleaded, "Nines... Please - I- I need you, please..." He begged, before swallowing his pride and adding, "I'm yours, I'm yours, Nines, just fuck me please... use me."

 

He could only describe it as a talent at how quickly Gavin's demeanor had changed. Quickly from a brat mouthing off to crawling into subspace and begging to be full already. Nines felt in control but... not nearly enough. He pinned Gavin's wrists once more, noting to move onto the neck once he'd entered Gavin fully. Gavin sighed with relief as the other pinned his hands, he had been a bit worried that he wouldn't able to control them, especially not when Nines started. His head felt so fuzzy, all he could think of was pleasing Nines. Any way that he could think of pleasing him, he wanted to try, wanted to make him so happy.

 

"Of course, Gavin. I own you, and I'll use you as I see fit," Nines whispered right into the others ear, his words lingering for a bit.

 

Without so much of a warning, Nines pushed in swiftly, giving Gavin a moment to adjust. He didn't shove his length in all the way, only about three quarters. He wanted to make sure Gavin had adjusted. Though he wanted to be rough, he never wanted to hurt Gavin to the point they had to stop. Gavin gasped loudly as he was thrust into so quickly, coupled by the words that Nines spoke. It fucking burned, it burned like a bitch, but it was so good. It was more than good, it was almost perfect, but he couldn't feel Nines' thighs pressed against him. Had he not bottomed out? God was Nines that big? He let his head fall back in pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed. "N-Not that tight... You're just big..." He whimpered out, and his tone made it clear that he wasn't trying to disagree with the dominant, just pointing out a different view. Once the burn almost stopped, he started to roll his hips slightly, wanting to feel everything. He wanted to feel all of Nines.

 

He raised his head slightly to mumble, "Of course the first time we try fucking we don't have any lube on us." He broke character, but it was a sincere sentiment, especially when he added, "Remind me to buy those little single-use lube packets for... future."

 

Nines watched the reaction carefully. The way Gavin tried to defend himself, the little bit of tension he saw the submissive gain when he realized Nines had not yet fully sunk into Gavin. Gavin couldn't even speak properly; it looked like Nines was doing his job. His hand was quick to get Gavin to stop moving, holding him in place so he couldn't grind down on Nines. The dominant thought about letting out a laugh at Gavin’s comment. "Future, hm?" Nines asked. Gavin was very clearly implying that there would be the next time and though Nines was hesitant at first when he saw Gavin in his home- he was completely welcoming the idea now. "... I'm looking forward to it."

 

He whined as he was held still, and he struggled against it with a pitiful whimper. Gavin nodded slightly at his question. There would definitely be a next time. He was hoping for just some steamy makeout session on the couch when he had thought of this, and he would have not believed himself if he was told this was going to happen. He would have pegged Nines for a kinkier guy but going straight for ownership - Not that he was complaining - during the first go-around? Sounds like something made up. God, he was glad it wasn't.

 

Nines slid back into his sadism, and it was easy to see his eyes shift from his normal personality and demeanor into a darker version of himself once more. Nines was an intimidating guy, but even worse when it was in the bedroom. Gavin sighed contentedly, able to see his eyes shift from a cool, calmer - but still dangerous - blue, to an icy, predatory blue that made him feel like he was a piece of meat. He shivered and whimpered softly, arching into him. "You're such a good little bitch, huh? Being such a good boy for me. You look pretty like this, wish I could take a picture, show it to the entire precinct. I'm sure they'd think you look good held down by me," he grinned. But Nines was so possessive- of course, he'd never let it happen. Just the thought of someone else using his toy like this? No, no. He was Nines' alone. Gavin returned to his character when he heard the degradation continue, so fucking perfect. So perfectly sadistic... He nodded and mumbled, "Fucking shit, Nines... I'd let you if you really wanted to." He wasn't sure how true that was, but he knew that in the moment, he wouldn't say no to being humiliated like that. He rolled his hips a bit, "More... Please... All the way... I can handle it... Promise."

 

"Of course you would," Nines raised his eyebrows just a bit. "You don't have to let me. I'm in charge, not you," Nines followed this up by taking a minute to slide all the way into Gavin, and when he felt the back of Gavin's legs hit his groin, he knew he'd finally made it to his base. Fuck, about time. He looked at his sub's face and leaned down to place a small kiss against his neck. "Good?" He asked for confirmation, making sure Gavin was ready for him to begin moving.

 

Nines wasn't exactly sure why he'd driven right into ownership, he was just possessive. Maybe because he's had his eyes on Gavin for such a long time, scared someone would snatch him away- but here Gavin was right under his thumb. He might as well take advantage of it and shoot for gold.

 

Gavin gasped as he felt himself being filled all the way and let out a soft whine. Holy shit this felt good. The burn made it even better, if possible. The stretch, the feeling of being full, god it really was perfect now. The kiss was so soft, so caring... Any doubts Gavin had about Nines being a good Dominant vanished with that kiss. Gavin nodded immediately, "Yes, I'm fucking perfect." He breathed out, impatiently trying to move. "Fucking own me, Daddy~" he purred. He wanted to be owned, it had been so fucking long. He wanted- no, needed - to be owned, especially by Nines. Right now.

 

Nines grinned against Gavin's neck at his consent, excited and a rush of adrenaline, arousal and excitement jolted through him. "Good," Nines said simply, leaving a trail of kisses down Gavin's neck. "You're going to look so pretty when I pound into you." A look of absolute deviousness crossed his face.

 

His words made Gavin shudder, and he whimpered softly, "Please...." Gavin couldn't help but plead, hearing his promises and statements made him unbelievably horny. He didn't know how long he'd even last - his length already aching. There was this mischievous look on Nines’ face that showed he had a plan of some kind, one that would likely make Gavin howl with pleasure. Gavin whimpered in anticipation as Nines leaned closer and pulled out. Not all the way, of course, just about to the tip of his length. When Nines pulled back, Gavin nearly broke down into tears. He could feel the other's length tugging on his insides so nicely, and it didn't help that he had pulled out slowly. Nines’ length felt horribly cold for a second, but out of the blue his hips snapped forward and he slammed right back into Gavin at his full length. He was having absolutely no mercy. After all- this is what Gavin wanted, was begging for. It was rough and hard as hell, he knew Gavin would be sore as fuck after this session. "Fuck," Nines panted with a low growl.

 

Gavin had been ready for some slow, teasing thrusts, but when he felt the harshness of his first thrust, Gavin's jaw dropped, and his head fell back as he felt them, so deep, so rough. Absolutely perfect.

 

Nines did it one more time, seeing how well Gavin would take it before he picked up the pace. The second was a lot harder, and Nines could feel pleasure shoot straight to his dick from the feeling of Nines' skin slapping against Gavin's. Gavin could barely breathe, the other's thrusts knocking the wind out of him. Exactly what he fucking wanted... except he could go a little faster. This slow pace was nice, but he was greedy. He wanted more, wanted it faster, harder, wanted everything Nines had to give. "Faster-" he whined out, tone demanding.

 

Nines only dug his fingers deeper into Gavin's hip bones, bound to leave big, perfect, purple bruises from how hard he was trying to stop from Gavin from moving. Gavin groaned loudly as he felt the other's fingers pinch into his skin. He didn't bruise super easily, but that was sure that would leave marks. That didn't stop his squirming though, wanting either a reaction or some more friction. He whimpered as he felt the kisses trailing down his neck. They were still so soft, and he could feel his skin tingling where he had been kissed. Nines could still feel Gavin shifting every two seconds, trying to buck his hips and squirm around. Nines took a few extra seconds as he pulled out this time and thrust in particularly hard. "Stop fucking moving or I'm gonna pull out and fuck your throat again," his tone was meant to be threatening, but he realized it probably wouldn’t get the intended effect since Gavin appeared to be into that kind of thing. Either way, he still spat out his words with a venomous tone.

 

Gavin actually stopped this time, doing his best not to move, and to his credit, his only motion became involuntary twitches and spasms as the pleasure wracked through his body. The threat to fuck his throat wasn’t really the most... heavy of threats, as Gavin would enjoy his punishment immensely, but he did suppose that he would miss having Nines deep inside of him like he was now. The tone though... that tone made Gavin’s blood run cold in just the right way.

 

The dominant picked up the pace just a bit though, listening to the little pants he'd driven from Gavin. He wanted to give Gavin absolutely everything, wanted to fill him to the brim just to see how much he could take. "Such a good little bitch, begging for more like that," Nines was barely conscious of the words spilling from his mouth, and he took a hand away from Gavin's hip to edge his leg off Nines' waist, spreading it out. "C'mon," he muttered, trying to find that bundle of nerves in Gavin that'd make him lose it. He aimed for a new angle inside Gavin every second, his thrusts almost painful with the intensity and roughness of them. As soon as he found Gavin's prostate, he was going to go all out. Hitting, choking, anything and everything to overwhelm Gavin and get him screaming.

 

Gavin took the thrusts and then some, pleading for more as his eyes rolled back from time to time. He could barely register the words that Nines was saying, but whatever they were, they were certainly filthy, which only increased his libido.

 

Then he saw stars.

His eyes rolled back into his head as his prostate was hit perfectly. “Fuck, oh fuck Nines- shit. Right there, there please! ~” he pleaded, his arousal spiking greatly.

 

Nines could only now see Gavin jerking back and forth from the fits of pleasure Nines was causing. That was good, watching Gavin completely give into him. He knew Gavin was enjoying the thrusts, he saw his face grow brighter and brighter and watched his eyes nearly cross. But it simply wasn't nearly enough. But his heart practically twisted in excitement when he heard the first gasp from Gavin. Perfect. A pleasant sight for Nines, anyhow. Gavin spasming and writhing around beneath him uncontrollably, eyes rolled upwards, mouth draped open unknowingly. How accomplished Nines felt that he turned Gavin Reed into such a mess of a human. "Right here?" Nines asked, hitting his prostate dead on. "You want it here, right, Gavin?" Nines asked again, continuing to hammer down on those nerves making him twitch.

 

"Yes, FUCK- Fuck, yes there Daddy, please," He pleaded, needing more. "Nines, Daddy~! Please!" He was shaking, his legs twitching. His toes were curled, and his muscles were taut as he was fucked into, pleasure coursing through his body.

 

Gavin groaned lowly as Nines hammered into his sweet spot. He couldn't fucking think. His brain wasn't fucking working. How could he be expected to think when Nines was abusing his hole in the way he was?

 

In less than a split second, Nines' long, pale fingers were wrapped nicely along Gavin's throat. Despite these activities, his fingertips were still a bit cool. Nines began squeezing now. Slowly the pressure increased, and Gavin slowly lost more and more air. And he only just fucked him harder and faster and tougher. He whimpered as he felt the other's hand on his throat, and pressed against the hand, trying to encourage him to clamp down harder. God, he was pounding into Gavin so hard and he was hitting his spot so many times over and over again without a second passing by. "Come on, Gavin," Nines whispered, and suddenly there was a bite on his neck, not near the hand on Gavin's threat though. "Let me hear you scream," Nines demanded, noticing Gavin had been a bit quiet besides the begging.

 

When Nines told him to scream.... he couldn't help but obey, tears started to bubble up as he sobbed loudly, gasping for air and moaning at the thrusts. There was so much happening, and he just wanted more. He felt his body shaking. He was going to need to beg to come soon, the pounding on his prostate getting to be too much.

 

He bit hard enough to draw blood- but stopped short. No yet. Gavin needed to earn it. The bite on his neck awoke something in Gavin, even though it didn't break the skin, "B-Bite me, please. Cl-Claim me, please!" He tilted his head slightly, exposing his neck eagerly.

 

He needed all that Nines had to give him, and more. He wanted to be fucked into roughly like this, wanted to be choked, wanted to be bitten, wanted to be slapped. He wanted to be used, have his hair pulled, be spanked, anything. Nines was just making him crave everything. The more he thought about his cravings though, the harder he got, the more aroused he was. Nines moved his thumb on Gavin's neck to give himself an angle to bite at. When Gavin begged to claim him, Nines didn't hold back, the words and begging sending shivers through him. He licked at the spot softly, like he was preparing the patch of skin. his teeth dove into the crease of Gavin's neck and shoulder. And, fuck, when Gavin kept making gasping and holding back tears, it only had Nines thrusting ten times harder. It was an almost painful slap at how hard Nines was ramming into them when their bodies collided, but he didn't mind the pain. He could feel his length tugging back on Gavin's hole before he shoved himself in again every time. Nines was such an animal with Reed. When Gavin felt that bite, he knew he was done for, he knew he was ruined. The tears he had been holding back started to stream down his face, not really out of physical pain, but because the emotions that had hit him once he felt that bite. He was really being claimed, it wasn't just a bite. "Th-Thank you- Nin-Daddy, thank you SO much~" He sobbed out, sniffling as he tried to compose himself, at least a little bit.

 

Nines could've finished off right then and there. The tears leaking off Gains cheeks and his realization he was Nines'. He couldn't even ask for more, only thank him. "Such a good fucking boy," he growled, even though he didn't mean to. Even as Gavin sniffed, he knew there was no putting him back together. But Nines immediately pushed the thought of when they both calmed down afterward, trying not to think about how they'd both react. Nines wasn't very good when it came to the afterthoughts.

 

Gavin didn't know how long he'd be able to take this - physically speaking - but he knew he'd take it for as long as Nines wanted. If he passed out and Nines continued to enjoy him, he knew he would be fucking thankful. His hole fucking hurt, but it hurt in just the right way. He knew he'd have to call in sick for work the next day, though. He wouldn't be able to move, much less walk, or pay attention to anything. His ass was going to be bruised from the force of the thrusts alone, and his hole was going to burn for days. He couldn't even bring himself to ask for more at this point, even though he wanted more, craved it. "F-Fuck... I-I'm close, D-daddy please..."

 

Hearing Gavin warn Nines he was close, Nines pulled his mouth away to look at Gavin. He made sure he looked Gavin dead in the eye with a look that was meant to shame him, as he was amused that he’d gotten to this point so quickly. Made sure Gavin knew it was his place to be humiliated. But hell, if the combination of the nickname and Nines actual name didn't turn him on. Every time Gavin said it Nines could only feel his stomach do a backflip. It was just so fucking perfect with the small gasps leaving his lips. "Did you really think you'd be allowed to finish so soon?" Nines scoffed, and that was it. He let his fingers curl around Gavin's throat.

 

When Gavin saw how Nines was looking at him, with that disgust and disappointment, he felt perfect. The shame burned through him, and his cheeks flushed such a bright red that he thought he might die from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry," He sobbed, moans occasionally ripping through them as Nines continued to fuck into him.

 

The smaller male shook his head at Nines' question. He knew Nines wouldn't let him come, not this fucking early - maybe not even at all - but he hoped that he would do something so that he wouldn't be forced to disobey. He was honestly surprised he hadn't already been forced into an orgasm, as his prostate was being abused so thoroughly. He became aware of the precome that was leaking onto his stomach, making quite the mess. Nines squeezed the sides and suddenly cut off any sign of airflow that could enter Gavin's body. When the other's hand tightened around his throat, Gavin couldn't help but move his hands from above his head. He had been obeying the command from earlier up until now, not moving his hands, but his instincts forced him to paw at Nines' strong hand. He managed to keep himself from actually fighting back against him, though he figured Nines might be into that, but still gripped his hands tightly, eyes wide with fear, and bulging slightly from the lack of oxygen. He tried to inhale as the other spoke, gasping as his vision became fuzzy around the edges, but he couldn't get any air in and ended up just drooling.

 

As soon as Gavin's hands shot to Nines' wrists, something shot through him. He wasn't sure what it is, it was like a sharp pain except it was filled with excitement for what he'd get to do to Gavin for disobeying him. His free hand immediately went to spank the submissive, and when he did slap him, it was much harder than he intended. He could almost feel prickles at his palm at how rough he'd hit the other. "Did I say you had permission to put your hands down?"

 

It was sharp and without warning, making Gavin cry out in pain and pleasure. Was he not a masochistic sack of shit, the pain would have been the most noticeable thing, but he honestly could tell which was more dominant. When the other pinned his hands back down, he could only whimper, still crying. He was going to need a lot of water after this. He shook his head when the other asked if he had permission, and sobbed out repeatedly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry please-" He shivered, "I'm so, so sorry, please daddy-" His voice trembled, noticing a sadistic glint in the dominant's eyes. Shit. That was fucking hot.

 

Nines let his mouth sink to Gavin's ear. He let his words slide out huskily, lowly, whispering right against the other. "I don't care if you want to come. I'm going to keep fucking you until I'm satisfied even if your weak body can't handle it and you cry. You'll hold on as long as I want you to because you're my good little bitch, and I own you."

 

He wasn't sure if it was from being choked, from the pleasure of being fucked into so thoroughly, or both, but realizing he was drooling just heightened his humiliation and shame. He sobbed softly and nodded at Nines' words. He would take it, he was Nines' bitch, he belonged to him. It was perfect. It was what he wanted and now he had it. Nines readjusted his hand for a moment, allowed Gavin a short second to breathe before his hand jerked, shoving up and forcing Gavin's hand upwards just a bit. He couldn't push it all the way over his head as he was too focused on the tears, his red face, his moans and now the new drool running along his chin.

 

Gavin whimpered at the humiliation, nodding slightly. 'Just for you', he thought, his chest swelling with pride at being ‘praised’ for being a good bitch. He really was a bitch, craving praise from his owner like his life depended on it.

 

Nines only moved the hand from Gavin's length back to his hip, using it to drag Gavin down on his length as hard as he could. All the apologies, the repeated phrases sounded so damn perfect coming out of his mouth. He'd imagined getting Gavin to apologize to him for his behavior someday, but never like this. This would do though, very nicely. Nines leaned down, kissing against Gavin's neck once more. "That's a good boy," he whispered. "You need to obey your owner though, pet. You keep your damn hands where I can see them," the end of his sentence had a bite to it, though the rest was praising him.

 

Gavin nodded vigorously, at his order, loving the way it was coupled with praise. It was so nice, being told what to do and being praised for doing it well. It had been so long since he'd last been able to do that. He looked up at him and whined softly, "I-I'll do my best." He said this with as much sincerity as he could muster. Honestly, he wished Nines would tie him up, partially because that would be fucking hot, but mostly because he didn't want to disobey, and he didn't know if he'd be able to be good for Nines if he started choking him again.

 

Nines sighed at Gavin promising to try. He didn't know why, though. Maybe it just sounded so good to Nines, hearing that he'd be good for him to finish off. Jesus, Gavin pleased him too easily. Nines did wish he had the restraints to tie Gavin up. Hell, if he did, there'd be a lot more restrained than just Gavin's wrists. He'd tie up so much more, tug on them when Gavin struggled, just to remind him how trapped he is.

 

"You look so pretty with that new mark," he said, referring to the purple bruise he'd left. It was huge, he'd sunk his teeth a lot deeper than the previous bite, and a little deeper than most bites he had left on any submissive. "You're mine now. Belong to me, my bitch," Nines took one of his hands to rub along the slit of Gavin's dick. He didn't stroke it, but he could still feel the precum sliding down halfway. Nines liked this position since he could simply cover up the slit in case Gavin decided to disobey. "I should put a collar on you, so you really look like the bitch you are. Fuck, you look perfect. Maybe I should come all over your face to see how pretty you look covered with my come," He offered, but already knew he'd finish off inside Gavin. He needed to- it was just another ownership thing for him, Gavin being completely filled with him.

 

The submissive male nodded when the other called him pretty, honestly believing that he looked best marked up, and he mumbled, "Pretty for you... Just for you-" he hiccupped slightly. God, he was a mess. Gavin nodded again when he heard those claims of ownership, continuing to mumble, fighting through hiccups, "Yours- yours Nines, Daddy, please..." He trailed off when he felt the other's hand on his length. He didn't think that was a good sign. He couldn't really tell. Nines seemed so pleased with how submissive he was being and seemed to be giving him just a little bit of a break... But this was Nines, he was cruel, and it was perfect.

 

He nodded vigorously at the mention of a collar, and at having his face came upon. Both seemed perfect. He didn't miss the praise either, keening into it. He loved the attention.

 

"You're leaking already too," Nines teased, looking at Gavin would a bit of disgust to mess with him. He didn't pull out but slid out to about half his length to take a second without hitting Gavin in any of his nerves, and then suddenly slammed in without warning. "You're going to look so pretty with my come leaking from your hole," he whispered. His fingers dug into Gavin's throat, sure they'd leave marks. He wondered how many people would see Gavin’s marks. The disgust came soon after the praise, which made it even better. It hurt worse, made his body burn with shame, and self-hate, and it felt so right. Nines knew just how to abuse him, and it was perfect. How the hell did he know? The slight break followed by a rough, painful thrust made him cry out loudly, nodding vigorously to his suggestions, "Please... fill me up..." He started to gasp again at the hand on his throat and whined lowly. If he died like this, it would be the happiest death he could imagine, honestly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that this was his subspace talking, making his darkest thoughts into fantasies and that he was being self-destructive at this moment, but he didn't care. Not one bit.

 

Nines cracked a grin from the nod to the collar. Thank fuck, he thought he'd gone and risked it there mentioning a collar. He thought Gavin would think he was going farther than he wanted, or if Gavin was into that stuff. He could imagine buying him one, the look on his face if Nines were to click it around his throat. Fucking perfect. The thought alone had Nines lifting Gavin's waist off the mattress to pound into him deeper. Gavin gasped as the other manhandled him into the new position on the couch, hitting him deeper. Holy fuck that was a new sensation, had anything ever reached that deep? His eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned loudly. He didn't get to enjoy the deep, rough thrusts for very long though, as the other grabbed his face, forcing him to make eye contact. Gavin was slightly intimidated by the grin he got in response to him liking the idea of a collar. Nines was so, so sadistic but it was so nice... He wondered what Nines would do with the collar, what kind of collar, what Nines would have him do while wearing the collar. "Fill you up, hm?" Nines asked. "I can do that- if you want that bad enough," Nines grunted softly imagining Gavin begging again. "Do you want my come inside you that bad? Tell me," The dominant grabbed Gavin jaw roughly for a second, fingers pressing into his chin. "Tell me how good I'm making you feel, pet." Nines was not going to let me them both finish before he got anything more out of Gavin. Damn, he just loved it so much. Watching Gavin crumble to pieces from the simplest of hickeys because they meant so much. Wanting to be completely owned by the dominant- Nines craved that. Having Gavin at his knees for him when he pleased, showing him who's in charge when he's acting bitchy. God, it was perfect.

 

"Shit-" he swore as he finally registered the words that had been spoken to him, everything seemed like it was on a five-second delay. "Fuck, yes - Nines, please..." he started, whining and sobbing at the same time, "I wa-want you to come inside me, fuck, I bet you have so much come-" he had to stop to hiccup, before continuing, "- you feel sooooooooo good, Daddy- I-I can't even des-describe it-" He couldn't tear his gaze away from the other, he looked so at home with being so sadistic, looked so at home with owning him like this. He'd never be able to be with another dominant. Nines was too perfect, too good at what he was doing.

 

Nines eyes sparkled with a cruel stare when Gavin's eyes rolled upwards. Exactly what he wanted. Nines wiped some tears from Gavin's face as he begged, just to feel the hot tears on his fingertips, burying himself farther into him. The submissive shivered as he felt the other’s hands on his face. He wasn’t sure if it was more humiliating or if it was a mercy for the other to wipe his tears away. He looked back to him, eyes focusing for just a few moments before rolling back again. What he saw in those few moments would have been enough to make him come, if he were allowed to do so. Nines’ eyes were so cruel, so sadistic and predatory… Still thinking about restrains and how he would ever be able to slap and choke Gavin more if his hands weren't restraining him, Nines remembered how he'd tugged Gavin's pants down to the end of the sofa earlier. Surely if he felt around for it, it'd be there, right? Nines leaned back, just a bit, his thrusts slowing down by a second as he reached back before finding the leather belt. Perfect. "Thank fuck," he muttered, leaning over Gavin once more. He soon in his face again, plastered with pleasure and soft gasps escaping him. God, he couldn't even look away for a second without forgetting his gorgeous face.

 

Gavin’s body was shaking very badly at this point, trying not to come as he felt the other hitting him just right every time. He felt like he was going to pass out or implode from the sensation. But then Nines’ thrusts slowed a bit. Gavin’s tears started up again, thinking the other was going to stop. Once his vision managed to focus again, he was pleasantly greeted by the sight of Nines with - was that Nines’ or his own belt? Shit. There were a lot of ways a belt could be used.

 

"Stay still, pet," Nines whispered, leaning over to Gavin's wrists and wrapped the belt around them. He had to loop it a few times before buckling it, and the restraint wasn't even that good. If Gavin bent his fingers in the right way, he'd probably be able to get it off, but he assumed Gavin wouldn't mind it. He let out a soft sigh of relief when the other started to bind his hands, as he was certain he wouldn’t last if Nines had started to hit him with it. He gently tugged at the belt just to test it and was pleasantly surprised by their lack of give. He knew he could wriggle out of it, but just pulling wasn’t going to do anything.

 

"That better?" Nines asked, slowing his thrusts for only this moment. He'd pick up the pace as soon as he got the okay.

 

Gavin nodded at his question and sobbed out, “Thank you... thank you so much... I’ll be good for sure now thank you...”

 

After he tied up the other hands and heard the hushed thank you's, Nines almost was pushed into the mindset of being calm. But not yet. "Good boy," he praised for using manners, being obedient. But Nines didn't stay soft, He instead held onto Gavin's hips, making sure he was still at that newer, deeper angle.

 

Gavin keened into the praise, and whined, "Thank you, Daddy... Thank you so much... Good for you..." He was so thankful that the other was willing to tie him up and was resourceful enough to remember the belt. He really was thankful. He could feel his subspace filling his consciousness almost entirely, and it felt so good.

 

He could've hit Gavin with the belt, would die to see red stripes across him... but then again, he was too caught up in everything going on. With a smooth thrust, Nines had started his rhythm again. All the way inside Gavin again, making sure he slammed against all his walls and dead on abused his prostate. "You look so weak tied up like this," Nines said as if it were a compliment. In a way, it was. "Makes me wanna do it even more. Fuck, next time I'm gonna hurt you so damn good," he grunted, roughly shoving himself into Gavin each time.

 

When he felt the thrust, the smaller male moaned loudly and blushed as the other gave him such a humiliating compliment. He was weak, and he loved it. He loved being weak enough to be used by Nines. He was so fucking ruined, loving being called weak, and absolutely loved the idea of being hurt again... And the fact that Nines said next time. Shit, how'd he get here, he was just fucking with his partner, maybe getting a kiss, lucked out with an amazing (and kinky) lay, and now the promise of a next time? Shit. All Gavin could do was nod - in agreement, in consent, he couldn't fucking decide. Either way, he wanted it. At the new angle, Nines could feel his entire length being taken a lot easier this time, but he still had to make an effort to push it in to fill him up. In addition to it, he wrapped his hand around Gavin's throat, gradually increasing pressure.

 

The hand around his throat was back. Perfect, amazing.

"Are you gonna be a good bitch and come for me, Gavin?" Nines asked, balling a hand into Gavin's hair for a moment. He tugged at a handful of his soft hair, a stone-cold expression across his face. "Or can you hold on longer? I know you look gorgeous holding your climax back, but if you're too weak to handle it..." he teased a bit, obviously, he was taunting Gavin.

 

He nodded at his question, he was good, he'd been on edge for several minutes, he'd come right fucking now if he was told to. He arched his back slightly and squeaked softly as he felt his hair being pulled. That look made him feel like a piece of meat, an object, and he fucking loved it. "I-I can try..." he whimpered, gasping at each thrust, "I-I want you to come first...." He added and clenched his abused hole as best he could to emphasize his point.

 

Nines could see the warmth spread to Gavin's face when he gave the comment. Damn, he loved it. Seeing how humiliation would affect him, how his body jerked with it. He never used to be into embarrassment, but with Gavin? Watching him come undone and Nines slapped him around while telling him how much of a tight bitch he was? It was a change from rolling his eyes at Gavin’s assholish comments around the precinct. He could feel Gavin trying to clench down around his size, which he could tell was a little hard.

 

"What a good boy," Nines grinned as Gavin admitted he wanted to finish already. Nines couldn't blame him, he'd been holding on forever. "Such a good kitten," Nines whispered when he told the dominant that he wanted him to finish first. "Don't pass out on me if it's too good," Nines chuckled a bit. It was a cruel laugh, followed by the tightening of his fingers around the sides of Gavin's neck. He squeezed, damn hard. "But you'd let me keep going anyways, wouldn't you? I'd use your hole and make sure you woke back up to being filled up with my come," Nines let the fantasy play out, and eventually couldn't take much more. He took a breath, knowing he was going to finish off pretty soon. The thought of this ending though... he almost dreaded it. Gavin shivered under his gaze and the praise he received for being so good. He loved it. He was so good. He was good for Nines. He arched into his dominant -his, damnit, no one else could have him- and whimpered softly. He nodded at his instructions and whined as it suddenly turned cruel. God, he loved the back and forth. Hurt him and then praise him. Praise him then hurt him. It was all so good. The hand returned to his throat in just the right way, and he nodded vigorously in response to his questions. He would. He would definitely let Nines fuck him into unconsciousness and keep fucking him until he was done. He groaned softly as he felt the darkness curl at the edges of his vision. It was fucking perfect.

 

"Don't come until I've filled you up all the way," Nines grasped Gavin's neck as hard as he could. He wondered if Gavin would start passing out, but he knew what to do in that case. He'd never choked anyone to the point of unconsciousness yet, but he came pretty damn close. "Stay still, pet."

 

Oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck - the fear came back, and it was oh so good. He was going to be good for Nines, even if it made him pass out. He was going to wait.

 

Nines let go, allowed his climax to finally erupt. He lifted Gavin's hips, sinking himself all the way into the other before coming inside him, filling him up to the brink with his come. He let out a low groan seeing Gavin's face as he did it. Fuck, it was good. He'd keep that inside of Gavin for a while. Maybe he was a little too far gone to be making decisions like that, though. He could barely think. All he knew was that he wanted Nines, and he wanted Nines to be happy.

 

Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut as he let out a moan, feeling Nines come inside of him. He felt so full... his prediction had been right. Nines had a huge load and it was fucking perfect.

 

"Be a good bitch and come," Nines groaned, not moving from Gavin's hole. "Come on, let me see your face when I give you permission to finish."

 

When the submissive was given permission, his orgasm ripped through his body so forcefully that Gavin’s tears started up again, sobbing as his come splattered over his chest. God Nines was so good to him. When he could see and think, the first thing that he did was start to plead, “Thank you, thank you, thank you....”

 

Nines let his fingers loosen immediately when Gavin let himself come. God, it was absolutely perfect. His face turning to complete pleasure and ecstasy as the pleasures built up again from just the climax alone. Christ, that was amazing that tears would well up in his eyes from it being too much.

 

Nines inhaled heavily, almost panting as he tried to regain his breath. Damn, Gavin looked good like that. Nines slowly pulled out, being extremely cautious with how slow he did it. He knew it'd burn like a bitch if he was too rough, so he let himself gently slide out and Nines immediately went down to wipe away Gavin's tears.

 

"Good boy," Nines praised softly, wiping his thumbs along the corners of Gavin's eyes to clean his cheeks. It wasn't much though, considering Gavin's face was still red and sweating. Immediately at the thanking though, Nines shook his head. "No, no it's nothing. Don’t thank me, you made it up by being such a perfect kitten." Nines raised a hand to undo the belt buckle with a click, and it released around Gavin's hands instantly.

 

Nines sighed, looking at the come that painted Gavin's torso matching the come filling him. Jesus, he was a mess. Nines was glad, though. He leaned back to admire his work, astonished he'd gotten Gavin Reed like this. Sprawled out beneath him and whimpering, hurting and sore from Nines' length. Perfect. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Nines leaned down, softly placing a kiss to Gavin's jaw.


	2. Take Care of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Aftercare

As soon as their scene ended, the reality of the situation began to weigh down on Nines, slapping him in the face. Nines just fucked his partner. That was something Nines never planned to do to Gavin, let alone it was against police code. God, what if Gavin spread that shit around or thought it was weird Nines took him up on his offer? Jesus Christ, Nines knew Gavin was only going in for a kiss today, yet he took it farther. Worry settled on his expression, but he quickly covered it up with a few blinks, before leaning down to hold the other close again. That was one thing that felt just right. Gavin's entire body hurt, and god was it perfect. He felt so full, so much so that even when Nines pulled out, he felt full. He wasn't sure if it was the subspace or the very real weight in his hole that made him feel so full, but it was so nice. He sighed happily as the other wiped away his tears, and his eyes fluttered shut for a few moments. Thank god he was good enough for Nines. If he wasn't, he didn't know what he would do. He felt the other unbuckle him, versus really seeing it. Everything was so fuzzy, but in a good way. It was perfect. He hummed happily and looked up at Nines as the other offered to clean him up. He would love that. He was about to reply when he saw the worry on his expression, and Gavin immediately felt the need to comfort him. He shook his head a bit to clear the fuzz, and gently reached up to touch Nines' face. Touching that sharp cheekbone and jawline, sighing softly, "You were perfect." He praised. He wasn't sure what he was so worried about, but he hoped that would do the trick. It was also very true. "Just next time... let’s discuss a safeword and have lube. I'm going to have to stay home tomorrow just from chafing." The last part was said in a joking tone but was very true.

 

Nines slowly become completely indulged in his thoughts, hiding the anxiety on his face but he slowly felt Gavin's hand reach up. His gaze was redirected to the others face, and Nines already felt like his mind just went blank. Gavin's hand felt really nice right there, so small and gentle. The sensation was a bit unusual to him. He did blush a bit at the comment, immediately closing his eyes and shaking his head as much as he could. He wasn't perfect, he was just... driven by his motives, and his motive was ruining Gavin. When Gavin spoke again, Nines went pale, his face stiffened and his eyes widening in shock. Oh fuck- safewords. That's literally the most important thing with these situations and he forgot it? "Damnit, Gavin," he turned his face towards Gavin's hand as if it'd cover him up. "I'm so sorry- I was just caught up in the moment." Which was kinda true. He wasn't thinking about anything at all. Lube wasn't as important to him, but if this felt good, he wondered how much nicer and less messy it would be with lube.

 

Gavin smiled as the other leaned into his hand, laughing softly. "No, no... You did fine. I was caught up in the moment too. Promise. It's fine. Anyway, my limits are a little... uh, extreme. I doubt that you would have reached them in this situation."

 

There was obvious relief shown on Nines' face when Gavin said he hadn't reached anywhere near his limits. Because a) Nines was afraid that he would have pushed him, and b) that that meant there was much, much more to explore about Gavin's interests in the bedroom. Perfect. God, Nines was never going to be able to go back to other subs after what Gavin showed him, he could do.

 

He smiled a bit at the last part, maybe a chuckle leaving him. Damn was he proud of himself, but that was overwhelmed by not being able to stop thinking about how badly Gavin was hurting. Knowing he was in pain was a good and bad thing. "Do you need a shower?" Nines asked, trying his best not to sound worried at all. "Or a bath, if it hurts too much?" He offered. Nines knew he himself sure as hell needed one, sweat covered and feeling hot as hell. As long as he kept his calm, he'd be fine.

 

He stretched a bit and let out a soft groan as the other mentioned a shower, or bath. He nodded and murmured, "Showers are better to get clean... I'm pretty sure I'd fall over on my own, but if you keep me standing, I'd prefer that." He looked up at his partner with a tilt of the head, considering the other for a few moments before saying, "Now before you start beating yourself up about this- don't even try to deny it you've normally got a stick so far up your ass it’s hard to talk - I asked for this, and I propositioned you. I'm not going to say anything weird about you or any shit like that. I may say something to Tina just ‘cus she's like... my only friend but otherwise I won't talk about it, okay?" He grinned, "As long as you promise not to say anything about me. Especially not... like this." he gestured to himself, showcasing several forming bruises -including one around his throat from being choked -and bitemarks, as well as the mess that covered him.

 

He was so fucking happy to be in this situation though. He felt great. That was easily the best lay he'd had in a long time, maybe ever. And to be honest, most of his partners were assholes after a scene, and left him to sit in his filth. But he didn't mind it most of the time, although he could get used to being cared for like Nines was offering. And that slight worry in his tone made it better. It showed that he cared, which was very new, and very nice. Nines was a little hesitant with the invite to the shower, but Gavin needed to clean up and he knew for a fact he'd never let Gavin do that on his own and fuck up. Even if Nines was concerned, he wasn't a dick and was going to help Gavin. Nines opened his mouth again to respond, but barely got two words out before Gavin started speaking. Nines’ expression only grew more and more anxious by the minute, but once he finished, he felt the tiniest bit better.

 

"I'm not worried," he lied through his teeth, shaking his head. He leaned up a bit, realizing how close he was to the other. "I'm just... this is a bit surreal to me." Nines stopped, though he wanted to add more. You're supposed to hate me. What if Tina says something? Would she see him differently? This changes everything.

 

When Gavin motioned to himself, he was immediately distracted. The purple and red bruises littered on his neck. Nines didn't even realize he'd cupped Gavin's jaw to touch the bite mark that Nines had 'claimed' him with. Was Gavin really his? That was a hell of a lot to take in. Gavin keened into the touch on the bitemark - god it hurt so nicely. It was going to be bruised for at least a week, and he couldn’t have been more pleased. "Come on," he quickly changed the subject. "Let's clean up." Nines tucked his length back into his slacks. He grabbed Gavin's by the waist, and his free hand grasped Gavin's. "Careful getting up," he warned, and repositioned himself to put one leg on the floor and bend the other over the sofa. "Ready? I'm gonna lift you up. Hold onto me," he was going to ask at first, but it came out as more of an order.

 

It was weird, but Nines actually looked... concerned, relieved. They were all things that seemed kinda out of place with the normally stoic dickhead. It wasn’t weird in a bad way though. It was definitely in a good way. He looked good stoic, too - he looked good all the fucking time. He supposed that the only reason he hadn’t jumped his bones sooner was because they worked together. Had to maintain some sense of professionalism, right? Too bad being professional also looked fucking good on him. He looked too damn good in a suit.

 

Gavin shook his head at Nines’ statement. It made sense that it was surreal to him, but he definitely was worried about something. “Bullshit.” He said quickly, giving him a skeptical look. “You literally just fucked my brains out. If you have a problem, fucking tell me. Doesn’t have to be now, and if you can’t say it you can always like, text me or some shit.”

 

Gavin’s thoughts mirrored Nines’. Did Nines really want him like that? Was it a serious claim or just something that happened in the heat of the moment? He nodded when the other spoke, before muttering, “No shit I need to be careful.” He let himself be ordered around - physically that is. His snark had come back in full force, the last bit of his subspace slowly fading. “Already ordering me around again?” He tried to keep his tone a little bit playful so that the other knew he wasn’t upset with him.

 

Nines immediately looked disgruntled when Gavin shook his head- immediately followed up by calling Nines out on his bullshit. "I don’t have a problem. Just some concerns. My heads fucked, Reed. You know that. I can't go a minute without overthinking so just... give me some time." Nines let his words flow loose. He slightly regretted it, but, he didn't let anything major slip out. "Again. No problem. I'm certainly planning on doing this again so don't worry, okay?" Nines tried his best to reassure the other, he didn't want Gavin worrying about his own issues.

 

He liked how Gavin slowly slid out of his subspace, gradually back into his dickhead attitude. Unlike Nines, for sure. Nines could snap in and out of his dominant persona like it was absolutely nothing, just back and forth like a light switch.

 

Gavin was quite sceptical that he didn’t have a problem, but didn’t say anything. He just gave him a face that showed that he didn’t entirely believe him. He then stuck out his tongue and quipped, “Don’t call me Reed when we aren’t at work. It’s weird. And I’d be quite upset if you didn’t plan on doing this again. Most dominants don’t just go around fucking submissives with big obvious claim bites on their neck. And even if you didn’t plan on it I’m pretty fucking sure I could convince you.”

 

Nines raised an eyebrow when Gavin asked not to be called by his last name. He shrugged, and a sly smirk emerged. "Got it, princess," Nines teased instead, replacing Reed. "And hell yeah you'd convince me," Nines sighed, thinking back. Damn, all Gavin wanted was a kiss and Nines definitely took it to the next level. As for fucking Gavin and not coming back- now that he'd just gotten a sample of this, he needed to come back. Absolutely needed to see Gavin like that again. Fuck, he'd never look at him the same Gavin around the precinct again.

 

And that was a good thing.

 

Gavin flushed bright red at the nickname and shut his damn mouth. Damnit. Stupid fucking asshole... he continued to flush a slightly deeper red at his next comment too, and mumbled, “Damn right.” Before quieting. He always had some issues with his confidence, which he hid underneath his assholish personality and snarky comments, but if Nines kept saying that he was attractive in a not so subtle way, he was sure to get an ego. And not a facade like his current one. He kept looking at Nines’ lips. They were so fucking soft when they’d kissed before, and they held such bitey teeth and a sinful tongue, and it was driving him mad. He’d had plenty of bites and licks though, and his brain couldn’t move past from their kiss. He wanted more of that too, damnit.

 

Nines knew Gavin had a few issues with his confidence... it was a bit obvious, at least to Nines. No one could parade around the precinct like they owned the place without hiding something. Nines let out a soft breath that sounded almost like a laugh, as he smirked at Gavin's comment. "What I'm doing is trying to keep you in order for as long as possible," Nines eventually helped Gavin stand with the sentence, his arm firmly wrapped around Gavin's lower back to support him. "Seems you run around without a head when you don't have instructions," Nines shrugged with a deep laugh, obvious that he was lightening the mood a bit. He didn't see a need to grab Gavin's clothes again since they were heading straight for the shower and Nines would let Gavin borrow something if needed. He doubted the other wanted to seal himself up in the tight button up again.

 

He narrowed his eyes a bit at Nines’ comments before shrugging. “You’re not wrong.” He said with a grin and playfully winked. “You might just keep me from dying in some stupid way.” He was painfully aware of his lack of clothing but honestly didn’t care. He was in good enough shape and went to the gym frequently. He also really liked how it was when he was nude and his partner was dressed... even if it was just slacks. He wondered how Nines managed to not have a massive bulge in them, even with tailoring.

 

When he got Gavin to his feet, though, he realized they were a little closer than he would've anticipated. This was not the same as when Gavin pulled him in and kissed him roughly. There was a different type of lighter intimacy in the air.

 

Gavin grinned a bit as he was pulled up to Nines and was held quite closely. He flushed at the closeness, and mumbled, “I can walk... Don’t really want to though.” He was being a bit of an ass, he knew that, but it would - hopefully - work out in his favor. He loved to be carried. Partially because he was lazy, and partially because it’s really hot when your partner can carry you around. But this time he was thinking about how great it would be to be carried by Nines and get to look at his stupidly perfect face.

 

Nines rolled his eyes with a soft scoff. Of course, Gavin wanted to be dragged to the bathroom. But then again, the idea wasn't too bad in Nines's mind either. He was pretty damn strong and forced himself to push his limits when working out. Nines would care for him, even if Gavin's didn't really need it.

 

"Really?" Nines looked extremely unimpressed, his eyebrows raised and a pissed sort of expression. "You want me to carry you around like a damn princess? Man, didn't know you were that needy," he teased, but his arms wrapped around Gavin's lower back as if he were about to hold him up. He thought for a moment, a low sigh escaping him. He'd feel guilty if he made Gavin walk there, or limp there, honestly. There was a long pause. "If you really can't walk just... wrap your damn legs around me." Nines rolled his eyes. He tried his best to act like he thought Gavin was a dick. Even if he'd just fucked Gavin into the mattress it was still a weirdly intimidate thing to do. He'd just kind of leaned over Gavin when they were getting wild, he hadn't been so physically close and affectionate. He hadn't showed affection in a very long time so... this would be new.

 

He grinned when the other scoffed and gave him a pissed look, and cockily teased, “You’re the one who called me princess. Gave me the idea. That and I just like being carried.” He added that last part in a less teasing tone, as it was quite true. He grinned though when the other conceded, allowing him to cling to the other. Nines couldn't hold back a small, deep chuckle at Gavins defense. Of course the Detective loved the nickname, Jesus. Gavin was fucking ecstatic when the other chuckled. It was so pure, and so... Nines. Nines was an adjective right? It better become one, if it wasn't. He was still pretty embarrassed, but he was so happy that he was at least amused by him. Any attention was good attention, right?

 

The submissive decided to surprise the other a little, since he had very strong legs, when he wrapped his legs around the other’s waist he pulled himself up, and kissed Nines gently. He sighed happily as he did so, but was quite concerned. Some dominants lost their fucking mind when he kissed them, but he hopes that since he’d started with a kiss, that ending with one would be fine.

 

Nines was definitely a bit taken aback when Gavin hoisted himself up. It was surprising how much strength and energy Gavin had after their entire scene. The grin just made him feel warm all over, Gavin was such an idiot in the best way Nines could possibly imagine. The dumb grin was the cutest thing ever. Nines used to go crazy whenever he made Gavin chuckle at or with him at the police department. Now it was even better. "You really ca-” Nines allowed himself to be cut off when Gavin suddenly kissed him. It triggered some sort of alarm within him, but it was quickly overcome with need and want and comfort. Nines pressed into it to paint over the layers of worry in his mind, parting his lips and supporting Gavin's figure up with his everything. Even if he needed to clean up and shower, Nines could do this for hours on end. Gavin's mouth was so soft and easy to explore. Gavin was pleased to see that the other was shocked that he had hoisted himself up, and was even more pleased when the other started to return the kiss.

 

It was so easy for Nines to push Gavin's mouth open and let himself bite at Gavin. Even if the other had fought against him, Nines knew he could quickly overpower his mouth along. Gavin made a soft squeak when the other started to bite at him and let the other dominate his mouth easily, though he did give a few teasing bites to the other's lip in retaliation. He didn't want to fight back right now, the lingering effects of his subspace - though it was mostly gone at this point - making it so damn easy to just allow him to do anything he wanted.

 

Just like those other doms, Nines was losing his fucking mind- but in a good way. When his hand twitched, Nines had re-established in his mind he was taking it too far, pushing it, forcing it to another level like always. He pulled away for a moment, a small sigh escaping him. "You're so damn kissable," he mumbled, his eyes almost fully shut as he eyed Gavin's lips. "I hate you for being this alluring," Nines complained. Gavin knew exactly how to make him tick and the officer wasn't sure if he loved or hated it.

 

He let out a disappointed whine when it ended, but grinned at the comments he made. "Get me cleaned up and we can kiss me all you want, Nines. I mean it. Lazy makeouts are definitely on the agenda... If you'd like." He was a bit insecure about the kiss, but he was still going to fucking offer. He'd kick himself if he didn't.

 

Nines smiled warmly. Gavin was okay with just... kissing. Nines would have laughed because if Gavin had started kissing Nines at the beginning and they only kissed, this might not have lasted. He'd have gotten Gavin out of his place because he was a blank minded, proper, quiet dickhead who wouldn't allow breaking code. But Gavin seemed to peel away his stoic layers and let the real him deep out when he was near. "I'd love that," he replied, eyes obviously lightened and excited.

 

Gavin made a happy noise when the other said he'd love it. Nines would love to have lazy makeouts with Gavin. Shit. Holy shit. He nearly freaked out but managed to contain himself. It’s just a normal day, brain. So what if you've been crushing on the guy for a while. You just had sex with him, what's the big deal?... Kissing is more emotional than kinky couch sex... Point taken brain. Stupid fucking Nines had to make everything better. He'd been having a shit day, honestly, the conference hadn't been going too well, mental illnesses were spiking as well, and life was as per usual; terrible. All of those things were partially to blame for his stupid ass decision to just do it, to just kiss Nines. It could have gone so poorly... He was glad it didn't.

 

Nines thought of his answer for the kissing... of course, he'd say he'd love it because he would. Looming over Gavin, biting and licking at his lips in silence, listening to how worked up his submissive would get if his hands started to wonder... it was perfect, so he tried to put any lingering worrisome thoughts inside of a box for now.

 

Nines was ready to clean up. He really would kill to see Gavin holding onto him for support with wet hair and droplets coating him. Seemed like a dream come true, or at least one of Nines' many fantasies come true… And honestly, Nines would not mind Gavin's hands all over him, even if it was just cleaning. He wanted to feel wanted by the other, even if his mind screamed at him that he was unsure. Gavin hadn't gotten to touch him very much during their scene so it sounded like a good idea.

 

Honestly he didn't mind being filthy, at least for a short period of time, but he really wanted to a) feel the warm water on his skin - it would feel fucking amazing on his skin, especially the bruises - and b) see Nines naked, and wet, which would be a fucking treat. He tilted his head slightly and hummed playfully, "You should shower at the same time. It'll conserve water." It was a cheap, overused line, but it usually got the job done, but he still added, "And I'd be totally willing to clean you off if you do the same for me." He considered adding that he would suck his dick as well, but he remembered that refractory periods were the biggest cockblock of them all. Anyway, this was supposed to be his aftercare.

 

"Of course I'm coming in with you, dumbass," Nines looked down, beginning to walk near the direction of the bathroom. "You wouldn't be able to stand normally without holding onto me."

 

He grinned despite his thoughts as the other started to walk, and clung to him tightly. He could forget about all of that if Nines was distracting him, honestly. He chuckled a bit and murmured, "I could probably stand alright. It’s just the walking part.”

 

Nines knew in the shower he'd probably lick at Gavin's bites, maybe steal a few kisses or tease him a bit- but they both obviously needed a moment. Though he'd definitely be down for round two, he was still exhausted. He entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind them with his back and letting his grip on Gavin loosen just a tiny bit. "You wanna walk now or am I still supposed to care for you like a lost puppy?" He asked teasingly.

 

When the other got to the bathroom, Gavin grunted softly as the other loosened his grip, and let his legs drop to the floor. He nodded a bit and laughed softly, "I'll walk so you can get undressed, asshole. And you'd like for me to be your puppy." the last part was mumbled, barely audible as he started towards the shower, definitely wobbling more than he thought he would be. When Gavin started walking, Nines felt horribly cold and alone for a moment, and sort of regretted telling him to walk. At first, Nines thought he'd almost imagined the puppy comment since it was so inaudible, but once he confirmed it was real? Christ, Nines was grinning at the ground like a goddamn idiot. He left it be for a moment, just a moment as he soaked it in. He really fucking hoped Gavin was into that shit. At that moment Nines one hundred percent made the conscious decision he was buying Gavin a collar.

 

When Gavin bent forward to turn on the water, making it as hot as possible, he felt some of the other's come fucking leaking from him. That was really fucking hot, and if he wasn't already spent for most of the night, he'd totally get hard from that. He wanted to feel that again. He assumed he had been leaking a bit before, and he could only imagine how much of a mess he looked like.

 

As Nines undid his pants, he couldn't help a peek over at Gavin. He was only going to admire his figure and... yeah, his ass too, for a moment. He couldn't help it when the other put it on display like that. When he saw the fluids leaking down Gavin's thighs and out of his hole, Nines could've become rock hard instantly. He was sure Gavin could definitely feel the hot come leaking out of him, and Nines grinned. That was his come. Inside Gavin. His. That was another mark of ownership for Nines.

 

Gavin figured he probably looked gorgeous in a masochistic kind of way, and he stood up to look in the mirror. Holy shit. He admired the bite mark on his neck, as well as the handprint-shaped bruise that was forming, and then the fingerprints on his hips. Fucking perfect. Once Nines pushed his slacks to the floor, he immediately slid over behind Gavin in the mirror. "Admiring how could I marked up my puppy?" Nines said, finally biting him back with the puppy comment.

 

God Nines was so hot, and the way he was touching him, and his voice was so fucking - it was just perfect. It was a mix of sultry and dominant and also some of his normal stoicism leaking into his tone. He sounded so nonchalant with all of is statements even though they were fucking - god they were boner-inducing, and he actually had to will one away. He nodded at the other's comment about being marked up. He really did love it. He reached up to touch the bruised bite mark on his neck and gently pressed down on it, reveling in the ache becoming a sharper pain with more pressure. God that was nice. Nines gripped Gavin's waist with one hand, and the other snaked down to his ass, making the submissive shiver at how perfect the contact was.

 

Gavin was so busy admiring himself that he didn't notice Nines removing his slacks, and let out a soft whine when the other touched him. It was so fucking tempting for Nines to slide his fingers in deep and watch Gavin's eyes roll back. It was tempting to hold Gavin's chin in place so he was forced to look at himself slowly overcome by pleasure as Nines completely ruined him.

 

But he didn't. Instead, the dominant used his hand to spread Gavin's thighs apart, and then his ass apart with just his hands. He was gentle since all he wanted to do was see if he could get more of his load dripping down. "You're absolutely filled up by me, aren't you? I'm so glad I came inside you, even if you'd look pretty with my come drizzled on your face..." he trailed off, softly humming instead.

 

He was pliant for Nines, letting the other move his thighs all he wanted, and murmured, "I hope you can fucking get it up again with all this talk, Nines." He sighed softly and gently pressed back against the other's hands.

 

He wanted to feel him, wanted to feel the other's grip a little harder. He liked that structure, that instruction. He really was putty in Nines' hands, allowing him to do whatever he liked. He wanted Nines, he wanted to feel him. He had also started to crave some softer contact. Hugs, kisses, cuddles. Hell, he'd get dressed up again in the stupid fucking suit to go get a fancy dinner with him, if that's what he wanted. It was weird. He wasn't completely dominant or himself, maybe in a little spot near the middle. Who knows. He just liked teasing Gavin as much as he possibly good in these situations.

 

Nines was so glad the other still let out noises when he touched him, even just a little bit. It was perfect. He chuckled at his statement, knowing how easy it would be to get Gavin riled up once more.

 

He looked back towards him and murmured, "You marked me up so good. I wish I could do the same..." He could see that Nines was mostly left unscathed, minus a slightly swollen bottom lip from Gavin biting at it. "But your skin is so pretty..." The porcelain skin tone contrasted with his tanned skin nicely in the mirror, but he definitely liked Nines' paleness better. It was so pure, and that made their previous activities even better, in his mind.

 

He blinked a bit at the suggestion, stiffening when Gavin mentioned marks on Nines. None of Nines' partners had ever dared - let alone wanted to - leave marks on him. He tensed up, hands still locked over Gavin's waist. "I... I'm not sure. No one ever really shows signs of wanting to leave marks..." Nines thought for a moment. Was this a possessive thing? Was Gavin trying to say he was also his? Nines... admittedly liked that thought. That Gavin wanted Nines just as bad.

 

Gavin winced at the tightened grip on his waist. He froze a bit, not knowing what he did wrong. He relaxed a bit though when he heard him speak. He nodded slightly and murmured, "Probably because you're fucking scary. I can't even imagine you with hickeys." He turned to kiss his chest gently.

 

"... we'll see what happens." Nines considered allowing Gavin to finish off the conversation and leave his marks in the shower. "Let's get in now, you're seriously filthy," he said with a small chuckle, obviously lighthearted. It was a good kind of roughed up filthy. He ran his fingers along the curve of Gavin's ass, and gave him a light, teasing slap before he pulled back the shower curtain and ran his fingers beneath the water droplets.

 

When the other admitted that he'd see - it wasn't a no - he smiled and leaned into him, before yelping at the slap on his rear.

 

"Jesus- Fuck-!" Nines pulled his hand back immediately, and then looked at the handle turned as far as it could possibly go to the heated side. "Are you a demon or something? This is-" Nines refrained from swearing. "... Hot. Like, boiling hot." He turned back to eye Gavin with a blank stare, wondering how the hell he could shower like that.

 

He turned to follow him before laughing at his surprise. "It feels good on the bruises, asshole." he pushed past him, testing the water before turning it down a bit, "But your boiler definitely gets hotter than mine." He waited for a few minutes before stepping in, wobbling slightly, "Now help me, you prick..."

 

Nines rubbed his shoulders as Gavin leaned over to touch the water. It was a bit odd to be completely nude with his partner, besides, he was usually the clothed one while his submissive was exposed. But he guessed this wasn't a sub and their dom- this was just Gavin and Nines. Bonding. Doing whatever. Nines tried to drill that mindset into his head.

 

The water was nice and warm, but he was having some trouble standing. His bruises were feeling better already, but his muscles were starting to ache, and his legs trembled a bit from exertion. Damnit... Standing was going to be a bit more of an issue than he had originally anticipated. He hadn’t done much ‘heavy lifting’ but his legs definitely were strained from the position that Nines had put him into.

 

As Nines stepped into the shower, Nines could only think of two things.

 

Firstly, how fucking good the water felt. Just the sensation of the warm water drizzling down on him, streams pouring down his arms and down the curves of his chest and abdomen. It calmed his nerves, and after their scene, he was definitely exhausted. He wiped his face with water since he was a little tall for the shower head to hit every inch of him.

 

The second thing he had noticed was Gavin. How nice and fucking adorable he looked. God, he loved Gavin's appearance too much. His shyness that was obviously covered up, hidden behind a pissed off look, water droplets coating his shoulders and his hair drenched. He was so damn small, too, at least to Nines. And his favorite part, of course, were the bruises. The bruises that showcased exactly who Gavin was the property of.

 

Gavin’s cheeks flushed as the other stepped into the shower, and he could tell that the other was staring at him. He felt really exposed all of a sudden, even though Nines had just seen him in a much more vulnerable situation. His eyebrows furrowed in what he hoped was an annoyed expression, and he stared back at Nines. He got lost in thought fairly quickly, his eyes traveling all over the other. His skin was fucking - it really was like porcelain. It had no marks besides a few scars that were obviously from work. It was completely unmarked, and he was so well toned and clearly muscular. Despite how lean he was, he was clearly strong. It was great. He suddenly became very self-conscious and pulled his arms in, wrists facing himself. Nines didn’t need to know about that…

 

"Don't be a dick," Nines warned, stepping forwards. "Hold onto me. Unless you want your sore ass to stumble to your knees, just keep your grip." Nines didn't even give Gavin a split second to move before he grabbed hold of both his wrists and forced them onto his shoulders. He wanted to ask a million things. Personal questions and sexual ones intertwined. What would their safe word be? Was Gavin mad they hadn't used it? How would they act at work? Was Gavin actually keen on using collars and pet-play shit? How far did Gavin's limits reach?

 

He nodded slowly at his words and mumbled grumpily, “Oh I’ll fucking hold onto you,” before he made a soft help of surprise at Nines’ movement. He tilted his arms slightly so that his inner wrists weren’t in view, and muttered, “You tell me not to be a dick and then just go grab me like that...”

 

Nines barely noticed most of the movements Gavin made, but the small yelp made him smile a bit. "I grab you like that 'cause you're mine, remember?" Nines flashed the most charming smile he could manage along with it- which honestly looked crooked and not very smooth, but he was trying.

 

Nines was clearly lost in thought, staring at Gavin's collarbone, eyebrows slightly narrowed. He stammered out a sentence with a small cough. "We should probably get you cleaned up," he suggested, eyes glancing to his soap products.

 

Gavin had noticed the other zoning out and hoped to god he hadn’t done anything, but when he noticed that the other’s voice had a slight stammer, he realized that the other was probably just anxious about their relationship. That made sense. He nodded a bit and grumbled, “Well you wanted me to hold on to you. You grab the soap and shit.”

 

"Fine, fine." Nines obliged, leaning over to grab a small black bottle of conditioner. He popped the lid open, pouring some of the fluids into the palm of his hands before he got to work on Gavin's hair. He hummed softly as his fingers dug through the soft locks, threading and kneading at his hair until it was smooth. This was comfortable, just playing with Gavin's hair like this, tugging at it gently. It just felt natural. And if he looked a few inches lower he got the treat of seeing Gavin's heated face and silver olive eyes, the hand mark on his neck. It was all so good.

 

"God, I still can't believe you can't walk," he murmured softly. "Seriously. I bruised you up bad and it's only our first time around,"

 

Gavin leaned into the touches on his head with a smile, loving the care that Nines was putting into this. It was different than he usually saw Nines, and he relaxed into it. He liked this. He liked it a lot. He liked the way Nines was treating him like he was precious. He scoffed at his statement and quipped, “Well I haven’t seen a dominant in a while. And you didn’t use lube. Next time I’ll recuperate faster.” He quirked his eyebrows slightly. “And I have these vitamins that I usually take a few days before a scene that makes my bruises fade faster. It’s not their intended purpose but they help.”

 

Nines thought about the marks he'd left on Gavin's neck, throat, shoulders, hips, ass, everywhere. He felt like he was missing something, and it suddenly clicked in his head- he had a bad habit of tying his partner's wrists too tightly, which resulting in unneeded bruises. It wasn't easy to have his significant others arms fucked up and aching. But he was sure he was gentle with it this time, right?

 

Nines furrowed his eyebrows. Couldn't hurt to check. "Shit, I didn't hurt your wrists, did I? I sometimes tie the belts too tight," he mentally scolded himself, unknowingly bringing a hand from Gavin's hair to instead grab one of his wrists and hold it out in front of Nines. Nines had no idea what he was getting himself into. He always knew Gavin had slight insecurities but most of his confidence covered it.

 

When Nines mentioned his wrists he tensed up and muttered. “I’m fine. You tied them pretty loosely.” But when the other grabbed his wrist, he started to panic and immediately snatched his arm back, holding them to his chest, and glared at Nines furiously. “I said I was fucking fine!” He snarled. He didn’t know if Nines had seen his scars, he was pretty quick about pulling them away, but…

 

Nines tilted his head at the Gavin insisting he was fine, which only made Nines want to look more. He narrowed his eyebrows and put Gavin's wrists in front of him, turning them over and observing them. However, he barely got to look at them for a full second before everything was a blur. It all happened so fast. Gavin snatching his hands away, getting a fuzzy glimpse of rows of scars on his arm, Gavin yelling at him... it made Nines' chest tighten up and twist in a way he hated. It was dreadful hearing Gavin cry out like that. Was everything going backward? All the progress they made? Nines took a stepped back, shock slapped all over his face. His eyebrows were narrowed, mouth parted just a bit. God, what the hell had he started? It clicked in his mind suddenly. The hidden wrists turned inwards, insisted he was fine, the scars- oh, fuck. After a long, long moment of silence, Nines swallowed thick, pushing down a lump in his threat and speaking- not really speaking, but demanding. "Gavin," he started slowly, making sure the pause between him wasn't too long. "What the fuck did I just see." Nines hissed, spitting the curse out and giving Gavin a weird sort of glare.

 

He obviously had anger plastered all over his face but looking into his eyes, it was clear the low outburst was only out of concern. No, no no no no. Gavin couldn't do this, he couldn't- Nines was going to protect him at all costs. If the officer had realized this sooner he'd've been pampering Gavin a lot sooner. "Show me." He demanded. His voice was not gentle in the slightest, not even a tremble or sad crack in his words. He stayed silent for a long moment, his expression unmoving before he repeated it again. "Show me." It came out as a growl now.

 

Nines wasn't sure why he was acting like this. This wasn't the same as how they usually yelled at one another, it was so so different. Nines had his arms slightly bent, and Nines realized by this point Gavin could tell he was going to make a move if he stood there too long, so he lunged. He immediately lunged forwards, pressing Gavin against the back of the shower with a hell of a lot of force and grabbing his left wrists. He bulldozed over any struggling or escape attempts, trying his best to hold Gavin's hand in place, wrists facing upwards. He quickly realized it was a bad idea though. He expression immediately softened with intense sadness, disappointment that this actually was real. This was happening. Gavin did this to himself. Holy fucking shit.

 

When Nines first started to demand things. He was silent, unmoving. He wasn't going to say anything. He couldn't. He was furious, he was fucking furious. He was also terrified, his eyes starting to water with anger and fear. He couldn't move, he realized. He was telling his body to move, to get out of that situation, to flee, but suddenly he was pinned against the wall, being forced to show Nines his scars. Gavin's body finally responded. and he started to struggle against his grip, tears flooding his face. "Get the FUCK off of me, right the FUCK NOW!" He shouted, but the other was stronger than him. He couldn't - he couldn't do this, "Get off me..." He pleaded now, his demanding tone vanishing rather quickly as he teared up and sobbed out, "Just let me go, I get it if you don't want to continue doing this kind of stuff, or even working with me just let me go, please... Please..."

 

He had been shirked by too many dominants, and friends even, because of his 'cosmetic and emotional damages', being told they wouldn't dominate him or even be friends with him because he ‘might kill himself if they were too rough with him’. They didn't realize being dominated, if done right, was therapy, or that he might need that friendship. He was feeling so good before, but now it all came crashing down. He was so angry, but his anxiety and his insecurities were hitting him so hard. Of course, Nines had to see his scars, of course, he was upset about it. Why else would he have been so angry, demanding to see? He was probably going to get yelled at, or thrown out of the apartment.

 

Nines flinched a bit at the outburst, hands shaking, but he kept Gavin in place. He needed to. He needed to. He repeated that over and over in his mind. "Gavin," he tried to argue, to negotiate with the other. As soon as the tears fell, he felt absolutely fucking horrid. He'd never seen Gavin cry like this, from emotional stress. He used his free hand to cup his face, a bit scared Gavin was claw at it though. He let his thumb wipe away the hot tears, worry building in Nines's eyes. "Gavin, why would I ever go? You think this is enough to scare me off?" Nines asked, almost as if he was insulted. "It, just- Gavin, you know that is so fucking dumb-"

 

Gavin flinched from the other's hand and struggled half-heartedly against him. He couldn't figure out why the fuck he was touching him like that as he cared. His chest was tight, and he tried to turn away from the other, but he was effectively stuck. He shook his head slightly at the other's words and muttered, "You wouldn't be the fucking first, Nines. Now quit acting like you care." he avoided eye contact and hissed, "You don't fucking understand, you can't say SHIT is dumb when you haven't-" He stopped himself short, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he said slowly, "You haven't been what I've been through."

 

Nines didn't understand why it made him upset that Gavin was refusing his touches. It just did. Made his heart twist in a horrid way. "Of course I care, Gavin. Who the hell are you comparing me- wait, are..." Nines pondered for a moment. He wouldn't be the first? Who would be such an asshole as to just leave Gavin because of something like this?

 

The anger came again in a wave, both anger and sadness fighting for dominance in his consciousness. "Fuck OFF!" He shouted, shoving at him, "Just LEAVE ME ALONE! I said I was FUCKING FINE, NOW FUCK OFF!"

 

Nines was cut off again by the second outburst, but, he understood. Gavin must be going through complete shit right now. He tried to think of something to comfort the other, knowing the push to his chest wouldn't do anything. "Gavin. Shh," Nines whispered. God, there's was still disappointment and sadness in his face but he tried to calm it. "Shh. I'm not letting you go, not now. Let me care for you, I'm not leaving." Nines pulled Gavin in a moment without thinking. He knew he himself would never do this. Nines had hated hugs since he was a child, it was known around the precinct not to dare touch him. So it took a damn miracle for Gavin's to grab Gavin and pull him in tight immediately, pressing up against him and trying to stop him from trembling.

 

"Please, Gavin. Breathe." Nines let the words into the other's ear, wondering if this was helpful at all. He felt... very unhelpful, to say the least. He wished he could've done more. "I should've have yelled or been upset with you," he stroked Gavin's hair gently, tenderly. "I'm so sorry, Gavin," he apologized a million times in his mind, eyes closed all the way.

 

When Gavin was pulled in for a hug, he tensed up, freezing. He couldn't... How could he- Nines didn't care... He shook his head slightly and mumbled, "You-You don't mean that... You're just - I don't know, you're just playing some kind of really fucked up game, Nines." As the other continued to speak he slowly un-tensed and very gradually started to hug him back, whispering softly, "I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." he was sorry for fucking everything up, fucking with the other's day, for being a fuck up in general. He let the tears flow freely and buried his head into the crook of Nines' shoulder. There was something to be said in that Nines had managed to calm him. He wasn't an easy person to calm, not by any means, and he certainly wasn't someone to calm after someone found out he cut... It took weeks for Tina Chen to be forgiven for noticing and bringing it up... It took weeks and gifts and bad memes. It took Nines just some words and a hug.

 

Gavin was honestly in shock that he was being hugged by Nines. Nines never hugged anyone, let alone naked in a shower. Nines didn't even hug his own brother… well, they did once, but it had been so brief that Gavin was pretty sure he’d imagined it. He sighed softly and felt the tightness in his chest finally release, his heart fluttering as he slumped against him. "Nines... I'm so fucking sorry... You didn't-You didn't- All you did was be concerned... I don't know why I-..." He knew damn well why he was pissed, why he was scared, why he was untrusting.

 

No one ever stuck around long after Gavin said something to them about his past, or even him cutting, except for Tina. Tina was the only one who hadn't fucked right off... Now Nines was staying... he didn't know what to say, what to do. He pressed his head a little harder into his neck, letting out a soft sob. He was so weak... so fucking weak. He couldn't even shower with a potential boyfri-...dominant without breaking down into tears.

 

He felt Gavin freeze in the embrace. Of course, it was a bad move. Great. Fucking perfect. "Gavin, when have you known me to play games with people's feelings? I'm not as bad as you're seeking me out to be," he considered adding more, but when Gavin started apologizing, Jesus Christ, it broke his fucking heart, straight up split it into pieces. Who the hell taught Gavin he should be the one to apologize for this? He let out a shaky breath of relief and let his eyes slid shut when he felt Gavin finally return the embrace, hiding his face against his shoulder. Nines listened to his sob quietly against him, he could feel his chest jerk back and forth and the way his breaths caught in his throat.

 

Gavin's eyes continued to water and tear up, and he shook his head slightly, "No... Just... Shut the fuck up, Nines... Shut up..." He couldn't... no, the dickhead didn't care, right? Why would he care? He didn't move though, still leaning into him with a soft whine, and hugging him tightly.

 

He shook his head slightly and mumbled, "I-I know... I'm sorry... I know... You're not... You're not like that. I know that... I'm sorry." He whimpered and leaned into him. He felt his breath catching, and he tried to muffle the sobs by pressing his face hard against the crook of the other's neck. He didn't want to burden Nines... especially not after he just... He shook his head a bit at the other's question. "It's fine... Don't worry about it...It was a lot of people anyway." he nodded a bit at his question of 'has someone left you because of this'.

 

Nines let a slightly shocked breath leave him when Gavin admitted to a lot of people have left because of his self-injury. He almost started cussing out loud. How stupid to do that to someone, especially in Gavin's position.

 

When the crying intensified, Nines could've cried with him. "It's alright," Nines cooed and brought up a hand to thread through Gavin's hair. He hushed him softly, leaving soft kisses against his forehead and temples. "Gavin, I'm so sorry," he apologized again. His hear fucking ached from shit like this. He wondered how he'd managed to get Gavin to calm down. Gavin never calmed his shit ever, at least not around the precinct. "I'm not mad. I'm not upset. Why the hell would I leave?" Nines got a little upset despite his previous statement. "Seriously, who has... done that to you? Has someone left you because of this?" Nines went to pull back and ask Gavin the question to his face but immediately decided against it, knowing Nines would probably start crying too. "If... if you ever try doing that again, if you feel like you need to, come to me." He stopped. He felt like this might be weird for Gavin, but Nines wanted it. He didn't want Gavin just to dominate him, though that wasn't bad either. Nines would care if he needed to- hell, he really wanted to. "Please. When... when I was a kid, I did that shit a lot. It wasn't a huge part of me but... I know what it feels like to crave nothing but hurting yourself. My teen years were messed up, Gavin. I don't want you to suffer like that. I want you to come to me if you don't have anything else."

 

Gavin had started to pull away slightly after the other started to request he open up to him, starting to feel a bit cornered, but all of that stopped after he heard that the other had felt the same. He didn't know that Nines had... Gavin knew that Nines didn't have the issues he had, but... He gently pulled back to look up at him and murmured, "W-Where...? May I-" he wouldn't care if Nines didn't want to show, but it would make him feel better. He didn't know where they were or, if he'd even cut hard enough to scar, or if he'd even cut. Maybe he was just self-destructive as a kid, he didn't know.

 

When Gavin pulled back enough to ask, Nines' entire train of thought fell off its tracks. Oh, fuck. Gavin looked seriously broken with the tears pooling in his eyes and pouring down his face, his cheeks and nose a blotchy red from crying. Nines was too lost in thought to answer, and then Gavin started speaking again. He clenched his jaw in concern, his hands slowly losing their grip.

 

Gavin became very self-conscious when he heard the other's shocked breath, and when the other looked at him like he was broken. It wasn't wrong, but... it was still embarrassing, he turned slightly to allow the spray of the water to hit his face for a few moments, hopefully washing off some of the snot and tears, and just overall refreshing his face. He took several deep breaths and rubbed his face to try and make his face look at least slightly presentable.

 

He suddenly wanted to tell Nines everything, he wanted to explain why he was such an asshole, why he couldn't trust anyone... He couldn't, not yet, but he wanted to. He gently took Nines' hands and mumbled, "I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that you didn't know, but... you don't know about my situation. You don't..." He let out a soft sigh, and shook his head, "You - I don't know what your situation was but I-I..." he shook his head, and pressed his face into the other's chest.

 

"I'm... of course I don't know your entire situation but... that's not the point. The point is that I know what it feels like to want to hurt yourself. I'm going to try my damn hardest to make sure I don't see them again, okay?" He waited a moment for Gavin to confirm yes or no, and then followed it up with, "how long ago were these?" He put his hand over Gavin's wrists, rubbing at it softly. "I'll show you mine if you tell me when and how," he said. He didn't mind showing his scars. It'd taken a lot of therapy but they didn't phase him anymore. A few years ago if he stared at them long enough he'd break down, but now he had recovered. He knew his situation wasn't nearly as bad as Gavin's, especially because Nines only had to deal with bullying, teenage drama and figuring out his mental state and shit, while he was certain Gavin had it worse, but he wanted to try his best to help.

 

He leaned into Nines as he heard the other start talking, and shrugged at his question. He whimpered softly as the other touched his wrists. They were quite sensitive and caused his chest to twinge, his heart aching. He shrugged again and mumbled, "It's been like... two or three weeks... And I use whatever... Razor, knife..." He leaned into his arm and looked up at him carefully. He didn't want Nines to be upset that they were so recent, but he didn't want to lie and say they were old. It would be pretty easy to see that he wasn't in a great mental state, and would likely be able to tell if he said anything longer than a month.

 

Nines sighed inaudibly, making sure the other wouldn't notice. He held Gavin to his chest to make sure he couldn't see him. God, three weeks. That was... pretty recent. Nines couldn't comprehend the fact that Gavin had all these layers to him and he'd been right under his nose. He didn't see any scars around the precinct- maybe because He wasn't looking. Or maybe because Gavin hid them well. Fuck, of course he did. Fowler would probably put Gavin on suspension knowing he had an officer with suicidal tendencies.

 

Gavin was curious about Nines' cuts, and about what caused them. Nines had nothing to be scared about... He was hot, probably always was hot, and was tall. It wasn't like he could just get pushed around... He didn't think he had a bad home life, if Connor was anything to go by, and he couldn't think of anything that would make Nines want to cut unless he had depression or something… That was probably it. Nines raised his arm slowly and turned it over. He wondered how much information he should give. He was a very private person, but... it's not like this could be used against him anymore.

 

He pointed to a scar going vertically down his right arm. "I know I've got it good, Gavin. I have a nice place, I'm in shape, I have a steady job and people to talk to. But that wasn't always the case. When I was around fifteen, I was diagnosed with obsessive-compulsive disorder. OCD is usually associated with being organized and an adjective but... intrusive thoughts come along with it. To this day I still get worried I ran someone over with my car, or that when I leave something a mess I should..." Nines stopped. He was not going to tell Gavin that little things caused him to think like a psychopath. "Never mind. Overall, I got a lot of... horrible thoughts. One day, I'd had enough of imagining things and I started... y'know. Hurting myself." Nines shrugged. "It satisfied the craving and... my disorder was really just ruining my life. This is the only cut that was deep enough to send me to the hospital and actually scar me." Nines rubbed his thumb along it. He wasn't going to tell Gavin he'd heard that cutting vertically would increase the risk of death so he used to try it a lot.

 

He cleared his throat after his little spiel. "Sorry for the sob story. I know it's not interesting, but, I know what it feels like to want to actually feel something. Even if it's pain..." Nines flipped his arm back over. "You don't have to tell me everything. I sure as hell haven't revealed every aspect of my past and I don't expect you to trust me completely. But I want you to come to me if needed, okay? Please. I need to make sure you're okay. I care-" Nines hesitated. "I care a lot about you. I want you to be safe." Nines kissed the top of Gavin's head gently and slowly. If the kiss wasn't a big deal for Gavin, it was for Nines. Every little gesture of affection was a mountain of love to him, so, the kiss on Gavin's head was more like a promise to try and keep him safe.

 

Admittedly, Gavin was not the biggest expert on OCD or anything like that, but from what he knew, OCD definitely was a lot more difficult to deal with that people understood, and he nodded along with his story. He nuzzled into him and gently touched the other's scar. He knew damn well what a vertical cut meant, but he wasn't going to bring it up to him. He had his fair share of vertical ones... They were mostly hidden under more horizontal scars though... He nodded a bit and mumbled, "Nines... I appreciate you telling me... I'm here for you too... Okay?" He gently nuzzled into him and mumbled, "I-uh... Long fucking story short; my mom was a manipulative bitch, my biological dad walked out on me, my stepdad was a homophobic, physically abusive dickhead with control issues. My stepdad found my search history when I was trying to figure myself out, and nearly killed me then kicked me out. I got picked up off the streets by an old guy who said he was my friend and to be fucking fair he helped me not die, but he got me hooked on meth so I'd do stuff for him-" He was purposefully vague here, "I got arrested for breaking and entering, but wasn't charged because of that guy basically controlling everything I did, I got sent to rehab for meth, then got put into a foster home, realized cutting was a fucking thing in foster care, and when I got my GED I moved to Detroit." He looked away, taking the time to breathe, "Got diagnosed with depression, anxiety, and PTSD in rehab too. So that's fucking great. I'm just fucked up. There's nothing I can fucking do about it, there’s nothing you can do about it." he didn't go into a lot of detail and omitted his sexual issues, but after thinking for a few moments he admitted, "I used BDSM to cope, and I... I didn't pick the best dominants. I really didn't. I was young and stupid and..." He pressed his face into his shoulder, and murmured, "I'm sorry... I'm fucked up and I'm fucking..."

 

He refused to look up at Nines again as the tears threatened to bowl over again, and clenched his jaw tightly so he didn't start sobbing. He hated reliving it, and just talking about it made it worse. He didn't know why he told Nines all of this. He reminded himself to never trust himself with deep conversations post-subspace. Stupid, fucking stupid. He started to back away from Nines, jaw still clenched, but starting to talk again, the tears spilling once again, "I get it if you don't want to... Hell, I'd understand if you wanted a new partner at work, just don't... Don't say shit to anyone... please..."


	3. I'll Take Care of You

Nines was livid. Holy shit. That was... way worse than most stories he'd ever heard. And Gavin trusted him enough to tell him; that made Nines beam internally. He didn’t dare smile at hearing how terribly Gavin was treated. He did have a few questions, though. About the man and the meth, his parents, especially about his past partners. He didn’t think now was the best time to ask, though.

 

"Gavin, stop apologizing." He meant to make it demand, but it came out so gentle as he stroked the back of the others head, holding him again him. He could feel the tension in Gavin's muscles and hoped the water would do something to help him relax. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, I swear to god. You're fine, just fine."

Nines took Gavin's head in his hands eventually, lifting it up and putting his thumbs over either side of his jaw after wiping his tear-stained cheeks. He knew tilting Gavin's head up wouldn't stop the sobs and the tears flowing freely, but he wanted to reassure the other, wanted to look him in the eye.

 

"Gavin. I am not going anywhere. You're still my partner, inside and out of work." Even though they'd just fucked and spilled their deepest secrets, Nines couldn't help but feel his heart speed up by a lot when he held the vagueness of 'partner' in his words. "You're mine and I'm not letting you go," Nines said it so surely, so confidentially he himself believed it. "I'm going to care for you, and tend to you, okay? I'm going to make sure you're safe and well cared for, gonna make sure you don't want to damage your own body. I'm going to always have you cleaned up and refreshed every time we've finished our scenes." Nines felt the need to say.. he loved Gavin, for some reason. But he even questioned himself. Did he love Gavin? Did he? No, he just... cared about him. A lot. Right. Yes, that was it.

 

Nines wasn't mad? Nines was still there? He was still... Gavin basically slumped against him with relief, and at his words. He felt so loved, so cared for, and he felt safe. That was a fucking first. He'd never felt safe with a dominant before. He nodded as the other held his face tilted up. He rather liked being held like this. He was looking up at Nines -  _ his _ dominant - and he was being held gently at the same time. He was physically supported, and the vocal reaffirmations made it even better. He was looking into Nines' eyes, and the icy blue-grey was oddly comforting, his expression only conveying concern and protectiveness. He nodded and mumbled, "Yours..." His chest felt tight. Sure they had said all of that in the heat of the moment, and when he was fully in his subspace, but this was different. He was saying it, truly meaning it, and he assumed Nines was doing the same - even if it was a way of comforting him... It was nice. He finally felt that sense of belonging wash over him. It felt perfect. He was still crying though. He wasn't sure if it was happiness, or relief, or what. It was probably something to do with the overwhelmingly positive emotions that he didn't know that he could feel anymore. Not all at once.

 

Nines could feel a genuine smile when Gavin said 'yours'. Absolutely perfect. That's what he wanted, needed. No more excuses for it being something they were doing in bed for the sake of turn-ons, it was just them. Gavin was his, and his alone. It was nice, thawed out. Gavin's raw feelings, crystal tracks streaming from his eyes and holding as tight as he could onto Nines. 

 

Gavin could feel the other’s smile without even looking at him. And it was awesome. He didn’t know how good it would feel to have Nines smiling at him like that. When he pulled back a little bit he could see it and his cheeks reddened, as well as the tips of his ears. Stupid fucking prick, making him feel all mushy…

 

"Gavin, am I your first... gentle dom?" asked Nines, knowing the term was pretty self-explanatory.

 

He nodded at his question and mumbled, "I mean, I've had some doms be good at aftercare, but they never really got me to... that point, you know? The ones who got me to that breaking point weren't too keen on aftercare or safewords or whatever... " He knew he was risking getting yelled at - for a different reason now - by admitting this, but he... That belonging... It was really fucking with his head. He wanted to tell Nines everything, but he couldn't. He had to keep himself from spilling his entire story in all of its detail.

 

Nines froze up when he heard how bad his dominant treated him. Fuck, oh no. He didn't like the thought of that. Didn't like the thought of Gavin being beaten up and bitten and slapped around without being able to tap out or stop it. Of course, Nines liked impact play, leaving his bruises and bites but if it became too much he'd want Gavin to tell him.

 

"No safe words?" Nines asked, afraid. But he became even more upset with himself within the minute. "And- what- no aftercare?-" Nines closed his eyes and shook his head. "Jesus Christ- actually, no. What's your safe word?" Nines asked demandingly, wanting to get this over with. He needed it desperately, needed to know what that word would be. As soon as Gavin said something he was sure he'd feel instant relief. Knowing Gavin was still crying a bit, he took it easy. He sighed and leaned forward, touching his forehead to the others. It was seriously tempting to just lean over and plant a kiss on his mouth.

 

"Seriously. I want to know before our next session- Christ, I feel horrible. I should've asked, I should've..." Nines looked down, pissed off at himself. He tugged at Gavin, pulling him closer and wanting to know more about him. Nines's past partners had never gotten past the point of basic BDSM stuff, so Nines was a little excited- and scared- to experiment these new boundaries with the other. But he'd need to be safe and careful. He looked up again. He'd kiss Gavin real good soon, didn't matter if he bruised and bit at his lips, he really fucking wanted those lazy make out sessions to become a thing.

 

Gavin felt a little weird about Nines freaking out so much about the lack of those two things. He didn’t really... like, it sucked, but he was rarely pushed past his limits. And aftercare sucked if there was no chemistry. Gavin didn’t fully realize how much the lack of those two safety nets had damaged his self-confidence and his trust of his partner. Gavin was a little surprised at his pushiness for the safe word, but he managed to say, “I use the color system unless my partner has something in mind- like green for all good, yellow for we need to slow down or talk or some shit or pause the scene, and red for stop everything.” He was about to add that some of his partners had ignored his safe word, but decided not to. Nines was already riled up about this shit. Nines nodded. "Me and my old subs used to say just red or blue." He shrugged, not wanting to recall past experiences.

 

“I’m fine anyway, asshole. I’m alright. I like really extreme stuff so I didn’t really need to have a safe word or anything.” He shrugged a bit, looking up at the other with widened eyes. Nines was so caring…

 

“Extreme stuff, huh? Good. I just... I don't get the opportunity to experiment much with submissives. Most of them had strict limits so... don't judge me during our scenes if I get a little wild," he said it with a sad smile, eyebrows lifted up. He wanted to be cautious but also reckless and dominant with the other.

 

Gavin nodded and murmured, “Whichever you prefer is fine with me.” He then grinned and poked his chest playfully, “I don’t think you could get more extreme than me, asshole. I’m fucking crazy, so it’s a no judgment zone here too.”

 

“Really, Nines, I’m used to it, it doesn’t matter.” He tried to comfort, still not feeling like Nines had calmed down all the way, “I didn’t give you my safe word. I’m equally to blame here... though to be fair you jumped my bones pretty quick,” He teased.

 

"But- You  _ shouldn’t _ be used to it-!" Nines tried to refrain from raising his voice. "You... god..." he trailed off, and his confidence coming back when Gavin joked. He always seemed to lighten the mood whenever he spoke. "Yeah? How could I have been slower with you all sprawled out on my sofa like that?" He grinned, eyes glittering with playfulness. "I would've killed for a round with you beforehand, Gav," Nines admitted. He definitely liked to watch Gavin walk around the workplace, admiring his figure and he'd be lying if he hadn't fantasized about the other instead of working.

 

Gavin flinched a little as the other’s voice raised slightly, but was able to see that it was out of concern. That was nice... He muttered, “I’m fine, Prick. Chill out. You’re here to protect me now anyway, aren’t you?” He nuzzled into his neck with happiness. He was glad the other was concerned and was glad the other wanted to protect him. Both made for a happy Gavin. He didn’t know why but Nines protecting him made him fucking elated.

 

Nines stroked Gavin's cheeks with his thumbs. "Color system it is, then," he said, hoping that was just fine with Gavin. When the other stated he was there to protect him, he couldn't but feel his face light up at the comment. Yes, oh god yes. He wanted Gavin to know it so bad, that he was there to lean on.

 

Gavin was surprised at the other for using his preferred safeword. Most dominants just went with what they used or were used to. He grinned back at him when the other lit up and leaned into him The other was being so sweet... He hoped it wasn't just because he had a rough past. That would suck if the only reason the other was being like this was that he felt bad. He hated pity. Always had. His guard went up a little bit, and his smile faltered ever-so-slightly.

 

But when the other started to joke back at him, he felt that guard go down a little more. Nines didn't just joke around with people. It just wasn't something he did. 

 

Gavin started to grin, but it vanished with a look of sheepish embarrassment, and he mumbled, half teasing, “Oh Yeah? Did you imagine fucking me bent over one of 

our desks, or handcuffing me in the patrol car?” He half wished that he got an affirmative response from this as it would mean be fucking hot, as well as allow for some fun while ‘patrolling’ or when they stayed late on a case. He couldn’t say he hadn’t imagined the same thing, and more. He wondered if Nines had a gun kink too.

 

Nines nodded his head vigorously, feeling like he was going through a rollercoaster of emotions. Nines expected for Gavin just to flush and wave off the statements, but, it seems he had other ideas. Nines chuckled at suggestions, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't expose me, asshat. Besides, those were only  _ some _ of my ideas. And believe me, I required a lot more police equipment than just handcuffs." Yeah. Nines was a sucker for guns and fear play but hell if he'd let someone know that.

 

Gavin smirked a bit at his statement. He felt like Nines was alluding to guns, and perhaps uniforms - God Nines looked amazing in a traditional police uniform - and he was quite happy with that statement. He grinned into the kiss, and playfully nipped at his lip before he pulled away. He flushed when the other started to stare back at him. He looked away slightly before his gaze returned to him as he spoke.

 

Gavin looked up at Nines silently for a few moments, gaze reverent and his cheeks flushed pink before wrapping his arms around the taller male’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. When he was pulled into the kiss so suddenly, Nines almost stumbled. But he kept his hands cupping Gavin's face, he could've died at how good the kiss was. Gavin's... damn. Gavin's lips were soft as hell, and a hell of a lot of fun to lick at for a reaction. But he didn't, not yet. He let the moment stay soft. Why were kisses so intimate for him? They were just kisses but... he didn't know. It just got his heart racing and his blood boiling with want. Nines’ kisses were so urgent before, it was nice to feel him allowing the softness of the kisses. Gavin could feel the other holding back from deepening the kiss and he wasn’t sure whether or not he wanted it to be deepened. "Gavin," Nines muttered, barely breaking the kiss. "I..." He couldn't even manage to force a word out. He was going to tell him maybe it should wait for after for the shower didn't seem like the best place for the makeout so occur but he  _ couldn't _ pull away. Instead, he parted his lips, and kissed him deeper, getting what he needed. Gavin’s heart fluttered in his chest and he had to pull away for a moment to breathe and to let his heart settle. That would be a way to fucking go, wouldn’t it? Heart attack from kissing someone. Perfect. Gavin looked up at Nines with a slightly quizzical gaze and murmured, “Yeah? Did you fucking need something?”

 

He wanted so badly to ask Nines it being his meant they were dating or not. Were they just monogamous fuck buddies or? Did Nines have those stupid butterflies in his stomach? When the other broke off the kiss, Nines had expected the pull away but got a pleasant surprise when he was still held close. That was nice, barely letting his face leave his partners.

 

He was going to tease Gavin, say this should happen after the shower. But his thoughts completely switched when he saw the silver olive eyes staring directly back at him. "I..." Nines swallowed as he realized his thoughts were reflecting Gavin’s. He wanted this, forever, maybe. Wanted Gavin laying in his bed and being able to stroke his hair and arms, be able to drive home with Gavin and spoil him and let Gavin spill all his damn issues. But at the same time, half of his thoughts were the complete opposite. Most of his subs left after a day or so, let alone a week. Most subs didn't give a fuck and were searching for than a one-night stand. It's like his left and right brain we're trying to go in two different directions. "Are you... going to stick around? Not just for this kind of thing, for me, and..." he trailed off, realizing he was probably saying all the wrong things. He was betraying his own mind. "Nevermind. No.. ignore that, I just-" it was a little late for Nines to backpedal, he realized, and he swallowed thick, not moving his hands and having them tremble against Gavin's jaw. There was something so intimate about the moment, he just  _ had _ to say that... what a fucking idiot.

 

Had anyone else been stammering, Gavin would have quipped something along the lines of 'very eloquent', but he could tell that something was bothering Nines. It was also Nines- who didn't pause or freeze up like that. He bit at his lip gently, a bit nervous about what he was going to say. It seemed fucking important, and Gavin didn't do well with important things, especially emotionally important things. His thought process started to get a little darker, and he had to keep himself from tearing up. Was Nines going to ask him to leave? Was Nines uncomfortable with being someone who he worked with? He didn't want to assume, but Nines' gaze made it seem as if he was conflicted.

 

He was about to start apologizing when he heard the other's words. Then he heard the other start to backpedal, which spurred Gavin to speak up, "No-No I-" he noticed the other's trembling hands and he reached up to touch them, holding them as soothingly as he could. He decided to try the humorous route since that seemed to calm him or at least make him laugh. He liked Nines' laugh, "Can you cook?" He gave what he hoped looked like a playful smile, "And do you like cats? I'd love to stay... I just - If I'm going to be staying here a lot, I'm going to have to bring them over here... I can't really afford a cat sitter. And I can't cook." Nines wanted him... Nines wanted him to stay. Nines wanted him enough to want him to stay.

 

When Nines felt Gavin's hands around his own, he immediately lost focus, only concentrating on what the others hands felt like around his wrist. They were so comforting and warm and- oh, they were pretty small, and that was pretty damn cute and made Nines wanna shrivel into happiness. Then Gavin asked if he could cook, and Nines' face contorted into confusion. He slowly realized what the other meant, it almost felt like they were planning a short-lived future. God, it felt so stabilized, so in place and organized and it made Nines' heart throb in a good way.

 

"Yes- That sounds really, really good." Nines could imagine it already. Spoiling the hell out of Gavin and surprising him with luxury and food and kisses and he was so excited to make the other happy. The only thing he didn't do well with was uh, cats. Nines was damn horrible, always had the worst ever luck with pets so as soon as he got out of the house, all ideas of furry creatures were thrown away. And cats the most seemed to hate him. And Nines had to pretend his damned hardest he wasn't afraid out of his mind when he saw a cat. But he forced a smile at it, anyway. It wouldn't be much of a problem since Gavin was worth it. He chuckled, wanting to settle this before the other thought to change his mind. "I'll make you get meals and give you all the care you need, okay?" The next words came to mind, and they were along the lines of him saying he needed Gavin here, but of course, he pride wouldn't allow that. He had a small smile on his face, the result of suppressing a grin. "We should probably get all the way cleaned up, Gav. Seriously, all I've done is your hair and I am still  _ very _ looking forward to kissing you for hours." Just the thought of that had his heart racing. He couldn't imagine kissing Gavin in the silence like that, he couldn't even believe it was going to happen. "Alright?" He thought about kissing Gavin before he pulled away, but he stood straight instead, his hands still at Gavin's face. He wanted to wait until Gavin let go because he didn't know how much the other might need an affectionate gesture like that. Or maybe because Nines didn't want to pull away. Who knew.

 

Gavin broke out into a happy grin when the other realized what he was asking in regards to food. That was a big thing for him since he was prone to setting his kitchen on fire. His perfect man was tall, had dark hair, was handsome and could cook. And was okay with cats. He nodded a bit in regards to his response, his face flushed. "Hey... I just can't cook. That's all. You don't have to care for me, or whatever..." he looked away as he mumbled, and gently kissed his hand before he relinquished his grip on the other. "Yeah. Clean up your mess." He grinned playfully before reaching to grab the shampoo and looked up at the other, silently asking if he could wash the other's hair.

 

Nines didn't let Gavin reject his offer, instead shaking his head with that prominent smile. "Nope. If you're gonna live with me, you have to pay the price, which is me pampering you." Nines laughed at Gavins cute expression, how suddenly flustered and defensive he got. He was so lucky to have Gavin.

 

Gavin pouted at the other’s insistence about him being pampered and shook his head slightly. It was clear the other wasn’t going to back down from his statement though, but he still wasn’t happy about it. He likes being pampered, sure. He was a lazy asshole, why wouldn’t he? What he didn’t like was the other insisting that he would be pampered. “Just don’t smother me with pampering, okay?” He said, narrowing his eyes slightly. He didn’t want to be waited on hand and foot, as nice as that sounded. He could be independent just fine.

 

Nines felt the soft kiss on his hand and swore that even as he pulled it away he could feel the kiss on his palm. He adored moments of affection since they weren't as common from the precinct asshole. They were rare which made them all the more special. He then leaned to grab the soap for his hair, and quickly realized he didn't have to when he watched Gavin's hand grab it instead- and he gave Nines the look in which he returned with a nod, still trying to get the smile off his own face. "If you can reach," he said quietly, a sing-song tone to his voice. Now that he knew he could get away with teasing Gavin about his height without the effects being serious, he was doing it all the damn time.

 

Gavin huffed at the other’s teasing and grumbled, “Just cause you’re a tall ass tree-lookin’ freak doesn’t make my height not the average U.S. height for males. I’m not short, you prick.” He said the last part a bit defensively. He was the average world height, 5’10. Damnit. Stupid fucking tree. Everyone at the precinct was like, 6’0” at least. He reached up anyway and started to wash the other’s hair, grumbling softly.

 

Nines smirked a bit at Gavin's defense, looking to the side as if he were thinking of a counterpoint. He suddenly bent down a bit to match Gavin's height as well as he could. Even though he was crouching, he was still a bit taller than the other.

 

"You're a  _ little _ short," He argued back. Nines tapped at Gavin's chin, lifting it slightly. "But that's okay because then I can carry you. And I'm sure you'd be devastated if I couldn't," Nines grinned. He really did appreciate the height difference- he felt blessed to have it. Gavin was really cute when Nines could pick him up and put him where he wanted him. God, just thinking about it had Nines shaking inside because of how damn cute Gavin was.

 

He allowed the other to thread his fingers through his hair, cleaning it and kneading the soap in. It felt really nice and pure, he liked when Gavin tried to take responsibility for it, even if Nines insisted he was in control most the time... and he didn't mind Gavin's hands in his hair.

 

Gavin scowled when the other bent down to his height and was  _ still _ taller than him. What a fucking asshole. Although he did have a point. He liked his dominants to be bigger than him. He liked dating people who were taller, especially since they could reach the top shelf. He liked being carried, more than he should actually. Again, laziness was a hallmark of his personality. He also liked it for both the humiliation of just being scooped up like he was nothing and how hot it was to be at another person’s mercy because they could lift you easily. And because it was just nice. Being carried was all around nice. There were no downsides of being carried.

 

Honestly even being manhandled was nice, which was easier if you were bigger. Nines manhandling him earlier had been quite nice. He liked that feeling of powerlessness.

 

He took the opportunity to kiss Nines gently before pulling back quickly with a grin. “Yeah, I would. You’re going to carry me everywhere now.” He continued to wash the other’s hair, furrowing his eyebrows slightly as he concentrated on making sure everything was washed well, before bursting into laughter as he realized that the other was too tall to be under the shower head properly. “Ha! At least I get to shower properly like a normal person!” He did, however, scoop some water up with his hands, laughing softly. “Christ Nines, I didn’t know you were  _ that _ tall.”

 

Nines couldn't help but let a grin slip past when Gavin told him he'd make him carry the other. "Damnit," he scoffed, but playfully. He enjoyed the ability to be able to scoop Gavin up, even if the other struggled and fought against him it'd be easy to restrain. He was so,  _ so _ thankful he was bigger. He would be able to put his weight on Gavin when they kissed, he'd be able to tilt his head up with his hands that were large enough to cover at least half of the others face. But his face instantly went flat in a span of less than a few seconds as Gavin started laughing at him. Goddamnit, what an asshole... but then again, Nines was doing the same thing mere minutes before.

 

"You're a dick, y’know." Nines said in self-defense, even if it was a shit come back. "I just hang my head and I'm fine..." he muttered, looking down to allow Gavin to rinse and get the soap out of his hair. He knew he looked like shit with wet hair but he trusted that even if Gavin would poke fun at him for it he wouldn't be a complete prick.

 

Gavin also let a smile slip, and teased softly, "From what I've seen, you're quite happy to carry me, dickhead,” and then grinned when the other called him a dick. He personally didn't see why the other didn't invest in getting the shower head raised, but he figured that the other didn't want to pay for it, which was fair. When he was satisfied that the other's hair was free of soap, he stepped back slightly to admire his handiwork. He didn't know how he felt about it. It looked... Not like Nines, but it was still a good look. He gently touched the other's locks again, and hummed, "You look hot like this." He decided, "It’s a different look, but it looks nice. You should try curling your hair or something sometime," He suggested, curious to see what the other would look like with curled hair. He often wondered what Nines would look like with different hair.

 

Nines looked up at the small tuft of hair falling back into place as Gavin buried his fingers in his hair once more. He allowed himself to smile to show Gavin he appreciated the compliment, even though he'd been shaking his head. He kept quiet, not wanting to debate of his own appearance.

 

There was a small silence that was okay as the other choose what to do next, and Nines liked it. He liked that this silence wasn't the awkward kind, it was comforting. Nines listened to the pitter patter of the shower water against the tile, almost sounding like calming rain.

 

Gavin loved this quiet intimacy, he was warm from the heat of the shower, and even though his stomach was doing flips at the thought of moving in with Nines, he was still content... He was silent for several moments before he asked softly, "So are we... Dating?" He knew that most people considered moving in with each other and having sex as dating, but he didn't know how Nines would see it. He didn't know how he saw it, honestly.

 

When the other spoke, he wasn't sure what he expected Gavin to say, but it wasn't that. His heart picked up. What was dating to Gavin? In Nines's eyes, he'd really like that. To call Gavin his... boyfriend. Holy shit.

 

"... Yeah." It sounded like Nines was realizing this for the first time, almost in shock. "Yeah, yeah I guess so. But we have to keep it under the radar," he quickly added. "I'm okay with you being my..." he cleared his throat, a hand on his chest. He was a bit afraid; was he really giving Gavin this title? "My boyfriend." Nines rushed the words out, embarrassment spilling to his face. If Nines could self destruct of stress, he damn near would. The dominant had absolutely no idea in hell if Gavin would take that badly, so he gave him a look. He scanned Gavin's body, up and down, before settling on his face. This man was his boyfriend. They were in a relationship. Holy. Shit.

 

Gavin was slightly amused by the other’s apparent shock but was also  _ extremely _ anxious that he’d reject him immediately. When the other finally managed out an affirmative response, Gavin relaxed slightly and nodded vigorously. “I’m telling Tina though... she’d freak the fuck out if she found out I moved so suddenly without reason, you know...?” He smiled sheepishly. “That and she made me promise to let her approve the guy before I do anything too stupid. She didn’t quite catch me when I decided to try this.”

 

He felt like they were kinda moving fast, but it also felt like just the right place. He got along with Nines pretty well considering he was a know-it-all prick, and Nines apparently had been ogling him before, Gavin had been ogling him since he joined the precinct... it was all very surreal. He wanted to move in with Nines, to live with the prick, and to make Nines happy... he really just wanted to make him happy. If Nines was happy, Gavin was happy.

 

When he heard Gavin would tell Tina, he merely shrugged. He didn't know Tina very well but he enjoyed her company enough when they made small talk during breaks. He guessed he wouldn't mind her knowing, but he knew he'd have to break it to Gavin who he'd tell.

 

"Well, I certainly hope Chen doesn't mind us," Nines said with a hint of doubt. But then again, he emphasized the word 'us'. He liked the word, knowing the two were officially... together. "I'm almost glad you didn't tell her. She might've stopped you and I'd have never gotten you where I wanted you." He winked quickly. But now that he really thought about it, there's a pretty good chance Tina wouldn't exactly think Nines a good partner if she knew the shit they did. Nines supposed being an extreme sadist didn't help his case.

 

Gavin snorted slightly as he heard the other’s doubt, and chuckled, “She won’t. She’ll probably yell at you about being careful with me, threaten you a little. And if you’re worried about her finding out what you’re doing with me, she’s a dominant too. Not nearly sadistic enough for me, but still. It was so fucking awkward when we saw each other at a BDSM club.” He shuddered as he thought about it. “But she would have definitely stopped me from coming here. Something about not sleeping around with coworkers.” He winked playfully.

 

Although he visibly cringed when Gavin said he saw Tina at the club, that was something new he'd learned about her. He expected himself to be creeped out, weirded out another coworker was like that, but he couldn't really find that in himself. It just was another dominant doing what they liked."You can tell Tina, just as long as I can tell Connor." He finally broke the ice, putting it out there he definitely was telling his brother. Though he didn't talk about Connor to others much- he was still his brother. They were each other's wingmen but... Nines knew that Gavin wasn't ever on particularly good terms with Connor. And most of the time Connor was a good-hearted person, but he still might be hesitant to figure out Gavin was his first serious submissive. "I just... I need to tell him, y’know? He's my brother." He admitted.

 

When Nines said Connor’s name, even though he was expecting it, he still froze up. He knew why Nines had to tell him, why he should tell him, but it was Connor. He was so far up Anderson’s ass too... “If you can get him to promise not to ever say  _ anything _ and to not tell Anderson, go for it.” He scoffed this before saying seriously, narrowing his eyes a bit. “And I mean it. If he tells Anderson I cannot promise that I won’t punch both of them. And you.”

 

He didn’t hate Connor. He knew everyone thought he did, but he didn’t. He just really fucking dislike the prick. He was such a know-it-all and had no fucking sense of sarcasm or anything like that. It pissed him off. It probably made him angrier because he was clearly more submissive than him, and while Nines had some of the same qualities, it was less irking. He figured he’d have to hang out with Connor more now that he was  _ with _ Nines, but he was not happy about it.

 

Nines tried not to show the smallest sliver of disappointment from Gavin's vile tone when he brought Connor up. He couldn't help it. He wanted to understand Gavin's stance on his brother but he honestly didn't understand. It made him upset that two of the people close to him disliked one another, but he tried not to let it show. "I promise." He said. He didn't understand why Gavin didn't want Hank to know of their relationship, but he supposed he didn't want Nines to ask. "He's my  _ brother _ , Gavin. I know you may not want him to but he's just... he's basically my best friend." He admitted. It sounded sad, really, his brother being his closest friend. "I just... you don't have to talk to him or anything. I can't have you fighting all the time though... is there anything I could do to solve that?" He asked, watching the water pool in the drain. He honestly had no idea what the fuck to do to stop their feuds.

 

He scowled a bit when Nines asked, and muttered, "Listen Nines. You just heard my whole story. I worked fucking hard to get where I am, and your genius ass brother just popped in and passed every fucking test like it was nothing. It pissed me off. Sure you're even better than him, but you-you carry yourself differently. You don't give a shit what anyone thinks. He fucking cares. He pries into everyone's fucking business and you can't just fucking do that when you threaten my job. Okay?" He crossed his arms defensively, and muttered, "I could learn to talk to him if he just stopped asking questions about every fucking thing." He sighed a bit, "I guess I got used to it by the time you joined or whatever." He honestly didn't know why he liked Nines better, other than the way he carried himself. The more he thought about it the more he wondered why he hated Connor so much. Was it just because he was so pushy...?

 

Though Nines grew visibly more upset by the minute, he tried his best to understand. Connor threatened Gavin's job, Connor was nosy, Gavin kept things private. They were opposites, and not in a good way like Nines and Gavin. "I shouldn't have brought him up," he decided, pressing his own hands together. God. He couldn't imagine letting Connor know about this now, and he just knew it'd caught more passive aggressive stares and fights. "I'll make sure he doesn't say a word if you just keep your distance." He decided. He felt... torn. Between his brother and newly found romantic partner. Nines wasn't necessarily upset with Gavin, he was just concerned. He  _ was _ telling Connor, though. It was his decision, right? Nines could only guess the reason Gavin enjoyed Nines's presence more was how he presented himself. Sure, he was a damn good officer but he kept himself humble. He wasn't as stubborn and didn't ask as many questions as Connor did... it seemed he had a large contrast to his brother. 

 

Gavin sighed softly and gently pressed his forehead into Nines’ chest. “No... it’s fine. I should try to get along with him better. He’s your brother... I’m not trying to be the bitchy in-law or anything like that. Like I am a bitch but I’m not trying to be that person.” He looked up at Nines and gently kissed his jawline. “I’ll try and be more... civil. I can’t promise I’m going to be a social butterfly with him. If you tell him to back off when I say to drop a subject, and he does, I think we’ll get along a lot better.” He wanted this to work. He wanted Nines to like him. He wanted Nines’ family - including the bitchy Connor - to like him. If he had a family he’d want them to like Nines. He wanted Tina to like Nines. He wanted everything to be okay, and for everything to work out well.

 

Nines perked up at every little touch of affection. He stroked Gavin's arm when he leaned against his chest and had to hold back a smile when he felt the gentle kiss on his jaw. He liked that, especially when it was something so good and pure when they were talking about something conflicting. It showed that Gavin still cared through the chaos.

 

"Thank you," he said quietly, reaching out and putting a hand on the back of Gavin's waist. He couldn't stand not touching him any longer, he looked all too tempting under the running water. "For trying. I know you wouldn't have budged a bit a few weeks ago but... yeah. I just want the people I trust to get along, y'know?" Nines shrugged, hoping he made some sense at least.

 

Gavin smiled as the other accepted his attempts to make amends, or at least his promises to, and nodded at his words. He did understand. He wanted Tina to approve of Nines... partially because he didn’t trust himself to find good dominants, partially because he’d never hear the end of it if she didn’t, but mostly because he really got along with her. He would be heartbroken if they didn’t get along. He gently kissed his jaw and murmured, “I get it. I’m sorry I make that difficult.” He really was sorry. He hated that he was too much of an ass to get along with people. He peppered kisses down the other’s neck with a smile and murmured, “I’ll do my best to not be an ass from now on.”

 

Nines shook his head. He didn't want Gavin to stop being himself- that is, an asshole. Gavin was a snarky dick and that was a kind of trademark of his personality. "You don't gotta stop- hell, I'm pretty sure you can't, I'm just asking for you to tone it down." And Nines left the conversation at that. He didn't need to think about Connor anymore. This was about Gavin and him. Feeling the kisses down his neck was one thing. Actually looking down and watching Gavin plant each individual kiss was another- reminding him this wasn't a dream. Gavin actually was here doing that.

 

Gavin was relieved when the other didn't want him to change his personality, but he still wanted to try to be nicer... He didn't want to make things harder for Nines. He stuck out his tongue and mumbled, "Yeah. Probably can't be one hundred percent nice. I'm going to do my best though."

 

He felt the water. They'd been in here quite a while, and Nines could feel his nerves growing a bit tired from standing. Nines quickly changed the subject, running a hand through his hair. "You almost satisfied?" He asked, trying everything to lighten the mood but the tone just didn't come out right. He felt more refreshed though and was ready to lay down by Gavin and share more moments with him. "I won't make you wear the suit again. I can only imagine it'd be uncomfortable, especially after our session. I have a few shirts you could borrow, but I'm not sure how well they'd fit..." he admitted, almost shyly. He was letting the other wear his clothes? Jesus was Gavin changing him.

 

Gavin perked up visibly at the mention of borrowing Nines’ shirts, and immediately said, “If you have an oversized hoodie that you recently wore I want that one.” He loved wearing big clothes, big hoodies and especially ones that smelled like... well something comforting. Right now what was comforting was Nines. He grinned sheepishly as he realized how quickly he had blurted that, and mumbled, “And your hair is all rinsed if you’re ready to get out...”

 

Nines was turning him into a blushing schoolgirl and Gavin didn’t know how he felt about it. He liked the fact that Nines seemed equally receptive to his praises, and that Nines seemed to like praising him and caring for him or whatever, and he liked being cared for, obviously, but it was pretty embarrassing to be blurting things out like that. “A-anything big would be nice...” he rectified, not wanting to seem too demanding for his prized stolen boyfriend hoodie. He could say that now! The boyfriend hoodie. His stomach churned with butterflies as he thought about it, relaxing.

 

Nines could see something in Gavin's eyes light up when he thought about wearing Nines’ clothes. He couldn't help but chuckle and wrap both arms around the other. He let him finish, and could see the excitement still in his face. "I'm sure I'll have something," he complied, knowing he had a sweatshirt he'd just worn the other day thrown over a chair in his room. "Though it's not big on me, I know it'll be huge on  _ you _ . God, you're gonna look cute," he teased. He liked the fact that Gavin told him his hair was finished, too. It was just a good little detail about Gavin when he tried to brush things off that like.

 

Nines shut the shower off, and immediately the stream came to a gradual stop. He reached out and grabbed a soft towel hanging on a rack just outside the curtain and wrapped it around Gavin's shoulders, making sure the other wasn't going to freeze before he moved the shower curtain to the side and stepped out, grabbing another towel for himself and wrapping it around his waist. Nines turned to Gavin again, tugging on his towel to beckon him out of the shower and pull him close.

 

"Once you're dry we can head to my room," he said. "You might wanna grab your pants because even though I have plenty, I doubt any are going to fit you," he laughed a bit. Gavin wasn't half the size Nines was and couldn't imagine him actually fit into any.

 

Gavin blushed when the other called him cute and playfully smacked his arm. “Don’t fucking call me cute. I’ll kick your ass.” He protested, though he still wanted that fucking hoodie.

 

The taller male covered his mouth as he stifled a laugh. "Kick my ass? I'd like to see you try," He mocked, shaking his head a bit as he dried his hair. Nines scoffed, sounding disappointed. "What, not even allowed to call my own boyfriend cute?" He made sure he was watching Gavin's reaction to that. He wanted to know what the other man thought of the term, now that Nines had acknowledged it out loud. Nines was so glad he was able to say that now. He had a boyfriend, and of all people, he got Gavin Reed. Damn, he was lucky.

 

He scowled then at the other laughing at him. "Just cus I let you dominate me doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, Nines." He smirked a bit, "I'm quite slippery." He then flushed a bright red at the second comment, and stammered out defensively, "You - Fuck you..." he looked away, and hesitated for a few moments before mumbling, "You can call me cute... but not in front of anyone, you prick..." He crossed his arms and pouted, not particularly upset with the term, but very embarrassed by it. Stupid Nines, saying cute shit like that. Sappy fucker.

 

When the other wrapped him up in the towel, he made a soft noise akin to a purr and nuzzled into the soft fabric with a happy noise. He wrapped it tightly around himself and dried himself off a bit before stepping out as well, looking up at Nines with a pout. “Then let me borrow a pair of boxers or something. They’ll be like shorts on me.” He nuzzled into the towel with a soft hum before starting to dry his hair. This towel was fucking  **soft** and he loved it. “Where the fuck did you get this towel? I want like fifty.”

 

He chuckled when he imagined Gavin in his boxers alone. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think they were damn adorable. "Fine, fine. Don't complain if the waistband is too big," he warned. Honestly, it didn't matter much though. It's not like Nines was putting on anything important either, probably just sweatpants and whatever shirt he could find. And they were just going to relax so it's not like they needed everything to be perfect. "Ready? It's a little cold so prepare yourself," he said, before he twisted the knob of the door, and grabbed at Gavin's hand. "It's just around the corner, though. I'll throw you in my bed and you can be as lazy as you want," he joked, giving off a smug look. He didn't know what Gavin would think of his room since it would probably be the opposite of Gavin's, but he hoped it'd be okay. He was organized as hell, even if today he was neglecting the clothes they'd left around the house. He considered the fact that maybe he should've brought some clothes in here but in the heat of the moment, it never came to his mind.

 

Gavin was quite happy with the possibility of the other's boxers being too big for him, loose and comfortable. He didn't know exactly why he liked wearing large, oversized clothes and especially oversized clothes taken from someone else. Borrowed clothes always seemed to be more comfortable than his own.

 

He flinched against the cold but followed Nines' directions until he came across the room of the other. He wished he was surprised by how clean the other's room was, but he wasn't. The other's room was so well cleaned and organized. He poked around a little bit before he found the clothes that he was seeking, grabbing a pair of boxers and slipping them on. They were a bit big for him and it made his cheeks flush with embarrassment and happiness. He didn't see the hoodie, so he flopped onto the  _ very _ comfortable bed and nuzzled into the pillows with a grin. He inhaled deeply and gave a lopsided-relaxed grin as the scent of Nines enveloped him. He rolled onto his back and smiled up at Nines, "Your bed is comfortable. Either bring me the hoodie or snuggle me before I get cold." He would have been happy with either.

 

Nines watched Gavin slide on the boxers as the officer searched through the closet. Nines could feel a subtle smile return when he saw Gavin struggle to fit into the boxers. He could swear he'd never seen anything cuter than that, and he discreetly eyes the other as he fell into the bed as if it were his own- which Nines wouldn't mind.He laid his towel on the bedside table and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an old sweater, laying them down on the bed. He didn't mind the cold too much, so he didn't put on a lot of layers.

 

"Why not both?" Nines asked at the command, sliding his sweats on. He pulled the shirt over his head, nothing bothering to look or care at the band logo on it. He started making his way to the dresser, reached up and snatched an old, dark gray hoodie from the top that he'd just worn last night. He remembers snuggling into the sofa and reading a book in this sweatshirt. It had soft fuzz on the inside, it was a little bigger, it was perfect. Definitely one of his favorites, which made it all the more special to let Gavin borrow. Maybe have.

 

Gavin admired Nines’ tall and lanky form in casual wear, which was... rare, to say the least. He’d never seen Nines in anything other than at least business attire. Formal and semi-formal were also common. But a sweatshirt - with a band logo! - and sweatpants? Never. To be fair he had also seen Nines naked, which was very new. He decided he liked casual-wear Nines better. He liked how  _ hot _ Nines looked in his business attire, uniforms and suits, sure, but the casual wear was intimate and something almost no one would see.

 

Even Nines felt a bit off in his sweats. He almost always wore his work uniform or something presentable and fancy looking- thought he didn't really try, it's just what was in his closet.

 

Nines turned to Gavin on the bed and took it upon himself to put the hoodie to the side to grab Gavin's waist and pull him closer, dragging him over like he was weightless.

 

"Put your arms up," he said quietly, letting the silence take over as he hoisted the opening of the sweatshirt over Gavin's head and sliding it over his torso. He moved his hands up and down Gavin's sides for a second in an attempt to warm him up and leaned down.

 

Gavin let out a soft squeak as he was pulled over so quickly, and obeyed his instructions, letting the other put the hoodie on him. It was so fucking soft... and it smelled like Nines. It was definitely oversized too. It was perfect. Nines let a calm smile appear on his face when Gavin gave out that little squeak. That always got Nines ticking, the small noises that weren't even intended to be alluring or sexual, they just kind of slid out of the other when he was surprised. Nines found that adorable.

 

He leaned into the other’s touches on his sides, pressing closer to his dominant, his boyfriend, and nodding a bit. Nines really were taking care of him, protecting him. He was going through with his requests and keeping him warm. He felt his heart flutter as he saw his happy Nines looked with him. If Nines was happy, he was automatically happy. He could see the fondness in his eyes, and see it on his face, and could hear it in his tone. It was so different to his usual personality.

 

"Warm yet?" He asked, barely above a whisper. He liked this. A lot. It was the same feeling he got when Gavin kissed him for the first time, having his heart face and that  _ need _ . Especially with Gavin like this, perfected with oversized clothes and a nice shower. He managed to look even smaller in the baggy clothes. "You look real pretty. You should let me take care of you more often, I'm damn good at it," he flattered himself, but he wanted to do this aftercare thing more for the reward of Gavin like this. Shit, Nines couldn't handle it.

 

"You're so fucking cute, Gav," he muttered as he leaned to imprint a kiss at the back of his cheek near his ear, feeling the scruff brush against his jaw. "My clothes make you look like an angel. I'm guessing my boxers are a little too big for you?" He wanted a yes, he wanted it so bad. That'd be damn adorable. Nines thought about running his hands underneath the hoodie to surprise Gavin, but he decided it was to soon and he instead locked his hands over Gavin's hips. They were huge compared to the others, it would be incredibly easy to just scoop him up and place him where Nines wanted.

 

He shivered under the other’s compliments and nuzzled into his shoulder as a way of response. He nodded into his shoulder and kissed at the skin he could reach, and mumbled, “Shut up... you’re embarrassing me, you prick...” his face was  _ burning _ and he brought his arms around the other’s neck to hold him tight. Nines was going to be the death of him. He was too good, too kind, and knew just the right thing to say. He pulled back a little bit before leaning in to kiss him deeply. He needed to distract himself from his burning cheeks, so of course, he decided to do something else that would make his blush just a little worse.

 

He could see it. The embarrassment, how flustered he was, painted all over Gavin's face. It was easy to decipher, and Nines was going to take advantage of it. "Hm? And what's wrong with a little embarrassment? It's just me, after all," he said teasingly, leaning forward so Gavin didn't have to curl over so far to reach Nines' neck. He allowed him to kiss at him softly, and Nines welcomed the touches. He felt actually wanted by Gavin for once, felt needed. It had him feeling whole.

 

Gavin’s flush quickly spread to his ears as the other continued to embarrass him. Of course, it was just them, and that made it fucking worse! Why was he so damn awkward all the time... “We just started dating, prick. That makes it easier for me to get embarrassed around you,” he grumbled, looking away. He was easily embarrassed, which was embarrassing. Being embarrassed in general was embarrassing. Gavin realized that Nines was probably going to kill him from embarrassment. He was going to blush so hard that all the blood from his body rushed to his face and would make his head explode.

 

Nines shuddered. But he tried not to show it, even though it ran through his body and he prayed Gavin couldn't feel the quick tremble. He just- he could see everything. Every little detail of Gavin. The olive eyes he had with flecks of silver in them, the short eyelashes and the flustered expression he was putting on display. Flustered and weak, and Gavin actually allowed Nines to hold him down like this. Nines could see little freckles on the sides of his face he'd never noticed before, could pick out bits and pieces of his stubble where he hadn't shaved or there were stray hairs. And, oh shit, the scar. The scar on the bridge of Gavin's nose. Beforehand, Nines assumed it was from some random offender on the job, maybe Gavin was out fighting a criminal and he got cut. But this was different. Nines knew things now. Knew a lot about Gavin. His past, present, and his backstory. That scar was anybody's guess now, really. Nines let his eyes slide shut. The moment felt like a while, even though it wasn't, especially probably not to Gavin. He forehead was pressed against Gavin's, they were breathing the same fucking air- god. Nines felt like a teenager again. And, guiltily, that was okay with him. When Nines started to examine his face, Gavin nearly died then and there, his heart thudding harshly in his chest, blood rushing through his ears. He couldn’t help it. He wondered what Nines saw in his face that was so fucking fascinating. He then thought about it and decided to return the favor, starting to examine the other as well, starting with his eyes. His eyes carried a soft fondness that contrasted with his icy blue stare. They were a light blue with flecks of silver and green, mainly around the pupil. The lashes on his eyes were medium length - but a little on the longer side. His jaw was so well structured, as was his nose and cheekbones, and very pale sling, which made him seem like he was chiseled out of marble. Then came his moles. He didn’t have as many as Connor, nor were they as big as Connor’s. The little dots made him seem so  _ real _ . They also reminded him of his own love bite and how they belonged to each other. He wanted Nines to know how he felt, but he couldn’t find the words.

 

Nines acted as if Gavin wasn't doing anything, wasn't scanning over every inch of his face and studying his features. He couldn't ignore it, though, he could see the other’s eyes wandering. It was so, so stupidly intimate Nines was losing his goddamn mind.

 

He tilted his head to the side of his nose was pressed against Gavin's, and he could just barely feel Gavin's lips brushing against his. But he wasn't kissing him, not yet. Nines thought he would do it. For a solid second, Nines thought he was going to tell Gavin he loved him. He even made a quiet noise that sounded like the beginning of a noise, but luckily Gavin grabbed him and pulled him in, cutting him off. Thank the fucking lord.

 

He pressed against Gavin. Everything. He let himself press up against Gavin's chest, and finally allowed his hands to slide beneath the massive hoodie, to feel every bump and curve of Gavin's chest and stomach and sides and ribs. He wanted everything. His heart was thudding. He could only hope that Gavin was feeling something similar to what Nines was. He hoped with all his being the other was. He wrapped one arm fully around Gavin will the other wandered, as he pulled Gavin up, slightly off the bed as he did all he could to show his appreciation. It'd be too long- to fucking long. Too long since he'd been this kind of happy.

 

The soft touches that they felt before the kiss was so right, so soft and tender and they only grew in urgency once they began to kiss. The kiss became quite quickly heated, and Gavin blamed Nines for this entirely. He couldn’t help that he wanted more when Nines lifted him and started touching him under the hoodie that he had borrowed. Fucking hell. Nines has such soft lips that were so demanding, and teeth that knew just how much to nip and nibble.

 

Gavin made a soft noise as he was lifted up slightly and used the opportunity to gently push the other back against the headboard, smiling softly. He then moved to straddle his waist and kissed him deeply. He had so much that he wanted to say, so much. He wanted to tell the other how attracted he was to him, and how he felt connected to the other. Their bodies were slotted together nicely, but he wanted their minds to do the same again. Not even in a sexual way right now, and just wanted the other to be dominant with him. He wanted that structure and that reassurance. He gently touched his cheek as his brain started to wander. He wondered so many things about Nines’ mind and how he thought about things. He wanted to know what made Nines happy, what made him upset, what scares him and what made him feel brave. What did he enjoy doing? What was his home life like? Who was going to do chores later? How did his OCD affect his daily life? He wanted to know all of it.

 

Gavin’s kisses felt like a million words to him, he could feel, honestly and literally  _ feel _ the  _ want _ radiating off of Gavin as he moved himself up and repositioned Nines. For a quarter of a second Nines questioned why but he let Gavin adjust the other against the headboard. Nines wasn't sure if Gavin had broken off the kiss or not, he was so busy scrambling back into position to grab Gavin and pull him back to kiss him. Two possessive hands locked onto Gavin's waist, immediately dragging Gavin into a comfortable spot on his lap. Oh, shit. The way Gavin seemed so confident sitting on his lap made Nines weak.

 

Nines could also hear every little click of their mouths when they dove in deeper or pulled a little bit apart, and it tempted him so much that he grazed his teeth against the other’s skin just a bit.

 

He was already hazy, sprinkling in bits of dominance. He would just barely nibble at Gavin's lips or slid his fingers up into Gavin's hoodie every time he could feel the other’s teeth or tongue. He was losing it, slowly. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad feeling. But the hand on his cheeks confirmed it, and it was fucking overwhelming. Nines' could feel his breathing speed up, though he tried to control it. Oh, oh no. This was too much, all too much. There were so many feelings and emotions and secrets tucked down so far away in his chest and they were slowly leaking out one by one, each one of them hinting at how much he adored Gavin. He didn't understand. They'd only been together a day, but since they'd been eyeing each other so often, it felt like weeks. Months.

 

Nines just wanted Gavin to be his.


	4. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut, a lot a bit of dirty talk, and a decent amount of us making up dating profiles for Gavin and Nines

Gavin grinned into the kiss as the other grabbed at his hips, holding him still, and he happily settled into the other's lap. He squirmed against him slightly as he felt everything that Nines was doing, and each and every little touch left a trail of fire and tingling skin in its wake. He shivered and made a soft whimpering noise as the other nibbled at his already sensitive lips. His lips were so sensitive from the other biting and nibbling at them all the time, and he had a feeling that this would be his new normal. The hands under his new hoodie made him writhe slightly as the sensation of the soft contact coursed through his body. He could  _ feel _ the other's dominance hitting him. Nines was slowly becoming more demanding, more powerful and purposeful in his movements. He could feel the other's hands pulling and grabbing at him, and he was happy to oblige his dominant.

 

"Gavin-" it slipped right out of his mouth against the other's lips. Fuck. He didn't mean to let that slide. "Fuck," he cursed himself again in a whisper.

 

Nines was tempted to pin Gavin's wrists down to the bed to get his head back in order. But right now he was melting. Melting at the idea of a somewhat future with Gavin, obsessing over the fact Gavin thought he was worth all the trouble. Was Gavin going to be around for a long time? Was he committed? Was he looked forward to more showers like that, looking forward to keeping that hoodie around? Nines didn't know how he could ever explain why he adored Gavin so much. He almost winced at how many emotions were overflowing. This wasn't rough sex, this was intimate cuddles and kisses which made his mind slow down. Made him think. He didn't like thinking.

 

Gavin could feel the other becoming slowly overwhelmed though, and when Nines pulled back slightly, saying his name, Gavin pulled back a bit as well, examining his face before he leaned back in to hug the other tightly, and murmured, "I'm here Nines..." He tried to reassure, but he could see that the other was anxious, or overwhelmed, or both. He didn't want Nines to feel like that. He gently pet Nines' sides in an attempt to soothe him.

 

Nines forgot he spoke for a solid second, that when Gavin pulled away he was almost a bit disappointed. He could feel the quick scan over his expression before he was pulling into the hug, and Nines didn't waste a second fully throwing his arms around Gavin's waist to embrace him. When Nines heard Gavin speak and tell him he was there, he knew that was true but for some reason, the sentence hurt him in the best way. Maybe it stung because he hadn't heard it in so long. 

 

"Gavin," he said again, more of a call this time. "Talk. Please," he asked, and it felt word to speak to Gavin like that. He made sure his words were soft and quiet, though. He ran his hands up and down Gavin's torso to distract himself, hands pressing over every new area, thumbs wiping over both sides of his chest. His fingers trickled down where his rib cage would be before one hand finally settled over Gavin's heart. He was sick of not knowing. He needed Gavin to help him, he was so stupidly weak when it came to emotions. He needed the confirmation that Gavin as happy. He didn't care about himself too much at the moment, just what the other thought of him.

 

He looked at Nines carefully when the other spoke, and murmured, "What do you want me to talk about, baby?" He was testing the pet name, but he felt that it was a good time to add it, when trying to soothe him, or distract him, "Just anything? I could ramble on about nothing all day, you're going to have to be a bit more... specific..." he trailed off when he felt the other's hand on his chest, and leaned into the touch slightly.

 

The hands on his side were so loving and comforting and Jesus Christ when Gavin asked him what to talk about with that damn title. Baby. Gavin called him that. It wasn't even a submissive or dominant thing, it was just what couples called one another which make him feel that much better. Everything was slowly fading back. It didn't matter how surreal this was Gavin was actually making his thoughts slow. Nines knew exactly what he needed Gavin to talk about, but it's not like he knew how to say it. He wanted Gavin to talk about himself. What he was feeling, their relationship, or just a few words to fill the room. He didn't need much, just that break in the silence.

 

He was confused about his request at first, but when it finally clicked he made a soft 'Oh' and whispered softly, "I-I care about you a lot... I would say that I love you... I just - I don't really know what love feels like... That and we just started dating. I'd feel like a massive prick if I just said that so early..." He started to ramble a bit, and hesitated slightly, "I- I'm very happy to be with you, Nines... Thank you. Thank you for being okay with dating me... Especially since I'm just, you know... A big fucking mess."

 

Nines could tell something reassuring was coming in the next couple words. That was sweet, the way Gavin spoke about Nines like he was a prized possession. Though Nines had to keep himself from letting a smile surface, he had to quietly correct him at one point. "No, no Gavin," he shook his head at the floor. "I wouldn't ask you to say you love me," he mumbled, though he thought it'd be nice. "I'd never ask that of you because I don't want to force shit. If you don't love me, you don't." The dominant shrugged like it was nothing, being used to it by now. Nines had to swallow and pull Gavin back in over his shoulder, not wanting the other to see his expression when he let it out. "It's just been a long time since I've had a partner who liked me," Nines said, a hint of loneliness to his voice, but mostly consumed by a blank tone. "Don't mind me, alright, Gav?" Nines asked with a soft, sad smile as he pulled back. "When I get overwhelmed by emotions, I just need a hug and you saying I'll be okay," he searched his mind for words. Thought he... truly did enjoy this kind of comfort, it wasn't Gavin's job to worry about him. "It's been a while I've been so intimate with someone that actually likes me back," he admitted. Nines felt his heart swell a bit when Gavin said he didn't know what love felt like, and that was okay because Nines was sure he didn't know what the hell is it was either. He used to think he had a solid grasp on it, but with so many lost partners and failed relationships because he didn't suit his partners liking and needs. "Gavin, you have way more shit on your plate than I do, I promise my mind will rewire and I'll figure it all out. I just needed you to fill the silence and distract me from my own thoughts," Nines said, not bothering to explain his thoughts on purpose. Though, Nines which he wasn't sure if it was true or not. He just knew that Gavin's words had comforted him, the title made him beam and Gavin was doing an all-around good partner. Nines didn't even know the other had it in him to be sympathetic until this moment. He was, nevertheless, glad he discovered that half of the other.

 

Gavin shook his head at the other's words, not wanting him to push what he said aside like that, and shushed him slightly, kissing him briefly to shut him up. "Shut up, Nines. Dominants can be just as messed up and low on confidence as submissives." He knew this very well, just from dominants that he knew. Usually, those dominants weren't as sadistic as Nines seemed, but he knew it could happen. He gently touched his cheeks and kissed him gently, making sure the other didn't move from this position as he started to murmur little reassurances. Nines wasn't going to feel bad if he could do anything about it. "You're just as important as me."

 

He gently pet Nines' hair until it was brushed back slightly, the little strands of hair out of his face, and he looked at Nines fondly. It was very rare that a dominant, even out of their dom headspace, would allow this kind of contact and affection. "I fucking like you, prick. Let me give you all the affection I can manage. I want you to be happy too. And if you ever aren't happy I want you to tell me. It'd break my heart if you felt bad about something, or were upset, and never told me. I get it if it's personal or some shit, and you can't say why, but I care. And bullshit I have more on my plate. You just said you'd take care of me. That means you've got my plate on top of your plate. We're sharing our plates. Just let me know what I need to do, okay?" He was acting a bit grumpy and demanding, but he needed the other to know that he would be caring for Nines as much as Nines was caring for him. He wanted Nines to trust that he could handle it.

 

The kiss shut Nines up pretty quick, and he hesitated to protest anymore about his feelings.

 

When Gavin started saying doms could also be gentle, he could've snickered. All his previous submissives, partners, anything, had all made sure he knew that being deep and explaining his emotions was  _ not _ an option.

 

Nines was about to drop the entire thing, wanting to get rid of the dreadful pit in his chest but he barely managed to move his hands an inch from Gavin's torso when his hands were on Nines' face again, cupping him and leaving a whisper of a kiss. Every little word he said, every reassurance made his muscles loosen just a bit. Nines finally lifted his eyes to Gavin's as he brushed his hair back, and he saw the way Gavin looked at him. It clicked in Nines' mind that he just might actually care for him- which wasn't something he experienced often. The way Gavin pushed his hair fully away from his eyes to see him fully was killing him from the inside out in a good way.

 

He debated about speaking more of his mind since Gavin's words were so convincing, Nines was willing to give him what he wanted for a moment. He didn't have any super dark secrets he had to hide from Gavin, he was just cautious.

 

Nines gave a weak smile, though he wasn't sure it was with genuine happiness. "I can handle your issues, Gavin. I promise I..." he trailed off as the others look changed. He didn't want to hurt him, and or make him upset. If Gavin really wanted to care for Nines, he guessed he wouldn't mind the extra affection but then again, he didn't want to waste the others time. Comforting someone like Nines wasn't fun, because he wouldn't say jack shit unless he trusted you fully and completely with his everything. He melted into Gavin's touch, his face against his neck and his hands softly pressed into his torso. "Thank you," he whispered quietly, so quietly he might as well have mouthed it. It was unlike him to thank someone for such a task like this. "I'm really thankful for you, y'know? You calm me down with just a few words. I'm... even if I'm bad at sharing my thoughts, I'm sure you'll be really good at comforting me. I can tell you're skilled at it if you can relax me so quick," he said into the other's ear, truly believing it. He could feel Gavin tense up under his hands, and he simply held him tighter, pulling him against his chest and letting him rest there. 

 

He stayed there for a second too long, eyes closed. He wanted to stay in the moment forever, having no doubts that Gavin cared.

 

Gavin smiled as he could feel the other relaxing, and his happy smile only widened when the other made eye contact with him and could see some realization going on inside that head of his. He hummed thoughtfully as the other started to talk, and kissed his forehead, "You're okay. Promise...." He chuckled when the other practically melted into him, and he could barely hear the other's 'thank you'. He leaned into the other and gently touched Nines' arms, rubbing them up and down slowly. He let out several soft noises as the other spoke, waiting until he was completely sure that he was done before he said, "You just made my fucking day..." He kissed his neck gently and settled down, even more, relaxing so much that he resembled a puddle. "You know you make me want to try to calm you down, make me want to be more caring and shit, right? You're making me into a better person, how the fuck dare you?" He said with sarcastic indignance and pretended to be offended by such a concept. He honestly didn't mind if the other made him into a better person as long as he didn't demand kindness at all times.

 

Gavin was hurt that the other didn't seem to trust him with how he felt, but he knew that Nines had his fair share of problems, and he knew that Nines' OCD was probably causing some intrusive, self-doubting thoughts. At least that’s what he assumed was happening. He nuzzled into his neck and murmured, "I'm going to help you with whatever I can. I promise." He felt bad that Nines hadn't had any good relationships apparently, but he was also glad that the other decided that he wanted to try again with him. That was a fucking honor. He leaned into him, putting his hands on the other's stomach to ground himself a bit, as his anxiety started to spike a little bit as well, making him feel unsure about his ability to care for Nines. "What did you want me to talk about, though? Ask me questions or some shit. Unless you want some meaningless gibberish of a ramble, I need something to go off of."

 

Nines slid down on the headboard so he laid down a bit more, allowing Gavin to rest against his chest and relax. His hands were warm now, resting firmly on Gavin's back, locking him in place. Just a reminder Gavin was his, alone, that possessive hand on his waist.

 

It felt more comforting than ever to have Gavin trust in him so much to completely let his guard down and sink into the dominant. Nines tried to shake off his comments but started to snicker when Gavin said he was making him a better person. "Yeah, right," he shot back with a grin. "You aren't that cool, trust me. I'm just bringing out your soft side," he teased, a small grin on his face. Gavin stuck out his tongue at the other's comment and shook his head slightly, "Fuck you. I'm cool as hell. Fucking prick." He looked away a bit and pouted. Damnit. Fucking asshole... Made him all fuzzy inside. Dickhead. He still leaned into him though, enjoying his touch and his words - even if they were making him more embarrassed.

 

When Gavin asked what he wanted to speak of, Nines already had a million questions ready to spit out, but he started out easy. "Tell me what you thought of me when I first joined the precinct." He demanded eagerly, not hesitating at all. "Good or bad. I don't care, please tell me." He had a spark in his eyes of sorts, wanting a desperate answer. Especially the bad stuff. Nines was always working to improve himself and his demeanor, and he loved hearing his flaws- sometimes.

 

Gavin hummed happily as the other held him close, and leaned into him. He gently headbutted the other's chest as he laid down on the other. He hugged him tightly and enjoyed the other's hand on his waist. It was nice and possessive, and he hoped his hug gave the other a similar feeling, of belonging to the other person.

Gavin grinned cockily at the other's question, and he said, almost too quickly, "I think the first thing I said to Tina was 'Fuck Connor's mom for having two of you'. I did think that you were a stuck up prick like your brother, and I also thought that you were going to be a giant wuss like him. I quickly realized that you were a lot fucking scarier than him, though, but naturally I was pissed when you were assigned as my partner, but after working with you I thought you were... Kinda okay? For a while?  I kinda had a whole 'stop fucking looking at him he's your partner dumbass' stage. I then realized that you weren't a giant prick, and while you are stuck up sometimes, that you were really fucking nice to me, and that you weren't a wuss like your brother, and that you were really smart and kinda-obviously a Dom and I had a really bad fucking crush for a while so I lashed out a lot and I apologize for that but you were really intimidating and attractive and smart and kind and all that shit..." He realized he was rambling, but remembered that Nines wanted a bit of a distraction, and that rambling was what he had been asking for. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head before he continued to ramble. He spoke a little quickly and was definitely mumbling all of what he was saying. He wasn't doing it on purpose but he wanted to tell Nines everything. He wanted to help distract Nines a little bit and thus kept going. "So like, a little while after you joined the precinct and moved closer or whatever you kinda popped up on Whiplr and I blocked you as quick as I fucking could and it was really fucking embarrassing and all that shit and I hoped you hadn't seen my profile or anything cuz I didn't know you and I didn't want Connor to know, and I also didn't know you were nice or whatever at this point so I thought you were like, Connor - but a top - or something so I didn't want you to know either and it was soooo fucking embarrassing..."

 

It truly was embarrassing, and his face was a deep flushed red, and the tips of his ears were the same color as his cheeks. He didn't hide his face or anything, but also refused to make eye contact with Nines. God, why was he telling this story??? ... Oh yeah, make him feel better or some shit. Stupid fucking Nines convincing him to say shit on accident. He'd probably spill every embarrassing story he had - and he had a lot of them - on accident if Nines kept asking him questions.

 

He relaxed as Gavin's little story was being told, and put his other hand over Gavin's head, guiding it down to lay on his chest as he stroked his head mindlessly. He looked at the ceiling with his eyelids halfway open, just thinking. It was cute how Gavin managed to deal with his feelings. Instead of confessing, he turned to his angry side whenever Nines did something apparently attractive. Nines wondered how many times he'd missed that look of want in Gavin's eyes when he lashed out. And he really loved the way he spoke, the way he told stories building up to this. Nines was going to ask about the events that led up to Gavin's plan today, but his eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed when he mentioned Whiplr. But as the story went on, Nines couldn't help but cover his mouth to stifle a burst of laughter. Oh shit, he wished he could've seen the look on Gavin's face when his profile popped up. Through fits of laughter, he seriously wondered if Gavin got the chance to look at the kinky shit he was into.

 

"Gavin- oh, fuck," he managed to get out, still covering up his smile. He leaned up, getting a good look at Gavin's embarrassed as hell face. "Is your phone on you? Oh my god, tell me you brought it. You  _ have _ to show me your profile or I'm gonna lose my mind." Nines sat up carefully, reaching for his phone over on the nightstand. He turned back to Gavin, setting his phone next to him.

 

Nines' laugh made him a confused mix of happy and humiliated. He hated how much the other's laugh made him feel  _ very _ happy, butterflies fluttering about his stomach and making him squirm slightly. He ended up covering up his face with his hands, flushing an even deeper red if at all possible, "Shut up..." he shushed, before pulling his hands away to glare at him, "Of course I fucking have my phone and no fucking way!!! It’s stupid anyway..." He continued to blush when the other took his phone off the nightstand. He hadn't really looked at his profile... He'd just panicked and blocked him so the other wouldn't see his own profile on there. He didn't have a crush on Nines at that point, but now he kinda wished he had swiped right or whatever…

 

"You saw me on Whiplr and didn't only just turn me down, you blocked me too, huh?" He said it as if he were scolding Gavin, though there was an obvious smirk on his face. He moved his hand to tilt Gavin's chin up, forcing him to lock eyes with the dominant. "We're gonna have to make sure that mindset changed," he teased, finding the situation quite the opportunity to mess with Gavin's head.

 

Gavin nodded and squirmed more as the other took a reprimanding tone, and mumbled, "I didn't want you to see my fucking profile. God." He nodded again at his other statement, and quickly said, "Of course it fucking has. I didn't know you then... Prick." God this was not how he expected his confession to go. He was getting a lot more flustered than before, and he was starting to feel his lower regions get a little tingly at the thought of how humiliating this was. 'stop it,' he willed himself, biting his lip slightly. Why did he do this to himself? Fucking idiot... 

 

"Have you unblocked me since then?"

 

"I haven't unblocked you, idiot... I'll do it now, but I didn't want to unblock you after we started talking. That would be fucking weird..."

 

“Go get it, Gavin.” Although there was an obvious smile on his face, he was a bit more serious now. The smile had changed a bit from a playful one to a sly, devious one. It was clear to see that he wasn't joking. He would kill to see Gavin flushing up as he read his turn-ons one by one to Nines. "Come on, Gavin, you know you aren't getting out of this," he said, giving Gavin a look that said to hold back any excuse he had before the other even had a chance to open his mouth. "Show me." He demanded. He didn't know if Gavin had his phone on him if he'd grabbed it on his way or what, but he wanted a damn good look at that profile. He had to admit he'd been dying to talk about what got them going. Yeah, Gavin was begging earlier, but Nines had a feeling he could do it a million times better. He hoped they at least shared a majority of their kinks in common, though he fully intended to meet Gavin's expectations. He was so damn excited and anticipating what could get Gavin crawling and on his knees for Nines. The guy himself was into a lot of weird shit. He'd already demonstrated how much he adored choking the other and the want for a collar, hopefully, one with a degrading term on it or a bell. Damn, that'd be hot as hell on Gavin.

 

He snapped out of his thoughts to stare at Gavin again. He looked utterly mortified with the story, and Nines knew he'd ask to get more out of him soon. "Well?" He asked. "Don't keep me waiting."

 

He sighed a bit as he squirmed before he mumbled, “Fine, gimme a second... Gotta go get it." He stood up and padded back towards the front room and dug through the pockets of his slacks before returning. On his way back he opened up the app and went to 'blocked accounts' before scrolling down to Nines' profile and unblocking it.

 

He then climbed onto the other again, holding his phone with a heavy blush, and murmured, "I unblocked you. Fucking freak, wanting to look at my dating profile after we started dating already..." He was quite embarrassed, especially considering some of the pictures on there were rather... suggestive. He had one of him wearing a leather harness and a jockstrap - he was a twunk, not a twink, damnit. There was also one of him in a collar - a black leather spiked one that said 'toy' on the tag - which he unfortunately no longer owned... had he known he'd find another dom into pet play, he would have kept it... or maybe not. He wanted a new collar that Nines picked out... He had one requirement though - it had to be pastel. There was one more picture of him, just sweaty from working out. His profile projected him as a little more... masculine than he liked, he realized. He liked pastels and lace panties and all that too... good thing he wouldn't be looking for anyone else.

 

Upon his arrival and seeing Gavin fumble about on his phone, Nines was anticipating the best. He was so damn excited. As Gavin repositioned himself on his lap, Nines held him there, in case, of course, the conversation went anywhere.

 

He scoffed at Gavin's comment. "Is it that really that horrid that I wanna know my boyfriend's tastes?" Nines said, squeezing Gavin's thigh with reassurance. "I just wanna know what makes you tick and I'll leave it alone. Maybe," he added, considering the fact he'd embarrass Gavin a bit. He tilted Gavin's phone in his direction without the others permission, laying his eyes on his profile and getting exactly what he fucking bargained for. The jockstrap was a god damn dream come true. Even though Gavin didn't look small and weak in the photo like Nines preferred, he looked pretty fucking submissive. The strap emphasized his dick  _ perfectly _ and Nines' eyes drifted back up to the face in front of him. Poor Gavin was  _ burning _ red, and Nines was only gonna make it worse.

 

Gavin pouted a bit and mumbled, "You could always just ask me... don't have to go through my dating profile anymore... it’s different if you look through it beforehand. Stupid fucking prick..." He protested, and then flushed a slightly darker red as the other tugged the phone in his direction, but made no move to stop him. They'd be living together soon enough, and he'd probably see some of the stuff featured when he was unpacking. No point hiding those pictures.

 

Nines shook his head quickly at Gavin's comment. "If I hadn't made you show me, then I wouldn't have seen those photos, and that would've been terrible," he argued, not wanting to live in a world that didn't have pictures of Gavin dressed in kinky shit.

 

He had managed to get a quick glance at the photo with a collar before he literally had to press his legs together to resist a growing erection. Jesus fuck, did Gavin look good in literally everything? Although Nines did like the collar, he thought it was a little too dark for Gavin to wear. After all, Gavin was his bitch and he only wore what Nines gave him during these scenarios. "Shit," Nines chuckled as he looked at the photo again. "You still have that collar? All while it looks good as hell on you... I wanna buy you a new one. Pink’s okay, right?" He asked then. He knew it was such a vague statement to  _ just  _ say his preferred collar on Gavin and not anything else. Not if there would be a tag with a fucked up term, or a bell, or a leash. He had to look away after a minute because he was seriously trying to prevent his hard on right now. The longer he looked at it, the longer he imagined ruining Gavin as a 'toy'.

 

What Gavin was surprised about was the other's obvious arousal at the picture of him wearing a collar. He noticed him pressing his legs together, and decided he was not going to allow the other to hide that from him. He rolled his hips against his with a soft noise, trying to show that he was getting aroused as well. He didn't want Nines to hide his arousal if they were both getting off on this, though Gavin for an entirely different reason. He was being praised through the other's reactions to his pictures, which made him squirm a bit in the other's lap. Fuck, he wanted to know what Nines was thinking. Gavin was shocked at how closely their thoughts had aligned. He shook his head at the first question and then nodded vigorously at the second one. "Yeah, yeah pink is great. I- Pastel pink would be fucking perfect... And you should get a tag or a bell or something. Whichever you want." 

 

Nines was fairly happy Gavin liked the idea of pastels and light colors because Nines would kill to see Gavin in little dainty lingerie instead of bulky sweatshirts and work uniforms- though Nines' hoodie did make him look a lot cuter and smaller.

 

Nines almost let his eyes widen when Gavin ground his hips down, but only once. That was... interesting. It made him feel comforted that he wasn't alone in his lustful state but everything Gavin was saying was boner inducing as fuck and Nines was trying his best not to get a raging hard-on from a little picture. The motion didn't help prevent his erection.

 

Nines stared back at Gavin instead. "You like collars, so I'm assuming pet-play comes with that," he inferred, raising his eyebrows to emphasize that it was merely an assumption. "Do you enjoy playing a kitten or dog more? My previous partners all were extremely picky about their preference, and would not put on a set of dog ears for their life," he shook his head, thinking back to the events.

 

More questions, and he could barely fucking think. Of course, Nines liked this shit. Of course, he fucking did. He nodded quickly and shrugged, "It depends on my mood... If I'm feeling more obedient I usually go with puppy... But that's kinda rare." He gave a slight smile, "As you know, I'm a disobedient little bitch." His cheeks flushed as he said this, but it was so fucking true. He didn't know why he let those humiliating words out of his mouth, but there it was. Shit. Nines was going to make him kill himself out of embarrassment. He decided that he was really opening up too much to Nines, but knew deep down that he wasn't going to do anything about it. The fucking prick had him whipped already. He was probably going to  _ get _ whipped at some point too. Shit, don't think about that... it was too late though, and he had to squirm slightly to relieve that feeling growing in the pit of his stomach.

 

He visibly smirked at the tags or bell idea. He loved the thought of a bell, loved the idea of fucking Gavin with it on and making it ring out. He'd have Gavin wear it later while walking about the house, having him listen to the rings and be reminded of Nines dominating him. That seemed fucking perfect. He'd probably buy him a tagged one too, one with some type of title. He could be basic and simply put puppy on it, or maybe go a little harder and put bitch or fucktoy on it. The other's smirk as he said he'd like either a tag or a bell made Gavin shiver. Firstly, that smirk was fucking hot, and secondly, it was clear that the other liked the idea of owning him in that way, and he could tell the other's thoughts were racing as he thought about the tags and such. Gavins' thoughts started to wander a little bit. He shuddered at the thought of the other having him crawl around with a butt plug and a collar - either with a bell or tag and being made to parade around the house. He thought a little longer and he made a soft noise as he realized that now that Nines was  _ his _ dominant, and not just some guy from online, that they could go to BDSM clubs together or something - that was of course assuming Nines wanted to. He thought about being made to eat from a dish while Nines pet him... Fucking Christ. Gavin whimpered lowly when the other pulled him close, grinding against him a little, and grunted softly before grinding against him more regularly, moving his hips slowly still. God, only Nines would make him want more so quickly... They had just fucking finished playing but he already wanted for Nines to pin him down or something.

 

Nines was going to be done with the movements, letting his hands’ grip tighten, but Gavin only made another noise and kept rolling his hips in needy motions. Damnit, and after the discussion, this was only making his arousal worse. His thoughts were all over the place, thinking of bondage and edging and whatever the fuck else Gavin had listed. He briefly allowed himself to picture that collar and plug on Gavin, who would be made to wear that all day. Gavin would probably protest as always, probably bite back a few times and resist Nines dressing him up. Nines knew he'd get him to obey eventually, watch humiliation burn through his face when the bell rang. Nines was constantly getting carried away with thoughts like that, especially at work when he should've been focused. 

 

Nines almost was surprised that Gavin called himself a bitch. Of course, they both knew it, but it was still a little strange in a good way. Nines put his hands on Gavin's hips for a bit as he said it, purposefully dragging Gavin's crotch against his lap to fuck with him. He didn't do anything else though, just the simple motion to tease him, make him think about what he said. "Trust me, I know," he shrugged. "But that makes it all the more fun to put you in your place."

 

Nines took out his phone again, glancing over to read Gavin's screen-name and stopped.

"GReedy_Bitch?" He asked, trying not to grin smugly more than he already was. "That's a new term," he chuckled, already knowing he was going to degrade the fuck out of Gavin with a name like that in bed. Nines considered doing this the easy way, going on his phone and finding Gavin's account. But what was the easy way compared to getting the opportunity to humiliate the other?

 

He definitely was a greedy bitch, and it helped that his first initial and last name came out to 'greed'. That was basically the only thought that went into his username, but he couldn't help but grin at the fact that he had at least more creativity than Nines when it came to his user. "Your username is literally FuckTheP0lice. You can't talk, prick." He knew his username would probably come back to bite him in the ass later, but he was glad that he was creative enough to come up with it.

 

"Before I get out my profile, tell me your kinks." He demanded out of nowhere, holding Gavin's hip in place. "List them off, all of them, or just a few. I don't care; I have to know the big ones," he stated it clearly. He just knew that if he were to list his turn-ons first, then Gavin would be the type of person to go along with what he wanted because he was used to his dominants not caring too much. "Please," he added, though it didn't sound like pleading in the slightest. He had so many kinky as fuck ideas already, including collars and plugs with tails and they'd both hinted at using police equipment- thank fucking god. It'd be so long since Nines had had this type of flexibility in kinks. His submissives were so damn softcore and would barely be able to take a hand to the ass- which why Nines rarely spanked Gavin during the span of their scenes.

 

"And I need to know if I can hit you," Nines added quickly. He was sadistic as hell and needed to know what he could hit Gavin with, where, and how hard. "And with what." Nines realized he as demanding quite a bit from his submissive, but he was hoping Gavin was experienced to know what he liked and didn't like.

 

When the other asked his kinks, he knew damn well that Nines could very easily look at his profile, and he knew that Nines knew this as well. He narrowed his eyes for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "I'm fucking crazy." He forewarned, raising an eyebrow, before looking at his phone to remind him of his list. Honestly, he couldn't remember all of them off of the top of his head. "I-uh... I like a lot of things... Not all of them are listed here but... Humiliation, degradation, cross-dressing or feminization, pet play, gun-play, leather, impact play, titles, bondage, ropes, blood, knives, choking, edging... Extreme roleplay such as rape scenes, snuff scenes, and all that shit... Uh... Some other little things that I like are being spat on, being slapped and punched and kicked, collars, uniforms and generally being put in a position where I am both physically and mentally or emotionally weaker than my partner." He was bright fucking red and he ended up pressing his face into the crook of his neck, mumbling, "You don't have to do everything on that list, obviously... You don't have to do anything that you don't like, you know...? And you can hit me with anything as long as you don't cause any permanent damage... Like no baseball bats or anything like that."

 

Nines knew the basics. Edging, choking, bondage- he especially humiliation was a good one to casually use on Gavin. However, he was particularly new to bloodplay, though he and a sub did experiment with it once. It was pretty messy and Nines would have to learn to be more skilled in it. He did enjoy the idea of carving and cutting into his partners though, his sadistic thoughts flooding him.

 

Nines also wondered if Gavin would ever trust him enough for a snuff scene. He'd never actually gotten the chance to do it but he'd gotten off to the idea too many times to count. He pet Gavin's hair as he hid his face into the taller male, letting him know this was alright and Nines wasn't judging him a bit, even if he was forcing him to humiliate himself. He had quite a lot in common with Gavin's kinks, and would immensely enjoy slapping, spitting and kicking around Gavin if he had the okay.

 

"That's an awful lot," he teased quietly, reaching for his own phone with a sigh. "But I think I can handle most, if not all."

 

Gavin  sat back a little bit as he realized he could ask Nines the same question that he had just answered, "What are your kinks?" He asked with a cocky grin.

 

The dominant sighed with a small cocky smile, scrolling down on his profile and finding his list of the kinky shit he was into. He wasn't afraid to unveil it- especially not with Gavin now that he knew he was pretty extreme. "I see that smirk. I'm not like you, dear. I'm not afraid to show you what I'd like to do to you." He raised his eyebrows smugly, not at all phased by Gavin's look.

 

Gavin pouted a bit as the other said this. He wasn't... ashamed, per se, and he was glad that the other enjoyed them - he still felt embarrassed by the situation. He knew Nines wouldn't have forced him to show, but the demanding way in which he was told to show the pictures and the rest of the profile was so... Perfect. But regardless, he would have rathered to just... surprise Nines with the outfit or whatever, but it was good to know that Nines liked what he was wearing in those pictures. That meant he could wear them - or parts of them and show off for him without the other thinking he was weird or something. That was Nice.

 

A few pictures popped up here and there, and Nines chose not to shy off or hide them. They were mostly photos of his equipment. One picture showed off two pairs of handcuffs, one being a fluffy white and the other a black leather. It demonstrated the way he could be either very teasing and gentle with his subs or a hardcore sadist. There was also a picture he'd meant to delete for a while now. It was of Nines, a belt in his hand and straightened out. He was wearing those damned black slacks and a black button up, what he usually wore when he was punishing submissive or fucking with them. Nines at the time thought it was dominant and alluring, but now he hated it with a passion. He thought it was pathetic and quickly scrolled past it.

 

Gavin bit his lip and peered over at the other's phone, blushing as he saw the handcuffs. He didn't know which one he'd like to use first. He wanted to feel the soft fluffiness against his wrists, but he also wanted to feel the bite of the leather. He chewed on his lip as he thought about it before flushing heavily at the picture of  _ his _ dominant in that fucking outfit. Fucking shit. It was a bit cliche, but it was fucking hot. He pouted as the other scrolled past it quickly, and made a mental note to ask for him to save that image and send it to him. It was fucking hot.

 

He'd have to see if Gavin was still down with the suggestive images later- after all, couldn't hurt. If Gavin was going to be living with him he'd be bound to witness a toy or two. Hell, Nines wondered what the others reaction would be if Gavin knew those handcuffs and a few other helpful restraints were in the bedside table next to them.

 

"Well, to start," he said, knowing this could take a hot minute, "Ownership is a big one for me, I enjoy leaving my marks and owning my partner. I'm also into titles, pet play, bondage, collars, gunplay and fear play, edging, hitting and spanking, guided masturbation, choking and oh-" Nines stopped himself, growing a little uncomfortable. "It's okay if you don't like this one, but I'm into overstimulation. I'm big on that when it comes to punishments, but I've yet to find a single submissive who actually can deal with it, which I understand." He said, quickly cutting himself off. "I also have somewhat done bloodplay and consensual non-con scenes, however I'm not very experienced with them so you'll have to be patient with me. I agree with most of your ideas, I'm into all of what you've suggested. I have to warn you also that I'm pretty vicious when it comes to degradation. I get very mean very quick and if my dirty talk becomes too much you should tell me," he warned.

 

He prepared himself as the other started to describe what he liked, and nodded along. He wasn't surprised that the other was really into ownership - Nines had shown him how much he liked that very quickly with that claiming bite on his neck. He also wasn't too surprised to hear that the other liked pet play, titles, and what-not, but he was a bit surprised that the other liked gunplay and fear play. He was excited, very excited about it, but still a bit surprised. He liked the edging, he liked spanking and he fucking loved choking. The guided masturbation was a bit new, but he was definitely open to the idea. He bit his lip as the other mentioned overstimulation, and he nodded and murmured, "I like overstimulation too... Like I don't...  _ like _ it but I do..." It was hard to explain. It was just like masochism. It hurt like a bitch but it was fucking  _ great _ . He grinned a bit at what he was saying and nodding happily before leaning into him, smirking. "As long as you take care of me afterward, I'll be okay. I promise... Like there are a couple things from my past that I don't like being mentioned, but I don't think they'll come up in playtime or whatever..." He gently nuzzled him and started to grind again, still keeping that slow pace. Nines was going to drive him crazy if he kept being this... a  _ perfect _ dominant.

 

He could see Gavin's face flicker through different expressions as Nines listed off everything he was into- which was a hell of a lot of weird shit. But he kept it on the down low. He also saw a bit of a surprised look flicker across the others face when he mentioned the guided masturbation. It wasn't a very common thing- hell, Nines didn't know about it until around a year ago. But it really was a good way to discipline and embarrass his partners. Nines would tell them- or now, Gavin, what to do and where he was allowed to touch, how fast to go all while making him look the dominant dead in the eyes, Nines going on and on and degrading and humiliating the other. Most subs he was with were fairly new to it as well but it usually worked in correcting behavior. And of course, overstimulating him would be a nice follow-up.

 

"Well, that'll make it a good punishment then," he said, sliding his hand behind Gavin's ear and rubbing his thumb along his cheek softly.

 

Nines smiled, letting  _ his _ submissive lean into him as he inched forward to plant a soft kiss on Gavin's forehead. "I'll always take care of you," he whispered, coming off more intimate than he intended, he but didn't correct himself. He chuckled quietly at the use of 'play time'. That was really cute. "I'll always make sure that you're comfortable with something, and if anything triggers you please tell me, alright?" He made sure, hands trailing up and down Gavin's sides.

 

Gavin sighed softly and nodded at the other's suggestion that it would be a good punishment. It really would. He then made more soft noises that ranged from whines to whimpers as the other spoke, and continued to grind up against him, "I'll tell you, promise." he said softly. He would. He'd be pissed if anything that related to his past came up, so he had no doubts that he'd say something to Nines, even if they were in the heat of the moment. 

 

Nines let him go at his own pace, but he still ended up gently bucking up his waist into Gavin's, making sure he felt him up just right. He could feel everything under that thin layer of Nines' boxers, and Nines knew if he slid his hands down they'd easily slip right past the waistband.

 

He looked down at Gavin, staring at him long enough to hopefully get him to meet his gaze. He was slowly getting impatient with the slow rolls of his hips. He locked his hands over Gavin's hips and scooped him up, throwing him onto his back and settling nicely between his legs. He took a second to take in the look, watching Gavin's expression shift and holding him close. He was so glad this was his, Gavin was his. "Pretty," he said quietly, leaning down and moving the neckline of the hoodie out of the way to lick over the previous bites. If Gavin insisted they'd already had around, Nines would simply argue back and blame it on Gavin's grinding. He eventually met Nines' gaze, just before the other called him pretty - which made him flush with both embarrassment and enjoyment - and was scooped up so easily by the other. He bit his lip, holding back a happy noise before he muttered, "Fucking horny bastard..." He looked away though, knowing that he had really started this. Sure Nines made one movement, but Gavin really had taken it to the next level.

 

Nines rolled his eyes at Gavin. "Right, yeah, I'm the horny one when you were all up trying your hardest to grind against me," he argued back, trying to make it clear it was Gavin were started this. "Such a needy kitten, can't even go a few hours without me, hm?" he said softly. He hadn't switched himself into his dom space, this was just kind of how his compliments flooded out. "You look very pretty in my hoodie, Gavin," he said, pulling back and placing a soft kiss against the other before a chuckle escaped him. He was definitely in a soft mood to see how much he could praise the other.

 

When Gavin felt the other's tongue on his neck he let out a groan and nodded at Nines' words. Fuck he liked being called kitten, or puppy, or like any of those titles. Kitten was good in and out of the bedroom though, as a term of endearment. "You're fucking hot, Nines... There's nothing I can do about that. Anyway... I just learned that you're a nice person who is just as sadistic as I am masochistic. I want you to demonstrate that... But I'm good with not-super-kinky sex right now too. I'd honestly be happy with lazy handjobs, you know?" He tilted his head slightly as he turned to look back at Nines. His blush had faded a little bit before, but now it was back full force, his face pink as well as his ears. Fucking prick. He'd honestly be happy with anything that Nines wanted to do. At the other's next statement, he gave Nines a lopsided grin, tilting his head slightly, "I don't think this hoodie is yours anymore, Nines. It's mine now." He leaned into the kiss happily and reached his hands up to cup his cheeks, smiling happily. He tilted his head back slightly to hum, "If you keep kissing me, I'm going to melt into a fucking puddle," he warned.

 

Nines couldn't help it, he just enjoyed the sight. Nines was sure if he pulled the actual hood up it would fall over his face. The sleeves already covered most of his hands anyhow, and his fingers only poked out. Ignoring Gavin's requests, he kept leaving kisses everywhere, on his lips and cheeks and forehead and the bridge of his nose. "Okay? And?" Nines seemed to have no problem with soft puddle Gavin. If he could melt Gavin down, so what? He liked the shy flustered side and was happy when Gavin was happy.

 

Nines allowed Gavin to tell him what he needed him to do. He chuckled at the hot compliment, which he wasn't completely sure of, and he thought for a moment. Gavin wanted him to demonstrate but, gently...? Whatever train of thought Nines had, it was quickly taken away when Gavin insisted the sweatshirt was his. Nines groaned, letting his head hang. "Damn you. I liked that thing so much, take care of it or I'm gonna never let you borrow anything again. Not even my boxers," he promised, but it was kind of an empty threat since he'd really enjoyed seeing Gavin all curled up in the oversized clothes.

 

Gavin flushed at this and shook his head, whining, “That’s not fair… I’ll let you have them back if they stop smelling like you… How about that?”

 

"If I cuddle you enough I bet I can get it to keep my scent," he suggested. Of course, he didn't want Gavin to give it up completely what he looked that good in it. Nines also wanted something to comfort Gavin when he wasn't always there, which could be the hoodie.

 

Gavin didn't know why he was being so... pliant, was the best word he could think of, but he figured it had something to do with Nines being a fucking  **_hot_ ** dominant, and them talking about their kinks. Nines had a way with words, too, and he was honestly quite jealous. If he got too deep into his subspace he'd fucking forget the English language, and here Nines was praising him in just the right way, even if it was laced with a little bit of humiliation. He let out an audible grunt as the other pulled his - it was his now, damnit, Nines wasn't getting it back - hoodie to the side. Nines laid on his side and turned Gavin so his back was pressed up against his chest, an arm wrapped around his torso and basically softly spooning him. He didn't understand how he just grabbed Gavin and repositioned him so easily, he was just like a doll, picking him up and placing him whenever. Gavin was quite happy with the other saying that they could cuddle, and he blushed as he murmured, "I'd like that." He leaned into him, continuing to press back against Nines even as the other tugged him close. God Nines felt so good... He half wanted to turn around so that he could face Nines, but he also really liked this position... He liked being pressed up against Nines' chest, loved feeling his length press against the cleft of his rear, and liked feeling the other's breath on the back of his neck.

 

"Lazy handjobs, huh? As long as you don't make a mess," He chuckled softly. "You know that's gonna involve a lot of dirty talk, right?" He said the last sentence in more of a whisper. He let one of his hands fall to the side, down to Gavin's crotch before he forced his legs apart and start grinding his palm against Gavin's length through the shorts, no given warning at all. Nines was a hell of a tease and he'd never start of a session without those little touches beforehand. And he was sure Gavin could feel it. The boxers Gavin grabbed were pretty damn thin, so it was easy to slide his fingers back and feel every curve along Gavin's crotch. Though they had just fucked each other into oblivion, this was different. It was Nines just allowing Gavin to feel nice and forget about the hard shit and focus on the feeling of being cared about.

 

Gavin looked back a bit as the other hinted that he'd be getting a lazy handjob - hell yes - as long as he didn't make a mess. He knew that meant he'd be getting edged, but he didn't particularly care, as long as Nines was happy with him, and pressed back against him again, gently grinding his ass against Nines' crotch, letting out a soft noise of satisfaction as he felt the other's length hardening slowly. He let out a soft squawk of surprise as the other started to press into his length though, surprised Nines had started so quickly. Nines made sure to remember how every sound came out of Gavin's mouth, they sounded so fucking nice especially since Nines was causing them. The simplest of movements made him whine and hell if he wouldn't take advantage of that. When Gavin first pressed back against him, Nines found it in himself to brush it off and say Gavin was just adjusting to the new position. He soon was forced to acknowledge it when Gavin repeatedly shifted his ass against his length. If he wasn't hard before, he definitely was now. The arm wrapped around Gavin's waist and pulled, hard enough to pull Gavin back to press against his crotch, and Nines started grinding into him with the same rhythm as his hand.

 

Gavin muttered softly, "Shit... Yeah... Dirty talk is fucking great, Nines." he wasn't given much warning before the other touched him, but he was glad he was getting it, relaxing into his hold, and hummed happily, still shifting his hips. As soon as Nines got the okay to dirty talk, he responded with a small, "perfect," before he rocked his hips a little harder into Gavin.

 

Gavin knew that some dominants - when they were actually like, good doms - were fine concluding a scene without actually reaching orgasm, but if they were going to be going slow, he wanted Nines to feel good too. He wanted Nines to feel really fucking good. Nines definitely knew how to end a scene without finishing off, he'd learned how to get over his horny attitude and whatnot. So he didn't really mind the slow movements that he knew would eventually stop.

 

"Be a good kitten and purr for me," he said, his voice barely even there as he spoke into Gavin's ear. If Gavin protested he'd insist on making him feel nice. Though Gavin would be shaking and whimpering near the end of this, Nines was planning on making it a gentle, edging, dirty talk filled game.

 

Gavin let out a whine as the other asked him to purr before managing to muster out a soft rumbling noise, similar to a purr. He was going to be a good boy for Nines. He didn't want this to turn into something where he would be punished, wanting to enjoy Nines just talking to him, probably either praising or degrading him, or both. Both were good. He looked back at Nines slightly, and mumbled, "I'm going to blow you so fucking good after this." He said this with a clear promise in his tone.

 

He almost came to a stop when Gavin imitated a purr- was that even him? He could  _ make  _ that noise? Whatever and however Gavin did it, it was a definite turn on for Nines and he swore he couldn't get harder. There'd be inevitable praise for that. The dominant reached for the waistband band that barely closed around Gavin's waist, and his hand snaked down. "Good boy," his hand caressed the head of Gavin's length for a moment, his thumb pressing against the slit of Gavin's dick, moving back and forth ever so slowly, rewarding him for the noises he made.

 

Gavin wanted Nines to keep talking. He was close enough so that he could  _ feel _ the  _ vibration _ of the other's lower-pitched voice, and that was definitely a turn on. When he heard the other say 'perfect', he grinned before letting out a quiet moan as the other's length pressed harder against him. He really was fucking hot. Shit... He bit his lip as he felt the other slow, and continued to let out that low rumbling noise. He could feel the other's length stiffening against his lower back, and it made him wonder if Nines got off on him purring like a cat. He let the purr out at a little louder of a volume, and gently reached for Nines' other hand, and pulled it towards his chest. He wanted Nines to be as close as possible and wanted to feel his hands all over.

He made a soft noise as the other's hand moved past his waistband, and groaned, his purr coming to a halt as he felt the other's touches. He wanted him to continue, to properly stroke him, but he didn't want to ask or to beg just yet. He let his eyelids droop a little bit, enjoying the teasing touches, letting out a soft sigh. 

 

He could tell the grinding was about Gavin wanting to feel him, but also because he was trying to make the dominant actually feel good... which he didn't mind for the meantime. At least until Gavin tossed his gaze over his shoulders to see Nines and spoke. Nines immediately shook his head, denying the request. "Unless you want to, I don't need it," he insisted. "Your little whimpers are enough for me," his voice wasn't quite a whisper but he wasn't just talking quietly, it was sort of a mixture. It was true, too. As much as he'd enjoy head from Gavin, which he was really fucking exceptional at, he didn't want Gavin to feel obligated to do it.

 

When the other shook his head, Gavin let out an annoyed grunt, and was about to make a quick retort, but when the other said that his whimpers were enough? Holy fuck... He stammered as he spoke, "Y-You act like I don't get off from having your cock in my mouth." He let out a soft noise and mumbled, "You taste great, and your length is so pretty and long, and it’s just fucking perfect." He looked back at him and gently rolled his hips against the other, the movement giving him some nice friction on his ass as well as his length. It was fucking perfect.

 

Nines loved holding Gavin like this more than he liked breathing. It was just... flawless. He got an easy grip on his body, could grind perfectly against him and feel the curve of his back. His hand could wrap fully around Gavin's torso since he was so small and if Gavin were to lean down just a bit Nines could rest his head on top the others. The only downside was that Nines couldn't analyze every little expression since he wasn't facing him. He wished he could watch his face heat up and his eyes softened as he made soft noises but the position simply restricted it. At least he could feel him, feel the little movements against his crotch as Gavin greedily shifted around. That was really fucking cute, and when his noises increased in volume and gripped at Nines, Nines knew he had to stop for a moment. Just to see his expression, just to see exactly what Gavin's instincts would say about that in the heat of the moment. "Of course you'd get off on that," he hissed, as if it were obvious, and took the moment to really plunge into his dirty talk. "You get off just from me speaking, let alone me fucking your throat," he said it as if it were a pathetic thing to do, even if what Nines was saying was extremely vulgar. "But I have to admit, you  _ do _ look fascinating between my legs with your mouth full. You took me so well, too, like you were made for me to bury my cock in," Nines said this as if it were a normal conversation, he said it with just a monotone calm, alluring voice, which he just  _ knew _ would fuck with Gavin's head. 

 

Gavin let out a soft whine as he heard his words. Humiliation really was his biggest weakness, and it made him shiver a bit. Nines' words only served to prove his point. Of course, he got off on Nines speaking, especially like this. His voice, with its low pitch and smoothness, was jerk off material as it was, and his words were humiliating in the best way. He bit his lip, chewing on it. He let his eyes screw shut as he absorbed the words, groaning loudly as he started to slip into that sweet headspace. "I-fuck..." he managed, wanted to protest the words, just to be difficult - but the way Nines said it, so calm and as if he could be talking about a fucking case... "Fuck... I'm yours... Made for you." He whimpered out, unable to keep the words from leaving his mouth. Goddamnit, fucking asshole making him submit so easily... it was hardly fair. If he wasn't already tired from before, he'd probably be fighting back against him, squirming and struggling, and generally being difficult. 

 

He suddenly stopped his hand completely, curious to see if Gavin would buck up or be obedient and stay still. He grinned when Gavin wasn't looking, extremely excited to see if Gavin would be a brat or if Nines would get the chance to tease and praise him for being his obedient sub. "Sorry, did you want more?" He mocked a sing-song tone to his voice, clearly playing dumb. Nines was obviously excited, almost being able to watch Gavin visibly slip into his subspace. Not fully, though. He could tell, even if Gavin was a bit hesitant to speak, he was going to obey Nines, at least for the meantime. He didn't even praise him, though. Not yet. Not when he knew Gavin was either going to have a bratty or obedient response to the halt to the motion. 

 

God, he wanted to test Nines... Luckily Nines gave him a way to fight back - at least a little bit - and he took it, "F-Fuck you, Nines, you know damn well what I want," He spat out as he bucked his hips against Nines' hand, groaning a little bit.

He knew he was going to regret it, well as much as he could regret being punished, he knew he was going to either be teased more or if he was going to be hit or... God, there were so many possibilities, and he felt his adrenaline rising, his breathing becoming more labored as he anticipated Nines' reaction to his words and his actions. He could only imagine how well Nines would do as a dominant with a bratty submissive, such as himself. Most of the time his dominants would either become disinterested by this, or would just give in to his bratty behavior, giving him what he wanted, but not what he needed. He rarely came across a dominant who knew how to punish him properly, either.

 

His mind started to wander as he considered the possibilities with Nines. He remembered that Nines was into fear play... he wondered if Nines liked to give chase, play cat and mouse, threaten him a little. Fuck that would be hot. He considered the mental image of Nines with a gun to his head, forcing him to his knees and his hips stuttered slightly. Fucking hell. He should stop thinking.

 

He felt the bite of Gavin's words; even if they were coated in weak stutters. The dominant allowed a long, heavy silence for Gavin to think about his words, and waited for Gavin to let his guard down.

 

"Oh, trust me," he said after a long pause. "I know what you want. You want to be crying and begging to be hit, hands cuffed and completely at my mercy- yet you're acting like I have to earn your submission. Your body belongs to  _ me _ , kitten. I'll use it whenever and however I please."

 

When Nines didn't immediately respond, Gavin knew he was in trouble. Shit, shit shit shit! Stupid fucking brain, either option was going to be humiliating, either getting his ass beat or submitting easily. He was torn, half wanting to take his words back, just to get what he actually wanted, but he really fucking wanted Nines to show him his place. When the silence lasted a little longer, Gavin wondered why Nines wasn't - fuck. Nines' words were fucking  _ obscene _ and he  _ loved _ it. The only 'false' thing in his statement was that Nines  _ did _ have to earn his submission. He was a bratty little bitch and he had to be broken a little bit before he was completely obedient. 

 

He stopped eventually, knowing he wanted a moment for Gavin to comprehend he was in trouble, for the most part. "Guess you need something to shut you up," he said quietly, not giving Gavin a chance to respond before he forced three fingers in his mouth, using them as a gag and having them linger at the back of his tongue, threatening to shove them to the back of his throat.

 

He growled a bit and started to mutter, "You a _ re _ going to have to earn it, prick!" He started to squirm away, but when the other shoved his fingers in his mouth, he nearly gagged just out of surprise. His hands gripped the bedsheets and groaned lowly, eyes darting to look back at Nines, eyes widened out of fear for his intentions, but in just the right way.

 

"Don't you wanna be my little obedient bitch, Gavin? Or do you need a few hits to get you back in line?" The dominant was right up against his partners ear, talking quietly as if someone would hear. After a moment, he simply laughed. It wasn't a heartfelt laugh, either; it was cruel, full of plotting of what he'd do to Gavin. Nines only shoved his fingers deeper down his throat when Gavin writhed under his grasp, shaking his head in an obviously disappointed manner. He moved his fingers around his mouth before he wiped them off on his chin and were redirected to his hair. Fuck- he was aching down there, hard as hell from this rush of overpowering Gavin- from punishing him for this behavior. He kept thinking, and kept thinking and thinking. Kept thinking of bending Gavin over and using the buckle of the belt to hit him, or leaving him there with a toy inside him making him repeat sentences and promises and rules back to Nines. Brats like Gavin were just so fucking cute when doing some shit like that, or especially when they were fearing the punishment. His thoughts went back to guns and threats- he could definitely imagine getting Gavin under his desk during work in the back corner with a gun to his temple and Nines crotch in his face. Jesus Christ, shit like that only furthered how already fucking horny the dominant was.

 

He felt the other slightly shift under his grasp and he took the opportunity to utterly embarrass him. He wiped the man’s own saliva on the side of his chin as Nines pulled his fingers away. He put his hands to other use, finding them in Gavin's hair and grabbing a tight fistful, jerking Gavin's face to look at him. He pulled on his hair hard as well, really forcing it and making sure he couldn't fight back.

 

"You're getting off just to the thought of me hurting you, aren't you?" Nines asked with a sadistic squint of his eyes. "Of course you are- wouldn't be moving and acting out like that unless you were fantasizing. Want me to slap you around, bitch? I could. It'd at least shut you up for a moment." Nines gave a small sliver of a chance for Gavin, knowing that Gavin was barely acting out as much as he usually did. "Last chance, kitten. You'll beg- and you're going to beg good, too. I'm not taking any of your half-assed bullshit pleads- or I can get my belt out. You get awfully red, and quickly, too. It's entertaining to see how much you swell up with just a hit or two." He almost smiled when he spoke the last part. A part of him knew Gavin wanted to be good, wanted to get the hell of already but his bitch needed to learn the consequences for his attitude. He was going to show him he was not just Gavin's previous dominants, he was much much worse.

 

He let out a high-pitched whine as the other yanked his hair so sharply, and resumed his struggling. He wasn't struggling too much, testing Nines a bit. He half-wanted to start a little bit of a chase, but God he wanted to see what Nines would do to him  _ now _ . If he made a break for it he was damn certain that Nines would eventually catch him and pin him, but he wasn't sure how quickly he would be able to catch him. "Fuck-Fuck... Fuck you!" He exclaimed, fighting back against the tug, but he stilled a bit when he realized the other's grip was hard enough that if he pulled away his hair would rip out. That was fucking great, he thought as his cheeks flushed a bright red. His mind was racing and he had so many ideas as to what he could do to get a rise out of the dominant.

Nines slightly leaned over Gavin in an attempt to stop Gavin's movements but to no avail. He gave Gavin's hair a few more tugs to let him knew he was damn near sick of it. But of course he only got off on his pet running away from his punishment. He was about to speak again, to degrade the other, but as soon as Gavin pulled away, Nines could  _ see _ it click. Nines could see Gavin's eyes widen ever so slightly, could see his pupils shrink in fear. An insanely fucking sadistic grin eased into Nines's expression as Gavin tensed up in his tracks. He was realizing Nines was stronger than him- that even if he wanted to get out he couldn't.

 

"Is that any way to speak to me?" Nines whispered, still hard as fuck from the fact that Gavin was sweating over Nines's grip. To emphasize it, he gave it a good few tugs to scare Gavin back into that state. God, he was a sucker for Fairplay.

 

Gavin then breathed out a single word, "Yellow." 


	5. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wants Nines to do a bit of fear play, and Nines is happy to indulge him.

As soon as he heard the yellow- Nines's grip didn't release, but his hand relaxed just a bit, making the grip less painful. He cooled down, making sure he listened to Gavin's words perfectly.

 

Gavin was only using this safe word as an indicator for the other to take a moment to talk. He wanted to ask Nines before he started to try to escape him. Nines at least deserved a warning, since he had indicated that his previous submissives were more... light. Less extreme at least. "I-I want to run and for you to chase me. Is that okay? How quickly could you catch me, Nines?" This second question sounded like a challenge, even though he was partially out of his character of a bratty submissive. "Not- Not like a rape scene, not really in the mood for that right now, I just like to get that adrenaline rush... Like a lot..." He said this softly, looking away a bit. He knew that Nines was just as crazy as him when it came to this stuff, but he still wanted to make sure, and he was worried about the other not being okay with it or in the mood for it. "I want you to corner me and to  _ make _ me behave." He couldn't believe that he was asking this. His previous dominants that were willing to try this rarely lived up to his expectations, often not stronger than him, but he knew Nines was stronger, faster and overall just better than him, and better than his past dominants too.

 

Oh, fuck yes. Yes, yes, thank the goddamn lord that Gavin was into this shit. "That's more than okay." He reassured, making sure Gavin knew he wasn't near alone in this. "I can catch you before you leave the room, but I'll give you a head start."

 

He snickered, knowing how much stronger he was than Gavin. Gavin's heart fluttered as the other spoke, and he knew that Nines could see his fear, see that he was struggling against him and was only getting off on it. He could fucking feel Nines' hard length on him, and he could see that Nines was trying to scare him into that frozen state. He could  _ see _ Nines imagining something, probably something  _ really _ fucked up, and Gavin wanted to know what it was. He assumed it was something to do with fear play, or some kind of punishment, or both, and he fucking wanted it to happen. He didn't even know what it was, and he wanted it to happen. If Nines was getting off on it, it was something he wanted. The more fucked up and depraved, the better.

 

He grinned as he saw that the other would be open to- no, he  _ wanted _ to chase Gavin. Fucking hell. This was fucking perfect. "You better give me a head start..." he muttered but knew that he could probably squirm out of Nines' grasp. That was his secret weapon when it came to chases and stuff like that, even at work, and he was glad he'd be able to use it in a scene for once.

Nines turned to Gavin fully to listen to him speak, letting him plot out the scene. This was gonna be a hell of a ride for both of them.

"Got it," he tried not to show his obvious interest when Gavin said to corner him. "If we're chasing each other, I may be a little aggressive- including slapping and extreme manhandling. Think you can handle me?" He challenged back, knowing he was going to fuck Gavin up. He debated how much he'd chase Gavin around before shoving him to the ground and taking him back to the bed. At first he was thinking he'd just pin Gavin and chase him around the room, but now that he heard that he was fine with stalking Gavin around the house and terrifying the hell out of him with suspense before he even laid a hand on his dick. He was going to be a predator for the first time in forever. He nodded at his other suggestions, and said, "I'm going to be jumping over your furniture and stuff, just a warning. Don't trip me into anything or give me a concussion and I'm good to go." He said. He knew that tripping was pretty risky since his fall could range from 'perfectly fine' to 'I've smacked my head on the corner of a table and now we have to go to the hospital' pretty quickly. He was glad that he had very good balance and was very light. Nines was fast and strong, but Gavin was wily as hell. He was really fucking excited for this.

 

"I will, or this game would already be over before you left the bedroom." Nines shrugged as if he hadn't implied Gavin wouldn't be able to escape him. When he heard Gavin would be all over the place, he just sighed, but playfully. Gavin was going to act like a damn child but- really, Nines didn't mind it.

 

"Fuck, fine. Just don't make a mess. I swear to god if you ruin my house I'm going to have a breakdown," he said it as a joke, but it kinda wasn't. Nines knew himself too well to know that he'd spend an entire day cleaning every inch of the place if it was ruined by the end of this.

 

"Don't be afraid to hit me either. Just because this isn't a rape thing doesn't mean I don't like a good fight, hm?" He asked. Of course, he didn't want any direct punches that would knock him out, but as much strength as Gavin could muster against Nines was good.

 

"So much for a lazy hand-job," he rested his eyes for a moment with a shrug. "How long should I chase you around for? And I'd still like to use my belt if that's alright," he asked beforehand, making sure they weren't left in the dark. Nines had somewhat of a plan to hit Gavin around and threaten him with humiliation enough to totally have him submitting.

 

He chuckled as the other said this, and said, "Not my fault you got really dominant really fast. And the belt is fine... No buckle though. I need preparation and a week off if we're doing that." He made sure to clarify this for Nines. He liked the buckle, but he could barely do anything for a  _ while _ after being hit with it, and he needed to be clear from previous bruises beforehand. 

 

Nines visibly perked up when he heard he'd be able to use his belt. Fuck yes. He was ready to slide that thing off his waist and leave nice stripes all over Gavin's thighs and rear.

 

"You may have to go easy on fucking me this time, though, or just use my mouth... I'm a little sore still." Gavin admitted.

 

Nines was a little surprised, to say the least, that Gavin was still keen on letting Nines fuck him again. He thought about it; of course, it'd be nice, but, he didn't want to hurt his sub physically to a point where they wouldn't be able to play if he was that sore. "You know I have other ways of finishing," he suggested as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world. "I could just give you that handjob, or use your mouth, or finger you. We'll see what it ends up being based on your behavior," he gave Gavin a smug look, knowing he was going to really fucking act out during this scene.

 

Gavin turned himself to kiss Nines, wanting to have some form of proper affection before he was put in the role of prey being hunted by a predator. The kiss was brief, but it gave him enough time to pull his boxers back up, not wanting to fumble badly before he even got out of the room. Nines let him kiss the dom, allowing the moment of calm before the storm. He was okay with that, he wanted to kiss his lover before he fully went into his sadistic, fucked up headspace. He lingered for a moment, the hand almost completely disappearing from Gavin's head.

 

Gavin leaned back from the kiss he smirked, "Green," he breathed, and before Nines could react, he pulled himself away from Nines' hand in his hair and bolting for the door. His heart was fucking pounding from the sheer excitement of being able to dart and run around, and he hadn't even been near being caught yet. That's what made him the most turned on, being almost caught and just barely slipping away.

 

He knew that Nines wouldn't like it if his house was ransacked at the end of this. He didn't plan on fucking up anything, but the brat in him wanted to disobey, but there was no 'innocent' messing up he could really do. Nines had a very minimalist home, and unless he wanted to flip the couch over he wasn't going to be able to do much. He also was quite ready to fight back. He was ready to throw a punch or two, and definitely squirm and shove Nines out of the way. He really fucking wanted to make Nines mad, wanted to make him snap. He knew Nines had other ways of getting off, but he would be very happy to feel Nines inside of him again, or his cock in his mouth. Honestly, his adrenaline was so high right now that he knew that he couldn't make a rational decision regarding this. It didn't help that he was so hard right now that there was a 50-50 chance that if Nines finally got him he'd come then and there.

 

When the other pulled away, he panicked. Fuck. The kiss really softened him so when Gavin booked it out the room, he grunted and sat up immediately, reaching for his arm out of instinct even if he said he'd give the submissive a head start. He got a firm hold on his forearm but the fucker was too quick and he made it out of the room. "Brat," Nines muttered, but his heart was already thudding.

 

As soon as Gavin had made it out of the room he realized he hadn't explored Nines' home at all. He knew the bathroom wouldn't be a good place to go since it was enclosed - though Nines would probably check there last - so he went to the living room, and darted into the kitchen, hopping over the couch that they had previously had sex on to save time, nimbly moving. He was suddenly both thankful and upset with the open plan that Nines' apartment had. It gave him options to circle and places to dart through, but he felt very exposed. It didn't help that it was a small apartment too. He ducked behind the counter as soon as he could, shivering.

 

Nines made his way to his bedside table quickly, switching out belts. The one he currently had was shit for whipping, wouldn't do any good, so he pulled out a bulkier darker one and looped it, making his way back to the doorway. It took him a few moments to get the belt so he'd already given Gavin some time. He stood in the doorway, giving the belt a good crack against the doorframe before he approved it, looping it around his own waist and smirking like a damn predator as he scanned the room, trying to spot where his little bitch might think he's safe.

 

Gavin could hear Nines rummaging for something and was slightly confused before he heard the crack of a much thicker belt. Oh. Fuck. He shuddered as he anticipated the chase. Fucking shit. He knew he was in a spot where he could be spotted, but only if Nines circled around the counter. If that happened he'd be really fucking close though, so he inched to the side, peeking around the corner and biting his lip when he saw Nines scanning for him. Fucking hell Nines looked terrifying. He was suddenly very thankful that Nines was a police officer. If he had any other job he'd be worried that he was a serial killer on the side. He then realized that if Nines was a serial killer, the perfect job would be to be a cop. That wasn't helping his train of thought. If Nines wanted to stab him he'd honestly be down. He wondered if the next time they did this Nines would be willing to hold a knife against his throat.

 

The dominant scanned his eyes across every section of the household. The living room seemed like a dumb place the hide since it was so open and Gavin was bound to get caught way, way too easily. He had a bit of a sitting area near the living room, but it was practically the same room so he didn't bother. 

 

Gavin had to shake the thought away but froze as he realized that it may have been visible to his partner. Shit. He pressed back up against the counter, trying to slow his breathing so that the other didn't hear. God he wanted Nines to find him - but not. It was such a good mix of desire and fear and anticipation…

 

Nines wondered his partner could hear him, see him. Part of him hoped not, that he couldn't see how horribly deranged Nines looked in the moment. But he also hoped that he sent a line of Gavin brought Gavin, that he was within an earshot to hear the crack of his belt.

 

Nines was going to head for the bathroom before anything else but suddenly stopped. Maybe he was just imagining it, maybe he just  _ wanted _ Gavin to be nearby so his mind saw it, but he swore on his life something had shifted in the kitchen. Nines took one step into the living room, take a slow walk. He half wished he was wearing his shoes and uniform so Gavin could hear his long, dramatic pauses between footsteps. Also because it was really fucking hard to look intimidating in sleep clothes. Nines took his sweet ass time stalking through the living room, making it seem like he didn't see that figure dart back behind the counter.

 

Nines cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen. The silence was eerie afterward, and Nines didn't move for a long moment. He peeked around the corner of the counter, finding Gavin wasn't at that one. He began walking with a soft hum to his voice as he teasingly took large steps around the kitchen. It was so fucking fun to imagine what was going on in the others head. Nines listened closely to see if his breath had picked up. He drummed his fingers on the counter Gavin hid behind and was about to run over and try to grab him when he noticed the silverware drawer. He didn't know if Gavin was down in that section but Nines found his hand on the drawer. He tugged at it, just to see what he had at his availability. Nines knew this was probably giving time to let Gavin run but there was no way in hell the other could make a break for it without Nines seeing him. So he peered inside the drawer, ideas sparking his head. He saw a few knives, but he didn't think he had the time or stability to use them right now. Though he was very skilled with them. He wasn't like Connor- unlike him, he didn't do little coin tricks. He spun knives and did tricks with razor blades and twirled lighters and guns. He doubted he'd fuck up with a knife right now, even if he was running around.

 

When Gavin heard Nines' slowly padding towards the kitchen - his quieted footsteps were fucking intimidating - he sounded like a fucking cat stalking a mouse, and it was fucking perfect - he started to shift away from where he thought he was coming from and bit his lip to try and keep quiet. When he heard Nines clear his throat, his body shuddered involuntarily, and he shifted further away. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! His breathing got really shaky, and he felt his heart thud in his chest. He wanted Nines so badly to not find him so he could taunt him, but he also wanted to be found. He knew that Nines would find him though. There was no way Nines  _ wouldn't _ find him. He wondered if Nines would play this game at the office after everyone had left, giving him more things to dart around and more rooms to run into, and they could also introduce Nines' gun at that point. He had to tear his thoughts back to the moment - that was always his downfall when getting chased, thinking about other things while he was hiding - and noticed the sound of Nines digging through the silverware drawer. Oh fuck, was Nines getting a knife??? He wondered how Nines knew exactly what he wanted without him saying anything, and decided that Nines was probably psychic or some shit.

 

"Gavin~" He called, an obvious mock to his voice. He wanted the other to know that  _ he _ knew that they were close to each other. He set a knife on the tabletop, with a small click as he finally turned the corner fully, curious to see if Gavin would run away or stay quiet to see if he'd get away.

 

When the other called his name and turned the corner, Gavin froze for just a moment, staring at Nines with a deer-in-headlights look, before he let out a squawk and scrambled to his feet, darting away and jumping over the coffee table in his sitting room. He wasn't about to give up so easily, even though Nines with a knife gave him all sorts of obedient and submissive desires. The look that Gavin gave the other was enough to send him into his dominant headspace, wanting to pin him down again. Seriously, the look was so fucking wide-eyed and petrified that Nines wondered what exact noises Gavin would make if he forced Gavin to allow him to have his way with him.

 

Nines bolted when Gavin leaped to his feet and booked it. He went to trip him but scrapped the idea last second, instead going to grab the back of the hoodie. He only barely got a fistful of the cloth before Gavin jerked away and Nines allowed him to run off. Couldn't have the game ending too early, so Nines would have to go a little easy on him. He ran after him but stopped after a moment, placing the kitchen knife on the coffee table.

 

He called after him, "You have to grab a knife to try and get me to behave, prick?" He was taunting Nines, but he knew that Nines would definitely retaliate.

 

Nines’ dick definitely twitched when Gavin tried to taunt him. It didn't really make him upset, Gavin was definitely going to have to try a little harder to make that happen, but the sheer thought of using that against him when he caught him was exciting. "Funny that you assumed I'd reward you by using a knife on you. You'd like that too much," he shamed him as if it were an absolutely horrible thing for Gavin to get turned on by his dominant with a knife.

 

Gavin backed himself up against a wall, staring at Nines warily. He had places to dart from here, and he was able to see Nines clearly. He flipped his partner off, wanting him to get angry. He knew that it would take a lot to get him actually angry, but he hoped a punch or elbow to the gut would achieve this quite well.

 

The hand gesture got his arm to fucking twitch. Holy shit. It'd been too long since anyone had gotten him that deep into his dominant headspace. Nines was seriously going to fuck Gavin up. He was going to do everything he could think of. As soon as he got the okay to catch Gavin, he was going to go in at full force and shove him into submission. He'd do what he could, he'd spit, and slap him, and whip the fuck out of him with that damn belt. Gavin was really making Nines debate on fucking him or not when he caught him. "Is that really all the fight you have? That's pathetic, Gavin." He looked extremely amused that Gavin thought a finger and yelling was crude enough to get Nines going. He approached the other slowly, making it clear his intentions. He had a really fucked up look in his eyes like he was high off of this chase. He couldn't help it. Gavin just looked so welcoming to completely chase down and scare him into getting on his knees.

 

Nines suddenly sped up, taking the wall as a perfect opportunity to pin him. He slammed his hand into the wall, hopefully before Gavin dashed out of there, and then blocked off the other direction with his other hand. There was a great chance his grip wouldn't hold, even though it was still strong, he allowed it to have that breaking point where Gavin could fight back if he wanted. Hell, he might even get out of there before Nines had to chance to pin him. He had no idea how long he was supposed to chase the other like this, but he was almost certain that if Gavin pissed him off enough the logical part of his brain would give out and the sadist would take over and fuck Gavin up.

 

Gavin could see how much this chase was affecting Nines, and he couldn't help but be affected in a similar way. He wondered how far Nines would go with him, how aggressive he'd be once he caught him. He yelped when his hoodie was grabbed, but managed to wrangle himself away. Fuck fuck fuck fuck that was fucking close! He was almost certain that Nines was slower than that. He sped up a little bit, and his face flushed as the other started to talk to him like he was disgusting. Fuck. He really was disgusting, the more he thought about it. He was literally getting off on being hunted like a piece of prey. He regretted glancing back, about to spit more insults at Nines, as he saw the other's ice blue eyes filled with a predatory glint. The kindness that Nines had demonstrated before was completely gone and replaced by cruel intent.

 

Gavin gasped as Nines put one hand on either side of his head, loudly slamming his hands into the wall. His eyes widened even further, and he froze a bit before the fight or flight kicked back in and he ducked under his hands, elbowing Nines in the side enough to make him double over on his way under the other's arms before he bolted again. Nines grinned seeing the panic in Gavin's eyes when he finally cornered him. He had him right where he wanted him. He could even tell Gavin's knees were locking in for a moment and his arms relaxed, thinking he'd actually gotten him. He was about to say something before that was that god-fucking-awful sharp pain in his side. "Fuck-" Nines grunted, one hand immediately shooting to the spot where he'd been hit and the other holding him up as he bent over. "Shit," he hissed out. He didn't really expect Gavin to fight back so much, and he had to catch his breath before his head snapped back up and he turned back to Gavin. 

 

He was so ready for Nines to get  _ pissed _ and to pin him down. He half wanted Nines to pick up the knife again just to press it against his neck and make him be still. He also wanted Nines to just manhandle him, show that he was stronger even without a knife on his side. He vaulted over the couch again and used the furniture to distance himself from his dominant, his heart fluttering. 

  
  


Gavin truly felt like a piece of prey, able to fight back but barely. Him being caught was inevitable, and he knew it. "Fuck you! You fucking prick, you can't catch me that easily!" He spat out anyway, challenging the other to try and get him again, "Maybe you  _ need _ the fucking knife to catch me! Or are you holding back on me?" he knew that this would definitely rile him up, and he was very excited to see the result of his taunts, and the elbow he threw. Gavin felt a bit bad about hitting Nines as hard as he did, but the other would've been able to handle it and he knew it. He realized that with Nines he would be able to throw a lot of punches and fight back a lot more than he'd be able to with anyone else since they were in the same line of work and he was - as bad as it sounded - used to that kind of thing. He grinned a bit as the realization hit him. He'd be able to fight back properly, struggle and kick and bite and everything like that.

 

He realized Gavin was on the other side of the sofa- that was near the coffee table. Which had the knife on it. He seriously fucking hoped Gavin didn't notice he could grab it or his entire plot would be utterly ruined. When he turned around, Nines didn't even have a smug smile anymore. It was gone, his eyebrows were narrowed and Gavin swore his eyes were clouded over with pure sadism. He balled both of his fists and rolled up his sleeves now, getting slightly hotter from running around the place.

 

He stalked back to the sofa, praying Gavin wasn't such a dick as to immediately run away. He was focusing on whatever fucked up punishment he was plotting in his mind. Nines reached down, his hand falling on the knife and wrapping his long, pale fingers around the holster.

 

"Not a smart move." He said. He didn't even say the others name at the end, he just left it at that. He began circling the sofa, assuming Gavin would walk away from him and stay on the other side of the couch. He quite literally looked like an animal circling in on a meal. "I don't need this shit, Gavin." Nines was gripping the knife so tight it hurt. He was afraid he might look like a literal murderer. "I'm only using it so when I catch you I have the threat of something else. Do you think I'm afraid to draw blood?" Nines asked, definitely crossing the line.

 

He stopped, suddenly, his stalking coming to a halt as soon as he reached the coffee table again.

 

"Do you need a demonstration? I can gladly take you down without this little toy." He barely finished his sentence before he stepped up onto the couch and jumped over with one arm on the back support to lift himself up and over. Even his posture was calmer and more collected than Gavin's. When his submissive was running around and hopping over obstacles, Nines could describe him as a child darting away from trouble, flying through the air because he was light enough too. However, when Nines jumped, he lunged. He was determined and he wasn't fighting off of pure adrenaline, he was planning out a plot with skill and accuracy and everything involved. He took Gavin down rather quick, allowing himself to let the knife clatter to the ground. He didn't need it anymore, it was only for intimidation- but Gavin didn't need to know that. Nines took Gavin by the collar, grabbing fistfuls of the hoodie and slamming Gavin against the wall behind him. Gavin shuddered as he saw the other stop. It was so fucking hot to see him still, unnervingly so, with a knife in his hands. His words were fucking terrifying and he fucking loved them. He froze as the other jumped over the couch with such ease - he was able to jump over the couch easily just because he was small and nimble, and the other was fucking huge in comparison to him - and lunged at him. He could see the determination in the other's eyes, and he Gavin let out a squeal that was filled with a sort of pleased fear and flailed a bit in his grip as he was shoved up against the wall.

 

He lifted him slightly so his feet couldn't touch the ground and flinched at how hard he threw Gavin into the wall, hoping it didn't leave a crack or anything. But he didn't release. Even if Gavin tried to run beforehand Nines was completely disregarding going easy on him right now. He was seriously fucking pissed and planned to take out all this anger on Gavin. And he was  _ still _ arguing with himself. The logical side of Nines and the sadist side of Nines both had a different opinion on fucking Gavin. The logical side said it'd injure him and he could need more than a day off work, and the sadist side said fuck it, fuck Gavin. He didn't know if he'd even be able to if this technically counted as 'catching' Gavin. Nines really was very strong, and fucking fast. Gavin swore as he heard the wall crack a little bit, but that only served to make his arousal that much worse. He scrabbled to pry the other's hands off of his hoodie and let out a loud whimper. He considered kicking his legs out since he was already pinned to the wall, but his desire to fight was slowly fading. He kicked out hard enough to hurt a little bit, but his heart obviously wasn't fully in it. He made contact with his shins and lower thighs, careful to avoid his knees and groin. That wouldn't go well for either of them.

 

Nines was more than pissed at this point, especially feeling Gavin's fingers fumble around Nines' wrists, and the little kicks at his legs. "Stop fucking moving," he ordered, and to emphasize his point, he moved up against Gavin, pressing his body into the wall which at least restricted his legs from moving. He was at eye level with the other now, and this was much more pleasing.

 

"Gotcha," he hissed, and the smile finally returned. "It's rather cute how you thought you could escape me," he followed up, and he released his hand for a moment to pull it back and land a direct blow on Gavin's cheek. Gavin froze again though when he saw the anger behind Nines' usually stoic gaze. "F-Fuck you!" He stammered out, "I still could, you fucking prick, You're a-" He broke off as the other hit him. The slap was fucking hard, harder than Nines would've liked but it did the job. There would definitely be a hand mark for a few seconds. He simply waited for his reaction, wanting his pet to speak up.

 

He swore he saw fucking stars, and he could hear his ears ringing. He snapped his gaze back to Nines' and let out a whimper. He let one hand let go of Nines' hands and touched his cheek. His brain really wasn't fucking functioning now. He just stared at Nines with widened eyes, not even able to manage out an apology for being a brat, or for fighting back or anything. His mouth was opened in shock, and he was limp in Nines' grip.

 

But his reaction was damn near absolute perfection was he was struck. The shock lasted longer than Nines anticipated, and he waited for the safeword to be whimpered out of Gavin's mouth. But instead, the whimper was nothing, just a noise.

 

Anything he told his body to do wasn't happening, the words weren't leaving his mouth, his arms weren't scrabbling against Nines' grip and his legs weren't kicking. He knew that the shock would eventually fade, but god he felt weak at this moment, and it was perfect. His thoughts were racing. What was Nines going to do to him now? Was Nines going to force him to his knee? Was he going to be bent over the couch they had recently jumped over? Was Nines going to threaten him with the knife? Was Nines going to threaten him with the belt? With his hand? There were so many things Nines could use to threaten him at this point, he didn't even know. He wondered if Nines had a gun at home or if he left it at the station. He didn't see why Nines would need it off of the job. He could handle any home invasion with his bare hands. He could certainly handle Gavin with them. His voice managed to return, but only for him to let out a soft moan.

 

Nines continued then, especially after he heard the weak moan. He chuckled darkly, in an obviously twisted way. "Fascinating," he said under his breath. The hand Gavin let go of shot to his throat instead, sliding into place like a puzzle piece as he started squeezing. Hard, too. He wasn't going for any of that gentle shit anymore. "Such a pathetic mess you turn into with only a simple hit." He said with a mock of pity to his voice. "How would you even react to multiple hits? Especially with a belt, would you even be able to take it? I believe we should see," he challenged. He definitely wanted to see how long it'd take Gavin to beg the dominant to stop. He wanted it bad, Gavin in tears with stripes across his ass and pleading for it to end, only for Nines to start again. "You're such a slut for pain, Gavin. Maybe I should hit you around the precinct much more when we get into physical fights. Everyone would see what a bitch you are for pain- maybe they'd even want a turn with you. Of course, I'd let them play with my toy, as it would be only fair. You flaunt your pretty little painslut ass around the precinct enough as it is." he spoke the humiliating words with a blank tone though, almost a professional one.

 

He continued on, talking about the chase once more. "I told you so, pet; you belong to me. I use your hole whenever and however I want. You  _ knew _ I would win, and yet you continued to act out like a bitch. Bad kittens must be punished, Gavin." He warned. God, he was so fucking excited. He was going to seriously fuck with the other. He was definitely starting out with the belt; after all, his pet needed to be disciplined before he even deserved to try and redeem himself. "Listen carefully. I’m going to bend you over the couch, and you're going to be an obedient little bitch and count every strike I give to you. If you fail, we will start over and every time we do I'm going to take a picture." Nines insisted. He already knew how many strikes he was giving- nine. Of course he was giving nine. "-Then you're going to get on your knees and show me how much you love your owners cock down your throat. If you take it well enough, I'll let you touch yourself and come. Maybe I'll even praise you- though I'm sure a pathetic bitch such as yourself doesn't exactly deserve it." He scoffed, knowing that his degrading was going to be a lot worse during the spankings.

  
  


"Do you understand me?" Nines asked, tilting his head with a blank stare. He'd simply grab for the knife if he needed to, bend down quickly and then press it to Gavin's throat. He could imagine the fear mixed with arousal in Gavin's eyes if he grabbed his crotch at the same time as he threatened him, degrading him all the while. Gavin could only listen to the other's words with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He inhaled deeply at each and every word. He knew that Nines wouldn't be kind to him. He knew he wouldn't. Listening to his words just cemented that reality for him. He shivered involuntarily as Nines told him that he was going to be bent over like a whore, and spanked. He wondered how many strikes Nines was going to give, but he didn't respond. God he wanted Nines to show him his place, but he still couldn't seem to make his mouth work.

 

Nines wished he had a fucking collar. He needed a damn leash for Gavin. Nines wanted to badly to tug on the leash when he bent Gavin over to make him count. Of course, he had a few collars in his drawer but they were all worn out and the only nice part of the set was the leash. He was definitely ordering a collar or two by tonight. Nines had a feeling he would disobey though, and snap back into that snarky attitude, so he added, "unless of course, you want to be a greedy bitch and say no. Then I'm simply going to fuck you over and over until you can't come anymore and won't be able to walk for weeks." He threatened. It was actually a threat this time, knowing how much he was abuse Gavin's hole that he'd have to take more than one day off work. He realized Gavin still may be in shock, and in order to bring him back he used his other hand to slap Gavin's head the other way. It wasn't even as hard at the first one, but it hopefully was just enough to bring him back. " _ Understand _ ?"

 

When Nines mentioned fucking him until he couldn't walk for weeks, he honestly considered it, but he wanted to be able to do this again for those weeks. He gasped as the other hit him again, and nodded. He babbled out, "Yes- Yes, Nines, I understand, please..." He hesitated for several long moments before starting to apologise for being difficult. The two smacks were enough to make him remember his place, enough to get rid of that desire to fight back and flail, and he mumbled, "I-I'm sorry, fuck, I'm sorry. I was acting out, fuck," he didn't even try to give Nines any humor, which was something he often did, even in a scene, "Y-Your kitten... your bitch..."

 

It was so fucking hot to see Gavin completely out of it. Nines could tell he was trying his best to form words, but couldn't when Nines was demanding things like that. "Better." He praised, nodding his head once. It was only better. Not good. Not praise. Just better. He almost rolled his eyes when Gavin started to ask for forgiveness, Nines knew he let go Gavin could probably be on his knees. Gavin whimpered a bit as he received the almost praise making his chest swell with bittersweet pride. He could do better, he wasn't being praised yet, but he was doing better. That was good. He stared at his dominant, chewing on his lip.

 

Nines was very, very unimpressed with apology after apology, though he didn't want them to stop. Nines was quick with drawing moan after moan from Gavin, giving him an unamused look after each one. "Quiet." Nines instructed. He wasn't really trying to be rude so he didn't use shut up... at least not yet. Maybe if Gavin pissed him off a little more. "Your apologies mean nothing if I get such a kick out of your behavior." He admitted, the last part more true than the beginning.

 

Gavin whimpered as the other told him to be quiet, but quit talking. He couldn't completely silence his whimpers and whines, but he did his best to muffle them. He nodded a little bit at his words, feeling a bit proud that the other admitted that he liked his bratty behavior. He knew that Nines probably didn't actually enjoy such behavior, but that he was probably amused by the behavior and enjoyed being able to punish him after he had been bratty. Nines really was just testing him when he told the other to be quiet and was glad that even when he did stop speaking, he could hear the whimpers in the back of Gavin's throat. He really risked not hearing Gavin's noises anymore, but he also didn't know how to tell his partner to be quiet but also keep making noises.

 

Gavin considered fighting back anyway, but he was honestly worried about his walking ability, and with Nines in this sadistic mindset, and him entering his masochistic and submissive one... He didn't know if he'd really be able to tell when he needed to safeword. He was scared to even snark at him. He wondered what Nines was thinking about. There was so much Nines seemed to be thinking about, his eyes darting around, looking at his neck, glancing to the knife - god the knife- and down towards his crotch. He bit his lip and whimpered softly, "M-May I make a request? I promise I'll be good, Nines, I promise..."

 

When Gavin asked to make a request Nines was quiet, currently fighting with himself in his mind. His tone was so weak and quiet, Nines was so glad his bitch was finally submitting to him. He just gave Gavin a look that said  _ go on _ and waited for him to resume his sentence. 

 

He hesitated for several moments before he asked shyly, "Could you - could you use the knife? Use it to threaten me? I know my place, Sir, but I want you to remind me of it... You could - you could even cut me if you wanted." He knew that this was a dangerous request, but Nines was... Nines was trustworthy. Nines was probably the only Dom he'd allow near him with a knife, and he wanted to try it.

 

And he had to fight against every damn nerve in his body not to grin with excitement. Did Gavin see him looking around? How'd he read his thoughts and body language so accurately?

 

He thought about why he trusted Nines so much and realized that it was likely due to their work. Gavin didn't like him at first, but warmed up to him and eventually became friends. He didn't have a lot of people that he considered friends. They had to be trustworthy, and Nines had saved his ass on many missions. He considered this to be saving his ass, giving him what he needed to retain his sanity, giving him the aftercare he needed, and the security of even having a safeword, and the added comfort that came from Nines listening to him when he'd said 'Yellow' before. He often felt worried during scenes, but he didn't right now. And that was good. It was more than good. It was more than good.

 

He remembered something - Nines was his boyfriend. He was with someone he definitely felt for, and was attracted to, and wasn't just someone who could scratch that insatiable itch. He teared up a bit as he realized this, but gave a slight nod just in case Nines got worried by it.

 

Being a bit of a show-off, Nines used his foot to scoop the knife up and flip it into the air just above to his waist, and Nines caught it perfectly. He knew it was kind of dickish to be such a smug show off in the scenario but he wanted Gavin to see the clear movement of the knife. He immediately held it up to Gavin's neck, right below his chin to rest his head on the cold blade, forcing him to look up. He let Gavin's figure drop to the ground so his feet touched, however. He didn't want to fuck this up and accidentally drop and cut him. "You know your place, huh?"

 

"Your place Is my filthy bitch, my toy, my cockslut. Yet you still ran away from me, didn't you?" He brought the knife to Gavin's face so the tip was facing the ceiling as he let it glide along the other cheek. "Such a pathetic brat." He could see the obvious signs of arousal from this, and forced Gavin's legs open with his knee, pressing it up against his crotch. He was trying to focus on threatening Gavin, but another part of him was just so damn thankful Gavin trusted Nines with this everything. Nines could fucking cut Gavin right now and Gavin would trust the other anyway. And the 'sir' was definitely a nice touch. Always was coming from Gavin.

 

When he saw Nines kick the knife into the air and into his hand, he shuddered with fear and arousal. Mostly arousal actually, at how deftly Nines had done such a maneuver, and let out a soft moan, his body shaking slightly. Fucking hell. Nines couldn't get any hotter if he tried. When the blade made contact with his neck, he let his eyes flutter closed, his chest heaving slightly. The cool blade felt so nice on his hot skin. Now that he thought about it, he realized he was burning up. His skin felt like it was on fire, especially where Nines was touching him. He looked up at him as the other asked seemed to be asking if he knew his place. He wanted to cry out that yes, he did, but the blade on his neck was making him fall silent. He couldn't even nod, for fear of being cut. When Nines' words continued, he nodded ever so slightly, he was Nines' to use as he wished, and was to enjoy being used, yet he ran... He was a brat, and definitely pathetic. He was so fucking pathetic, and he needed to accept that. Luckily Nines was quick to touch him, clearly taunting him, and draw a  _ pathetic _ moan from him, which only made his cock twitch again. God Nines was so good at humiliating him, tearing him down until he felt like absolutely nothing. It was perfect. The knife being moved to his cheek made it even better, made him lean into the knife a little bit, whining softly.

 

Nines half wanted to make Gavin strip and lay on the couch so he could see what he could mark up with the made, but he might just have to wait a moment. "If you're so needy for me to show you what you're made for, you're going to obey like a good kitten and let me take you to the couch without putting up any fights. If you even so much as struggle a  _ little _ bit I'm going to make a cut that lasts for weeks." Nines twirled the point of the knife in his hand, pressing it into Gavin's cheek. His blood was pumping and he knew he was now going to make Gavin bent over his knee instead so he could get a better angle to cut him with. Fuck, he was going to take so many pictures, this was the best session he'd had in- like, ever. It was... bittersweet, to say the least when he saw Gavin's terrified eyes turn glass-like, coated over with wet tears. Nines let his expression soften, just for a second, to let Gavin know he understood. This wasn't a one-time thing, they were  _ actually _ a couple, as weird as it was to think about.

 

He nodded a little bit at the other's instructions and whimpered softly, moving his hands to gently touch the hand that was still at the collar of his shirt, not even trying to pull them away, just trying to ground himself a little bit. He knew that he was going to struggle a little bit, if not just to struggle, then to receive a nice cut that would possibly scar, something that would show him who he would belong to. He wanted Nines to hurt him, so badly, but he didn't dare move into the knife to receive that pain. He wanted  _ Nines _ to do the damage. He wanted the marks to be inflicted by him. He shifted slightly, looking up at his boyfriend with a reverent gaze, wanting him to do as he pleased. "P-please... Please, Nines..."

 

Nines scoffed once more at the forced pleading. "Come on, Gavin. Don't be difficult and everything will go fine," he said as he began to get a steady hold on the other, and eventually got a grip where he could pick him up. He knew the other would put up a fit if Gavin's dominant wasn't harsh enough, so he didn't waste a second hoisted Gavin up and practicality manhandling him over to the couch, shoving him on his back into the cushions. He had to hold him quite tight to make him refrain from struggling, and he had to force him down onto the sofa. Hopefully, Nines threw him down with enough force to give him somewhat of a backlash. 

 

He made a face when the other told him not to be difficult, a look that said 'you know damn well I'm going to be difficult,' and squirmed against him anyway, making protest noises and pawing at his hands, struggling against him a little bit despite his 'submitting' to Nines already. He couldn't help but fight back at least a little bit. He let out a gasp as he was shoved onto the cushions hard enough so that he almost had the wind knocked out of him and gasped for air.

 

Nines immediately slid into a spot next to him and bulldozed any escape attempts of his, instead forcing Gavin over his lap. He bent him over at a very, very vulnerable angle on the dominants knee, knowing how incredibly humiliating this would be for the other. "I'm not sure if you  _ do _ know your place, Gavin," Nines argued back, as he pushed Gavin's shirt up a little tiny bit, and without warning, Nines yanked down the pair of boxers to his submissives thighs, and they dropped to the floor was a soft thud. He was incredibly exposed, completely at Nines' disposal for him to do absolutely anything. First, Nines set his knife to the side. Then he undid the belt then, resting it on another cushion. His hand rested on Gavin's ass for a moment, wondering what he could do.

 

Nines was too fast and too strong, and Gavin let out a soft, humiliated cry as he was put over Nines' knee, and tried to squirm away, but froze as the boxers were quickly removed from his body, making him flush with humiliation. He could feel the cool air on his ass, and whenever his body twitched he could feel his length just barely bump up against Nines' thigh. He whimpered at Nines' words and heard Nines putting the knife and the belt down next to him. "I do, I do- Just-" He began to squirm again until he felt Nines' hand come to rest on his ass. He stiffened immediately and his eyes screwed shut, able to predict what was going to happen.

 

Carrying Gavin to the couch was... frustrating. They would've gotten their quicker if not for Gavin's useless attempts at escape. Even if he did manage to break free Nines could snatch him back in an instant. Nines found it rather adoring how quick Gavin was to shut himself up as soon as his dominants hand rested along the curve of his back. With every little attempted struggle, Nines used his free hand to drag Gavin back by the neck of the hoodie.

 

"We should definitely remind you of who you belong to," Nines said as if it weren't the most obvious thing in the world, and his hand swung back into the spot, instantly spanking hard against the other. He did it really fucking hard, too. He was taking out all his anger with that smack, and it even erupting through the room with a loud crack. The red remained for a few moments, making it known how hard the other hit him. "I think we need a reminder that will last quite a while," Nines whispered, not knowing if Gavin would understand what he was implying.

 

He nodded at his words and let his head hang limply as he tried to force himself to relax. He knew it would hurt worse if he remained stiffened. He couldn't help but cry out in pain as the other hit him, though, making him struggle against Nines again, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Fucking hell that hurt. Nines must be really pissed. It felt good to be able to piss Nines off enough to get him to react like this, but it also  _ fucking hurt _ .

 

He picked up the knife, trailing it along Gavin's lower back and twirling it around one spot. "In thinking a small, nice red '9' on your back would do the trick, hm?" Nines wondered about the idea. A nine engraved into Gavin's skin for as long as it lasted- certainly Nines wouldn't make it a scar unless he knew Gavin was fully committed, but he planned on cutting Gavin anyhow. "I want to see what you look like bleeding out for your owner, Gavin. Can you imagine? A nine engraved into you, making you officially my submissive, my bitch, my property. Even at work, it'd be there, underneath your clothes, and every morning you'd have to see it," he added. "How does it sound, kitten? Or are you not up to it? Oh, I almost forget-" Nines grabbed a handful of Gavin's hair and forced his face up. "I don't give a fuck what you want, bitch. You are  _ mine _ and I decide what happens with your worthless body."

 

He looked back a bit at Nines when the other suggested cutting into him, and bit his lip as he considered having a nine cut into him, a brand of ownership, and bit his lip, staying still as the other trailed the knife over his skin. As long as it didn't scar... He gasped as the other tugged his hair, making his back arch up sharply and making his entire body tremble at the uncomfortable position. He had been considering saying yellow to make sure Nines didn't cut deep enough to scar, but he didn't really care as Nines started to degrade him again, putting him back into his place. God, it sounded nice, having a claim on him like that, and it sounded even better the more Nines talked about it. He nodded a bit and whimpered softly, and inhaled sharply as he realized he would have to ask, had to make sure that it wouldn't scar, at least not this early in the relationship... He wouldn't be able to live with himself if things went poorly and he had Nines' claim scarred into his skin. "Y-yellow, Nines, please...." He gasped out, and whined out breathlessly, "J-Just don't scar... Please... be careful... And maybe a little higher up on my back..." he was a bit worried about his shirt riding up at work and displaying such a mark to everyone. 

 

"I-I'm okay I just had to check..." He emphasized, then murmured, "Otherwise go for it... I'm yours..."

 

But he was close to dropping everything when he heard Gavin whimper out their safeword. He didn't put much thought into what he might've done since his previous partners would call out blue almost every other position. Nines let his grip on Gavin go ever so slightly, just loosening his knuckles.

 

He almost was shocked that Gavin thought he'd ever want to scar him permanently. He shook his head quickly. "Oh, Gavin, I'd never. I wouldn't even think about laying something permanent on you like that without asking of your permission, and it's too early either way." Nines added quickly. "I may talk like it's forever- but I assure you I wouldn't harm you like so." He really thought he knew how to handle these sort of things. He was so explicit in consent when it came to anything that would make marks for longer than a month.

 

Gavin nodded a bit at his reassurance and nodded, reassured by the other's words, and mumbled, "O-Ok good... I was just checking..." he reached a hand back to gently touch Nines' arm, gently grabbing onto the sleeve of his sweatshirt to ground himself a bit, and murmured, "I'm sorry for interrupting..." before dropping his hand again. He liked the way that Nines seemed to know what he was thinking, and how he knew what he needed.

 

Nines clicked back into that sweet, controlling headspace as soon as Gavin gave him the okay. "Green?" He asked.

 

Gavin felt pretty silly for stopping the scene, but he felt a lot better after now that he had his Nines' confirmation that he wasn't going to scar him, and nibbled at his lower lip. He felt like an idiot, but with the way Nines said it, in a surprised but not condescending tone, he felt that Nines actually wanted to protect him, to keep him safe, even during a scene like this. He nodded as the other asked if he was good, and murmured, "Green.”


	6. Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines goes ahead and brands his sub :)  
> Also I'm SO sorry that this was behind schedule. I totally forgot to update yesterday!

 

Nines picked the knife up, trailing the cold blade up the curve of Gavin's thighs, ass, lower back and he honestly had to think of somewhere to cut where it wouldn't be exposed. The knife was pressing against a spot just below Gavin's right shoulder blade, and the dominant assumed this could possibly be a nice spot to put his mark. Gavin immediately shuddered as Nines trailed the blade over his skin. Over his sensitive sides, over his reddened ass, and over his lower back. The skin that the blade had trailed over was hypersensitive after the blade touched it, and he could  _ feel _ the air resting upon his skin. He could feel the slight movements that Nines made above him and that little line felt like it was on fire, even though the blade was cool. He let out a soft whine as the blade pressed into his skin right underneath his shoulder blade, not breaking the surface, and squirmed slightly, making sure not to allow the knife to press into him too hard.

 

"You're going to look so pretty as my little toy," Nines said absentmindedly, the very tip of the knife tracing a small 9 on his skin, not cutting yet, but making an invisible sketch. He mentally prepared himself. No twitching. He'd have to warn Gavin to stay still unless he wanted to fuck this up and cut deeper and get in deep trouble. This needed to be done correctly and carefully. When Nines started to talk to him, he allowed himself to relax. He liked to hear Nines talk, even if what he was saying was terrifying. He trusted the other, and gently pawed at the couch just to keep himself stable. He bit his lip and whimpered, "If you say so, sir..." He didn't want to say that he was going to look pretty, but he knew he would. Gavin liked being told that he was pretty, and he  _ loved _ having claiming marks on his skin.

 

"Don't move much. Yellow, Gavin. If you move there's a chance I'll hurt you. You can thrash around and whatnot just... try and keep your back in place." Nines used the color system, but it was known that his submissive absolutely dreaded when he used it because of course Nines wasn't getting hurt. "Just be careful." Nines also knew he'd be able to hold Gavin in place easy so he didn't know why he was taking such large precautions.

 

He was a bit confused by the use of 'Yellow', but he quickly realised that it was because he wanted Gavin to listen to him, like actually listen to him. He nodded and gripped the cushion of the couch a little tighter, preparing himself for the inevitable burn of pain. 

 

Nines placed the first cut without warning. The cold blade bit into Gavin's skin easily, Nines had picked one of his nicer ones for this occasion. Blood immediately started pooling up, warn crimson seeping from the first line. Gavin relaxed a little bit as he didn't feel anything for a little while, but then let out a soft yelp as the blade finally bit into his skin. He let out a soft whine and felt the blood pool and dribble down the lines of his body. When he made sure Gavin wasn't going to pass out or anything, he continued. One hand surrounded the skin around the cut and the other with his knife in hand, he slowly sliced through Gavin's skin to make the first supporting line of the number. He pulled back to give Gavin a minute to breathe, and highly,  _ highly _ considered wetting the spot with his tongue to stop the excessive blood flow. 

 

"How's it feel, pet?" Nines said, watching blood trickle down Gavins back. "Knowing you're only one carving away from completely being submitted to me. Soon your only goal will be to please me, isn't that right? That's all I'll use you for. My fucktoy, a cocksleeve. Using your weak body to get off-- but that's alright with you anyways, since you only get off on being used like a piece of meat. Would you like me to humiliate you and wear you down to nothing? Because I can and I will," he said, truth leaking through his tone. He was having way too much fucking fun with this, he just hoped Gavin was getting off on the pain as well.

 

He glanced back at Nines as best he could from this position, and whimpered out, "It feels great..." He said softly, looking at him with a whine, and pleaded softly, "Yours... I do, I do get off on that, Sir, please..." His eyes fluttered closed, and he relaxed into the pain he was feeling. The sharp pain had eased into a dull, burning ache, and he murmured, "Please... Humiliate me, Sir, I want you to remind me of my place... Your toy..." The pain was easing into pleasure a lot faster than normal, but he assumed that it was because he trusted Nines. He whimpered softly. "Finish it, please. Claim me as yours... Please... Brand me..." he squirmed slightly, relishing in the slight friction that came from his movements.

 

The little cry of pain was damn near music to Nines' ears, mostly because he knew Gavin was okay with the pain-  _ wanted _ the pain. It was especially confirmed when Gavin told Nines it actually felt great, and Nines was thankful.  _ And _ his submissive continued reiterating that he belonged to Nines. It was flawless how he spoke, every little whine sounded so pathetic in a good way. When Gavin kept pleading, Nines only leaned down to the other's ear, muttering, "You sound absolutely pathetic when you whine like that, you know? It's perfect, suits your weak body just right." In a way, it was a compliment, a praise for being such a frail toy for him to use.

 

Gavin started to tear up, and used one of his hands to rub his eyes gently. He ended up not being able to just wipe the tears away, though, hearing the twisted compliments that hurt just enough to sting, but also made him proud. He was pathetic, but only for Nines now. No one else could see this side of him. And the ‘weak body’ comment barely stung, as he was very comfortable with his build, but it was nice to be reminded of his inferiority. It made Gavin very happy to be reminded of his place, and he nodded slowly, agreeing with his words.

  
  


"Almost makes me want to complete my carving and forgive you... almost." Of course, he had plenty more in store for Gavin after this. He figured he wouldn't kick off his spankings with the belt right away, since bloodplay was something to come down from, at least for Nines, so he figured he'd start out using his hand. But he stopped thinking and considered the thought of making Gavin beg for Nines to indent the rest of the digit into Gavin's skin, but it was getting hard to wait to finish this. He was more than aroused when Gavin kept asking for more, humiliation and pain and everything in between. He was debating on letting Gavin grind against his leg when he felt his dick just barely brush his thigh, but he instead thought he'd start doing that once he used Gavin's mouth.

 

Nines leaned down, hushing the other and brushing his bare skin. "Just a moment longer, pet. We're so close to making you my property," he whispered, and without warning, he dug the knife harder into the others back. He didn't do it hard enough to scar, he was damn careful of that, but he started out strong just to give off the illusion he was going deeper, but then he simply returned to his usual pace. "Be a good boy for once, Gavin. Stay still and be good for me," he rehashed the phrase over and over again as he carved the circle. When Nines mentioned finishing his carving, Gavin made a noise of near-whine as he looked back again. “Please, please Nines. Please... finish my brand. I want to show everyone I belong to you, please....” he trailed of as Nines hushed him, before crying out in a strangled pain/pleasure combo, and he whined loudly, “Fuck, Nines- ah~ Sir!” He couldn’t help but use the title.

 

Nines tried not to let too much blood gush out, but it slipped past the blade and down his back. He shifted slightly so the droplets would roll down the body of the other, wanting to see his reaction to having his own blood being spilled down his body. "Perfect," Nines remarked as he used the side of the knife to wipe some of the crimson blood away. "It's finished, Gavin. You're mine; isn't that wonderful? I'll take such good  _ care _ of you, we can even put your mouth to good use... I can slap and choke and hit and bite you, pet, and you won't be able to escape since you're my property. I can get you that collar and tug on its leash if you decide to act like a bitchy, disobedient brat again. You'd like that, wouldn't you, kitten? My hand stroking you as you eat on all fours from a dish?"

 

It fucking hurt. It hurt worse than the first cut, and he worried about possibly scarring, but decided that if he scarred it wouldn’t matter, because it wasn’t a full ‘9’. He almost felt as if he wanted some of this wound to scar, just to have another way to showcase how owned he was by Nines. If the little curve  _ did _ manage to scar, Nines would never forgive himself. As much of a rough dominant as he was, he didn't want to fuck up Gavin's body without permission. Even if Gavin liked it, it showed he could be careless and Nines would probably cry if that happened. Gavin shuddered and bit his lip as the other spoke again. “Nines... please... want to feel you a bit more,” he appealed gently, wanting to feel Nines’... well he wanted to feel anything that belonged to Nines. He felt as if Nines’ tongue would feel perfect soothing over his wounds though, and stammered out, “Lick it clean... please... you can bite around it too if you want... anything you want you can do to me, sir...”

 

Nines was glad he started out so deep again. Gavin's cries were 100% worth it, it seemed to waver in different tones and pitches and neediness the longer he took. And fucking Sir - goddamnit Nines was glad Gavin was into titles or Nines would've had to ask because hearing that leave Gavin's mouth - being addressed to  _ him _ \- had Nines' dick twitching.

 

Gavin nodded vigorously as Nines started up on the humiliation again, and adjusted the way he was laying across Nines’ lap so that he could  _ just barely _ grind against Nines’ thigh, which was depraved in itself. “You already take good care of me, Sir. And you can use me however you want. I’ll be a good toy, good cocksleeve, just for you. Promise.” He so badly wanted to fulfil that pet play fantasy with Nines, be his kitten or his bitch, either worked, really.

 

Nines listened to Gavin carefully, and his heart practically leaped around when Gavin promised to be good for only Nines. He felt the whisper of rutting hips against his legs as Gavin moved and Nines was more than glad Gavin was getting off to his words. 

Nines was literally in the action of beginning to bend down to surprise Gavin with his tongue when he asked. Nines didn't respond at first, wanting to hear his weak whimpers a bit more, but eventually decided Gavin was begging nicely and he dropped the knife for a moment. "Since you asked so nicely," Nines whispered, and his tongue was dragging along the blood. It was fucked up. He knew it was fucked up to even think about how much he enjoyed the metallic bite of the blood but he did. Nines traced around the scar again and again and again, making sure it was almost clean. 

 

He could definitely pick up on the little bumps against his legs from Gavin just barely jutting against them. It was alright since he'd have the opportunity to punish him after for it. Plus, he wanted Gavin to feel good, too. Really good. Some sessions in the future he might do all pain, with only a hint of attention to his dick but they were barely kicking it off so he went slow. He closed his teeth around the wound, forcing the rest of the dense crimson to come out before licking that away, too. He took an extra second to leave an ever so small bite mark or two next to the digit to show he could do whatever he wanted to Gavin. He knew it anyone ever saw there'd be no explaining it away which was... terrifying and arousing all in one.  He didn't completely finished, but he at least got the cuts to at least stop gushing out so much blood. "Good," Nines said, unclear on if he were praising Gavin or praising himself on a job well done. "What do you say, kitten?" Nines asked. He was going to train his best with the best possible manners- because that was cute as hell in the bedroom especially coming from someone like Gavin. 

 

Gavin let out a happy whine as the other licked up the blood, and he couldn't help but rut a little harder against Nines' thigh. It felt perfect, and the other's tongue stung as it lapped pressed into the cut. He had anticipated the bite, but he still couldn't contain the slightly-strangled cry as he felt the bite against the wound. He felt the tears spill over again, and he had to wipe his eyes again. It was very painful, but he wasn't about to ask Nines to stop. It felt almost as good as it hurt, and he had to resist asking for more bites, knowing that if Nines bit him more he'd be unable to move the next day. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit, but he'd like to be able to lay on his back. He whimpered as he looked back and mumbled, "Thank you, Sir," when he was prompted, and managed to hold back from rolling his eyes at him.

 

Nines found it absolutely adorable how Gavin tried his best to wriggle his hips up against his dominants thigh, how he quietly panted and whined and shifted in his lap as Nines gathered up every ounce on blood. Nines could feel Gavin's back shake when he took in a breath, and he immediately knew the shaky breaths meant tears... which meant crying. Which could be a good or bad thing. When he pulled back, he was happy that Gavin repeated the thank you back to him but... he could tell his heart wasn't in it. That he found the matters unnecessary. Nines' hand pulled at Gavin's hair in an instant, gripping it tight and forcing his head up. "Sorry, what was that? Say it louder, bitch. I'm not taking your half-assed effort, got it?" Nines squinted his eyes. Damn, was it fun messing with a brat like Gavin. It's been way too late since the dominant had gotten a chance to play about like this. He could also see the others face burn up when Gavin was caught, hanging his head limply. Nines would be an idiot if he would let Gavin get off on his own, hell no. He was a very possessive man  _ no one _ \- not even Gavin himself - was allowed to touch his property.

 

Gavin whined loudly as the other tugged his hair back and looked back at him, his eyes watering, and yelped out, "Th-Thank you, Sir!" He was definitely more sincere, now, and be clung to the couch tightly, whimpering. It was a nice surprise that Nines was going to punish him for his very slight tone, and he made sure to say his words a little louder, nodding slightly. He whimpered softly, and looked back at him with slightly widened eyes.

 

Nines released his partner with utter satisfaction when he yelped out his thanks, and let his head drop. "That's more like it," Nines said. Of course he'd punish tiny, irrelevant things Gavin did instead of letting him off the hook, for his submissive still needed to learn how to behave himself. "You make such pretty noises," the dominant commented, being truthful in the moment. His little whimpers and pants were just adorable, his ass poked out into the air and his face absolutely burning with embarrassment. His little pet was just so adorable, Nines couldn't help but fantasize about what he'd dress the other up in, especially since Gavin mentioned feminization. Nines wasn't huge on crossdressing his partner, since it was a little hard for him to be attracted to feminine elements, but he didn't mind it for the most part. He could dress his lover up in dainty pink collars and kitten ears and a plug for a tail, maybe he'd have him wear stockings or something around his waist. He had too many fantasies about Gavin, too many for the cute little bastard.

 

Gavin felt better about his previous sass when Nines seemed satisfied with his newfound apology and when he complimented his noises. The way that Nines coupled the pain and praise together was so... perfect. He had been a little worried that his noises were a little too much, but he was glad that Nines liked to hear him. He didn't mind being gagged, but he liked to have an easy way to signal to stop when gagged, and bent over his knee wouldn't be the best position. Gavin was happy that he could continue to make the noises that were apparently pretty, and made a soft cooing noise in thanks for his dominant's compliments. He wondered what Nines was thinking about, as his dominant paused in his motions and words, but he remained still, not wanting Nines to think that he was being disobedient.

  
  


Nines redirected his attention back to Gavin's shifting hips. He knew they were just barely moving about but it was a damn good excuse to get him where he wanted him. "Oh, Gavin," Nines sighed, disappointment clear in his tone. "I just marked you, and do you still think it's acceptable to move like that without my permission?" Nines asked, moving his legs away from Gavin's crotch and placing a firm hand on his hip to keep from squirming. "Well? Do You?" He asked again, knowing full well the answer. 

 

He knew that if Nines got annoyed again, he'd get beaten a little worse. Unfortunately Nines had noticed his little movements, and he hung his head slightly in shame. "N-No sir..." He 'hated' asking for permission to touch himself, and he could tell that Nines was going to try to get him to do that, if not now, then later in their play, and was both excited for and dreading it. It was humiliating, to say the least, to ask to touch himself. It wouldn't be as bad if he was asking for the other to touch him, but to ask to touch himself? It was certainly a sign of being owned, not being able to touch oneself without permission.

 

Nines moved Gavin so his ass was clearly more exposed and bent him farther down, a hand now rested on his ass. "I think we need to train my kitten better. Don't you, Gavin?" The submissive male squawked slightly as he was moved into an even worse, more humiliating position, his ass in the air and his face half off of the couch. He tried to shift a little more onto the couch so that he didn't quite fall off, but he kind of liked being held steady by Nines. Nines was definitely his rock in this moment, keeping him from falling and keeping him grounded by both a firm hand and a firm voice. The coolness in Nines' voice made him squirm a bit. He knew that Nines was affected by the situation, as evident by the other's erection, but his voice betrayed none of that. He wondered how often Nines had been imagining something like this, and been able to conceal it vocally. He then wondered how Nines would feel about something in public - maybe not fully in public, at least not this early in the relationship - where he had to make a call or talk to someone as Gavin pleased him, on his knees, maybe with a knife against his throat, or a gun to his head.

 

Gavin nodded a bit at Nines' suggestion and arched his back, trying to show how eager he was for his 'training'. He glanced back at him and wiggled very slightly as the other rested a hand on him, and mumbled, "'ve been a bad kitten. Need to be punished..." He couldn't really form full sentences, but he didn't really need them to get the point across, giving Nines a look that hopefully showed how much he desired being shown his place, being trained, being given rules and punishments... It all sounded awesome, and Gavin wondered why he let his mind wander more. The more his mind wandered, the needier he became. And the needier he became, the more demanding and bratty he got. But he didn't really want to be too bratty right now, since he already had a punishment coming. His brain - especially when in subspace - was his own worst enemy. "Please... Punish me..."

 

Nines had also thought about public playing too much for his own good. He was still keen on the idea of making Gavin suck him off underneath his desk with a gun to his head threatening, perhaps a kick to the smaller man if he were to try anything or so much as grazing teeth - all while Nines would calmly talk to another officer. He stopped his thoughts when Gavin spoke, and he stroked him for a moment, making sure to avoid the scar. His previous submissives didn't usually act like this they just were... quiet. This was different but it was so so fucking good. He was so cute when he was out of it, his eyes hazy, almost looking sleepy. "That's right. Now you're going to count these hits like a good little slut and again; if you mess up, we  _ will _ begin again." Nines gave Gavin a look saying he was 100%  serious. "We will switch halfway through to the belt and then I'll see if I'm still willing to deliver you any satisfaction." Nines glanced at the belt for a brief moment before resting his hand on Gavin's ass and withdrawing it. "Start counting." With a firm crack, Nines brought his hand back down on Gavin's rear- but he barely gave the other a moment to adjust to the pain before he did it once more, timing them perfectly so that just when the pain was sinking in he'd deliver another slap. "Such a disobedient bitch, thinking you could escape me and please yourself. You're mine to use, do you really think I'm so stupid as to allow you to get off on your own? You don't deserve it. You deserve to be kicked and slapped around and fucked until you realize how pathetic you are." Nines sighed, shaking his head with disappointment. "And now you're allowing me to spank you like a child. You get very red from just a few slaps, too. Maybe I'll let you see yourself... yes, I'll make you see how bad I can hurt you.”

 

He nodded more vigorously at his words, dick twitching at the name-calling - we was a good little slut, wasn't he - and grit his teeth, forcing himself to relax as he knew that he was going to get hit, properly, and it was going to hurt. He knew that Nines was planning on being brutal with him, but he still let out a sharp cry at the first hit, barely able to yelp out a loud, "One!", before he was hit again, and managed to whine a, "Two- fuck! Two, Sir... Nines, please, fuck..." he gasped and bucked into his hits subconsciously.

 

Nines reached back, sliding his hand into his pocket and swiping to open the camera of his phone and angled it to take a perfect picture of his kitten. The shutter of the picture taken was loud enough and clear enough for the other to hear, and the scar and handprints were very prominent on Gavin's body, too. He set down the phone with the knife and belt and then turned Gavin's head by guiding it towards him with his hand, wanting his pet to face him. "How filthy," he commented. "It's obvious you love being embarrassed like this, bitch. Bet you wish I'd bent you over the desk and spank you in front of the entire precinct when you act up, huh?" The dominant spoke his words with such coldness and cruelty to them, even if it was clear he'd never ever do that to his boyfriend. He cared for Gavin too much to do that... but he didn't let himself reminisce on that. He could think about emotions later- or, never, depending on how long Nines needed to bottle it up. He really wanted - no, needed - to punish Gavin, right now.

 

He had to fight back the urge to spring from Nines' lap as Nines' hand went to his phone, but he was very curious to see how he looked. His ass was very, very sore already, and he could only imagine how pretty his skin looked with bright red handprints littering his skin. He whimpered out, "Sir... I'm yours... I'm sorry..." He gasped and squirmed slightly, not wanting to continue to disappoint his dominant, but unable to stay still. He couldn't bear being a disappointment now that his subspace had taken over his mindset. "I'm pathetic, sir... I am, I am... I'm sorry - fuck..." he whined loudly, and pressed his face back into the cushions of the couch, his face bright red with embarrassment.

 

He made sure to hide his face when he felt the other moving to take a photo, not wanting his face to be in the picture, even though he loved showing off his bruises and such after his sessions, he didn't want an image like that to get out there - even though he trusted Nines.

 

He whimpered softly at his comments, and tilted his head back towards Nines as his head was guided towards him, sniffling slightly. He wasn't crying, but the sharp smacks on his rear definitely made his eyes water and his nose run. He knew he looked like a mess, and he felt like a mess too. He whimpered as he was degraded and nodded slightly, and whined out, "Yes sir... For you... Just for you, sir..." He knew, somewhere deep in his mind, that he wouldn't ever do that for fear of his reputation  _ and _ his job, but in his subspace, that seemed like the best idea in the world. He felt like he was floating a bit, and his eyes were half-lidded.

 

He started to fantasise a little bit, thinking about how Nines would roughly shove him over the desk, rip his pants down and press down with his thumb on the freshly-cut '9' through his clothes to subdue him. He could fucking  _ see  _ how everyone would stare at him, and know that he was owned. He could feel the mixed pride at being owned, and the shame at being seen in such a state. He could imagine everyone being scared of fucking with him afterwards, because Nines was his. The last thought comforted him a lot and he smiled happily to himself.

 

He enjoyed Gavin's begging far more than he should've. He didn't know how he got off on it so much, since his other submissives had begged as well but didn't have type of effect on him. Maybe since it was Gavin, the big bad asshole Detective, was pleasing to be bent over and spanked and hit and touched. When Gavin agreed, turning his head towards him, Nines could've kissed him again. His doll looked so close to being wrecked, eyes glassy and cheeks blotchy from humiliation and pain."Such a pretty kitten," Nines commented, running his thumb along Gavin's upper cheek. Nines could tell Gavin was fantasizing about his words, or he hoped so. Bending Gavin over his desk and maybe no one would even notice yet, but all heads would turn at the sound of Nines hand colliding sharply with the others skin and Gavin's cry of pain. If anyone asked if he was alright he'd showcase the scar, and make Gavin know they knew it was consensual, force Gavin to tell him he was Nines' bitch. After he returned, Nines was thinking, thinking about how to get those tears to spill and he barely had time to process the decision before his hand struck Gavin across the face again to get his head back to place. 

 

Fuck, was his dom space really that strong to the point he barely thought through shit? Of course he'd keep note of the bigger stuff like blood and safe-words but- holy shit. "Too bad I'm still punishing you," he sighed, wishing he could see Gavin's face once more. Especially after that hit.

 

When Nines called him pretty, he let out another soft coo, but also allowed himself to mimic the sound of a cat, purring for his dominant as well. He looked up at Nines expectantly, but didn't expect the hand that struck his face so that he was looking down at the couch. He gasped and stared at the cushion for several seconds before he registered that he was crying again, and choked back a sob. Fuck. Nines was so... rough. Nines was a dominant, so Gavin wasn't really surprised by that, but it looked like Nines hadn't thought it through. Nines' face lacked that smug smirk right before the impact, and he wondered if Nines was in dom space. He hadn't really been with a dominant who went into that headspace... And if they did they were rather cruel, and not in a fun way. He felt a bit of anxiety creep through his subspace, but he tried to push it aside.

 

Nines said he'd wait until about halfway to use his belt, but he knew he couldn't resist much longer. Nines swiped up his leather belt, and knowing Gavin couldn't see him, he gave it a firm crack. "Color." He demanded, and though he still sounded like his dominant self, it was obvious he wanted a yes or no before he beat Gavin's ass into tomorrow. "I don't wish you injure you for more than a day or two, so if this first hit hurts too bad, make sure to tell me." Nines said. A  _ huge _ part of him was focusing on Gavin's safety, but another was screaming at him to be better. Better than his past dominants in every way. He was more demanding and more violent and more affectionate and a better caregiver and better at aftercare. He'd be so good Gavin would never think to go and hurt himself with another dom again.

 

Once Nines saw how positively Gavin was reacting to his handheld hits and praise, he decided he'd speak more, since he hadn't used praise in a long while. He liked praising his subs during a punishment to make it more bearable, but sometimes it wasn't exactly an option depending on the severity of their behavior. He gave a happy, smug sort of humming chuckle when Gavin only whined in response. God, his frail pet made the prettiest purring noises. It was actually... very, very pretty and definitely worthy of praise. Too bad he hadn't thought of that before he went and slapped him. Great. The look of shock was so prominent on Gavin's expression that the dominant felt both proud of himself and messed up and horrible at the same time. He couldn't really see his face after that but the way Gavin's shoulders bitched it was obvious he wasn't expecting it. Gavin did, however, become immediately reassured by Nines asking - no, demanding - for him to give a color. Gavin sobbed out the count, "Three..." before he sniffled for a few seconds, listening to the rest of Nines' statement before he admitted, "G-green... Just give me like... 20 seconds..." He glanced back at Niens carefully, gazing fondly at his dominant, "And tell me that I'm yours... It helps with everything, hearing that I'm yours..." he was out of character at this point, but nowhere near being out of his subspace. His eyes were glossy and a bit unfocused, and his eyes were threatening to close, despite the tears flooding from them.

 

His ass hurt, but not enough to make Nines stop or slow down. He just needed a moment so he didn't sub drop and just start sobbing like a mess. He hated it when his anxiety managed to shine through his subspace.

 

Nines heard the sharp gasp of pain with the first hit, and grimaced just a bit. He waited eagerly for the color, and almost was a bit upset when Gavin said three instead of Green first. "Okay," Nines agreed, setting the belt down for a moment and instead finding a spot to run his fingers through Gavin's hair. He was glad Gavin liked hearing he was owned, too. He pet his submissive over and over, running his hand down his head. "You belong to me, kitten. My princess alone. No one will get to or will ever have the opportunity to hurt you, you are marked now. No one will ever even try if they know you are mine."

The dominant kept comforting him, and kept worrying he fucked up. Did he move a little fast? If not for Gavin, for himself, he wondered if he asked enough questions or got through to Gavin... fuck.

 

Nines leaned to wipe Gavin's face again, but didn't lean too close, afraid Gavin would assume he was striking him again. Damnit. When Gavin's eyes met his, he looked like he was in so much pain. He used his thumb to rub away tracks of tears along his cheeks. He didn't lean close yet, afraid Gavin would think he was going to hit him again. "Would you like a break, Gavin?" He asked, quietly, gently, still passing locks of Gavin's hair through his fingers. He felt horrible in a way for maybe ruining the atmosphere, but he didn't care much himself about putting a dip in the scene since he was used to stopping them for weaker subs. "We can talk this through first," he offered, wondering what they'd even say, "or I can just use my hand." He didn't mind that either. That seemed like the past course of action here. The hand apparently hurt just enough where it could bring tears but not enough to send Gavin out of character and into actual fear.

 

Gavin sighed softly when Nines started to talk to him, and he leaned his head back as the other pet his hair. Nines' words were such a lovely mix of possessive and comforting, and he couldn't help but relax. The pet names made him feel safe, and it helped him to relax into his dominant's arms. He liked hearing that Nines would protect him - albeit in a weird, semi-sexual and possessive way - and he liked hearing that Nines seemed to want him just as much as Gavin wanted him. Gavin felt a little weird, as if Nines was worried, so he made sure to show that he was fine, letting that cat-like purr rumble from his chest. Nines seemed to like that noise, and responded well to it.

He was still a little teary, but when Nines gently brushed his tears away... He choked back a sob. It was oddly emotional, having Nines take care of him,  _ properly _ , and he shook his head vigorously at his question as to whether he wanted a break or not. "No... Fuck no... Just-" he stopped himself, chewing at his lower lip for a few moments before admitting, "I got a bit anxious... Just trying to avoid the sub drop and all that shit..." He hated having to take breaks, and stuff like that. He knew that sometimes they were needed to continue a scene, but he liked to avoid them at all costs. His pride wouldn't let him take breaks unless absolutely necessary. He leaned back into the touches in his hair and mumbled, "I'm alright... Really." Gavin turned onto his side a bit so that he could look at Nines without craning his neck too badly, and murmured, "Just - I'm not mad at you for being in dominant headspace, not at all - but I've overall had really shitty experiences with dominants who got into that headspace... I'm okay, you were doing great... Just going to need to get used to someone listening to and asking for my color."

 

He tried to phrase it to the best of his ability in a way that Nines knew that he was good to continue, and that what he was doing was fucking perfect, but that Gavin needed a little bit of time to absorb the concept of being safe with a dominant in that mindset. He offered a lopsided grin, his subspace having faded a little bit. He knew it wouldn't take much to put him back into that mindset though, probably just one or two hits of the belt would be enough. enough praise would probably do the trick too. "You praising me is really helping, and so is asking for my color... Thank you." He had a feeling Nines would be a little angry at him - or rather his past partners for causing this mindset - for thanking him for praise for asking for his color.

 

Nines felt so accomplished when just a few words and praises from the him caused Gavin to relax almost entirely. He was still a bit on edge, though. He wondered if he'd brought back any memories or flashbacks to Gavin's mind since that unexpected look of shock when Nines hit him could mean anything. Nines scolded himself. He could've asked for Gavin's triggers, or what not to bring up. Gavin mentioned it, but they both kinda just swept it under the rug... damn it. But his worries seemed to slowly dissolve as he picked up the distinct noise of the low rumbling noise. Gavin was... purring again. Nines had to bring a hand to rub at the side of his own face. That shit was too god damn cute and actually made Nines' shoulders relax a slight bit. When Gavin allowed Nines to wipe his tears away without shying away, Nines felt ever so relieved. But his stress only crept back up when Gavin mentioned being anxious... shit. So he  _ did _ do something. When Gavin actually said that to his face, Nines felt like his stomach was twisting with dread. Oh, fuck. He swallowed, hard. Hard enough to get rid of the lump in his throat, hopefully. This was probably the reason that most subs didn't want him very much, or left when they realized he went a lot farther. Nines took a deep breath in, trying to force himself not to apologize. He'd do better. He would. Nines leaned down to kiss Gavin's forehead, muttering, "I'm sorry," on the way. He hoped to god Gavin would forgive him- and  _ actually _ forgive him. He didn't want  _ oh, don't apologize _ or  _ it's not your fault! _ because it clearly was. he didn't want his actions to be dismissed, he just wanted to make sure he was forgiven. "Don't thank me," he added. "It's how you always should've been treated."

 

Nines calmed down and gave Gavin a playful, weak slap on the rear before adjusting the man in his lap. "Green?" He asked with a small smile, but it slowly faded. "I'm going in with the belt again," he warned, and he already had the thing in his hands. He tapped it against Gavin's already sore ass as a warning before hitting his dead on. It wasn't nearly as painful as the first hit, mostly just seeing if he was alright, but it was still a damn good hit. "Remember to count," he added, the smugness in his voice obvious as he slipped back into their playful mindset.

  
  
  


Gavin could see Nines' expressions changing from worried to pleased, to relaxed to stressed. He didn't like those negative emotions on Nines' face, and it made him pout. He couldn't help it - he liked to see the other happy, and liked to see him relaxed as well. He didn't want Nines to be upset, especially if it was caused by him. Gavin didn't want his own words to cause his dominant distress, and he tried to purr a little louder, as he had noticed that his purring had caused Nines to relax, versus his words.

Gavin protested a bit when the other said he was sorry, but happily let the other kiss his forehead. He could see that the other was upset with himself, so he didn't want to push it, but he had to mumble, "I'm not angry, or upset with you, Nines... Really. I'm just not used to this kind of stuff with the dominant actually caring. Thank you... I appreciate that... And I  _ really _ appreciate that you're sorry - even though you didn't do anything on purpose." The shorter male was worried that his words would make him more upset, since Nines seemed to get a little more upset every time he spoke about him being anxious or whatever, and his past dominants. But he did want to show Nines that he was better than the others, the best. He chewed on his lip and mumbled, "You're the best dominant I've ever met... Like ever." He squeaked as the other gently patted his, very sore, ass, and whined softly, nodding, and reaffirmed, "Green." before he mentally prepared himself.

 

Nines didn't move his eyes from Gavin's face as he spoke, knowing Gavin wasn't trying to upset him. Only let him know it wasn't his fault. "Alright," he agreed, but raised his eyebrows at his partner when he said... that Nines was the best. Surely, the other dominants weren't good if they didn't treat him right, but if Gavin were to met another dominant with common human decency, Nines could almost imagine he wouldn't come in first place as the best. "Oh, yeah, right," he chuckled, his disapproval obvious in his tone. 

 

Gavin smiled a bit as Nines agreed, but was a bit affronted when Nines seemed to not agree that he was the best Dom. He was about to argue, tell Nines that he couldn't be any better if he tried, at least, not without being telepathic. Gavin kept everything that he considered to be personal or something that people could use against him hidden, so he understood that Nines wouldn't be able to understand certain things about him... Just yet, anyway. He hardly knew why he acted the way he did, and even then, his understanding was rather basic and confusing. He would have argued with Nines, had he not been hit, which had effectively shut him up.

 

He was so happy that Nines was continuing, and forced himself to relax, ready to re-enter his subspace. He nodded at Nines' warning, and gasped as it hit him again, tears once again pricking at his eyes. God he wished he could look at Nines while he was like this, and was able to see the look in his eyes. "F-Four!" he stammered out his eyes closing, "Fuck - Four... Nines."

 

He wondered if he'd be able to make the whole thing, and realised he didn't know how many hits Nines planned to give him. He found this interesting, not knowing how many he'd have to endure, and wondered what Nines had picked. He was determined to last, though, knowing that Nines would surely reward him - that and he knew that if he had too many hits that he'd probably pass out from pain, or have to safe word. He didn't want Nines to have to deal with either of those things. He buried his face into the couch, and whimpered softly. He knew that Nines was worried about him, so he made sure to press his ass back up into the air, trying to show that he was okay, and that he wanted to continue.

 

Nines was really ready now, excited to continue their scene in training Gavin, especially when he made that soft noise of surprise. He was so excited to get him back into his obedient subspace. Nines was pleasantly surprised how quickly Gavin had slid right back into counting instead of saying something snarky back. Nines could see Gavin was okay, especially when he pushed himself up into the air. That was cute, and, it gave him such an angle to hit Gavin at. "Such a needy bitch," Nines commented on his posture, giving Gavin one hit after to cut him off immediately before he could try saying anything to deny it.

 

And Nines didn't usually use titles strictly, but he found it a nice excuse to straighten up Gavin's behavior. "That's  _ sir _ , Gavin." Nines reinforced, delivering a hard hit with the belt right after to make sure it really stuck in Gavin's mind what to call him. He made sure that hit was hard, quick, and made a loud, loud noise. After Gavin had given him the okay he went farther out, giving them both what they wanted.

Nines stroked his head as if he were a cat, petting him like an animal. "You're almost there, kitten. Just a few more hits until I reward you. Be a good pet until then," he whispered, and used a hand to trail his fingers along Gavin's ass. It had the white stripes of the belt painting him, and was incredibly red, so when Nines pressed his fingers down into some of the marks, he hoped it burned. Well, a part of him hoped it burned bad, while another was worried about it stinging in the morning. His mind clicked with that little idea. The morning. Gavin would be sleeping in Nines' bed tonight. And Nines would wake up next to him tomorrow. And the day after that.... and the day after that. Holy shit. In a way that seemed like the best thing ever, getting to see Gavin all curled up in his sheets and clothes in the morning, tucked safely underneath his arms. That made his heart speed up, and tried not to think about it in the moment, but it proved to be difficult, and he hoped Gavin would distract him soon to keep himself from thinking.

 

The submissive male whined at the words that Nines gave, and nodded slightly at his words, knowing they were pretty true. He was needy at the moment, and he was definitely Nines' bitch in this moment, getting whipped by a belt while bent over his knee. Gavin was about to apologize for not using Nines' title, or snark back, he really wasn't sure which would have escaped his mouth, but the next strike made him gasp, as it was a little harder than before - which was still really hard - and tried not to start crying again so quickly, but the tears came back as per usual. Just pricking at the corner of his eyes as he whimpered out, "Five- Five, sir. Sorry sir..." At the 'kitten' comment accompanied by the pets, he made sure to purr, even though he was in significant pain. Nines wanted him to be a kitten, and a good kitten at that, so he would purr. He would purr as loudly as Nines wanted him too if he so requested. Gavin had to break off his purring though when Nines cruelly pressed his fingertips against the reddened and angry flesh of his ass. The purrs were replaced by a pained whine, and he pleaded softly, "Please... " Gavin wasn't sure if he was pleading for the end of the punishment to come sooner so he could get his reward, or if he wanted Nines to press his fingers harder into the to-be-bruised flesh. He chewed on his lip, and mumbled, "More..." Again, he wasn't sure which he wanted more of.

 

Gavin was acutely aware of Nines' body stilling slightly, and once again wondered what he was thinking about. He wondered if Nines was thinking about now, or if he was thinking about the future, maybe about his past, or something. He suddenly became very competitive as he remembered that Nines had had submissives in the past, and became very determined to be the best he could be for Nines, to be the best submissive ever. He did his best to relax, and pressed his ass against Nines' hand, up into the air again as his hips had dropped slightly as he was hit.

 

Nines took a small bit of pity on the other, and for a second he couldn't decide if he wanted to restrain Gavin's wrists or hold them, so he instead slid his free hand into Gavin's and rubbed against his skin with his thumb.

 

"Good boy," he praised him quietly at the Sir returning to his whines, and Nines to the best of his ability tried not to give him more credit than he deserved. After all, this  _ was _ a punishment. Nines wasn't done with the degrading and hits.

 

Gavin certainly appreciated the praise at being good, as well as the comforting hand enveloping his own, as it made up for the pain he was going through at the moment, and let his subspace start to slowly creep back into his consciousness, no longer just a desire to please, but rather a desire to fully submit to Nines, to do what he wanted without needing to be asked. He was lucky that Nines seemed to show some form of physical reaction whenever something he liked was done, whether that be certain phrases or a certain motion, so he could tell what Nines liked.

 

"You're close. A couple more to go and I'll be so proud," he cooed. He knew Gavin really liked the praise, so he took advantage of this. However, he didn't expect the purring noises as he stroked his pet, but he didn't mind them as he rubbing circles into Gavin's ass with his thumb. "God, Gav, you're such a mess," Nines degraded him just a bit, his hand trailing up to instead press around the irritated skin surrounding Gavin's new cut. "It's a shame. I'm trying to punish you and you're being greedy and getting off of it." Out of the blue, Nines slapped the belt down again on Gavin's ass, eyeing him from the corner of the others eyes to make sure he counted. Nines considered maybe just teasing Gavin a bit and rubbing up against his length to mess with his head and degrade him. But then again, but it was too much for his pet to be rewarded with.

 

Gavin whimpered a bit as Nines went back to full on degradation, and squirmed for a few moments before stilling as he felt the hand next to his cut, feeling the sensitive skin pull and tug a little bit. He whined and mumbled, "I-I'm sor-RY!" He broke off with a cry and yelped out, "SIX!" This hit hurt a little more, since his ass was already starting to bruise. His eyes watered a little more, still trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

 

He continued to purr, faltering slightly when Nines said he would be proud, like he wasn't already. It was oddly nice, and gave him something to work towards to achieve the praise he craved. He nodded a bit in understanding at his words though, the slowly creeping subspace making it clear to him that he wasn't good unless he had been behaving - or if he had lasted his punishment. So far he had done neither, and Nines had no reason to be proud of him in this moment, and that was perfectly fine. He loved the way that Nines phrased everything, even if he didn't mean to.

 

Seeing that Gavin absolutely craved the combination of pain and pleasure, Nines whipped Gavin one more time with the belt, knowing he was nearing his desired number of hitting for the poor submissive. And just as he waited for Gavin to cry out the number, he moved his leg up against Gavin's length in hopes of ruining the word. "Such a dirty slut," he scoffed. "you really enjoy this, don't you?" Nines asked, even though he was enjoying it just as much as Gavin would. Nines rutted his leg up against the base of Gavin's dick for a few more seconds before pulling away entirely. Even if Gavin tried to go for the friction again, Nines grabbed him by the hip and hoisted his ass up so it wasn't even near his leg.

 

"Almost done, kitten. Hold on," he whispered.

 

He began thinking of what he'd do with Gavin afterwards. Quite frankly he was still switching between ideas. He wanted to use his mouth like Gavin had suggested, but he also was really hoping to jerk off or finger the other, just to get him mewling and squirming for more. That was definitely his favorite- especially for someone like Gavin. Now that he found out this high and mighty bad big detective was actually a little whiny bitch in bed, he was going to fully use that to his advantage. That'd be really fucking hot, he seriously would love Gavin to fall completely into that subspace and let whatever words necessary to getting what he wanted tumble out. But, Nines also could imagine Gavin's mouth around his cock and Nines' leg pressed up against his crotch. Dirty talk could be a lot of fucking fun if the other person couldn't talk, and had to simply accept the embarrassment.

 

He was about to plead for forgiveness, even though he knew that Nines wouldn't let up on his punishment, but he was hit again, yelping in pain, and then breaking off into a broken moan as Nines touched his length with his thigh. He tried to manage out the number, "Sev- Fuck, Seve-" He squirmed and gasped out, "Seven, Nines, please, Nines..." He really was getting off on Nines  _ allowing _ him to rut against his leg for a few brief moments.

 

Rutting against his lover's leg was one thing, being  _ allowed _ to do so was even... worse? Better? It allowed him to get off on it more, but it was definitely more humiliating. He whimpered at Nines' words, at how degrading and fucking perfect they were. He nodded in agreement and mumbled, "Your slut..." He looked back, his stomach flip flopping as he saw how Nines was looking at him. He loved the way he was being eyed, like a toy, like a plaything. Nines' eyes had a slightly cruel glint, but he could see the care hidden underneath that cruelness. It was perfect. He keened in humiliation when he had tried to press his hips back down and Nines managed to catch his hips, holding his ass in the air. He let out a soft sob at the loss of contact, his crying starting up again, body trembling slightly, "Nines please..."

 

Nines liked to hear Gavin purr, he really did, but he also really, really liked hearing his voice cut off in pain. Gavin apologizing but getting his punishment handed to him anyway made Nines go god damn crazy. It showed there wasn't really any hope for Gavin getting out of this now. Nines glanced downwards, seeing how red Gavin had gotten, and realized he'd have to take larger measures with this aftercare. Although he didn't give aftercare much since his subs were a bit more vanilla, he was well educated in it, and of course, he'd take whatever measures necessary for Gavin. Regardless, any other thoughts went straight to his dick when Gavin moaned softly against the cushions, and if Nines wasn't rock hard already he sure as hell was now. He pressed the belt against Gavin's ass again, as he slowly let go of Gavin's waist, trusting his pet wouldn't do anything without his permission. If he decided to go at it again, Nines thought a few more hits to the ass and thigh with the belt would get him falling into that headspace again. "Really, Gavin?" Nines scoffed, trying not to show that he was more turned on that disappointed. "I allowed you a treat, and you're being greedy. How ungrateful," Nines shook his head, beginning to feel Gavin quivering on his lap. "Don't be such a bad kitten and I'll actually consider letting you come tonight," Nines suggested. But he was pretty sure Gavin may or may not pick up on the fact he wasn't allowing that to happen. He was ready to look at Gavin and watch him as Nines told him when he could or couldn't come, and making him do it all over again if he finished without his dominants permission.

 

Nines struck him, hard again, completely disregarding his pleas. He did his best to interrupt his whimpers once again, wanting to hear him in pain, as fucked up at it was. He couldn't help it. He was so deep in the sadistic mindset he wasn't thinking about issues like that, he was just thinking of Gavin. "Don't be such a needy bitch, and this next hit can be the last."

 

Gavin's eyes watered as he tried to contain himself and his motions, listening to Nines' words as carefully as he could. He was definitely being greedy, which made him grin ever-so-slightly to himself, suddenly thankful that he had buried his face into the couch. He had certainly named his whiplr user well. He knew that as a submissive he was quite... taxing, on his dominants, and that often put them off. That or they just assumed that by greedy he meant he just wanted a lot of sex- which was true- but he was really just overall very demanding. He liked being reminded that his dominant decided exactly how much he got. Nines was very good at that. He didn't move, though. He didn't think that moving would be in his best interest, especially considering how close he was to breaking down into quiet sobs and pleas already. He was also wanting to be good for Nines, and hearing that Nines might  _ not _ let him come was fucking great. He knew he'd test that at one point, see if Nines would actually do it. Most dominants used it as a threat and never followed through, but Nines seemed to be the real deal. He also really didn't want to test that tonight. He sighed, nodding slightly before he cried out, "Ei-Eight!" He let out a low whine, and nodded "Yes sir~"

 

Nines admired every little motion Gavin made when he was hit, every little noise. The way he tried to be good by forcing himself not to squirm too much but Nines could tell he wanted to, knowing that begging and apologetic words were just barely in his mind. Nines listened carefully to every cute little noise, wishing he could save them forever. 

 

Nines withdrew, and prepared his final hit, making sure to aim it perfectly. He wanted to go as hard as he could without damaging his partner, knowing that if he fucked with Gavin good enough, he could get those tears brimming a little more. He'd seen them, definitely, could see the glassiness of Gavin's eyes whenever he peered down at him. If he could get a single tear in the entire session- whether it be pain or pleasure- he'd lose his goddamn mind. He returned to the present, holding his arm out and looking at the distance between it and his ass. "Last one, angel. Hold on for me." Nines quickly jerked his arm away and hand, and slapped the belt against Gavin's bare ass, using a hell of a lot of force to inflict as much pain as tolerable. His heart was pumping, excited to hear the noises Gavin would make when he heard that loud crack against his skin, and the white-hot stripe across his rear. 

 

Nines put the belt to the side as Gavin called out the last number- if he could- and leaned down. "You made it, kitten. All done," He whispered, bending over to kiss Gavin's head and stroke his hair. "You held on. I'm so proud, love. Such an obedient baby boy," Nines cooed, letting the other come down from all of this, taking care of him, wanting the other to be completely dependent on the dom for any seeking pleasure.

 

His eyes were tearing up and he could barely nod to show that he understood Nines before he was hit again. “Nine!” He yelped out before he began to feel his mind going blank, and wasn't sure what exactly was the noises that were leaving his mouth sounded like, but he assumed that they were loud and laced with a mix of arousal and pain - mostly pain at this point but it was definitely fading back into pleasure as the sing left his skin. When his brain finally returned back to its normal, functioning state... ish - subspace was still heavily present - he became acutely aware of how his vision had blurred, and when he blinked to try and regain that vision he realised that he was sobbing. He hadn't noticed his body trembling, or his chest being wracked with the absolutely pitiful sounding - he now noticed his ears were ringing a little bit too - sobs.

 

For a moment, at that last hit, there was a little bit of confusion. He saw Gavin almost blank out completely, and Nines thought he'd made Gavin pass out. Holy shit. He'd never taken out a sub before, but he had come really fucking close. Honestly Nines was a bit surprised. Had Gavin passed out that easily??? Obviously, Nines wouldn't blame him. Gavin could handle all the pain he needed and Nines wouldn't judge him for that. Either way, he heard the soft noises of Gavin's breath hitching as his face pooled with tears. Catching his breath, Nines settled back into character and allowed his hands to wander the sides of Gavin's face as he turned. He admired how good he'd broken his toy down, how out of it he looked. "Such a good boy," Nines said quietly, cupping Gavin's face to plant a small kiss on his cheek. He absolutely loved seeing Gavin in such a state. Completely out of his logical mind, his only desire to please and be good, utterly dazed out because of what Nines was giving him. Fuck, Nines was hard just from the look on Gavin’s face, the thought of Gavin doing whatever his dominant ordered just because he was desperate to submit. He listened carefully to the other, a faint chuckle surfacing from him when Gavin asked for his reward. It was barely a question, and Gavin looked debauched, no doubt.

"I can reward you now, princess. You obeyed your owner like a good boy," Nines was fairly excited to get going and use his hand on other Gavin's length or his hole, listening to the noises that would reflect on this event. He was definitely going to touch that cute dick of Gavin's just to fuck with him. God, it wasn't much but with so much happening like this and Gavin getting no permission or friction at all, Nines couldn't even imagine Gavin  _ not _ whining out as he was finally touched.

 

God that hit had hurt. It was fucking perfect, especially when Nines started to coo in his ears, giving him that praise, gently touching him in the perfect way. He wondered for a moment if Nines really was psychic, since he seemed to know just what he wanted, what he needed at the right moments. Gavin started to squirm a little in Nines' lap, not wanting to move too much for fear of doing something wrong after being praised. That was his least favourite, and his favourite, part of praise, being worried it would be taken away. He nodded at the mention of a reward and started to sit up a little, sniffling and not bothering to wipe away his tears. He had noticed that Nines was unfazed by them before and he honestly didn't care about the streaks coating his cheeks at the moment. He looked back at Nines a little bit and whimpered out, "W-What's my reward...?" his voice was a little shaky, but he needed to know what he'd get from his dominant. What amazing thing his dominant would grant him.

 

Nines was, in all honesty, glad that Gavin was a lot more demanding than his previous partners. It gave him somewhat of a game to play instead of really close to vanilla shit.Even while he was bent over his lap, Gavin was still trying to get what  _ he _ wanted out of it. It was good.

 

Gavin could tell that his subspace was causing some of these thoughts, but they were nice thoughts, and since he was getting rewarded, he didn't really care. He would probably tell Nines anything right now, just to get his reward. He wondered if the reward was friction on his length, fingers or -maybe, if he was really fucking lucky- tongue inside of him, maybe he would just get to suck Nines off. Any and all of those thoughts were fucking amazing and if they didn't happen now, he knew that he had time to try again with him. Try something new, get inventive or something. It was all amazing and he wouldn't change it for anything.

 

He sat up a little more and moved to face Nines, being very careful to not brush himself against anything - he didn't want Nines to start the punishment over again for being a greedy little bitch - which he was. "If you can’t think of anything I could try and help. Or if you have ideas and you can’t pick... If you wanted." He suggested gently, unsure of how Nines would take being given advise or something like that in a scene, although it was for a reward.

 

"I have a few ideas," his voice was obviously full of scenarios, mind wandering on what he'd do with his pet. The first thing Nines thought to do was touch Gavin's length and see how quick he could make him climax. That was... a really cute thought. Seeing how neglectful Nines had been of his length throughout the scene, he hoped he could get Gavin coming fast- and of course Nines would shame him for it. But he then felt Gavin shift ever so slightly over his laps to possibly sit up, and Nines simply pressed a hand down on his back. "Stay," he commanded, like he was talking to a dog. "I didn't say you could get up, did I? Let me move you." Nines almost said this cockily, he could've been showing Gavin how stable and steady his voice was in comparison to how broken Gavin looked and sounded.

 

Nines took Gavin by the waist and positioned him so he straddled the dominants thigh, and Nines made sure to brush Gavin's length against his leg, to make sure to let him know it was okay, he  _ wanted _ Gavin to move against it, sobbing or not. He lifted him like he didn't weigh a thing, and he could feel Gavin's soft weight on his thigh.

When the other shyly said he had a few ideas, a small part of Nines wanted to ask, while another wanted to brush his efforts aside. He was quiet for a moment, hoping that wanting Gavin to have a say in this department didn't make him seem too soft.

 

He chewed on his lip as the other said that he had a few ideas, and he was quite excited to hear what Nines had in mind. He could only imagine what Nines had in mind. He was certain that Nines had several ideas that were probably degrading... which he wouldn’t particularly mind. Gavin's mind was wandering, but he was brought promptly back by Nines' hand firmly pressed against his back. He stilled immediately at the command, and let out a soft whimper before shaking his head at the question - stupid, he hadn't said he could move at all... Idiot. He was a bit surprised when Nines scooped him up by the waist though, and let out a sharp, keening whine as Nines purposefully let his length brush up against the dominant's thigh. God that was hot- getting off by grinding on Nines' leg... He was hesitant at first, but he eventually ground his hips gently down against his thigh, whining softly. He looked down a little bit, unable to meet Nines' gaze as he rut against his thigh. It was fucking embarrassing as is, but to look at him at the same time... He only would be able to if Nines made him, which he knew was a strong possibility.

 

Nines had a good eye for picking pretty interesting positions for his submissives. He knew a favorite was their legs over his shoulders, or a leg against their crotch if they were made to suck him off. The thought alone had him pressing his leg up into Gavin. He seriously could not wait to try a million things with him. Especially after hours or when they were alone during the DPD, had Gavin ever tried shit with uniforms and police equipment? Damn. Guns and handcuffs would come in handy, roleplay scenes there would be way too much fucking fun. 

 

"I was going to use my fingers on you, Or let you grind against me, but..." he trailed off. "If you have other ideas, let me know. This is your reward after all - but keep in mind, don't be too greedy. I'm using this as a way to train my kitten to be obedient - maybe if you're good, this'll happen more often."

 

Even if Nines would completely tease him the entire time, and not let him come until he said, he wanted him to enjoy his little treat.

 

Nines wanted to let Gavin suck him off, but he really, really was addicted to Gavin's little moans right then. Maybe he'd try something new, but not too new. He liked the thought of finding something new but mild to try. Not too new where they'd have to have a large discussion, but just enough where Gavin was a bit surprised. Maybe he'd just get Gavin to grind against his thigh until he was close and then force him to hold his climax if he wanted to be good. Although he wouldn't mind unexpectedly sliding a few fingers into the other, he'd feel horrible if he'd abused his hole too much. 

 

The only other thing he'd get to use was his tongue- which didn't seem like a bad idea at all. Nines was skilled as hell with his mouth when it came to that, and he'd rim Gavin pretty fucking good, maybe get him crying again.

 

"So," he started again, hoping for a reply he could work with. "Any ideas, angel?"

 

He nodded a bit at the ideas, and mumbled, "Whatever you want... I-..." he hesitated, "You could use your tongue... if you wanted... I would-" he gently pawed at Nines' chest, half to stabilize himself, half to see if Nines would allow him to touch him. He chewed on his lip. "I- I'd also like for you to feel good..." He perked up at the idea of this happening more often and whimpered softly, before mumbling, "You could use my mouth if you like... I -" he decided to offer some self-degradation, since that seemed to surprise Nines in a good way the last time he tried it, "It's the only thing my mouth is good for anyway- besides praising you, sir." He continued to look down, his face bright red as he spoke.

 

Subspace was a bitch. It really did make him say things he'd usually regret, but with the way that Nines was lapping up every noise he made he was a little more confident with his statements. He mumbled something quietly before adding to his previous statement, "And you can be as rough as you want with my mouth- You can be as rough with me as you want, like... any part of me, really. I'm yours. All yours..." He gently rut against his thigh as he waited for a response, being damn careful not to make eye contact, although he occasionally glanced upwards to catch a glimpse of his face. Nines was always so beautiful, but in a kind-of harsh, dangerous way. Like a tiger or something. Really any big cat would work in this metaphor. Just... dangerous, but beautiful, and fucking scary. It gave him the biggest rush to think that  _ Nines _ of all people would choose  _ him _ to be his submissive, and to be good to him.

 

Nines noticeably got more excited when Gavin mentioned using his tongue. Fucking perfect. He wondered if he got the opportunity from many dominants, and tilted his head, as if to ponder the thought. Didn't want to give Gavin anything too easily. "Doesn't seem like a terrible idea," he started, and used a hand to tilt the others face up. It was gentle at first, but as soon as Gavin grabbed at him, the polite hand gesture turned into firmly gripping his chin. He knew some humiliating shit was coming in order to please Nines, and he made sure to keep eye contact with Gavin. 

 

Gavin squirmed a little bit when Nines made him make eye contact, and whined softly. He didn't dare try and disobey though, so he made sure to maintain the eye contact as best as he could, though his gaze did occasionally flit away out of shame. He chewed on his lip, and wondered what Nines was thinking about. Now that he was looking at Nines so closely he could see the way his eyes flicked about, ever so slightly. He figured Nines was thinking about future scenes, or maybe he was planning to take this scene in a different direction. He could tell that Nines was getting aroused from whatever he was thinking about, though, could see his pupils widening slightly. Gavin wondered what exactly he was thinking about that was apparently hot enough to make him aroused just from thinking about it. Maybe he was just thinking through the scene, thinking about what he'd do, what he'd follow through with, or maybe he was thinking about things to try in the future, games to play.

 

His mind started to go down the rabbit hole of ideas, and considered the collar that Nines seemed so keen on. Maybe he'd buy or borrow one of the turtlenecks that Nines seemed so fond of, and use it to cover where the collar would sit if he wanted to wear it during the day. Maybe Nines would take one of their work guns and point it at his forehead, force him to show someone the collar. Maybe Nines had a thing for uniforms - Gavin knew Nines looked  _ fucking hot _ in his uniform. Maybe Nines would be a little more aggressive at work. God that would be hot, Nines shoving him against the wall with a hand to his throat and growling something in his ear, no one knowing just how much they both would get off on it... except maybe Tina.

 

He smiled. It was a cruel smile, but he was obviously happy with Gavin. All of Gavin belonged to him. "That's right," he started, but couldn't help to add. "I'm sure you're just aching to see all the kinds of things in planning on using you for later." Damn, Nines would never get enough of that mindset. Gavin was his, his alone, his toy, his pet that needed to be trained in a specific way. And he never would've never fuckin' guessed this big bad detective would've liked getting spanked and degraded. 

Nines then moved his hands to gently capture Gavin's wrists, gently reminding him, "remember to ask first."

 

He whined as he saw how cruelly Nines was smiling at him, and nodded dumbly at his words. Nines always seemed to know just what he was thinking about, and he always was on point with his words, saying just the right words. He stared at the hands on his wrists, and nodded again. He was a little too far gone to really formulate any sort of coherent response besides, "Y-yes sir..."

 

Again, he wanted to train what was his with the absolute best manners. Not only would that be really fucking cute, it was also a massive turn on. Nines thought about his options, which were both damn good. He could probably talk Gavin into some self degradation if he was demanding enough when he used his tongue, or he'd have to use a lot of praise if he used Gavin's mouth. His mind wandered, hoping to god he'd be able to punish Gavin like so if he acted up during work hours. He'd drag him into the back room and start something, only to leave his partner hot and bothered the rest of the day.

 

"I want that hoodie off, and you bent over the couch arm. Legs spread, ass where I can see it." He ordered, making sure there were no extra questioned to need to be asked. And of course, he chose a humiliating position for his pet. "Maybe, maybe if you're lucky, I'll  _ let _ you have my cock in your mouth," Nines offered, as if it were such an honor, a high price to pay to have him. It wasn't really in general, but it was for a bitch like Gavin. 

 

Nines also was excited to see his pet completely naked, while he hadn't removed a single piece of clothing. That's hot as hell, showed that it was more of an ownership thing instead of them being on the same level. Nines would probably jerk himself off if he felt the need to, but maybe he'd get the opportunity of using Gavin's mouth to get off anyhow.

 

"Go on," Nines said. "Don't keep me waiting."

 

He obeyed the next order easily, starting to tug off the hoodie, a bit disappointed because of how comfortable the hoodie was, but he wasn't going to argue, besides a slight grumble. He chewed on his lip for a few seconds before nodding a bit. He did want to suck Nines off, wanted to help him reach his climax. He was pretty sure there would be some times where he wouldn't be physically able to - considering how tired he already was - but if he could... he was going to make sure that Nines felt good, felt good because of him.

 

When he finally managed to get his mind back onto the task at hand - assisted by Nines' prompting - he moved to the position that he was told, awkwardly clambering over the arm of the couch. He was hanging over the edge, and put his hands against the floor to brace himself. He wondered what Nines was planning to do with him in this position. He knew that there was no way that Nines would continue to punish him, despite maybe a correctional slap if he sassed, so he had to wonder what Nines was going to do beyond that. He knew that whatever it was, it was going to involve his hole... 

 

Nines pat Gavin's thigh as he said, "Good boy," his voice came out soft and gentle, unlike himself most of this scene. "Go on," he urged, as they settled into new spots. Nines found a comfortable spot right behind Gavin as the other put himself on display, and Nines admired how he followed his every order. God, would it be nice to have a collar and a leash on him right about now. He'd be able to give it a gentle tug from behind if Gavin wanted to act up, or just for the sake of it he could pull it back just because he wanted to. Nines would get to receive and delightful little whine every time, too, or at least he hoped so. Jesus Christ he was going to be online for hours tonight searching for that son of a bitch, the perfect collar for Gavin. Damn, just the thought made him shudder.

 

Nines sat on his knees, trailing his hands up Gavin's thighs and gently pushing his back down.

 

Nines settled a hand on Gavin's ass and wasn't too careful, knowing Gavin would probably be incredibly sore from the hits. It did look worth it, though. Gavin's entire lower half was an irritated red, and Nines only pressed his fingertips in deeper. Nines realized Gavin had no way of knowing what the hell was going on back up here, so Nines had a lot of freedom. He wet his own fingers before making a smooth trail over the line of Gavin's hole, letting his fingers toy and play with his entrance as much as he liked without actually entering. Though there was no way in hell he was using his fingers when he had the opportunity to use his tongue, he wanted to make sure Gavin didn't know just yet.

 

Gavin let out a whimper as he felt his thigh being touched, and pressed back up against the dominant, letting his eyes flutter closed. He had no idea what Nines was thinking, and his mind was racing at the position. He knew he was very vulnerable sitting - laying? - like this, and he felt... surprisingly comfortable exposed like this. He chewed on his lower lip and pressed his ass in the air as Nines' hand pressed back down on his lower back, forcing him to arch his back. He let out a soft whimper, and wondered how much they would be able to spice up this position. They could use so many toys to make this position much more degrading. Luckily he knew that Nines really liked degrading him, so he felt a little bit  _ less _ shame as he imagined his hands tied behind his back -maybe full shibari rope ties, even - collar attached to a leash that Nines would hold firmly, maybe a gag or a spreader bar, maybe lingerie... There were so many possibilities. He then imagined being tied up or put into a similar position and having Nines fuck him. He wasn't too eager about that in the moment, but that was only because he was very sore already. He doubted he'd be conscious for long if Nines started to fuck him now - not that he'd really complain. But the thought of being given a few days to heal, not long enough for his little wound to fade though, and being chased through the precinct before being caught and bent over a desk, put in a compromising position, and being fucked into oblivion... Maybe he'd have his collar by then. A pretty pink one with a bell, jingling as he was chased…

 

"Be a good kitten and ask nicely for your reward," he said, and his tone made it clear it was not an option, it was an order. 


	7. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin learns to ask for permission.

Gavin realized that in this position he could grind against the couch, and whenever he moved he could feel some delicious friction. He whimpered as he adjusted his hips slightly, relishing in the reward of each and every movement.

 

Nines was lost in thought for a few moments, thinking about training Gavin to ask for little things. Nines wondered if he'd be able to make it a day of little things like that, at home or the precinct. Having him saunter around in nothing but his collar and tail if it was home, having him use his manners if he wanted to be fucked at the end of the day. Holy shit would that be fun to play at work, making him wear some dainty lingerie underneath his clothes and of course, his collar. 

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Nines had barely noticed Gavin's cock rubbing up against the crease of the couch. Nines went to move him after delivering a light spank, before leaning over to teasingly hold Gavin's length in his hand. "You wanna be good for me, princess?" Nines gave Gavin's length a few slow, teasing strokes. "You tell me about things like  _ this _ . Looks like we're going to have to set some ground rules at one point or another, hm?" Nines asked, before hoisting Gavin's ass up away from the cushions so that only the very tip of his cock was brushing ever so slightly against the cushions. "Now, ask nicely. I'm not going to say it again."

 

When he felt the hand on his length he let out a keening whine, whimpering and mumbling, "Yes, yes I want to be good..." Damnit. Just a hand on his dick and he immediately became obedient. Fuck. He nodded a bit at his words anyway, and whimpered, "I thought I could... You  _ did _ have me grind on your thigh..." He knew that could be considered sass as well, and mentally cursed himself as he felt the very slight pressure of the cushion on his cock. His hips twitched slightly, as did his length, and mumbled, "Fuck, fuck, please... Please let me grind against the couch..." Now that was fucking humiliating.  _ Asking _ to grind against the  _ couch _ . Goddamnit. He whimpered and let himself go a little limp in his grasp, and whimpered, "Please... Sir..." He whimpered and mumbled, "Please, sir..." he was a bit too proud to go straight into proper begging, despite having just been spanked until he saw stars. He did ask, but there wasn't a pleading element to his tone. He wasn't sure if he'd be given what he wanted, or if the reward would start, but he couldn't help with the slight sass, "Haven't I already earned my reward?" Gavin wondered why he tested Nines; he already knew that he was a good dominant and that he was stern and strict, and would not allow sass like that, or even the half-hearted request for his reward.

 

Nines was unsurprisingly not impressed by Gavin's little pleads. It didn't even come out as an attempted beg, which definitely sparked a little frustration in Nines. Though he was a little excited to show Gavin he was  _ not _ like his previous dominants. He was only going to give his pet a light warning, but, the second comment definitely deserved a well-earned slap. Nines barely let the other finish his sentence before his palm landed on Gavin's ass strictly again. "Did I ask if you earned it, bitch?" Nines hissed. He leaned forward to get a better grip on Gavin's length to pump it a few more times, seeing as it seemed to get him back into that submissive mindset. He rubbed at the slit of Gavin's length as a small encouragement to keep up those small noises.  He wanted nothing more than to watch Gavin fall apart and do nothing but mumble his dominants name through tears and spasms of pleasure. But the little hand movements soon came to a stop as he spanked Gavin once more, making sure to leave a stinging handprint there this time. His hands soon traveled up to his kitten's waist, tightening over his hip bones to grab a firm hold of him to drag him towards Nines just a bit more, so Nines' hands could at least reach up to have access to his throat - which was something he needed to have during sessions.

 

Gavin let out a yelp of pain as the hand collided with his ass, barely containing the moan that bubbled up as the feeling of pain was quickly overtaken by the strict, firm grip of Nines’ hand on his length. He gasped out a strangled, “N-No sir- No sir I’m sorry sir…” He let his head droop in shame as he realized how much he really got off on this rough, abusive treatment. He let out another yelp as the hand hit him again and was about to move away from the onslaught of hits, but he felt Nines pull him back towards the dominant. He felt Nines’ fingers digging into the flesh of his hips, no doubt leaving more bruises; and he wondered if the spattering of smaller bruises would eventually connect to one big bruise. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Nines’ fingers press harshly against his wound, and he instinctively tried to squirm to get away from it but willed himself to stay as still as possible. He let out a keening whine as he tried to keep from moving, knowing that he would be met with stern punishments if he disobeyed.

 

"That's what I thought," Nines scolded, noticing that Gavin's length only seemed to harden and twitch when he hit him. He could feel the slight tug of Gavin trying to squirm away, and without thinking, Nines made sure to yank him back. His fingers dug into Gavin's skin as rough as possible and completely ignored Gavin's mewling as he forced him back against Nines. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Nines purred right into his ear, his hand digging into the bloody cut. "You're mine, and you aren't escaping me, kitten." Nines clarified, making it extremely clear that the littlest signs of struggle would result in pure discipline. God, Nines could make a whole list on what would result in punishments and what wouldn't. He'd preferably toy with the list just to make it just all the more humiliating for Gavin. At the top of that list would unmistakably be that Gavin would  _ not _ be able to get off without Nines' permission, which would be a  _ lot _ of fucking fun. Although Gavin may have been subtle with it, it was painfully obvious that Gavin despised asking for the okay to touch himself. Guided masturbation would be a damn entertaining punishment for Gavin - though Nines would probably have to hit him a lot. Nines would dress his pet up in close to nothing, probably just his collar and a cockring to make sure he didn't think he could get away with finishing early.

 

Gavin let out a loud whine and tried to relax into Nines’ grip, knowing that if he didn’t he’d get more punishments. He gasped for air, feeling like it had been punched out of him from the sheer force of Nines’ hand on his back. He knew that Nines would pull him back, but he didn’t know that he’d be reminded of his place like this, though he wasn’t going to complain. He gasped and nodded, “I-I know, fuck. I’m sorry sir-“ he pleaded, and forced himself to still, his gaze dropping down to the floor. “I’m sorry…” He said, voice a lot quieter. He couldn’t think of a good reason as to why he had decided to try and squirm away and knew that even though he was in some pain, he should have stayed as still as possible.

 

He knew that Nines would make a list of his rules, and honestly, he was quite happy that Nines would make a list, despite knowing he’d dislike most of the rules. Judging by what Nines was already forcing, he knew he’d not be able to touch himself without permission. He knew that there would probably have a few chores or something that Nines would make him do naked or something, maybe some rules regarding what he wore at home if he was even allowed to wear anything at home. Maybe he’d get to wear his collar, maybe some lingerie. That would be very good… and hot…  
  
Nines knew damn well pressing into the cut would've made Gavin writhe away because that'd be a hell of a lot of pain to somehow get off to. Regardless, Nines just continued shaming the other for trying to get away from him. That would probably be another rule, telling Gavin that escaping from him was _not_ an option. Nines would hopefully enforce that by the time they had their little precinct chase - which they _would_ have if Nines had any say in the matter - so it'd be even more painful  for Gavin to endure when he caught him. Nines had a few ideas for his little list but would only be implied. Most of his subs preferred staying more comfortable in their own clothes and keeping to themselves, not that they spoke to Nines much anyways besides asking to be dominated or to stay at his place. Hopefully, Nines could push past that with Gavin. He _did_ have quite a few windows in his apartment. Nothing that one could peer through directly to see the two, but enough to make the humiliation sink into Gavin if Nines could get him to perform tasks in nothing but a collar and tail. Nines could perfectly imagine the end of the day approaching and sitting on the couch, watching television as Gavin sat on the floor, being stroked softly by Nines before finally patting his own lap and allowing Gavin to join him on the cushions. Damn, was Nines a sucker for pet play and he could only hope Gavin was as into it as the dominant was.  
  
“Again," Nines let his index and middle finger press down on the small nine engraved into Gavin's back for a while. "I don't remember asking. All I remember is you over my lap whining and moaning like a greedy slut to get rewarded." Nines didn't like the way Gavin worded the sentence at all. The way he was almost blaming _Nines_ , his owner, for letting him get off on his leg. "You thank me, bitch." Nines grabbed a fistful of Gavin's hair, jerking on it and pulling him up by the locks. "Why don't you say it, hm? I think you need to be thankful and use your manners instead of acting like a bitchy brat when I give you a treat." Nines whispered. "Go on. Thank me." However, Nines _did_ listen to Gavin's pleads and let himself bask in them. God, he'd do anything to hear that again. Gavin always seemed to whimper everything out so perfectly, seem so small and innocent. "Awe, you asked so nicely," Nines cooed, softening his expression for a brief minute, adding, "How obedient." He stayed silent for a second or two, watching to see if Gavin would squirm to make any whimpers. 

 

It was nice to have that… reassurance isn’t exactly the most accurate word, but it would do – He liked to have that reassurance that Nines would make sure he behaved, make him submit and make him fall apart in the best way possible. He considered what Nines had said earlier, about having rules. He had a lot of dominants who had implied rules, but never a set list… That might help him. He wanted to be able to know for certain if he was misbehaving or if he was behaving. Sometimes – most of the time, really – he wanted to fight back, disobey, get punished. But if he wanted, he’d like a way to be simply rewarded and praised for being good, for being obedient. The punishment had started to make him drift into that floaty mindset again, he couldn’t deny it, and all he could imagine was Nines gently petting his hair like a cat, praising him and purring as he sat at Nines’ feet. He could practically hear the bell of his collar jingling.

 

He was jolted from this fantasy as his hair was pulled, making him lean back so that it didn’t rip out. He whined loudly and had to wrack his memory to remember what Nines had said – and he wasn’t sure if he was right, either. He could have totally misremembered or misheard what Nines had said while he was fantasizing. He remembered some degradation and remembered that it had something to do with him being a greedy slut – he wasn’t wrong – and about using his manners.

 

He whimpered some more when he heard the rest of Nines’ statement, and babbled, “Thank you, thank you, sir… I’m sorry…” He wouldn’t admit it, but he was proud of being a brat. It gave him some sense of accomplishment to piss off dominants like he did, and that he didn’t submit easily, even though when he did, he submitted to  _ everything _ the Dom wanted, and he was very glad that he and Nines seemed to be on the same page with their desires.

 

He tugged on Gavin's hair and brought his submissives ear to his mouth. He closed his eyes, before growling a sharp, "No." right into his ear. He quickly dropped Gavin's head and moved the hand to press down on the red, irritated skin around the nine on his back instead, a different hand wrapped around his throat. "And don't even  _ think _ about arguing with me or I'm tying you to the corners of the bed and leaving you there all night while I jerk off to the photo I've taken," Nines smacked Gavin's ass a final time, lighter than the last two.

 

He was happy he had given some obedient words and was very glad that Nines seemed to be receptive to them, but his heart dropped when Nines said  _ no _ . He started to squirm against his dominant. Fuck. Shit. He should probably learn to fuck behave if he wanted to come anytime soon. He stilled though when he felt the two hands on his claiming wound and his throat. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT. He let his head droop slightly as Nines warned him against protesting, but he whimpered out a quiet, “Please,” regardless.

 

"You're absolutely fuckin' pathetic, you know? I bet you'd come just from me teasing your hole a bit. Maybe you don't even deserve the reward." Nines scoffed as he pressed his own bulge up against Gavin's ass. He knew that'd be a fun card to pull out right now, considering Gavin had worked so hard and endured so much shit to get his earnings. He knew he'd use that same card at the end of work days, too. Dragging him into the back room if he misbehaved and pulling out a gag and a pair of police handcuffs. Nines would probably have to gag Gavin if he was making noises like he was now, and the handcuffs would be a big help if he was feeling disobedient that day. He hoped to any god that Gavin planned on running around after hours. He'd have him fully clothed at the beginning, but then slowly bring out his collar, noting how loud it was as he hunted his submissive down. He'd make sure to hide his kinky shit and toys around his desk so he could pull them out if he needed them - which he fucking would. He'd hoped that one of their times Gavin would be fully immobile and tied all the way up, forced into the exact position Nines wanted him in, giving the security camera a perfect view of Gavin's face when he fucked him over the desk and muttering into his ear how pathetic he was for letting a fellow officer fuck him.

 

Nines honestly had to blink a few times before he snapped out of his own damn daydream. man did he get swept away in his thoughts over and over. Maybe he'd just make Gavin fuck the mattress as he watched and whispered to him what he'd do to him. Fuck, there were so many possibilities.

 

He nodded when Nines said he was pathetic, but then started to tear up at the concept of being forced to come from teasing alone, and even then, there was a chance that the reward would be ripped away from him. He didn’t argue though, now having confirmation that Nines wouldn’t hesitate to hit him and hurt him, even now. He chewed on his lip as Nines’ very hard length pressed against his sore, abused ass. Nines was silent for a while, and Gavin shifted nervously, whimpering softly every once in a while, and mumbled, “Nines… I’ll do whatever you want… I’ll be a good little kitten just for you…” He pressed himself against the hand on his throat to show that he was okay with being choked, and babbled softly, “Please… Just-just let me come… Please.”

 

"Good boy," Nines let Gavin's head drop but caught his throat in his fingers rather easily when he felt Gavin whine and squirm. If his dick wasn't hard as hell already, Gavin fucking make it happen with that added plead. Go, that shit was cute. Gavin had already heard Nines's answer yet was mindless enough to keep going. Nines pressed his obvious erection up against Gavin again, softly grinding against the other to relieve the sensation, once again using Gavin for his own satisfaction. He kept one hand stroking gentle rhythms on Gavin's cock, his index finger brushing over the tip, again and again, all while his hand just tightened around his submissives throat. He growled just a bit hearing Gavin make all those promises, and was extremely glad his lover seemed to only push up against his palm, begging and begging to come. "Maybe I will, eventually," Although Nines knew Gavin couldn't stand the thought of being left horny and being teased all night, Nines toyed with the idea as much as possible. If he teases him just right, Nines knew he could get the other submitting entirely and doing any filthy thing his dominant requested to be able to just release himself and come. Or at least his hoped so. "But," Nines continued, "I'm not done playing with my toy. I'm gonna see how much precum and whines I can get out of you before I even _think_ about letting you come," Nines picked up his pace suddenly, hoping to get some surprised noises and movements out of his pet and using his other hand to clamp down around Gavin's throat and cut off his airflow. Fucking hell did it feel nice to keep getting off by rubbing himself against Gavin. He grunted softly, trying to make it obvious how much he was getting off on Gavin's body, using him as a toy.  
  
He gasped when Nines’ erection pressed against him again and reached one of his hands up to grab at Nines’ hand, using it to ground himself a bit. He grabbed tightly at the couch with his free hand, looking back at Nines the best he could without turning his head. He was so happy to be like this, even if it didn’t look like it. He loved the attention that Nines was giving him, and loved the way that Nines was thrusting against his ass, despite being clothed, and basically making him feel used. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel used before, but rather that this use seemed much more personal and humiliating, for some reason. “Please, sir… I-I’ll be good…” Gavin’s eyes watered as the hand around his throat tightened, and they threatened to spill over. He tried to blink them away, but when Nines said that he wasn’t done playing and that he’d _eventually_ be able to come… maybe… the tears started to drip down his cheeks, making him gasp out, “Please, Please sir, I c-can’t hold back if you keep-“ His voice cut off when the hand clamped down over his throat, forcing him to abandon begging for gasping for air. He could barely breathe, and his vision started to blur around the edges and made him more aware of the man thrusting against his ass, using him properly. He whined lowly before gasping for breath again, and he wondered if his tears were hitting Nines’ hand on his throat. He wondered if Nines would get off on that. He wondered if Nines got off on more than just his tears, maybe the sound of his sobs, the way that he fought back, even if he got punished for fighting back.

Nines snapped back to the situation when he felt Gavin's hand clasp over his wrist. That was cute and disobedient at the same time, but lucky for Gavin it was cute enough to be passed aside. It was a lot more intimate than just choking Gavin, it was almost close to them simply holding hands. So, for the meantime, Nines allowed that small hand to grip loosely at his. And holy shit, when Gavin peered back, that look was worth a million fucking dollars. God, that look was adorable, full of fear and anticipation and... awe. Tears. Nines hadn't noticed before, but he could see shiny, crystal tears brimming at the edges of Gavin's eyelids. For a second, Nines just allowed himself to enjoy the fact that this kitten was all his to enjoy, for as long as the two enjoyed this. Nines would hopefully get to wrap his arms around this man until he fell asleep tonight.    
  


"You're such a pathetic kitty, don't you think?" He whispered, grinding with more pressure than speed to spread the others legs farther. Nines was pretty stupid for not bringing out any more toys besides the belt, which didn't really count. The dumbass had access to blindfolds and handcuffs and didn't even think to use him. He felt a little better though when he realized Gavin would probably get started on moving in with him tomorrow since he was taking the day off to heal from... Nines being a rough dominant. Nines somehow felt guilty and proud of himself at the same time. "You can beg again when you're close to coming, kitty. Don't make me spank you again for your   begging. Be a good boy for me."

He let out a soft noise as Nines spoke, unable to come up with a reasonable response that wouldn’t take up most of his available breath. He whimpered – and eventually managed out, “P-Please!” He begged, his voice very broken and wrecked. He couldn’t manage to keep his voice steady _and_ breathe. He gasped for air after he pleaded, pressing back against Nines as best he could. He grabbed at his hand a little more, trying to get at least a little bit more air without making Nines stop choking him. He liked being choked by Nines, loved the feeling of Nines holding him and rutting against him. He felt fully controlled by Nines in this position, and it was perfect. He liked the security of this particular position and tried to vocalize his appreciation for it. “Thank you… Daddy…” He knew he sounded pathetic, thanking him for _something_ like this, but he got off on it and he knew Nines did too. “I-I’ll be a good boy, please… Please let me come… I- I’ll do anything daddy… please…” His tears were definitely hitting Nines’ hand now, likely either disgusting his partner or turning him on even more.  
  
Nines realized he wasn't thrusting nearly fast enough to get satisfactory friction from the movements, and bucked his hips against Gavin's ass again, being rewarded with that pleased moan being ripped from Gavin's throat. Nines only kept his place, letting his hand stroke over every inch of Gavin's cock, wanting to make sure he felt good in the best way. "Baby," he cooed softly, about to say something, but suddenly lost his train of thought when he felt a slick hot substance curving around his fingers. Nines' first honest thought was Gavin's saliva, and he was going to start degrading him for being so filthy but... oh god, oh fuck, they were tears. Those were definitely fucking tears.  Nines's cock twitched violently against Gavin's ass and he quickened his speed when Gavin was whining and hiccuping for relief and warning his dominant he may have to come without permission. Holy shit, how did Gavin know every little thing to push Nines' buttons? He was so damn cute, and Nines could hear every time he sucked in a soft sob of hand and his Adam's apple bob beneath his fingers. Nines slowly brought himself back into reality, trying not to focus on Gavin's tears. "Aw, baby," Nines said, calling the pet name softly against Gavin's ear. After hearing Gavin plead out so loudly like that, it honestly made his heart jolt- as well as his dick, but still. He sounded so desperately broken and Nines couldn't help but grunt at the thought that Nines made him into this mess. Nines released his hand for a brief moment, allowing Gavin to suck a breath in before his fingers clamped back down. "I promise I'll let you come soon. Oh, are you crying, kitty? Is it too much for you to hold back?"Nines couldn't fucking help it, his hand wrapped around Gavin's cock just kept pumping faster and faster when he realized how much of a whining and sobbing mess it made Gavin into, edging him closer to the orgasm he knew he wasn't allowed to have.

Nines was a little confused when he started thanking him again but decided to enjoy the good manners while they lasted. It clicked in his mind the way Nines was holding him. It was the same thing they were doing when they started, Nines grinding against him and jerking him off, but different somehow. Nines was touching everywhere on Gavin, completely and utterly controlling his body. God damn, bondage would be fun with Gavin. Nines questioned himself a few moments, wondering if he himself wanted to come from the session or actually wanted to reach his orgasm from simply dry grinding against Gavin. It also clicked in his mind that Gavin had switched titles- which was more than fine with Nines. Nines definitely like daddy more than most others but... he wouldn't admit it. That title just seemed to rile him up somehow, but he still really enjoyed other names, especially when they deemed appropriate for specific situations and scenes. 'Officer', 'sir' and others were all good ones too.  
  
Nines’ gaze made his skin burn, noticing how hungry his eyes were. He could see that Nines was enjoying the sight of him crying, and god he was glad that he did. The doms that he had that were nice people, not a large number of them, mind you, were always upset when he started to cry. It freaked them out or made them uncomfortable at least. He shivered and made a shocked noise as Nines thrust harder against his ass, and his legs trembled as they were forced further apart, making him shift a little so that he could balance himself again. He thought about asking Nines later if he was strong enough to handle Gavin going completely limp in his arms while still fucking him. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle this all the time if he had to support himself as well, but he also didn’t want Nines to be burdened with supporting him all the time, if needed, anyway. His brain then went to being held up against the wall, one hand on his throat and one under his hips, being fucked thoroughly and being entirely unable to move for fear of falling to the floor. Being entirely supported by his dominant, emotionally and physically at the same time. The way that Nines acted was fucking perfect, and the firm hands not releasing him made him feel even better. He probably got off on being held like this more than he should, being held close to Nines, his back against Nines’ chest, his length being stroked and his throat being gripped tightly…  
  
Nines noticed that Gavin didn't really fight against his legs being spread out, but he also didn't help out. He slowly realized it was probably from lack of energy and... fuck. Nines could practically _feel_ how drained of energy Gavin must be right now. Nines used the hand choking Gavin to slide down to Gavin's lower torso, firmly wrapping an arm around him so his body didn't give in and go limp. Nines understood, he knew he was asking a lot of his partner to hold himself in and beg and be able to be choked at the same time. Nines wondered briefly if Gavin tried to look a little more worn out on purpose so Nines would hold him which was.... endearing and bratty altogether. It took a lot in Nines's mind not to chuckle in the middle of the scene as he remembered Gavin requesting he carry him to the bathroom. Gavin was pretty weightless compared to Nines, which made him all the more cute.  
  
Gavin let out a choked sob of relief as Nines seemed to read his mind again, and went nearly limp in his grasp, taking shaky breaths. He hoped Nines didn’t see this as a ploy to be held – if he needed to be held he probably wouldn’t outright ask, but he wouldn’t be this creative with getting Nines to do so. He was enjoying the contact, though, and let Nines hold him like he weighed absolutely nothing. He wondered how much Gavin hindered Nines when he was being carried. He was small but had a decent amount of muscle mass, but Nines seemed to carry him like he’d carry a case file. He also wondered if Nines got off on scooping him up like he was nothing if Nines enjoyed being in complete control of his movements as he was lifted through the air. Gavin knew he did. Part of it was him being lazy, but a lot of it was liking that security of being carried by someone who at least said they cared for him, the display of strength.

Gavin let out a broken whimper when Nines started to stroke him faster, seemingly rewarding him for how little he was able to do besides whimper and moan. He wished he could have forced out that faux purr, at least for a little longer, but he really couldn’t do anything with the way Nines was stroking him and rutting against him like a toy. He definitely had entered subspace, his body felt like it was floating, his mind nearly blank. Everything felt fucking perfect.  
  
He let out a sob as Nines cooed to him and felt a sense of pride when he noted how Nines seemed to be _very_ aroused with his tears, with how broken Gavin was for him. He could feel the other’s arousal too, feel his length stiffen a little more – if that was possible – and twitch against his ass. The skin of his rear was very warm and sensitive with irritation, and he could feel every little motion that Nines made. He was suddenly even more thankful for his earlier punishment.  
  
"Are you ready to come for me, kitten?" Nines finally asked, knowing this couldn't go on forever. "Are you going to be a good boy and come for me?" Nines knew this would fuck up his couch, but he knew it'd be an easy cleanup. At one point or another during a punishment or seeing how far Gavin would go to be good, he'd probably have Gavin clean up a mess, whether it be his own or Nines', with his tongue. Nines hadn't had the opportunity to do so yet, but he could already imagine Gavin covered in Nines's come, or getting the chance to fill his throat and force Gavin to swallow his load- preferably with a gun to his forehead.  
  
He couldn’t help but force out a little bit of a purr when Nines called him ‘Kitty’, but he couldn’t hold it for very long, letting out a sob instead. He was crying, and it was because it was too much for him to hold back. He had been on edge for a long while, the way Nines was dominating and beating him, the way he was being rewarded now… His heart fluttered, and he nodded quickly, babbling out, “Y-yes sir… It is… Daddy please…” He let himself relax a bit, feeling safe for a few more moments before Nines started to tug his length roughly again, making him cry out loudly, his hips jerking occasionally with arousal, still trying to hold back and be still. This was so intimate to him, the closeness of his Dominant to his ear, whispering and purring sweet, obscene words to him.  
  
He nodded vigorously at Nines’ question, and pawed at the couch in desperation, trying to ground himself still. He felt so very floaty, and so very cared for, protected. He nodded and mumbled, “Yes… Yes… fuck, Daddy, yes, I’ll be good. I promise I’m good… I – please…” He didn’t know if he could come yet, having not been told explicitly that he could. His brain wandered a little bit and his thoughts echoed Nines’. He wondered if he’d have to lick up his come, or if he’d have to clean the couch later on. He also wondered how Nines planned to get off during this session, as he refused to let his dominant go without coming. Especially Nines, who was so fucking good to him.  
  
Nines stilled a little when he heard that rumbling noise again, followed up by a cry out. Nines stroked Gavin a little faster for that, rubbing around the head of his cock. It was really sweet Gavin tried to appeal to his partner even when he physically was not able to. He also realized Gavin was trying his best to be still, which was fucking cute. Damn was he a sucker for Gavin going out of his way to please Nines, submit to him. But even if Gavin wasn't moving a muscle, there's no way in hell he could be completely still at the pace Nines was thrusting against him at. Christ, that was perfect, feeling Gavin just on the other side of his sweatpants, knowing that if his pants were gone he'd have climaxed already from Gavin's noises and the grinding combined.  
  
"You want to, right, Angel? I bet you're all ready to completely make a mess over my couch aren't you," Nines said somehow with an innocent tone. Nines hadn't given him explicit permission yet, but it was implied he was on the verge of letting Gavin come. "Tell me, tell me who you belong to and be thankful you're being allowed this orgasm."  
  
He pawed at the couch a little more before whimpering out obediently, voice cracking several times as he pleaded, “Y-you… I belong to you, Daddy. I do, please… God… I’m all yours. I have your brand. No one would even dare try and touch me after you branded me, right? You’re such a strong, scary dominant… I’m all yours. No one else could ev- even compete!” He praised, his eyes fluttering, “Please, Daddy… I want you to tell me that I can… I won't unless you say so, Daddy…” The way that he was made to show who he was owned by was very humiliating, but he was 100% behind it.  
  
"That's a good boy," Nines praised, listening to Gavin beg and plead and appeal. "You've really learned to put that bitchy mouth to use, hm? You've made yourself such a good cocksleeve, kitten," Nines could hear the desperation practically leaking through Gavin's voice as he pleaded. Nines' hand traveled to the base of Gavin's cock, making sure he didn't come by pressing down. Of course, he'd let Gavin come by the end of this, his submissive deserved it. Nines himself, though, didn't really need to come. He hoped Gavin would take that well that he just wouldn't finish off this evening, and then his thought wandered off to wonder if Gavin's doms had always used him - quite literally - to get off and _always_ finished. He smiled a bit when Nines told him that he was being better with his words, and let his mouth fall open when Nines said he was a good cocksleeve. He would be very happy if Nines decided to use his mouth to achieve his own orgasm. He wouldn’t mind if Nines decided to get off on his own by jerking off or something, but he wanted to make Nines feel good. “Mmhm…” he agreed, before he let out another broken moan. Holy fuck. Nines was so good to him, making him feel absolutely fucking perfect. He managed to press his hips back against Nines slightly, trying to show that he wanted Nines to get off as well.  
  
Gavin somehow seemed to word ownership _perfectly_. Nines allowed himself to drink up every last one of Gavin's words and repeated the important bits in his mind. Gavin was branded by him. Property of Nines. No one could touch him. Gavin saw Nines as dark and scary. Nines smiled as he said that, knowing that Gavin would always see him as a creepy, dark, tall dominant in the bedroom, and that was fucking fantastic. It made Gavin almost seem more innocent, shit. Nines could not wait to get him into that collar and ears to see how much of an innocent cat Gavin could turn out to be. Nines noticeably perked up when Gavin said he didn't want to come if Nines said no. "God, such a good fucking kitten," Nines couldn't help but let the growl escape somewhere off into Gavin's ear, but that obedient plead was so fucking good and so damn boner inducing. Nines was going to be the best damn owner Gavin had ever been with, was going to take good care of him in and out of playtime. Nines repeated Gavin's sentence again, noting Gavin only wanted to come if Nines said so.  
  
Gavin’s tears continued to drip down his face, and he let his mind wander as he waited for confirmation that he could give in to what he wanted – what he _needed_. He thought about how Nines would take good care of him after this, and how Nines would own him in every sense of the word. He imagined Nines making him do chores naked, maybe only being allowed to wear clothes with his express permission at home, and only certain outfits outside of work if they went out. He then thought about being at a BDSM club with Nines and his heart nearly stopped as he imagined Nines sternly punishing him in front of a crowd. Shit. Maybe by then, Gavin would feel comfortable enough with Nines to have a proper branded 9 cut into his skin, maybe just above his hip, or in the center of his back above his waistline. That would be humiliating, but in the most perfect way that Gavin could imagine. Admittedly, Nines had only been to BDSM clubs a few times, and they were all shitty experiences thanks to his previous partners who dragged him there. Long story short, nothing good came of the experiences, even if he was looking forward to it. It made him upset that he never get a proper session at those clubs but maybe just maybe Gavin could fix that. But if he eventually settled in, Nines would go to fucking _town_ on humiliation, pulling out a knife and holding it to Gavin's throat, forcing him to show a small group of people his brand while they discussed it as if Gavin wasn't there, like he was just a piece of property. Or maybe if Gavin started acting pissy when being introduced Nines could bend him over, no problem, deliver a few sharp spanks, and then turn around like nothing happened and apologize for his pets whorish, bitchy behavior. Nines didn't know how Gavin's previous doms were at clubs, but now Nines was determined to be the best, he always was.  
  
"I do, baby," Nines went back to steady movements on Gavin's cock, making sure to build up a quick, even pace. "I want you to be such a good little slut for me and make a mess, be my messy kitten. I'm giving you permission, pet. Be a good boy and come for me." Nines mostly said this because although he was getting off on this like there was no tomorrow, it wasn't enough. He wanted- _needed_ , to hear those broken moans and thanks when Gavin finally let himself go, let himself have what was hopefully the best orgasm he'd have in a while. And hopefully, Nines would create better ones in the future, too. Especially after this scene, Nines was having Gavin clean that come off the couch in close to no clothes at all. Maybe if they had their pet play supplies by then, he'd have him get off his knees and lick it clean, hopefully with permission to take a picture of two. He'd tug on the collar or deliver a light spank if Gavin were to miss a spot or have any escape his mouth.   
  
When Nines said he wanted him to come, Gavin almost gave in then and there, but he held back a little bit, not being given explicit permission just yet. The movements on his length were slowly building, and when Nines degraded him like that, he let out a sharp whine. He was a slut, wasn’t he? He broke into Nines’ apartment searching out some dick. He gave in to Nines’ dominant nature, let himself be controlled and used… He sobbed softly as he was given permission, and bucked into Nines’ hand a few times before he let go.  
  
This orgasm was earth-shattering. His eyes rolled back slightly and he let out a broken moan, squirming in Nines’ grasp. He swore he saw stars, and he suddenly felt over-sensitive all over. He pawed at the couch with a moan, trying to figure out _where_ he was. He was suddenly quite dizzy as well as floaty, and he realized that he had been holding off his orgasm for a lot longer than he usually did. He didn’t know how he had managed to do so. Nines probably had something to do with it, fulfilling every fantasy that he had and more, making him want to go above and beyond what he knew how to do. “Thank you, thank you th-thank you…” He babbled out softly, pressing back against his dominant with the remainder of the strength he had, trying to show his gratitude. He felt fucking perfect, being used just like that. Being given not what he wanted, but what he _needed_. Gavin’s tears started to bubble up more rapidly and he whimpered out, “D-Did I do good…?” He needed that confirmation, and he pawed at Nines’ arm around his belly to try to show how much he needed it.  
  


Nines found it utterly adorable how Gavin rocked his little hips into Nines's palm. Fuck, Nines loved everything about his movements. The way he shook when he approached closure, or how he stilled when he tried to push down cries and sobs. Gavin was smaller than Nines in almost every department, legs, torso, arms, shoulders, hips. Cute motherfucker made everything a hundred times better. The comparison worked in their favor, for Nines could hold both of Gavin's little wrists in one hand, or he could wrap an entire arm almost entirely all the way around Gavin's stomach. 

  
Nines felt Gavin jerk up and down as he came, and Nines could've probably come from the noises his sub made alone. He fucking _loved_ how Gavin couldn't control his body, and from his point of view he could see his partner's eyes rolling, and Nines held him a little tighter to keep him from writhing so much. "Good boy," he called, "Perfect." he took his hand away from Gavin's dick to hold onto his thigh instead, nuzzling his face against the crease of Gavin's neck. "Hold onto me, kitten. I'm right here, don't let me lose you, now." Nines tried his absolute best to sound welcoming, comforting. Sweet and caring, which was how he really felt. He used his hand to catch Gavin's wanting to ground the other. From the looks of it, Gavin could've literally passed out right then, and it did worry Nines just a tiny bit.  Nines's heart could've melted when he felt that small hand grasping desperately at his own, and he kissed at Gavin's neck once more.  
  
"Yes, you did good," he confirmed, followed by a quick dip of his head in agreement. "You were perfect, baby." Nines turned Gavin over to his back, careful not to sit him down so his ass touched the couch. He didn't want him going through the pain anymore, not after the scene. He laid Gavin on his back, cradling him in his arms for a moment and wiping a few tears from his heated face. "You held on so long for me, angel," Nines said. because he really did. That's the longest he'd seen Gavin last so far, and damn was the end result worth it. Nines crossed his legs, coming down from his little pleasure high and focusing all his attention on Gavin. It took a lot, but Nines cupped Gavin's face to lean down and press his mouth against the others, and it felt fucking nice. Oh, it'd been too long since Nines had ever cared about somebody enough to kiss them that gently. Even his previous partners preferred rough kisses and then left him be. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Nines took it slow with Gavin, already having learned it took Gavin a minute or two to drift out of subspace. God, he was so ready to wipe away Gavin's tears, get his marks taken care of, and cuddle him up in his arms and Nines' hoodie in his bed, where Gavin was going to spend more nights. God, his heart throbbed at the thought. He really, really liked Gavin. It'd been forever since he'd cared about somebody and was sure they liked him back.

 

The words that Nines spoke were so sweet, making Gavin’s heart flutter with happiness at the praise. He really needed it, and he could only smile as Nines comforted him, watched him and made sure that he came down from that initial high slow enough so that he didn’t subdrop. He wondered how Nines would handle that, as it was rare that he had a long enough relationship to have a harsher, more emotionally taxing scene so that he sub dropped, or even a dominant caring enough to help him through one. He either had harsh dominants that didn’t care about his safe word or aftercare, or didn’t know how to deal with a sub drop and just left him to cry for an hour or so; or he had a dominant who couldn’t even get him to that point where there was a chance that he could sub drop. From what he’d seen of Nines, there was just enough of that cruel darkness in him to get him to that point, but he also had the right amount of caring to bring him back. He made a soft noise as Nines nuzzled into his neck, and nodded slightly at his words, allowing himself to mumble softly, “M-M okay…” His words were slightly slurred, and he used Nines’ hand to try and bring him back to the present.

  
Noticing the subtle smile appear on Gavin's face, Nines continued wiping his tear stained face to clean him up best he could without supplies. He wanted Gavin to come down slowly, and he was going to be careful. Nines had experienced a few submissives completely snapping out of character when Nines had done something wrong. Nines had gotten yelled at and slapped a few times, and although it didn't physically hurt him, it took Nines a lot of alcohol and nights alone to get over the emotional abuse. He'd never really seen an emotional subdrop happen before, and he thinks he'd panic a little bit before helping Gavin out. He was his number one priority. He'd guide Gavin through calming down, he'd apologize and hold him close and Christ the guilt that would come with it mixed with the look on his face as he gazed down at Gavin, and with one look he could tell his thoughts were mirroring the others.

  
Gavin didn’t… _want_ to sub drop, no one ever did, but he was curious to see how Nines would react to such a thing. He sniffled a bit as his eyes started to water as Nines continued to praise him, though, and he realized how fucking happy he was to have Nines taking care of him, making sure that he was safe and cared for after a scene like this. The scene wasn’t even that bad – well, by normal standards it was pretty fucked up, but to him, it wasn’t that bad – and he was getting a little teary eyed already. He smiled despite his tears and pawed at Nines as he was turned over, pulling Nines as close as he could, using his shirt to pull him closer. Nines was still clothed, he realized happily, and half of him wanted to just bask in Nines’ praises, but the other half of him wanted to make sure that Nines got off as well.  
  
When he felt Nines’ hands on his cheeks, he let out a noise that was a mix between a laugh and a sob, nodding a bit at his words. He _had_ held on for a while. He sniffled a little bit before he whined into the kiss that Nines gave him. He was quite happy to be held like this, despite the whines he let out, before he nodded slightly in agreement at Nines’ words, knowing damn well that he had made a mess of himself yet again, and smiled a bit to himself as he realized this would be the second time Nines cleaned him up today. He was definitely going to have to help Nines pay for his water bill. He gently touched at Nines’ sweatshirt and had to take a moment to formulate a cohesive response, though it didn’t really relate to what Nines had said. “Do you want me to-“ He kinda broke off, taking to gesturing at Nines, more specifically at his hardened erection. “I could- I could still…” He sniffled a little bit, gently brushing at his cheek.  
  
Despite the dreadful thoughts, Nines couldn't help but grin when he saw that he'd made him somewhat laugh. It was hard _not_ to return the smile, Gavin was absolutely perfect. Cupping Gavin's jaw again, Nines heard that perfect little noise escaping Gavin's throat again. Nines couldn't wait to see Gavin all taken care of and cleaned up by Nines. Nines would have to put some antibacterial shit on his little claim- oh, fuck. Nines had nearly forgotten about that. That'd be really fun to embarrass Gavin with during casual talk. He'd need to work those blood stains off of Gavin, though, as well as his own pant leg. Nines would probably either give Gavin a shower or bath, considered he didn't need to get in, Nines would most likely give him a bath and sit next to him on the tile to talk with him and cater to him. Unless of course Gavin needed something else or needed Nines in there with him.  
  
Gavin didn’t want to let Nines go throughout the night without coming, and didn’t want to let him be… unsatisfied when he was so fucking good to him, making him come the hardest he’d ever come before. He wanted to be able to show his appreciation and wanted Nines to feel good as well. He knew that not all Dominants wanted or needed to come every time they had a session. But he didn’t want to drive the dominant away. Definitely not that latter. He had a bit of anxiety sneaking into his subspace, but he drove it away. Nines wouldn’t be like that… Nines was already so good to him, and he didn’t think that Nines would leave if he didn’t ask if he wanted to come, but he still wanted to ask. Subspace was so fucking complicated, his thoughts rushing back and forth between Nines being the best dominant ever, and Nines maybe being upset with him. He chewed on his lower lip as he waited for a response.

 

Nines made a small noise of curiosity when he felt that grab at the shirt, and tilted his head. He was slightly confused until all the words clicked together. Gavin still wanted him to get off? Nines couldn't help but blush. Even though Gavin would look really fucking good between his legs, Nines would feel shitty if he used Gavin to reach climax when he really didn't need it. Nines was definitely satisfied; maybe his body didn't think so, but Nines could happily sleep that night without getting off. "Oh," Nines said, honestly a little surprised. Most submissives barely liked pleasing Nines but--... Nines shook the thought away. He needed to stop comparing past partners to Gavin. Gavin was his best yet. And he wasn't going to lose him. "You don't need to," Nines shrugged, although the idea wasn't terrible. It was cute Gavin offered up such a thing. Nines shook his head, adding, "only if you want to, Gav. You should know I'm very good at ending a scene without releasing at all, don't worry too much, okay? If you want to, I'm not complaining, but..." Nines gave him a reassuring smile. "If you're so keen on the idea, there's a possibility I'll let you get away with it tonight. Or you can leave some of those marks you thought would look nice on me."   
  


Nines pressed a kiss to Gavin's forehead. He'd almost completely forgotten all about Gavin saying how nice his skin would be marked up, and Nines couldn't help but be a little curious. His skin looked like a doll’s, porcelain-like and barely any freckles or birthmarks. He wasn't sure how he'd feel about the end results of Gavin sucking hickeys into him if he'd be able to handle it at all in the first place. It clearly was something much more intimate that ownership of that was even possible, it was s sign of loyalty, Nines being Gavin's and Gavin's being Nines's.

  
Nines had a little bit of a plan for Gavin's aftercare. Get him all cleaned up, tease him about how cute he looked in the heat of the moment, and hold him in his arms for the rest of the night, tucking him away safely beneath his hoodie. "For now, I need you to get in a shower or bath. Can you walk? It might be a little hard to sit-" Nines covered his mouth to hide a smile that Gavin surely wouldn't react positively to. "Damn, I've got you messed up. Is this the second time today I'm cleaning you up?" Nines ruffled Gavin's hair playfully and press a kiss to his upper cheek, and admittedly, he liked kissing Gavin a lot more than he should. Gavin knew what he was doing when he was kissing anyhow. He knew the motions to make, the sounds to let out and how much to bite back.

 

Gavin smiled a little wider as Nines wiped away his tears, and leaned into the hands on his face. He was so happy to be cared for like this, his eyes fluttering shut. He had barely registered his injuries, his subspace keeping him in that happy, floaty mindset, and the remaining adrenaline masking any pain he would have been feeling. He gently kissed Nines again, and leaned into his touches. He felt so happy in this moment, and he didn't really want to move from this position. He felt so safe in his arms, and gently nuzzled into his hands, trying to press up closer against his dominant. He was very cuddly when in subspace, and a lot of dominants didn't really like that, but he was so happy that Nines seemed to enjoy it. He smiled a bit when Nines seemed to be surprised that he wanted to make him come still, and gently nuzzled into his neck, murmuring, "I want to though... May not need to, but that was the hardest I've ever come in a long time, maybe ever... I at least want to repay the favor..." he gently pawed at his dominant, and blushed a bit as he heard that he was good at ending a scene without coming. That was... impressive, in his book. Most of his Dominants in the past were selfish, and used him until they were done, regardless if he came once, twice, or not at all. His smile widened exponentially and he retaliated, "I'm good at being pushed a little bit past what people would consider my limit," his voice was a bit cocky, and he didn't really realise the gravity of what he had said, that he was used to being pushed, and  _ good _ at it. Not really the healthiest way to go about a BDSM relationship, but he didn't really know or understand that. Gavin couldn't help that he didn't have much experience when it came to good dominant behaviours, and the ones that had good behaviours weren't even close to his limits. He didn't have a good gauge as to what was a proper punishment from a dom. He often got punished a bit too much, or not at all, never getting that structure he needed.   
  


Gavin liked being pushed a bit, and once he was pushed a little bit, he often slipped deep enough into his subspace so that he was willing to do anything once he was pushed far enough. Even if they were hard limits for him. Gavin's eyebrows furrowed a little as he started to go down that dark rabbit hole of thought. His expression darkened, and he would have probably started to draw away from Nines if he hadn't continued to speak. He perked up a bit though at the idea of being allowed to mark up his dominant and nodded a bit, gently reaching to touch his neck, just imagining little red bites and bruises all over his neck and shoulder. It would certainly fend off anyone who might try to flirt with Nines if he left a couple obvious ones... He didn't know why he was getting so possessive all of a sudden, it wasn't like Nines seemed to have a lot of... Nevermind. A lot of people did pay attention to him. He was tall, dark-haired, pale, and had piercing blue eyes. He also had that stoic and mysterious personality too. He got a lot of attention from others, both male and female. He wasn't very happy about it, now that he thought about it. Gavin's eyebrows furrowed and he grumbled softly to himself before saying softly, "I'm definitely going to mark you up. No one else gets to have you." He tried not to sound too out of line for a submissive, his subspace simply not allowing him to be too bratty again, even though it was fading, but he definitely wasn't giving Nines any wiggle room now that Nines said he could. He had a brand in his shoulder, for God's sake. Gavin deserved to get to leave some bite marks on him. He used the opportunity and the position to gently nip at Nines' neck. Not hard enough to leave a hickey or bite mark, but enough to show Nines that he would definitely be following through with that suggestion. He could feel his stomach twist with anticipation at this though, having never been allowed to claim a dominant as his own. He was used to being a toy on the side, not a main submissive, all of that jazz. He was excited to be the main submissive, to be  _ dating _ his dominant. To get to make demands, to set boundaries…   
  


Nines held Gavin's face carefully in his hands, and it felt perfect. Like he was always meant to hold Gavin like this, all those days eyeing him around the precinct finally paid off. Nines ran his thumbs along the soft scruff on Gavin's jaw, letting his eyes study his facial features. Gavin's half stubble was a favorite trait of Nines' for Gavin, it just suited him so well. He liked it even more now because Nines had always thought Gavin grew it to look like a badass instead of a 5'9 dork, yet underneath that he was Nines's angel. Nines angled himself to lay down just a bit, taking a moment to relax and pull Gavin up against him. He felt himself jerk a bit feeling the other against his neck and wrapped an arm fully around Gavin. Could this asshole get any better? He moved so... Nines didn't even know how to describe it, he just knew it was good. Gavin skin was nice against his. Nines beamed when he informed Nines that was the best climax he'd had in a while, feeling more accomplished than a god. Damn, did Gavin know how to make him feel good about himself. He felt the other weakly pawing at his chest, and the first thought that entered his mind was god was that cute. It made him look like a kitten trying to get its owners attention- which in a way, it was. Nines made a soft laugh sounding noise and used one of his hands to grab at Gavin's to stop him. Before he knew it, he slid his hand into Gavins and curled his fingers up, holding Gavin's hand like it was a fragile bird. Holy shit, had they held hands before? Nines thought back, and could only picture his hands over Gavin's waist. Fuck, if not, they needed to a lot more often. Gavin's hand was small, or maybe Nines' was just big, but his almost engulfed Gavins. His skin was rough and a large contrast to Nines's pale tone. It was such a _couple_ thing to do, it was weirdly intimate but at the same time that it felt weird, it also felt fantastic.  
  
Nines opened his mouth to go against his partner's words and tell him how sweet he was to want to see Nines finish but... he let Gavin continue and his smile faded.  
His jaw slowly shut all the way, and Nines clenched the bad of his teeth. He swallowed hard, and Gavin's little statement confirmed for him they'd talk about this before he even though about getting near Nines dick again. He felt slightly guilty, seeing how proud Gavin looked, and realized he didn't really know what the difference was between bad and good when it came to healthy relationships with dominants. Nines knew he was going to make this the absolute best relationship for Gavin, he'd implement his rules and praise Gavin without being asked and confirm this to be a good, healthy relationship for Gavin. He'd comfort him through his sub drops and episodes and anything Gavin ever needed him for.  
  
Nines made a noise of some sorts, coming out as an unsatisfied 'hm.' before his demeanor changed entirely, suddenly becoming a lot more interested with Gavin's fingertips against his neck. Nines would never, ever fucking admit it in his entire lifetime, but a shy part of him came out when it came to subs marking him. His sex life was a very, _very_ private part of his life and only let a few know about it. Gavin obviously knew most of it now, Connor just knew he was a kinky bitch, but he ended up spilling the beans to Anderson of all people. Nines loved Connor with his whole heart, but sometimes he wished he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want attention from anyone, which he already got, and it'd only get worse if they knew what he fantasized about. Most people knew Nines was explicitly into guys, but that didn't stop girls around Detroit from trying to 'turn him straight' or whatever the hell that meant. Though Nines was a bit caught off guard, he accepted Gavin wanting to have Nines all to himself. If Nines wanted to have Gavin, it was only fair for Gavin to have Nines. He made a small humming noise as Gavin grazed and nibbled against Nines's skin. The noise showed he obviously enjoyed it, but the feeling was somewhat new, considering no one's really ever offered to give him bites before. "That's right," He stroked a hand along Gavin's bare side "I'm all yours, baby, I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but the finale of this story will be posted next week! Kind of starting on the aftercare and fluff. Also, protective Tina.

“God, I’m showering so much over here… I should probably start helping you pay for the water bill, shouldn’t I?” Gavin asked, laughing softly as Nines started to pick him up to carry him to the bathroom, wincing as he felt his wound be touched by the couch and Nines’ hands.  
  
Nines shook his head, though, as soon as Gavin offered any sort of cash. "No you won't, asshole. I've got money, Gavin. I don't need you pulling bills from your pockets to help with something minor," he protested, mumbling a small 'careful' and lifting Gavin's back off the couch ever so slightly when he saw him grimace in pain.   
  
When Nines said that he didn’t want Gavin to pay for the bills, Gavin started to protest. “No- Damnit, If I’m moving in, I’m paying for half of your bills and rent and stuff, you know that, right?” He insisted before he winced as he was lifted. “It’s only fair. You can’t house me and shit like that for free. I mean, you also have been giving me some earth-shattering orgasms.” He squirmed slightly in his seat and made a noise of protest. “You’re the best… I would be furious if I didn’t get to pay you back somehow.” He didn’t really think that Nines was going to protest that much about him paying him back for just the water bill, so he made sure to emphasize that Nines was going to have to share the bills and such with him. “We have the same salary, anyway. It would really make the most sense for me to pay for all the bills and rent and stuff and you could buy me pretty things like collars and toys.” He winked at this last comment, smirking.  
  


As he pulled away, Nines narrowed his eyes brows. "Gavin, I'm not lettin-" Nines allowed Gavin to finish, and frowned, not liking the idea at all. He  _ did _ suppose he was spoiling Gavin a bit, just a tiny bit, but hey! Gavin deserved a break after all the shit he's been through. "Well, you deserved to have a good orgasm. What was I supposed to leave you hanging after that beating?" Nines asked, knowing the obvious answer. He was going to protest again, but when Gavin brought up collars and toys and everything... he had to stop. That was true, he'd be spending a lot of money on equipment now he had his boyfriend living with him... fuck, Gavin was right.

 

"Speaking of which," Nines said, trying not to diverge the conversation too much. "Remind me to start looking online for collars and cat tail plugs tonight. I want to see you in those as soon as I can," Nines grinned. He couldn't stand the wait. He still couldn't believe Gavin was  _ actually _ going to be his pet for him, with fucking cat ears and a collar and everything... perfect. It wasn't even just that his others subs didn't like pet play that much, but it was that this was  _ Gavin _ . He couldn't even imagine how hot Gavin was going to look in a collar and cat ears and close to wearing nothing else. Suddenly, he remembered Gavin could purr. Gavin could fucking purr. Nines was getting a little carried away, but he couldn't help it.

 

“You’re also going to have to buy me something to wear to cover these bite marks. And maybe a smaller collar as well… something to wear under stuff… if you want.” He was embarrassed to suggest this latter part, but he assumed when Nines said collar he meant a play collar, probably something bulkier and heavier. A day collar would be very nice as well. He blushed a bit before he asked, “And do you already have ears? What kind of tail plug do you want to get..?” He was very curious about what Nines wanted to buy regarding toys, and suddenly perked up even more, “What do you already have?” He was very curious regarding the toys that Nines already had and wondered how much use Nines had gotten out of them. Surely Nines had run across several kinky subs and had been able to use the toys a bunch.

  
His smile formed into a grin when he noted that Gavin wouldn't exactly mind wearing a dainty little kitten collar underneath his clothes. God, that would be hot, just knowing Gavin was wearing that for him the whole day. Nines would probably enforce the rules even more, and probably get Gavin to ask him permission for simple little things. Nines mind kept racing, a new idea slipping in. He'd casually slip on his belt for punishments and bring it with him without even acknowledging it until Gavin fucked up. He'd get one a darker, bulkier collar for rougher playtimes, probably during punishments and heavy bondage sessions. And definitely, a leash to go with it, too. If he ever decided to go to one of those clubs with Gavin, no doubt he'd probably have him wear it and follow him on the leash. "Hell yeah," he grinned, nodded his head at the idea. "I can let you borrow one of my turtlenecks." Nines briefly entertained the idea of forcing Gavin to show the collar to someone like Tina, Hank or Connor but figured that be a little too cruel.

  
Gavin felt a little worried when he saw the look that Nines gave him regarding the ‘day collar’ and hoped that Nines wasn’t going to make him wear it outside of his clothes… at least not at work. Maybe if they went out of town or something, he wouldn’t feel so weird about wearing it publicly. It was mostly the embarrassment in front of people he knew that scared him. He wouldn’t fight against showing it to Tina if Nines wanted… She could be trusted to only tease him a little bit, and not try and blackmail him or anything. He wondered if Nines would enjoy doing stuff in public, or a little bit in public. He would be down for a few things in public, but nothing too extreme or with full nudity or bondage. A lot of things wouldn’t be okay in public, honestly. No actual injury or anything like that. No bondage or restraints. Nothing that would make them really obvious, or would make it hard to cover up if they were caught.

 

"I have a pair of black cat ears. They were a gift but went unused so they should be good to go." Nines left out the part about a partner leaving him the day before he got to present the ears to him. Fuck, that day was shit. Nines barely got the chance to elaborate before Gavin was spitting out questions, and Nines smiled at the eagerness. "The tail is up to you, love, and I have... a lot of shit," he shifted slightly. "Like, I obviously have handcuffs and shibari ties and the basic shit, uh," Nines cleared his throat, mustering up the balls to say this shit out loud. "A lot of vibrators, they vary in size when I want to tease subs, and spreader bars. But only two of those since a lot of submissives claimed to hate them."  
  
Nines let his arms tug Gavin closer when he mentioned the cat ears again and practically shuddered. Fantasy after fantasy was coming true with Gavin. First, he got to kiss Gavin, then got to get a blowjob from the guy, then got to see him completely stripped. Fucking miracles. And now of all things he was most likely going to see Gavin In cat ears and a collar? "Yeah, I definitely will," Nines confirmed, noting to lay them out on the bed for Gavin. Nines squirmed in his seat, shoulders tensing. He was too excited. He also perked up when Gavin's mentioned a tailed buttplug that _vibrated_. Now _that_ would be a treat. He wondered how public he could get with that, and if not, had the perfect image of Gavin's on the floor next to him as Nines slowly controlled the vibrations with a remote. He'd deliver a smack and degrading term whenever Gavin made even a little noise, before losing control and punishing him altogether.  
  
Gavin’s face flushed even redder when Nines said that he owned a spreader bar. Fuck. That would be hot, being physically unable to close his legs. Maybe being manhandled into the toy so that he really didn’t have a choice, besides his safe word… He’d have to wait for a little while and recover before that kind of scene, though. His mind, still a little bit in subspace, he realized, started to wander towards thoughts of a rape scene, being chased down, cornered, forced with a knife or gun, and being strapped into a spreader bar… That was a hot mental image, and he made a note to add it to his list of fantasies he’d like to play out with Nines. Gavin chewed on his lower lip for a few moments before saying, “You should leave them out for me. I wanna try them on for you… and probably metal for the tail plug. Unless you maybe get a fancy one with a vibrator built in or something like that, you know?” he grinned, “You’ve got me to pay the rent now, you can afford to splurge on a fancy toy like that.” He nuzzled into Nines’ neck, still listening.

  
"I'll get a remote with it, obviously. And you aren't allowed to pay _all_ my rent. My place is pretty expensive rent-wise," Nines looked down, the way Gavin wording it made it seem as if he was going to pay from now on. He grinned happily and nodded vigorously before beginning to protest about the rent. No fucking way. “Fine. But I’ll pay for groceries and shit.” He insisted, not wanting Nines to be spoiling him to such great things without paying him back. He simply wouldn’t allow it.  
  
Seeing how much Gavin clearly was entertaining the idea of a spreading bar, Nines teased him a bit. He could see that haziness in his eyes and could tell he hadn't completely abandoned subspace yet. "I have one that'll go around your ankles, and one that goes around your thighs," he was quiet, bringing Gavin's ear to his mouth. "It makes it harder for you to close your legs. You want me to use that next time? I can chase you around and force you into it if you'd like," he purred, knowing Gavin would like that and more.  
  


Fuck. That was fucking hot. He nodded vigorously and really wondered how Nines knew exactly what he was thinking. He decided to ask, “How the fuck are you reading my mind? Seriously. I was just fucking thinking about a rape scene where you’d chase me and once you caught me, force me into them… And I know how the fuck a spreader bar works, Nines. I’m not some vanilla schoolgirl.” He flushed again as he thought about Nines attaching him to the X, strapping him in tightly, maybe blindfolding him or gagging him, maybe both. He was a little hesitant with that idea though, knowing that he’d have to signal using taps if that was the case. Taps were quieter and hard to hear, especially if he was restrained. It was still hot to imagine though, being entirely at Nines’ mercy, tied to a wooden structure, either nude or partially dressed and being punished, most likely.  He pulled back, listening to the other get excited yet again. He made a relieved sounding noise when Gavin was clearly on board with the X, and offered, "Good. We can see it and make sure it's a good fit," he whispered, entertaining the idea of strapping Gavin up and inspecting how well he fit into the cuffs. "I'm... dedicated." He settled on the word as Gavin gave his two cents on the toys. He did have a hell of a lot of shit, but it was either from subs who had left or to impress new partners, which was clearly working in this case.  He chewed on his lower lip a bit and nodded a bit in agreement when Nines said that he was dedicated. That was fucking perfect. “Hell yes you are…” he breathed.   


Whenever Gavin got lost in his fantasies, it was pretty obvious. You could see his eyes go off somewhere else, and his face would start heating up out of the blue. It was more than adorable to see Gavin get all flustered because of a simple thought. Nines accepted yet another extra kiss on his neck, happy with Gavin paying for his half now. If Gavin helped with the groceries then it meant he'd have to choose the type of groceries _he_ wanted and enjoyed if Nines was busy. Score. Nines didn't even try to hold back the laugh as Gavin's asked how he knew his thoughts. "It's pretty obvious when you start daydreaming. You get all red and tense when I say something and then I see that and elaborate." He grinned, knowing he was good at reading people.  
  
The shorter male looked away when Nines confirmed his thoughts though, and mumbled, “That or you’re psychic. You wouldn’t know exactly _what_ I was thinking about just by reading my expression…” He was quite embarrassed by Nines’ ability to read his mind. He chewed on his lower lip shyly, before adjusting himself out of embarrassment.   
  


He took that little moment of sass to continue with his point. "Yeah? I just thought you'd like to know that those will play a very large role in helping me use you," Nines said, his tone low. "I can just imagine your face when you try and close your legs to prevent me from taking you. You look incredibly debauched after I take you, y’know?" Nines turned to Gavin and held his face in one hand again. What an adorable asshole. Unlike Gavin, Nines said his thoughts and idea allowed to at least give Gavin a chance to confirm or deny his ideas. Of course he might look a little stupid if he says some weird shit but hopefully, that'll slip away and they'll forget things like that. He also could see Gavin tensing up at the X, and was quite happy he enjoyed the idea. There weren't many subs he'd gotten to use it on, of course. Nines really liked the idea of his X, tying Gavin up as a punishment and keeping him there on edge a while, completely blindfolded and bound up. If he got the chance to strap Gavin in and just see if he liked it or not just as a little fully clothed test, Nines would not let that opportunity to tease the fuck out of Gavin slide. He'd hopefully just put a hand over his eyes and push a leg between his thighs, just to have him remember how very trapped he was that he couldn't do anything about it. He'd, of course, come up with something for a substitute safe word since hand signals usually worked. Nines paid close attention to those because he'd never forgive himself if he actually, truly hurt someone who was helpless like that. But he trusted he and Gavin could work something out. His embarrassment only got worse and he was certain that he’d die from it if Nines continued. He didn’t, unfortunately, his ears now turning pink as well, his face burning. Of course, Nines was thinking about that and making sure that he knew exactly how the bars would be used. Prick. He squirmed as Nines grabbed his face, but didn’t try to get away from him. God Nines was hot, making him squirm and have trouble speaking without much trouble…

 

Nines swallowed at this next part and had to remind himself Gavin was just as crazy as he was. "I... may or may not have a large wooden X to tie you up on. But it's really big heavy and hard to get out so I leave it in the storage closet for the most part. We can check it out if you wanted and move it to my room so uh... so Tina can see it and... yeah." Nines covered his face again, dread coming over when he remembered he'd have to fuck show that to Tina. That thing was a lot of goddamn money and he fully intended on either playing with Gavin with it or selling it completely.   
  


The rest of the toys were pretty basic, but then he heard that Nines also had an X support. Fuck. He nodded a bit and mumbled, “Yeah. I wanna check that out. I’m impressed you have this many toys  _ and _ can pay for your rent.” He blushed and kissed his cheek, “I think I’ve invested in mostly lingerie. And cat food for Marmalade.” He thought for a few moments before asking, “What pastel color do you think would look best on me?” He had a pastel pink, blue, lavender, and a white set of lingerie. He also had black, but he didn’t want to be too basic – though it might match the ears Nines had. He started planning for tomorrow, thinking about how he could surprise Nines with a cute outfit. Maybe he’d get to serve Nines properly tomorrow. He could kind of sense that Nines wouldn’t let him take too much, now that he was properly beaten and fucked up.

 

He tried to hide an inevitable grin when Gavin brought up lingerie. Yes, yes, hell yes. If heaven was real, Nines would bet his entire life that it was Gavin in lacy lingerie.

 "I'd like to see to you in any light colors," Nines said, being honest and knowing he wouldn't care because Gavin always fucking looked good. "But I'm not gonna lie to you, I'm itching to see you in pink." He couldn't hold himself back. It'd match the collar, too, and Nines could imagine Gavin sitting perfectly on the couch in kitten ears and lingerie instead of his suit.

 

Gavin nodded a bit before flushing. Of course, Nines would go with pink. He kinda wanted to save the pink until he had the collar, but he figured he could get some new pink lingerie to wear specifically with the collar. He wouldn’t mind splurging on such an outfit and definitely wouldn’t mind splurging if it meant that Nines got to see him in something new and in the collar. He then considered maybe getting something cheaper and delicate so that Nines could tear it off of him and nearly let out a whine just at the thought. He could clearly visualize telling Nines how cheap the garments were, and how annoyed Nines would be that he’d bought something cheap and rip it off of him to show just how flimsy it was. “Pink it is…” He murmured softly, before gently kissing Nines’ cheek, and looking away with embarrassment. Fucking prick, making him all aroused all over again. He knew that Nines likely felt the same, especially since he hadn’t gotten off yet, but he wasn’t as sore as Gavin – not even close – and wouldn’t get as beaten up during any play.

 

He couldn't help the grin on his face, wanting it to go away but it being a little difficult when Gavin confirmed he liked pink shit too. Shit shit shit was Nines excited for this to happen. He wasn't sure when Gavin was planning on dressing up, but he hoped it was soon enough- and hopefully, he'd get to see the cat ears on Gavin before he left for work tomorrow, if he even went.

 

That grin, oh god that grin. Nines was clearly excited about the pink, and Gavin really hoped that Nines didn’t think to ask about when he’d wear it or whatever. He knew he wasn’t being very subtle in regards to what he was planning, but he hoped that he was being subtle when it came to when. He was certain he’d show off the ears to Nines before he’d left for work, and probably would give him some sort of cheeky comment like, ‘Don’t stay out too late!’ or ‘Hurry home!’ while wearing them. That was certainly going to get a rise out of him. Gavin hoped that Nines was still planning to go to work, though, so he would have time to set the mood, get dressed up, maybe be kneeling by the couch or something. He made a mental note to make sure that Nines texted him when he was close to being home so he didn’t hurt his knees or anything like that.  
  
Gavin smiled a little bit though when he thought about how much Tina was going to tease Nines. He knew Tina would tease him, too, but it was probably the only person he could endure it from. He gently asked, "Could I take a picture of us together? Preferably cuddling? Tina won't allow this if you don't show that you care about me. And she'll want to come to look at your toys and stuff at some point... she's very... protective." Gavin knew damn well that she was protective with good reason, having been rescued from more than one abusive dominant by her. He had a shitty taste in dominants, and he hoped that this choice wasn't a mistake as well.  
  
Then Nines' heart started to thump. Nines could feel it clear as day in his ribcage and it could so loud in his ears he was almost scared Gavin could hear it. Gavin wanted a picture of them together. Okay. Gavin wanted to send it to Tina... okay. Nines blinked at the ceiling a few times. Yeah, okay. As long as he got to cuddle Gavin. Plus he could imagine Gavin sending Tina and picture of him practically nude in Nines's arms without any context whatsoever. Nines, however, _really_ started to heat up when he heard the possibility of coming to his goddamn house and looking at his shit. "What the- she-she needs to look at my fucking supplies?" Nines sputtered out. "Like... I... Yeah, I guess I can handle a picture I think, but... " Nines hid his face for a few moments. It really was a dreadful thought to think of another officer coming in and rummaging through his sex shit, knowing exactly how he got off and with what. "Is... she going to say anything about it?" Nines's ears were bright red at the thought of Tina looking at him with that knowing grin when he walked into the precinct alone the next day. Nines wouldn't be able to think straight, and would probably- _hopefully_ \- get a few texts from Gavin throughout the day. Nines turned the other way, trying to hide how fucking embarrassing this could be for him. If he was honest, moments like this really made Nines doubt himself as a dominant. He should be fine and open with it yet... somehow it was difficult.  
  
He smiled happily at Nines’ agreement, and nodded in agreement, kissing him happily. He was ecstatic about this, and gave a soft laugh, “Good.” God, he was so happy that Nines was his… And that he was Nines’. He loved Nines beyond belief, he realized. He really appreciated how Nines had seemed to keep him from falling apart when it came to subspace, and how Nines kinda held his hand during work without holding him back… He thought back to how they worked, how their relationship had developed and such, and how Nines was always there for him when it came to work, and had kinda become a friend. Despite his hatred for him and Connor at the beginning of their employment, Gavin had grown to like Nines. That was fucking unheard of. And now they were dating? In a sub/dom relationship? That didn’t seem like his past relationships? What the hell was happening…  
  
When it came to the photo, Nines was _really_ blushing… That was adorable. He didn’t think Nines could be adorable. This was new. He grinned a bit and made Nines move his hands away so that he could kiss him gently. He knew Tina would definitely tease Nines about him, but he had no qualms with it. Tina wasn’t cruel about this kind of stuff, at least not with him. He was certain that Nines would be able to handle a little bit of teasing, and certainly her questions. Gavin shook his head when he asked if Tina would say anything, “She won’t say anything outright. She’ll tease the hell out of you but won’t tell anyone anything. Promise.” He gently kissed him again before murmuring, “And she’s just gonna make sure you have like… Good quality stuff… You know? No plastic handcuffs for me.” He grinned, “And she’s not gonna be weirded out about it. She’s a dominant too, remember? Maybe some of the extreme stuff will get you a look, but that’s about it.” He leaned into Nines comfortingly and nuzzled into his neck, “She’s just making sure I’m safe and stuff. She told me to leave if they didn’t agree to the cuddling photo since that means they don’t want to show me affection… I thought that was kinda harsh since it’s embarrassing to show that, but the guys before who didn’t want to take the picture ended up being assholes… so… there’s some merit to her idea.

 

Nines turned back to the present when he heard that Tina would probably be a huge tease. That was Nines's job goddamnit, he was the teaser, not the one getting teased! Nines sighed, knowing that work was only a night away. He couldn't begin to imagine what kind of things Tina would say to him, about the picture. Nines would hide his shoulders when he got to work so she maybe wouldn't be prompted to ask- or would be. Nines was worried about that overall Tina wouldn't approve of him. Tina was closest to Gavin, probably knew him a lot better than Nines did, even if they were a thing, and persuade him into leaving. Nines frowned but leaned into Gavin's touches. Every little touch made his skin tingle with joy, and he craned his neck toward Gavin. "That's obviously not why I was shy about the photo. I'm cuddling you right now for fuck's sake," Nines held Gavin a little tighter to emphasize his point, and suddenly became very determined to win over Chen. "Do it after your marks start to fade in on me. I want her to know I let you leave bites, unlike other doms." Nines stated. That was a good plan, in his mind. Tina wouldn't even question him.... maybe. "And did she know about your little crush on me? I wanna know if she'll be happy about this." Nines also wasn't too keen on Tina coming over and sorting through whips and leashes and spreader bars and ribbons and other fucked up toys, but it had to be done. Maybe Nines could just hang out in the other room to avoid shame. "And I'll own plastic shit over my dead body. You've seen some of my shit. That belt is used only for punishments. I don't carry that around- as well as the knife. That's cleaned and has a purpose for blood play. I don't fuck around with my toys Gavin. They're expensive," he ended off with, making sure Nines would only do the best for him. "And as much as I'd love to sit here all day, I want to make sure that cut doesn't get infected," Nines grunted as he sat up a little. "Does it still hurt? And I only bruised your ass right? I don't want to tear it," Nines said, an obvious pang of guilt. He hated when little things happened out of his control, it made him feel like a bad dominant who couldn't keep himself under control.

  
Gavin shook his head slightly as he ran his hands over his skin, and hummed, “Nope. No tears. A few pinches but that’s it… Hey, wait… Can I see the photo of my cut? I can’t see it myself. I want to see how it looks!” Nines sighed with relief when Gavin said he was okay, and put his head to his forehead. He grinned when Gavin said if they had enough time, he'd be allowed to do more extreme shit. "I'm gonna fuck you up real good on Christmas vacation," he muttered, getting excited only at the thought. 

 

Nines leaned his head down, murmuring, "You looked very pretty like this for me, Gav," he held the photo to Gavin's face, wanting him to see it clear as day. "God, that nine. I'm glad you're mine," he said the last part quieter, his eyes flickering to see Gavin's reaction to the photo. He had a devilish idea pop into his head and wondered if he'd have the time to print out the photo or take a Polaroid, small enough to slip behind the folds on his wallet. He'd peek at it every so often, if Gavin acted up he could pull it out and hide it in the palm of his hands so only he and Gavin could see, asking him if he needed to be treated like that again to get back in line. Of course, it was just a thought, and Nines didn't know how into public shit Gavin was. "Wish I could see your face," Nines muttered. He understood Gavin's concerns of it _somehow_ getting out there, but he honestly wished he could've seen Gavin's broken expression at the moment.  
  
When Nines pulled out the photo, Gavin flushed heavily and made a noise of embarrassment, staring at the photo with fascination, “Damn… That’s gorgeous…” He murmured, eyeing the way that his skin curled around the wound slightly, how the crimson liquid bubbled up at the corners, at how well Nines cut it into him. It looked almost like a font, it was so perfect. He chewed on his lip as he noticed his ass was red in the image too, two large handprints taking over the expanse of his skin. He nodded, blushing at his words, and murmured, “Mmhm… I’m glad I’m yours too…” he leaned into Nines happily and kissed him deeply, before murmuring, “Maybe you’ll get to take a picture with my face in it eventually. Gonna have to let Tina approve of you first. And you’re gonna have to buy me a gift.” He grinned playfully. He wouldn’t mind letting Nines take a picture including his face, but not this early in the relationship. He did want a present too. He kissed Nines again before murmuring, “Now pick me up so we can bathe. And I gotta send a picture to Tina at some point. In the bath, cuddling would be cute…”

 

He admired the photo as Gavin did, running his eyes over the figure again and again before realizing he could just see the real thing next to him. Gavin's face blatantly was a giveaway at how much he liked it, even more so when he said it was gorgeous.   
He wasn't expecting the kiss to be so deep and so quick, and he wrapped his fingers up in Gavin's head as he happily kissed at Gavin's lips, allowing his teeth to bare just a bit, wishing he could bite onto Gavin's lips and lick into his mouth. He wanted so much at once.

 

Gavin blushed at his words and nodded a bit. He hoped Tina liked Nines. He really did. When he heard that Nines’ wanted to show how he was different, he was a bit skeptical. It was something he’d heard before, but Nines was right. No other Dom had ever let him bite or leave marks at all on them. He chewed his lower lip and gently kissed his neck, peppering over the little bite marks in a sort of apology for them. He felt strange leaving those marks on Nines, but he supposed that it was a good strange. Nines was certainly different, better than any dominant he’d ever had. Definitely better. And they had only had sex twice. And had rushed a relationship. That went to show how fucked up Gavin’s relationships had been in the past. Gavin’s cheeks flushed a brighter red when Nines asked if she knew about his crush. Of course, she fucking did. He didn’t have much choice in the matter, but she knew. He nodded slightly and grumbled, “Yeah. She knows… she said if we didn’t work together then I could go for it… I went for it anyway.” He grinned playfully, “I don’t listen very well. I’m a bit of a brat, I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Gavin knew that Nines would become painfully aware of this the more they played like this. The less desperate Gavin was for this kind of affection, the more bratty he’d get. He hadn’t had sex… in a few months, at least. He was starved for touch, and he was certain it made him more compliant, unable to say no to his dominant. He smirked a bit to himself as he thought about what Nines might do the first time he outright refused, but didn’t safeword, to go through with something. That usually scared off a dominant, having a sub who would fight against something even as it happened. Having undergone a chase scene with Nines, he assumed this would be less of an issue with him. He knew that Tina was just trying to do what was best for him, but he also knew that he was self-destructive and often didn’t listen to her, causing himself more issues. He thought about it a little bit before chiding himself for being so impulsive and listening to that self-destructive part of his brain.  
  
Nines's attention was diverted back to Tina and what she's think of him. "Tina isn't your mother, Gavin... but I'm glad she cares. However, I'm seriously going to piss myself if she tries to bring up my hickeys at work," He grumbled, not wanting to look shy in front of the entire precinct. "And trust me, I'll buy you plenty more than just one gift." Nines wondered if he'd ever been able to buy something with sentimental value for Gavin if they'd get that far.   
  
When Nines said that Tina wasn’t his mother he had to bite back a few strong words, knowing that Nines didn’t mean anything ill of it, and simply corrected, “She’s better than any mother figure I’ve ever had. So, there’s that.” He made sure to keep his tone light, but strong enough to ensure that Nines didn’t bring it up again. He’d already told Nines a lot that day, and he wasn’t looking forward to any more deep conversations for several days… At least two days… Nines would probably make him talk about stuff anyway… Either way, he made sure that Nines didn’t continue to prod about this situation, before continuing, “And she’s going to tease you. Just say you had a hot date and that it’s no one else’s business if she does. Everyone’s scared of you anyway, they won’t push.” He was excited about the prospect of multiple gifts, and sincerely hoped that Nines was thinking about more… personal items than sex toys.  
  


Tina really was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He didn’t think he’d be alive without her guidance and love. He didn’t think he’d _want_ to be alive if she wasn’t a part of his life, either. She was protective in a non-overbearing, non-possessive way, and they had made it clear that they weren’t a match for each other, so there was no jealousy. It was the most stable relationship he’d ever had, and he wouldn’t change that for the world.  
  
He was jolted from his thought process when Nines scooped him up swiftly, and let out a soft noise of confirmation when Nines asked him if he was good. Of course he was… Thighs were a little shakier now, but he was fine. He could hold himself up. He gently took his phone from Nines as the other scooped it up, and let out a soft laugh at his words. “I’ll only take a picture of you being cute and shy if you are cute and shy in the bath.” He teased, before gently kissing his neck gently, “I will make sure that you look as intimidating as ever, minus holding me.” He grinned a bit, “Though some would say that it would make you appear even more intimidating, having tamed me.”  
  
A small thing Gavin did that Nines was very thankful about was that he didn't snatch his phone away like it was a lifeline, or it was infected when Nines touched it. He just took it into his hands like nothing. Almost every single one of his partners prior to Gavin had this look of panic in their eyes whenever Nines went to retrieve it for them, and then yell at him for touching their shit and yank it out of his hands. Nines remembered the day he found out his first submissive was seeing somebody else and that didn't cause that big of a hit to his pride, but after it happened five more fucking times it was a little ridiculous. He realized he needed to start looking at the common denominator: him. There had to be something up with him, right? Nines picked at himself every day but nothing managed to make a partner want to stay. That's where most of his doubts came from. There was always a dom bigger and stronger and wealthier than himself. 

  
Nines didn't have to worry about that though. He just got to enjoy bath cuddles with Gavin. "Tamed you, huh?" Nines asked, liking the term. "Guess I have tamed the local Detective Jerk." Nines joked, welcoming the kiss from Gavin, realizing that would become a normal thing with him.  
  


Gavin gently touched Nines’ chest and demanded, “Now bathroom. I want to cuddle. And I’m going to have to insist that you give me a massage  _ and _ let me sleep if I pass out on you. And you have to kiss me in the photo.” He said the last part quickly, face flushing slightly. He didn’t want to tell Nines that Tina had a few requirements for the photo he had to take, but that was one of them. They had to be in an affectionate position, there had to be kissing, and they had to both be fully in the image. He liked her reasoning for these requirements though. He didn’t want to date anyone who couldn’t be affectionate in a vanilla way, the kiss showed that it wasn’t just sexual, and them both being in the image was for safety.

  
He perked up at the idea of bath cuddles, and immediately sat up. "You got it. I'll grab your phone on the way," Nines offered, and suddenly dragged Gavin towards him. Once the other had mentioned the idea, Nines was eager to get in the water with Gavin. He took him by both sides of his legs, wrapping them around his own torso and effortlessly lifting him and standing, knowing Gavin had enough muscle to support himself. "A massage _and_ sleep?" Nines tilted Gavin head down to put a soft kiss against the top his head. "I really do spoil you. Fine, fine, as long as you look cute when you sleep - which I doubt you want."  
  


"You good?" He asked, looking down at him and starting to head towards the bedroom. He put one arm around Gavin as he inched in, forgetting he totally left a bunch of shit out in the living room. Fuck, there'd be clothes all over his furniture. "You'd better not get a photo of me being all weird and shy and shit," he grunted, taking Gavin's phone off the bed and admiring it for a second. He still couldn't believe that'd be a normal thing soon, that he'd see that phone around a lot now. A part of it gave him anxiety since whenever he'd looked at his other partners’ phones usually texts from other dominants and guys would show up. But this was Gavin and hopefully, he'd be loyal.

 

Nines tried not to keep worrying about the photo. He'd cover his face up for the most part, or at least his eyes, but knowing the situation, he knew either Gavin or himself would guilt trip him into showing himself to the camera.   
  


Gavin noticed how Nines seemed to react to his phone and wondered why Nines was acting off about it...  It took a few moments but he finally realized that a lot of people probably used their phones to date outside of the arrangement – it wasn’t that uncommon for people into BDSM to sleep around -  but from what that he knew about Nines, Nines was very… he wouldn’t say clingy, but he was very quick to get attached. Like he had asked him to move in after fucking  _ once _ . He was sure that was a source of pain in Nines’ life, and he resolved to never cause him that kind of distress. Nines didn’t deserve that at all. Especially not with how good Nines was… He honestly couldn’t imagine a submissive  _ not _ liking Nines. Maybe if they were more vanilla, sure, but Nines was so good about boundaries and stuff like that… And if they were really kinky, they had no excuse. Nines seemed to be perfect. The only way they could get someone even crueler in bed would be to be with someone who was abusive, and he couldn’t imagine someone seeking that out just to scratch that itch. He scowled a bit as he thought about it, and forcefully pressed his forehead into Nines’ shoulder, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to have assumed wrong and have to explain his thought process.

 

Gavin had had his fair share of dominants sleeping around, so he knew how it felt… His view was harsher though, skewed by his anxiety. He remembered how much of a mess he had been after the first time he had found out his dominant was also with another submissive. He had been so convinced that the situation was entirely his fault, and that he was a terrible submissive and the only reason he hadn’t been rejected was in case the dominant needed a challenge, or an easy lay - his mind could never fully decide if he was just an insatiable slut, or if he was a terrible submissive because he was so bratty and that he should just give up on being dominated. Being called a brat or slut in this situation made things even worse, especially because there was little to no aftercare. He had ended the relationship because he was so scared of being rejected. He hadn’t been able to hold down anything since then, terrified of being rejected or replaced. From what he knew about Nines, though, he didn’t think he’d have to worry about it. Nines was very private, careful, and apparently caring, and he was certain that while this man was very attractive and probably very desirable, he would be less likely to cheat… He could consider it that now! If Nines slept with someone else, since this was an actual committed relationship, it would be cheating! Instead of ‘having multiple partners’, as many of his old dominants had liked to use as a defense.

Gavin was eased from his spiraling thoughts when Nines kissed the top of his head and leaned into the other’s arms. Of course, Nines was going to say he looked cute when he slept. Gavin seriously doubted this and was about to protest, but he remembered that Nines ‘wouldn’t’ let him sleep if he  _ didn’t _ look cute and decided to let it go.

 

  
Gavin was quite happy with the responses that his movements were getting and enjoyed the way that Nines touched his face, as well as how Nines started to hold him so closely. The smile that he received made him smile in return, and he was about to comment on how happy Nines sounded when he was surprised with Nines' fingers interlocking with his own. His eyes widened slightly and he stared at his hand, before gently leaning in to kiss Nines' knuckles. Nines' hands were quite large, and could easily encompass his entire fist if he so wanted, and it made Gavin’s heart flutter in his chest. Damnit… he was just a little bit below average height, he wasn’t that small… though… compared to Nines, he was fucking tiny. Why did being smaller than Nines make him feel like he was perfect? Maybe it was being taller than a couple dominants, or being able to fight back and win against others… He looked at their hands carefully and admired how smooth and pale Nines’ hands were to his compared to the rougher, slightly tanned skin of his own hands. He smiled happily and looked back up at Nines before becoming quite concerned. Nines’ smile had faded, and he looked very tense. He gently touched Nines with his free hand to try and comfort him, touching his cheek with a soft, quiet, worried whimper. He didn’t want to be too loud or ask exactly what had caused him to be upset, he didn’t really want to pry, but he wanted Nines to know that he was worried. He leaned into the other’s hands some more and made sure to show more affection as well. He wanted Nines to know that he was happy, and content, and that he would do whatever needed to make Nines feel the same. He gave Nines a look, unsure of what to say to him. Luckily, he didn’t have to say much before Nines made a noise, and seemingly blushed at his words. Hm. Interesting. He leaned upwards and started to kiss Nines’ neck gently, occasionally nibbling at it without causing any reddening or bruising… yet. “You embarrassed?” he teased gently, “Embarrassed that I’ve got you all to myself?”  
  
Nines was just glad he wasn't alone in this. Every time Gavin pressed his body up against his own or left that kiss on his hand, or anything literally _anything_ , Nines could feel the butterflies rising in his stomach. He always thought that was a stupid expression people used in movies or books to accentuate their point and sound like a better writer, but it wasn't. Nines confirmed at that moment that there wasn't a better feeling to describe that rolling in his stomach than butterflies. His thoughts dissolved into nothing but Gavin's lips against his neck. God, holy shit that was nice. Nines just had to shift a bit, after all, he hadn't felt the sensation in at least a year. His hands reached around Gavin's neck, playing with the hair of the back of Gavin's neck, but his movements slowly stopped once Gavin spoke and moved away, which Nines subtly frowned out. He was both anxious and excited to see how exactly Gavin would leave these bites. He reddened, turning his face to the side as he gave out a soft chuckle, though there was a shaky nervousness to it. "Why would I be embarrassed about belonging to my cute boyfriend? People will know not to mess with me then," he grinned, liking the thought of people seeing the bruises and finally leaving him be. He knew what Gavin was prying at, but he wasn't letting Gavin get that far, not yet. Gavin seemed like he'd be a power bottom, but at the same time Nines felt like if he tried down he'd break halfway through and Nines would get to pin him down and fuck him again. Nines had only ever dealt with one power bottom, and the experience was shit since he didn't trust them.

 

Gavin grinned at Nines’ words and blushed a light pink, embarrassed by being called cute. He knew that he was considered to be cute by his past dominants, considering that he had a tendency to wear lingerie and pastel-colored clothes in private situations, but he was still surprised that Nines would say such a thing about him. He figured Nines would have built up a tolerance or something to ‘cute’ submissives, and honestly didn’t think that he would meet Nines’ standards for it. He was often told that he didn’t have the right physique or facial structure – the scar didn’t help – to be entirely cute, but he had also been told that it was even more endearing that he was more twunk-y and rough around the edges and wore such dainty items. He hadn’t really known where Nines had fallen on that spectrum, since almost all dominants always called their submissives cute in the heat of the moment, but now that he had been called cute outside of the moment…   
  


Nines took Gavin's moment of silence to let his eyes run down from his face along his body, just checking him out for a quick moment. He saw the way Gavin obviously tensed up at being called cute... he wondered why. From the moment he heard Gavin start shit talking people when Nines and he first partnered up, he immediately thought that he was cute. It was weird, Nines could see right through him even though they weren't close. He always knew Gavin wasn't an asshole deep down, no one was that much of a prick. Everything about Gavin's screamed cute even before now. The way Gavin leaned on tables and laughing and bragged when he got something in a case right. Nines had always checked the man out during work hours, watched his figure and the way he walked. And now, he simply got to admire him without the clothes on. He had a number of cuts and scars and newly found bruises and at one point or another Nines was almost positive he'd kiss over every last one of them. Gavin was a lot darker than Nines, and their skin colors clashed nicely together. He was also fairly built, Nines didn't realize how fit he was underneath that big baggy jacket he wore. He thought maybe this was why Gavin was a little thrown off guard by the comment. Did other dominants not think he was cute because of the way he was built? If anything, that made it all the better. It showed that Gavin, even with that strong structure and strength, could still be overtaken by Nines.   
  


He leaned into Nines’ neck, seeing his statements as an invitation to start to leave marks. He started to gently leave little red marks on his jawline, not intending for these to last too long, long enough for the photo, maybe. He slowly worked his way down Nines’ jawline before he bit a little harder at a spot just below his ear. He sucked on the spot gently, not wanting to leave a mark that was as angry and prominent as the one on his own neck but wanted it to peek over his turtleneck at work. He didn’t want it to be too obvious, but enough so that anyone looking – Tina, probably – would notice it. When he finished the bite he leaned back slightly to admire his handiwork and started to kiss down his neck to the crook of his shoulder where he started to leave another hickey for him to look at and admire. God the light purple bruises looked so pretty on his pale skin… He gently ran a finger over them and smiled happily at the sight. His dominant. All his. Even had marks to show the ownership. He knew, in the most literal sense, that Nines was his owner, and that Nines allowing him to return the marks was a sign of loyalty, and that made his heart pound.

 

He was still waiting for the response but was only greeted with teeth grazing his jaw. He left out a soft, slightly surprised, "Oh," at the gesture, not expecting him to dive in so quick. It took a lot to do so, but he tried to let himself relax as he tilted his head back. There was an instinctive, overwhelming urge to crane his neck down and block off the vulnerable spots Gavin was kissing at to shield himself. But he kept himself in position, letting those little nibbles find their way down to his neck. Nines was a little worried about where Gavin would leave the mark, and tried to warn him.   
  


"Hey, be... uh, be careful, don't make it visible- fuck-" Nines cut himself off feeling the bites and tongue over the spot on his upper neck. It was so soft it was surprising, it was gentle and with care, clearly a sign of loyalty and respect. Wrapping a hand around the back of Gavin's neck, he grumbled out, "People are gonna see, asshole..." He hoped he'd be able to cover it up enough, but then again, it wasn't too visible. He quickly realized that his turtlenecks weren't going to be able to cover this one. His face shifted red, and a sinking feeling came over him at the same time.

Nines was about to speak again when Gavin finished but quickly realized that wouldn't be happening when Gavin sucked another hickey into him. He allowed a low groan to surface in the back of his throat, not even opening his mouth to release the sound. He wanted Gavin to know he was doing great, and Nines was enjoying it.   
  


If he peered down at just the right angle, he could see the faint purple start to fade in. It looked so... unnatural, weirdly enough. But he liked it. He liked it because Gavin put it there, and that was all that mattered. He made a weird grunt at how unusual the feeling was when Gavin put his finger on the bruises. Nines touched them himself, feeling the indents on his skin. "You did good," he admitted, and he tried oh so hard to keep a smile and had to look away to hide how thankful he was for the bites.

 

Gavin had to bite back a snort at Nines’ words. Maybe he should have thought about that before he carved a nine into his back, or left the angry claiming bite on his neck. If those were revealed, he’d have no way of getting out of saying that he was into pain. Nines’ hickeys were small enough so that Nines could have just had sex with anyone. He smiled a bit as Nines’ face went red, and murmured, “Mmhm. That’s the point. You could say you just got laid. If anyone sees mine, I’m outed as a bitch boy in bed.” He gently lathed his tongue over both of the hickeys, letting out a soft noise of happiness. He loved being able to taste Nines’ skin, sweat from their scene and all, though Nines didn’t exert himself much except during the initial chase and capture. He smiled at the praise, though and gently kissed his neck, before leaning into his arms, hugging him tightly. He was so happy that Nines liked the little hickeys, and enjoyed the fact that he was praised for leaving them over his skin.

  
"Yeah, but with an attitude like that it's kind of obvious how badly you need to be put it your place..." he mumbled. It was obviously just him talking from his own perspective, knowing that he checked Gavin out nearly every day and dreamed of having someone like him in bed. Nines thought about what Gavin said for a moment. As hot as it'd be to watch Gavin's face heat up if someone pointed out a bruise or scar... it'd still be pretty horrible for the two. For the sake of Gavin's reputation, he'd never let anything happen to damage him and his place at the DPD.

 

Gavin smirked a bit at Nines’ comment and shook his head, “To you, maybe. I doubt there are any other dominants in the office besides you and Tina. Everyone else will just see me as a dick.” He didn’t mind though, as he knew that there was no way that he’d be able to be consistently intimate with someone who couldn’t at least tie him up or something. Sex wasn’t…  the  _ most _ important thing to him in a relationship, but it was pretty fucking important for his mental state. He was glad that Nines seemed to be aware of his needs when it came to this kind of stuff, though, since he often had to deal with dominants either being cruelly unsafe or being too vanilla with him. He leaned into the touches that Nines returned and leaned into the hand in his hair. He took a moment to add, “Anyway, if I need to be put in my place, I’m certain that you would be up to the task, hm? Pull that pretty knife out, or maybe your gun?” He had to stop teasing though, as his mind started to wander to where he was pinned with his face against the wall in the precinct, Nines holding a gun to the back of his head with one hand, and one hand pressing into the nine that would be hidden by his clothes, reminding him who he belonged to, and reminding him of his place.

 

Nines only cuddled closer when he heard that dominants were probably - hopefully - rare in the precinct. "Good," Nine said, pressing a kiss onto the claim bite on Gavin's neck. "Means you're all mine." Nines felt happy and sad at the same time. Happy because no one would be able to seek out and deal with Gavin, and sad because... no one would be able to seek out and deal with Gavin if something went wrong. Nines knew, from the looks of it, that Gavin used BDSM to cope and whatnot. Nines was the same as him, and it was more of a... comfort thing. He didn't want to show any weakness so he kept that most private, even to previous partners who though that was weird, he'd hide all his shit away and pretend like nothing was happening behind closed doors. But Gavin was here now, and for the time being, he didn't have to worry about that. 

 

He gave out a small, obviously very interested chuckle when Gavin teased him about his knives. "You know I'd be more than happy to handcuff you and have you lick at a gun barrel with that pretty mouth of yours if you need a reminder," Nines could see that little dazed off look in Gavin's eyes as he spoke, and he added, "or maybe I could press against that little carving in your skin to remind you who you belong to.”

 

Gavin blushed at his words and was about to make a response, but he stumbled over his words so badly that he just made a bunch of noises that sounded nowhere close to English. He didn’t know why he was so shocked by Nines’ possessive words, but he was definitely affected by them. He nodded instead of making a response. He was happy that Nines was being possessive in a non-controlling kind of way, and the kiss at his neck only cemented that. He did allow a slight whimper to leave his mouth, simply unable to contain the noise. He was so happy that Nines seemed to know what the right amount of possessive/protectiveness was and he struggled to contain his joy at the idea. His blush intensified again, and he realized that Nines was definitely a lot better at reading people than he let on. There was no way that Nines could just…  _ know _ all of those things by looking at him if he wasn’t. He didn’t know whether to be overjoyed or terrified that Nines knew what he was thinking a lot of the time. He nodded though and gently touched his shoulders. He nodded a bit in response, and mumbled, “You fucking better do that at some point… Both of those things…” He looked away slightly before protesting slightly, “You’d have to do the first one in the patrol car though… I don’t think everyone else would be very receptive to you putting me in cuffs and having me… blow your gun.”   
  


Nines shushed him gently and teased, “Yeah yeah… Now shut up and let me get you cleaned up.”   
  


Once inside, he closed the door didn't turn on the main light, inside flicked on the automatic candles. Yeah, yeah, it was all Careless Whisper shit but he was rarely in the mood for being blinded by light when he was trying to take a relaxing bath.  Gavin was very confused when Nines didn’t turn on the lights to the bathroom, but when some automatic candles flickered on, Gavin didn’t know whether to laugh, be aroused, or continue to be confused. After he had gotten over the thought of Nines going out and  _ buying automatic candles for his bathroom _ , Gavin let out a loud, rare, genuine laugh.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment of this story. We may add on to some of the scenes we had ideas for as separate installments, but this is the end of the main story. :)  
> A fluffy, happy ending.

Nines’ bathroom was actually really nice, despite his teasing, and Gavin suddenly had the urge to take a few aesthetic photos in Nines’ house while it was still pristine. He knew that Nines was a neat freak, but he doubted even Nines could keep up with his mess. He decided that he’d do his best to help keep the house looking clean if he could.   
  


Gavin started to think a little more, and he started to think about how could of an addition it would be of his blog to post a picture of himself in the bath, bruises showing and maybe some bubbles curling around him. He didn’t often have inspiration for the photos he took, but seeing the nice lighting and in the situation he was in… Gavin smiled to himself as he imagined sending pictures to Nines while he was at work. He could safely say that his nudes were of… higher quality than most people. His blog was first and foremost an aesthetic one, secondly a BDSM one. He never included his face, and photoshopped his moles and scars out so that he wasn’t recognizable. He  _ could _ however, send an unedited version of the photo to Nines, maybe a few lighting filters but that’s it. Gavin didn’t edit his body at all besides his skin and he suddenly had the thought of making Nines send him the picture he had of his brand as well. That would go nicely…Now that he was with Nines, he had  _ so _ many things he could do for photos. Nines choking him, Nines alongside him in photos in general, honestly.

 

Nines liked his atmosphere, and his decorations. His entire house had some kind of touch to one of the rooms. While his kitchen and living room had a more open, brighter tone to it, his room was a lot darker and sultry. He kept it dim in there and usually relied on the windows for light, though in retrospect it'd be easier to see by just turning on the lights. But Nines liked to act like he lived a wealthier life than he did, hence those fancy ass red sofas on his living area. He'd sprinkle in little touches of luxury around the place even though he had a moderate pay. Of course he had a few family friends and cousins who had the hook up if he was running low on money, and there was Connor and Hank and now Gavin, but he liked to say he accomplished many things on his own. He overall tried to appreciate the finer things in life, whether that may be collecting glass chalices, buying overpriced wine or decorating the place in head to toe with candles and roses, he tried to live his life like he wasn't constantly doubting himself. 

  
Back to the damn candles. He didn't buy them specifically for his bathroom but they ended up looking nice enough. He saw Gavin eyeing them nonetheless, and wondered if he'd ever ask about the other shit he aquatinted his home with. Designing and decorating was an obvious hobby of his, and he wondered what Gavin's were. He wondered if they had anything in common hobby wise, then quickly realized that may be unlikely. Nines was always shunned for the things he did in high school, but learned to get over that fairly well though some people still liked to poke fun at him for them.

Nines just about fucking choked when Gavin said Marmalade. Jesus fucking Christ, he named his cat Marmalade. Nines repeated the name silently, mouthing it and then started laughing when Gavin said he'd need to feed him. It quickly turned into a nervous laugh, though, but he covered it up. That cat was going to be the death of him.   
Nines tugged his shirt off over his head, and ran a hand through his hair. He brushed that rift of hair to the side before getting to work on his sweatpants, following Gavin's request to hurry. He glanced in the mirror at himself, and the tuft of hair fell into his vision again. Fantastic. Nines had tried absolutely everything with that little shit. He tried smoothing the hair back, gelling it, cutting it clean off, but it always seemed to fall back or grow back into place.

 

Nines let his grip on Gavin loosen as he leaned him against the counter, making sure he was stabilized before he turned to the bathtub.

 

"Are you also gonna wear my clothes to bed?" Nines asked, knowing he'd need to grab more that hoodie for Gavin again if he planned to sleep in it... which wasn't exactly unlikely. His heart warmed up when he remembered how much Gavin seemed to enjoy the sweatshirt, particularly because it apparently had Nines's scent. That comforted him, knowing Gavin wanted to be reminded he was his whenever he wore it. Nines would have to let him borrow a couple others time to time, but he knew he wasn't ever getting that one back. Which was okay with him, knowing he was making Gavin happy. 

  
He nodded a bit at Nines’ question, and murmured, “Yeah. Doesn’t have to be that specific hoodie though. And I’m gonna need to borrow something tomorrow so I can pack up a few things at my house… Speaking of which, you better fucking wake me up when it’s time for you to go to work tomorrow. I have to feed Marmalade. The fucker is so fucking fat if I don’t feed him early enough, he’ll eat me as soon as I walk in the fucking door. Like he’ll bite a chunk out of my fucking leg, I’m not shitting you.” He said dramatically, exaggerating… Well… Marmalade _would_ bite him, just not hard enough to tear a chunk out.

 

Nines felt the bath water over and over again, until the right temperature hit and began filling up the tub. It pooled up quickly, and Nines went to help Gavin in. "Come here," he said, extending his hands for Gavin to help him walk a couple of steps to the tub. "Lay down, and I'll be in there in a moment," he said with a subtle kiss against the neck, making sure Gavin was safe in the tub before going at his own clothes.

  
He grinned and leaned into Nines’ arms, gently kissing his cheek before wobbling – god his ass hurt – and nearly falling into the tub. Luckily Nines was there to stabilize him, and keep Gavin from dropping his phone in the bath, and he sunk into the warm water with a groan of relief. The water wasn’t hot, like he usually had it, but he remembered that Nines liked it a little cooler, and he decided that he would be happy to have the water be a different temperature whenever Nines was with him. Especially like this. He’d take a fucking ice bath with Nines if the man so desired. Gavin looked over at Nines as he undressed and smiled happily, and let out a low, rumbly, “You better hurry up.”  
  
Gavin blushed as he looked at Nines, watching the other preen in front of the mirror after he had taken off his shirt. Nines was definitely too hot to be a normal human. He was probably a demigod or something, and just didn’t know. His chest and abdomen were defined, but not bulky, and his figure was lithe. His body type was much more rectangular, while Gavin just looked like an upside-down triangle. His broad shoulders and chest coupled with a tighter waist making him appear top-heavy unless he wore larger, thicker clothes. He didn’t really mind the way his body was shaped, since in lingerie it gave him the illusion of curves, and he certainly didn’t mind the compliments he got online regarding his muscles, but it didn’t give the look of ‘submissive’ Every dominant he had been with thus far had made sure to mention it at least once, asking if he could cut down on working out a little bit so that his muscle mass would lessen. The only dominant who hadn’t asked him to change was just curious, but still asked about why he didn’t. He sometimes wished he was more ‘twink’ and less ‘twunk’, but he kinda needed the physique for work.  
  


Gavin didn’t know what he’d call Nines besides Daddy. And he didn’t even have a ‘Daddy’ look or a Dad Bod to go with the classification. Definitely not bear or cub, and he wouldn’t go as far to say hunk or jock. He perked up slightly when he thought about how ‘Nines’ was it’s own classification, and he didn’t need to come up with a label Nines fell under.   
  


Gavin continued to watch Nines undress, and he had to look away when Nines dropped his pants, forcing himself out of a sexual mindset. He knew he’d have trouble with this the first couple days because Nines was _So. Fucking. Hot._ and because of how many kinks they had in common, but he had hoped he would have better control over his brain like this.He let his sweatpants fall to the floor with a soft thud, before he stepped in.   
  
"Make room," he warned, stepping into the warm water and sliding in behind Gavin. He spread his legs so Gavin could comfortably rest against his chest, and he ran his hands up his sides before leaning back, letting his back rest against the cold porcelain of the tub. He closed his eyes and hung his head back, just listening to the sound of the calm water pooling around the sides of the tub. While it was silent, he thought about saying something. Maybe apologizing for being clingy or asking Gavin why he'd... actually agreed to move in.   


But instead Nines tapped his fingers at Gavin's hips, and pulled him closer against him. He wrapped one arm around Gavin's upper torso, hands flat and curving around his sides while the other arm wrapped around his stomach. He liked the security of his grasp. He liked how he held Gavin like he owned him, it made him feel weirdly safe.  Gavin scooted forward so that Nines could get in, before leaning back against his chest happily. He gently put his hands over his lover’s, nuzzling into his shoulder happily. God he was comfortable with Nines. He felt safe enough to be a brat, be obedient, and to be… ‘cute’. He let out a soft sigh and relaxed for several moments before he felt Nines’ fingers tap against his hip. Gavin glanced back, before making a happy noise as Nines pulled him into a more secure grip. The hold around his stomach was perfectly grounding, and he had no trouble just sinking into his arms happily. Nines knew just how to spoil him with affection, and he was very happy to show how happy he was with the comforting position that Nines had graced him with.   


"You should probably take that photo, huh?" Nines whispered, placing a kiss at Gavin's earlobe. "Don't wanna waste too much time- though I'm sure these hickeys aren't gonna fade for at least a couple days," Nines ran his fingertips along the bruise Gavin had left on his neck, a small smile appearing because of it. He was happy. Content. Glad. He had finally made it this far with Detective goddamn Reed. He was in his bathtub after two sessions, letting him clean him up, letting him own him. This man he'd been crushing on since forever was finally his.

 

The submissive nodded slightly at Nines’ words, and murmured, “You’ve got to listen to me when it comes to the posing and stuff like that, okay? I do photography for fun-“ Not the full story, but it would do for now, “- and I know what I’m doing, okay?” He wanted to ensure that Nines knew what he was doing and wasn’t just saying that he looked good just to say that… although Gavin wasn’t really sure if Nines  _ had _ a bad side, his face almost perfectly symmetrical and his skin clear all over… minus the hickeys.   
  


Gavin sat up a little bit, and took his phone carefully, flipping it to the camera and the ‘selfie’ setting, before starting to ramble a few last minute questions; “How do you want to pose this? I could look cute or I could look grumpy, or maybe we could do a lot of photos and send them all to her. I think Tina would love to see as many as possible. She likes to know what’s happening at all times, even if it gets really personal.

Gavin smiled a bit at his words, and knew that Nines was hesitant about taking the picture, but he could hear from his voice that it wasn’t because he would be doing him any harm, but rather from insecurities. He knew what that tone sounded like. He was surprised that the other was self-conscious, but he wasn’t going to invalidate how the other felt just because Gavin saw his dominant as perfect. He’d just have to show Nines what he saw. He realized that the photos may be the perfect opportunity for this, maybe taking photos that were extremely flattering would make Nines feel a little more confident. If that didn’t do it, then his plans for tomorrow would. He knew that if anything would make Nines confident, at least in his ability as a dominant, it would be coming home to a usually-bratty submissive, kneeling waiting for his dominant to come home obediently.

 

As soon as the reflection of them popped onto the phone, Nines immediately tensed up and went to hide his face with his hand. Halfway through the motion, he realized now was not the time to be all shy about himself in the camera so he cleared his throat and simply hid his face behind Gavin's head instead, burying his face into his hair. Nines let his mind wander a bit when Gavin said he was into photography. Now wasn't the best time to ask questions but, he definitely would at some point. He wondered if he'd ever get a good look at Gavin's photos sometime, or if he would get the chance to photograph Gavin or be in photos with him. It seemed like a cute little quirk he had. But then Nines realized that he didn't know how often Gavin took photos and he'd probably have to be on the lookout for cameras in his face. "You look cute either way, Gav," Nines slipped in, before adding, "I had a few ideas." He grunted and leaned over Gavin's shoulder, turning his head to the side so he wouldn't have to look at the phone. He met Gavin's eyes, having to tilt his head up a bit. Not a lot, since Nines was slouching, but still quite a bit.

  
Gavin made a slightly disappointed noise when Nines hid his face in his hand, and muttered, “You have to actually be in the picture, idiot…” He gently turned so that he could gently peck his cheek, eying up his lover as best he could at this weird angle, only partially able to see him. He could see his jaw and part of an ear. Gavin could, however, feel the rest of Nines’ face pressed into his hair. He really wondered why Nines was so self-conscious, and since Nines was so naturally attracted, he assumed it was related to his mental state and behavior, or his sexuality maybe. It also dawned on him that if Nines’ exes weren’t faithful in the strictest sense, that he might have been wounded by those same people. That hurt him more than he wanted to admit, and he grasped Nines’ hand gently, murmuring softly, “You’re gorgeous, anyway, why are you hiding…” He scooted to the side, and pulled his phone up, chuckling as he saw how Nines had hidden into his hair through the camera screen. He could see that Nines was a little flushed, and murmured, “C’mon… Look at me.” Gavin blushed when Nines called him cute, and shook his head in disagreement, his heart fluttering a bit. The submissive knew that he’d have to get used to being called cute, since Nines seemed very convinced that he was, but he didn’t think that he’d ever really get used to it. He smiled as he heard that Nines had a few ideas when it came to photos that they’d be taking, and he wondered what they were. He had a few ideas himself, mostly with Nines kissing his cheek or the back of his head, and a few snuggly ones, but he thought about how Nines seemed to immediately shy from the camera. Gavin suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to capture that kind of thing on camera. The shyness was really attractive on Nines, especially considering his usually stoic look. Honestly any expression on Nines’ face besides his normal resting face was very flattering, since it was pretty rare.  
  
Nines seemed to be quite bashful when it came to the camera, and Gavin suddenly had an idea for a photoshoot. He wanted to do a photoshoot where Nines was the focus, but he would be shot in a more vulnerable position, the opposite of most images of dominants. It would be nice to show on his blog that they could be soft, should have their moments to themselves. Gavin didn’t want his blog to portray dominants as perfectly fine when not in a scene, as it was often the opposite. He knew that dominants were people, and that a lot of submissives had a weird perception of them. He’d seen subs yell at their dominants for not having a certain thing that they wanted, as if dominants were supposed to be perfectly cruel, perfect at aftercare, have all the money in the world… Submissives had more issues than dominants in most cases, so he understood that need to be taken care of by the dominant, but there was a side of almost every dominant that had nearly the same craving, just in smaller doses. Gavin could just imagine having Nines in more vulnerable poses for these photos, though he doubted that Nines would allow it…   
  


"She wanted one of us kissing, right?" Nines asked, keeping one hand on Gavin's torso while the other one snaked up to cup Gavin's jaw. As he looked down, he gave an inaudible sigh. Why'd Gavin have to be so attractive? Nines loved every little tiny thing about him. He loved the scar on his nose and the color his skin and the way his hair fell and his bold glare that Nines could overtake. Gavin looked even better with those claim bites all over his neck and shoulders, bruising his skin up nicely. "Put your hands on me. Somewhere, like around my neck or on my shoulders or chest or face. I want her to know you can touch me and have me, too. Are you hickeys visible in the shot?" Nines was rambling off ideas and questions to Gavin, who was apparently the photographer in this situation. He only had those two requirements, that Gavin was touching him, and that his marks were visible. Tina needed to know that Nines was a good dom, and a loyal boyfriend. If she didn't approve of him he'd probably get ugly glares and scoffs from her around the precinct. He did  _ not _ want that. He already thought Chen was a nice enough person - considering she cared for Gavin - now he just needed her to think the same of him. He could  _ deal _ with little comments about him making Gavin stay home, or roughing him up, but he didn't deal with Tina thinking he was a bad boyfriend... for fucks sake,  _ he  _ couldn't deal with himself being a bad boyfriend.   
  


"This okay?" He asked again, and if he leaned any closer he'd be kissing Gavin. "I want it to be the best possible position. She better like me or I'm not going to work tomorrow," he made sure Gavin knew exactly how distraught he was about this situation and how badly he needed to be Tina's friend. "Work your camera magic and get a good angle, or whatever you photographers like to do," he said, kind of desperate to kiss Gavin again. He was slightly disappointed he couldn't overtake Gavin's mouth and make out with him in the shot. It was tempting to do in the position. "Now hurry up and kiss me for the camera." He instructed, his fingers rubbing over some of Gavin's hickeys. "I'll do whatever the hell you want for it, I'll get a goddamn bubble bath going if you need. Just make sure Tina wants me to be with you." Nines tightened his grip around Gavin's torso to emphasize his point as much as possible. He said he'd do whatever Gavin wanted but he'd probably force him to take the photo again if it didn't look absolutely flawless.

 

Gavin smiled a bit, nodding at his question before his breath hitched in his throat, shuddering at the hand on his chest and his jaw. That wasn’t fucking fair. The gesture was so… pure. It was romantic, obviously, and he was certain that his heart would stop if he didn’t avert his eyes from Nines’ blue ones, at least for a few moments. He nodded again, and did as he was told, using his free hand to touch Nines’ chest gingerly. He realized that Nines hadn’t told him to touch him in a kind-of romantic kind of way. He was very careful with his touch, gently trailing his fingers over his skin. “Now you’re being all demanding.” He teased gently, and murmured softly, “And you look fine. Everything is fine. My hickeys are visible, yours are too.” He grinned and then kissed him gently – not yet taking the picture. Gavin nodded again, and murmured, “Yes… perfect. It’s fine… It-” He stopped suddenly, his face flushing a bright red as Nines made it clear how important it was to him for Tina to like him. He nodded happily and actually set the phone down so that he could properly kiss Nines, ignoring the whole ‘for the camera’ aspect, simply taking Nines’ mouth in his own happily, turning a bit more so that he could raise both of his hands to grasp at Nines’ cheeks, letting out a soft whine of happiness. The kiss was deep and passionate, one of Gavin’s hands resting on the cheek of his dominant, and the other sliding down to his hip.  
  
He let out a soft chuckle, and ran his hand along Gavin's face to comfort him. "Shh," he hushed. "I only barely touched you, Gavin. No need to get nervous," he said, but was smiling wide. That was a nice touch, how flustered Gavin becomes when it got to intimacy. Gavin blushed as Nines tried to soothe his embarrassment, his gaze lowering briefly. He knew that Nines had barely touched him, but it definitely was something to get nervous about. Those soft caresses of his cheek and the soothing voice was fucking terrifying, actually. Scarier than being chased down by the same man with a knife.   
  


He was absolutely ecstatic that Nines was trying to please Tina, and he wasn’t sure if his happiness was because of just this, or because of the implications that it had. This could mean that Nines was  _ really _ serious about him, or at least that he wanted to please what Gavin considered to be his family. And if that was the case, it could mean that Nines wanted to take this seriously. Not just like any little relationship. Gavin wasn’t sure if he was more terrified or excited about this. He wanted Nines to be an important part of his life but was terrified about what that would mean if it ended. He was scared, especially since he had just moved in, but everything was so fucking perfect at this moment that his worries seemed to be pushed to the side.

Gavin eventually pulled back from the kiss and looked at Nines with a shy gaze, “I-…” he blushed and looked away shyly as he backed up a little bit. “I’m sorry. That was… abrupt. I-uh, I didn’t even get a photo…” he reached for his phone and picked it up again. “That was very sweet of you to say… And- And you are going to make her very happy with my choice in men, for once…” He looked away a little bit before lining up the camera again, wondering why the hell he had gotten so fucking emotional about something like this. It was just a fucking picture, just some words… He was sure that if Nines continued down this path, he’d start crying again just from all the emotions hitting him at once.

 

Nines  was a slightly confused when Gavin set his phone down completely and ended up cupping Nines' face completely. It was so out of nowhere and had him wondering if it was something he'd said that triggered that slow kisses But he didn't object, instead raising his now soaked hand to Gavin's jaw and rubbing his thumb over his scruff. The gentleness of Gavin's hands on his face made him hum with happiness, deepening the kiss with the realization they wouldn't be going for those little pecks of kisses anytime soon. He gave Gavin's side a slight squeeze with the other hand, running his hands over his body and groping at whatever he could. Gavin was absolutely gorgeous and a perfect kisser. He had the softest god damn lips Nines had ever witnessed, and when he wanted to pull someone in, he could do it flawlessly. Or at least Nines thought so. Surely when he was waiting on his couch it wasn't his first time seducing someone into that. Nines' mind went into a little bit of a hole, exploring ideas. He wondered if Nines would ever be a little too tired to let Gavin have any fun, but Gavin would just give him a few kisses and it'd work like magic, Nines giving in and diving into playtime. Gavin was really good at those two things - seduction and neediness. Of course he was better at more than that, like being a brat or being completely submissive, but those two really struck gold in Nines's head. Gavin was already perfect in his own way as is, so it wouldn't take Gavin much to seduce Nines into forgetting about errands or work to be with him instead or something of sorts.

Nines also thought neediness on Gavin was... emotionally and physically cute. Emotionally because Nines was usually the needy, clingy one in the relationship and he didn't like to be alone on that. Physically because god, Gavin was cute. Nines didn't know Gavin's thoughts and had no ways of knowing he was so... emotional during this. But with the way Gavin's discarded his shot and pulled him in, he felt like there was something more. Understanding Gavin might need something a little more, Nines slid his hand to wrap around Gavin's chest much firmer, leaning Gavin's against the side of the tub to show he was more than enjoying this. Just when Nines started to lick into Gavin's mouth, he was left with the empty feeling of his boyfriend pulling away. "Hm?" Nines made a noise, wondering why Gavin would apologize for that. "Oh- Oh no, it's fine, Gavin. Don't act like I wouldn't enjoy it," he whispered, his hands yet again hugged Gavin's torso closely. He watched the camera being raised again, and frowned, knowing the other was clearly trying to stray from the topic. What could possibly be going on in Gavin's head? Did he really care for Gavin that much?   
  
Gavin blushed as he said that it was fine and shook his head slightly. He knew that Nines would have enjoyed it, but he was a bit upset with himself. His mind was racing. Emotions and that kind of thing were terrifying. He didn’t know why his dumbass just fucking said yes to a relationship like it was nothing. It was a big fucking deal. It didn’t help that Nines was starting to He couldn’t remember the last time he had been properly romantically involved with someone and it went well. He suddenly regretted every decision he made besides having sex with and kissing Nines. All this relationship, emotional stuff… It couldn’t go well.   
  


"Hold on." Nines instead let himself kiss Gavin again, guiding his head upwards with his fingers and slipping his tongue back into the others mouth. He kissed him for a long moment, taking over his mouth and biting his lips until they'd bruise up. One of his hands found its way to the camera, and he placed his thumb over Gavin's to snap a photo before pushing it to the side. He wanted Gavin, now. He wanted to know his thoughts and feelings and how he knew how to kiss him just right. Both of his hands found a way to Gavin's jaw, and he pulled back, holding his gaze on Nines in place. He knew Gavin wouldn't like this, he knew he'd probably fight against it, but he couldn't help it. Nines was a very emotional person and if this relationship was going to take off he'd need to be comfortable in knowing his partners thoughts and comforting them. "Baby, what's on your mind?" He asked, clearly intrigued by Gavin's sudden kiss earlier. "We can get the photos in a second. Just tell me... why you grabbed me like that." Nines wanted to know, and would do whatever it took to make sure he knew Gavin either felt for him or was just passing by like most of his exs. He was afraid of both answers, if he was being honest.

 

Gavin looked away a bit, but the way he was hugged to Nines’ chest kept him from fully retracting from the other. He chewed on his lower lip before he was pulled back into another kiss, this one longer, and a little deeper. Gavin leaned into the kiss, as it soothed his worries for the time being, his heart fluttering happily. He knew that the kiss would only keep them at bay for a little bit, but he allowed himself to relax for the time being. He gently pawed at his chest with his free hand but stilled when Nines made him pulled away. He was hyper aware of the other’s hand keeping him still and froze. That question was not something that he wanted to answer, not by a long shot. How could he be expected to answer something like that when Nines literally grabbed his face and made it clear that he had emotional feelings towards him? It was fucking terrifying, is what it was. Gavin had no interest in sharing how he felt, though. He tried to squirm back a bit, but they were both stuck in a bathtub, and Nines’ hands on him made it very difficult to move. He shook his head a bit before mumbling, “I-It doesn’t matter…” He started, before he realized that Nines wouldn’t let him go until he gave him something. God, he wanted to lie and say he was fine, wanted to say that Nines just looked kissable or something. The last part wasn’t a lie, but he knew that it wasn’t the answer the other was looking for. He eventually gave in and mumbled, “What you said about wanting to make Tina happy… It made me really happy…” He sniffled a bit and rubbed his eyes, starting to feel those tears well up a little bit more. Fucking stupid emotions. Made him look like a massive baby when he was happy and the anxiety was even worse when he was happy.  
  
Something that shot Nines' confidence through the roof was how quickly Gavin seemed to relax into his hold. He just... completely gave in. Relaxed his muscles, melted into his arms for the time being. Nines could feel the small hand paw at his chest, and that made his chest flutter. That motion was so adorable, and the way Gavin did it made him seem like a little clumsy cat trying to get his owners attention, which in a way, he was. When Nines pulled away and held his face firmly in place, he could tell Gavin wasn’t keen on the idea of speaking his mind. His distraught expression and the heated face and his frown... he could tell this would be a bit stressful for the man.  
  


He felt him squirm against the grip, and Nines only pressed against him more, holding his chin a little tighter and inching his face towards Gavin's curiously. "It obviously matters, Gavin." He said firmly, making sure the other knew he wasn't getting out of this. He could see the others eyes dart side to side, anxiously wondering what he'd say... he just hoped Gavin wouldn't dare lie to him. His interest sparked when Gavin brought up Tina. Tina? She was a factor in this? Though in a matter of seconds, Nines understood why Gavin was so upset. He got overwhelmed by his emotions, just like Nines.  
  
It was so bittersweet, Gavin didn't know how to feel when things were good, because they never were good for him. Nines could relate as well. He wasn't used to being... liked. Like, in the slightest. He was used to submissives coming to him when needed a good time, wandering and sleeping at his house for the free rent and cheating on the man with someone else. It happened every single time. Gavin said it perfectly, too. He worded everything exactly right, knew how to say his emotions correctly. Gavin was right, though. Maybe a kinky fuck on his new sofa wasn't the best way to start off, but Nines wouldn't take it back for the world. Nines couldn't imagine another way they'd start out. If Gavin got too close to him, he'd probably leave as soon as possible, try to avoid him. That's just how Nines was.  
  


Gavin shrugged a bit and said quietly, “You-I just… I’m scared. Fucking, I don’t think I’ve ever had a proper romantic relationship with anyone when it went well. I mean… We didn’t start on the best footing, with that whole impromptu fuck on your couch, but every other time I’ve been in a romantic relationship I’ve really gotten hurt. Like almost had to get hospitalized for uh… you know…” He avoided the topic of inpatient mental health care. He assumed that Nines wouldn’t press about that. “That’s why Tina keeps me on a tight leash, you know? So I don’t fuck myself over by making bad choices in men, or some shit like that… I’m just worried…” He didn’t want to think about the fact that Nines might be someone who would do that, and he seriously doubted it, but the worry was there. Only time would get rid of that, and even then, Gavin knew that if they got married, and had been married for forty fucking years, that he’d still be fucking scared of getting hurt when he opened up. That was the way his brain had been wired after years of not having anyone to trust. How could he trust anyone after what he’d been through? It just made fucking sense to block everyone out, and keep all his emotions bottled up.  
  
Nines perked up when Gavin said he'd been hospitalized. Fucking _hospitalized_. What the fuck had Gavin been doing when the two weren't close? Nines opened his mouth to push the issue, inhaling audibly and quickly realizing he shouldn't say anything. He closed his mouth, letting that breath out through his nose. "Gavin," Nines said, wiping his face again. When he said he was worried that just... struck a nerve in Gavin. "Listen. I'm not going anywhere, you know? I'm not going to be a cruel liar with you. You know my story, you know what others have done to me in the past. Why would I make you go through that?" He asked, tilting his head and his cold eyes filling up with concern and sadness.   
  


Gavin was furious with himself for letting those emotions pour out of the bottle now. Of course it had to be in this moment, when he was cuddled up and being given pure affection and romantic gestures. He was in a fucking bath, with his lover, naked and taking cute pictures to send to Tina – the one person he fully trusted at this point. He couldn’t imagine that Nines would take kindly to him crying when he had been nothing but perfect. Nines was better than perfect. But here Gavin was, unable to stop himself from letting out a choked sob as he thought about how  _ shitty _ this could all go.

If Nines ended up being… like the others… Everything would crumble. Nines was his partner at  _ work _ . He’d lose so much more than just a bit of his pride and a partner. He’d lose a romantic partner, a work partner, a friend, all of his pride, all of his dignity, probably his credibility at work, maybe his entire job… The alternative was… worse, in a way, knowing that if everything went well he’d have someone who actually cared, who actually was able to take care of him in the way that he needed, or rather  _ wanted _ to take care of him. He remembered the way that Nines scooped him up, dressed him up in his hoodie without a second thought, actually putting in the effort to dress him, even though Gavin didn’t ask for Nines to physically put the clothes onto him… That was a bit too much for him to handle. The coupled anxiety and pure joy was overwhelming. His tears started to flood a little more until they were streaming steadily down his face, and he remembered that most people liked to be told why someone was crying. Gavin managed out, “I-I’m scared, but I’m also really, really fucking happy… I-It’s just a lot… It’s a fucking lot… I’m sorry, sorry I’m crying but I just…”   
  


He didn’t know what else to say. He was just so happy that Nines didn’t seem to be fleeing from him, or anything like that, and that Nines seemed actually receptive to his needs, unlike so many others. He rubbed his eyes a little harder, trying to keep from crying too much. “You’re so fucking… perfect, and then you went and did that little gesture when you held my face and it was so  _ gentle _ and even though I’m fucking  _ terrified _ it’s just…” He couldn’t find the right words, and he hoped that Nines understood what he was trying to say. If Nines didn’t understand, he didn’t know how he’d manage to explain the raw emotions that were plaguing his consciousness right now.

 

He let Gavin finish, and when Gavin started apologizing, that made Nines see red for a moment. He did  _ not _ want Gavin apologizing for his emotions no matter what.

"No, no, Gavin. Stop apologizing." He said strictly. Nines wiped a single tear away from his cheek, and kissed the spot. "You're overwhelmed. That's alright. You... you don't know _how_ to cope with being happy. It's not very often you get that from your partners but... you just need to take a deep breath. Even if things end, I'll make sure end on good terms. I want to make sure you're okay, that you're happy, even if we're through." Nines tried to make it obvious this wasn't strictly about romance. Nines cared about him and his past and his issues. Especially after he'd been so kind to Nines. Wanting to pay for rent, wanting a sweatshirt so he could be reminded of Nines, taking his emotions into consideration when Nines wasn't sure he could handle them in the silent makeout.   
  
Gavin made a soft noise of disbelief and mumbled, “I know, I know you aren’t like that…” He shook his head a bit, “I’m anxious, idiot. I know you won’t do that kind of shit, but still…” He was embarrassed that Nines needed to be this careful with his emotions, and leaned into the hand on his cheek, letting his eyes close slightly. He could see that he was making Nines upset with his words, and he absolutely hated it. He didn’t want Nines to be upset for any reason. Gavin did feel a bit comforted by the _reason_ that Nines was upset though. He would rather Nines be upset _because_ he was sad versus him being upset _at him_ for being sad. That was nice. Nines didn’t hate him or want to stop the relationship because he had doubts. Nines actually tried to dissuade his fears and make him feel better.  
  
Gavin felt _extremely_ comforted by Nines saying that he’d make sure that if everything ended that he’d make sure they weren’t fighting or whatever. He appreciated that his affections wouldn’t exactly stop if things didn’t work out, and now that his partner knew a little bit more about his personal life and his past, he was sure that he would always be able to talk to Nines. Sure, it would be a little more awkward, but Gavin didn’t think that Nines would be hostile or anything like that. Gav nodded slowly at his words and muttered softly, “You don’t have to be gentle with me… I’m not made of fucking glass…” He didn’t like being treated like he was breakable, as nice as it was to be pampered. Sure he liked to be carried, liked to be dressed and bathed by his partner, liked to be groomed and needed to be watched over when it came to food and such, but he didn’t like to be coddled… Now that he thought about it, maybe he _needed_ to be coddled. He didn’t like it, but when he was being protected like that… It felt… nice. Especially when Nines was doing it. He seemed to know just what needed to be said and at what times. He was also very good at making him feel very much so like a pretty little princess, which Gavin liked more than he should. "Yeah?" Nines smirked faintly at Gavin's attempt at saying he wasn't fragile. "Maybe not glass, but you're not made of stone, either."  
  
Nines rubbed his thumb over the others cheek as he leaned into his palm. As Gavin pressed and nuzzles against it, Nines curved his free hand around Gavin's neck instead, and Nines stilled. For some reason, it dawned on him he should be really glad that Gavin was with him right now. He wondered if Gavin had never made his move or liked Nines. Where would he ever right now? With another bad partner? An abusive one? Touch starved? Nines frowned at the thought. There was two things wrong with that. One, that Gavin would be unhappy and endangered, and two, that Nines wouldn't have Gavin to himself. Nines could see and feel Gavin relax, and was glad that the other didn't mean still being friends if this ended. Him and Gavin laughing and drinking coffee before work started didn't sound bad. But what sounded better was cuddling Gavin against his chest and watching some movie and running his fingers through his boyfriends hair and feeling him laugh against him and critique the movie unfairly. Yeah. Friends was okay, but Nines wanted the full package of Gavin.  
  


Most of this was just common kindness but... Nines wasn't used to it at all. That's what made it special. "I'm always going to be gentle with your emotions, Gavin," Nines whispered, continuing to wipe away Gavin's tears. "You're absolutely perfect. Maybe not to yourself, but you me you're a damn angel Gavin. And I'm going to do my best to protect you. I know this is partially my fault. Maybe I roughed you up when all you needed was a kiss. Maybe you think I'm a fucking train wreck for asking you to move in so quickly. Maybe it's ridiculous I'm telling you how much you mean to me on the first day. But I... I've always felt something there, Gavin." Nines frowned. He had so, so much to say, and he adjusting Gavin into a more comfortable position where he could face him, and he leaned in, dipping his arms underneath Gavin and hugging him.

The embrace was soft and gentle and delicate, yet also comforting and strong. "It's okay to be overwhelmed. Don't think you're stupid for crying, because I'm sure at one point or another you'll have to witness that with me, too. Don't worry about the bad stuff, Gav. Just accept your fate, accept how happy you can truly be if you give in. Let me take care of you. Let me cuddle you and give you baths and take cute pictures and dress you up and snuggle you into oblivion." Nines caressed his back lovingly, drawing patterns with his fingers and tugging him closer with each word until their chests were pressed against one another. "Cry your eyes out, if you need to. I'm going to protect you forever and always now that I know what you've been through." God, Nines was even starting to get emotional here. He didn't know how to word his thoughts like Gavin, he just hoped it was good enough to get his point across. His heart pounded so loud he was afraid Gavin could feel it, and once he was done hugging Gavin, he placed him back between his legs, but didn't let go, instead wrapping his arms around the man like before from behind, one hand over his heart, the other firm around his stomach. "I've got you, Gav."

  
The smaller male nodded a few times at his words, blushing a bit and leaning into his hand a little more, nuzzling into the other’s palm. He really resonated with Nines’ comment that he couldn’t cope with being happy. It was true that he wasn’t used to it, and he knew that it wasn’t something that was healthy, but it was normal. He was not used to having someone properly care for him, or even properly comfort him when he needed. He didn’t know why Nines was pushing that he didn’t apologize though. It felt right to be sorry for crying in this kind of situation. It was shitty to put that kind of burden upon the other person, at least, that’s what he’d been told. Most people felt really uncomfortable with him crying due to his anxieties, even if the tears would be easy to sweep away with kind and comforting words. He supposed that those people weren’t really the hallmark of kindness or even common human decency, as Tina liked to remind him, but he still had some trouble wrapping his head around certain concepts. He had never been shown this kind of kindness, so he assumed every little gesture was an outlandish reward, and here Nines was, giving him all of the rewards. For what, existing? He knew it was just Nines being a decent person, but it was still hard for him to comprehend properly. The shorter male shook his head vigorously at all of Nines statements except for when he said he’d always felt something there. “Prick, I broke into your apartment to try and kiss you. It was fully reasonable that you would rough me up a little bit, though I had figured it would be more like a ‘This guy broke into my house, I’m going to beat him up,’ kind of way… And I was really fucking happy you asked me to move in, Nines… And you mean a lot to me too, and I agree… I mean… I doubt I would have warmed up to you so quickly if I didn’t feel something. I mean… It took me at least a year to be nice to Tina. Took me what, a little over a year to sleep with you?” Gavin smiled as he was readjusted into the position, his tears had effectively subsided as Nines comforted him. Nines really was good at being someone who could calm him down. He briefly wondered if Nines had ever considered becoming a therapist. He would certainly be good at it, besides his little issues with socializing. It would probably only be good for people that he knew and clicked with, which was apparently a very small number of people. He wondered to himself if Nines was only so good at comforting him because Nines had undergone some of the same issues and came out on top, while Gavin was still struggling with them. He was sure that Nines would likely be very careful with him, and he was pretty sure that Nines wouldn’t let him have a mental health spiral or anything like that. He leaned into Nines’ chest happily, and mumbled, “I’d rather not fucking get overwhelmed though… It sucks… And I’ll be here for you if you do cry over something. I promise.” Gavin’s face flushed as the other continued, and pressed his face into Nines’ shoulder, hopefully concealing his burning cheeks.  
  
Nines wouldn't exactly be at his beck and call, but he found nothing wrong with feeding and dressing and bathing his boyfriend. It's not like he'd do the work completely for him, but Nines definitely wanted to take him on a few official dinner dates, or pull each other's jackets on in the morning. Nines deadpanned when Gavin kept shaking his head. Of course, disagreeing with Nines taking the blame for anything. He was... incorrect and thoughtful all at once. "At least you... feel something. It's apparently really difficult for my exs to say that they loved me to my face," he said gruffly. He didn't want to think about that right now, but it was hard. He got too personal with everyone he slept with and he was no good at one night stands. Fucking hell.  
  
He leaned into his hands and mumbled, “Well they were probably all fucking idiots if they let you go. You- you’re so fucking… perfect,” He made a motion with his hands, unable to fully encompass how much he liked Nines. He definitely wasn’t ready to say that he ‘loved’ Nines, not this fucking early in the relationship, definitely not, but he knew that he felt something with him. He had always known that Nines was something special, and that Nines was going to be a part of his life at least as a friend, or a really important coworker. “You’re fucking great. I’m so glad I have you… I’m so glad that I got to you before anyone else did…” he admitted softly, “I-I mean, I’m not glad that you had some shitty exes, but… I’m sort of glad that no one else worked out, you know…? I’m not letting you go.” He looked away shyly, smile sheepish. He was very happy with the way that everything was going so far, but he still felt weird about giving such obvious affection to the other.  
  
When Gavin spoke of Nines' exes, it almost seemed... weird. like the two subjects were never meant to interfere. The more Nines thought of it, the weirder it got. His ex partners were cruel, quiet and dismissive. They didn't even think of making Nines feel nice, in the bed or elsewhere. Nines was always to do all the work - which he didn't mind sometimes, but, still. The guy had gotten head like, three times over the past couple of years. That afternoon where he had Gavin between his legs was fucking heavenly. But his partners also didn't treat him properly outside of the bedroom. Nines was often hit and ridiculed for doing things incorrectly. Perhaps that's where some of his insecurities laid, mostly since he was treated so horribly in the past. There were a few reasons that he thought he was a terrible Dom, and it was age and personality. He was, after all, Connors younger brother, and while Gavin was thirty six, Nines was thirty three. A lot of his submissives tended to be older than him. In his adult life, this wasn't so much of an issue, but during college and high school, Nines could hardly ever find a date. And his personality came in snippets of shy and scary and creepy and giggly and dumb. Too many emotions and weak points for his partners to handle, he guessed. 

His attention was turned back to Gavin when the other tried to explain how amazing he was. He chuckled quietly, since it was obvious he wasn't, but Gavin seemed to think so. It was going to hurt when Gavin found out about him and how shitty he was. It was going to hurt a fucking lot. Nines could hardly imagining Gavin finding out how much younger he was, or that he'd really been lying about the fact he had more issues than he talked about.   
  
Nines could see that little smile on Gavin's face as he hugged him, which made him feel a million times better. He was beaming, absolutely melting as Gavin leaned into his chest. Nines liked the guy a little too much for how much of a dickhead he was, especially to Connor and Hank. Oh. Right. Nines would have to somehow explain that to Con soon. The thought made a little bit of dread pool up in his stomach, but he wanted to be able to trust his brother with these sorts of things. Maybe he's even let Chris know about it. They were friends, but not nearly as close as him and Connor. 

Nines could almost feel how embarrassed he'd be when Gavin brought up Nines crying. He couldn't help but release a nervous chuckle against Gavin's shoulder. Oh, god. Nines could only think of a few occasions where he'd let himself cry in front of someone, which would be loss of a partner or, admittedly, having soft and slower sex. As much as he tries to get over it, he finally recently accepted that he'd never be able to get through a thorough, passionate session with a partner without sobbing a little bit from too many emotions- which was exactly why Nines needed Gavin to talk to him earlier when they kissed. He would never ever in a million years be able to go that long in the silence without his heart thumping and his thoughts racing about being loved.

His train of thought led him from soft sex, to soft moments in general, which were a lot better. Cuddling and kisses and dates and pet names were all well and good with Nines since he didn't have to do much and it didn't affect him as much.   
  
He couldn’t believe how much Nines seemed to be into the whole ‘caretaker’ role, and how much Nines seemed willing to give. Most dominants he’d had were okay with taking pictures and dressing him up a little bit, but not the way Nines seemed to be implying. These little things wouldn’t just be sexual with him. Gavin doubted Nines would be able to resist dressing him up in some sort of costume at some point, and Nines had already taken a sexual photo of him, so he doubted that this wouldn’t have sexual context at times, but he considered the way that Nines had taken the picture of them kissing for him, how Nines had pulled the hoodie onto him… He could only blush and squirm slightly before mumbling, “You realize that now that you’ve said it out loud that it’s a requirement that you have to dress me up, take cute photos with me and take a bath with me at least once a week, right? Cuddles can be daily.”  
  
Dressing up, photos, and baths. That sentence brought Nines back almost immediately within seconds. God, yes _please_. He went through the ideas quickly in his mind. Dressing up Gavin would be a hell of a lot of fun, and his kinky mind went straight to the sexual stuff. Hopefully at one point or another if Nines had Gavin hot and bothered, he'd lay him out and dress him up accessory by accessory. Maybe slowly slide on a pair of cat ears, and then fasten his collar tight around his throat. Putting some pink, clicking some pink, fluffy handcuffs over his wrists and looping them around his own legs so he would have no choice but to hold his thighs up for Nines. After exploring the idea a bit, Nines' mind came back to dressing him up casually. He thought of mornings, work mornings specifically where he could help Gavin into his clothes. Maybe he'd even get to choose some oversized shirts for Gavin if he slept in too late, and then insist he war him since Nines put so much effort into the outfit. Maybe laying out a collar with a turtleneck and giving out no further explanation, watching Gavin squirm in bed from the thought of wearing that to wear. His next thought went to photos. Photos, photos, photos. Nines hopefully would get the chance to take a few of Gavin and post them on his more private social media accounts so no one he didn't want to see saw. He also had a few more ideas for photos. He wanted to make Gavin laugh in one of them for Tina, so she could see they went well together, and perhaps a more endearing one, like a mirror photo or Nines kissing one of his claim bites or Gavin's scruff. 

Baths were easy to imagine since it was occurring, and Nines fucking loved it. He loved being pressed up against Gavin's bare skin so intimately, loved that soon he'd be clean and refreshed because of Nines' pampering, loved that it wasn't sexual at all, was just romantic. "Yes, yes of course," Nines grinned and gave Gavin a gentle squeeze to accentuate his point. "I'll do more than that, trust me. I'll take care of you," he said, saying the last part a bit softer and quieter.   
  


Gavin blushed a bit and shook his head, “No-No… I think I’m done crying for now. If you keep saying that sappy shit I might start up again, though…” He squirmed slightly as he was turned around, and muttered, “Now let me see that stupid picture, you sappy prick. I’m not sending one with me crying, so I hope it was good or we’re going to have to wait a little longer.” He thought a little bit, and hummed as he realized that a cute picture would be with the same lighting from the bathroom, except Gavin would take it so that it was their reflections, Nines behind him and holding his hips or around his waist and kissing his neck… That would be fucking cute. He blushed just thinking about it, and relaxed into Nines’ hold on his waist, squirming just a little bit as he thought about how perfect everything was going at this moment.    
  


The submissive blushed at the idea of being taken care of and leaned into him as he was squeezed. He couldn’t help but feel a warm sensation travel across his body as he thought about Nines cooking him something or buying him things – though he knew that he wouldn’t allow for Nines to buy him stuff all the time. Little things like food and accessories, maybe just the food, honestly. He imagined being taken out on a dinner date by Nines, and he flushed as he remembered how nice Nines looked dressed up in a suit just for work conference. It would be ten times hotter to see him get dressed up just because he could, because he wanted to be dressed up, maybe because he wanted to be dressed to impress. He wanted to see what Nines would dress him up in, whether that be choosing a nice outfit for him to wear out on a date or choosing pretty accessories to wear during sex. Photos were a nice idea, and he couldn’t imagine how happy he’d be if Nines let him post some pictures of him on his blog – faceless of course – and display how fucking perfect that the other was. Maybe if they both got comfortable enough, they could post some half-face images of them kissing, or something like that. There were so many ideas. And he also wanted to have cute ‘family’ photos of them together, maybe with Marmalade. That was assuming the dickhead of a cat would behave long enough to take a photo.

 

Though Nines wouldn't mind if he needed to comfort Gavin a little bit more, he was glad the the was done crying. He didn't want him to be upset in the slightest, and was relieved when Gavin returned to his snippy personality. "Me? Sappy? Y'know, if you say that again, I just may have to litter you in kisses and give you even more affection..." he teased, already leaving a trail of soft butterfly kisses down Gavin's neck. He was really fucking sappy and emotional, but he would rather die than admit it. "I assure you you were not crying in the photo. It was before you got to that point. However, I'm not particularly opposed to taking another photo soon," he hinted, wanting to know all of Gavin's thoughts. And as soon as he saw his boyfriend head up, he _knew_ that something was being thought up in Gavin's head.  
  
Gavin barked out a laugh at his protests against being sappy, and teased, “Oh you’re definitely a sap, Nines. No way you aren’t. You asked me to move in almost immediately. Not that I’m not happy about it, but that’s a fucking sappy move… At least I can admit that I’m sappy when I’m comfortable with someone.” He smiled and kissed his neck as best he could at the angle he was in, gently murmuring against the skin, “You’re just going to have to cover me in kisses, I suppose.” He teased, knowing that the other didn’t intend it as a threat.  
  


"What are you thinking up, angel?" He whispered, and didn't raise his voice any higher. He sank down into the gentle, warm waves of the bath water to coat them both in the bathtub more, and he briefly contemplated biting into Gavin's skin again. It was so vulnerable, so soft and open and Nines really wanted to taste Gavin again. But Really bad. But he'd wait.   
  


"Here," Nines moved one of his hands, shaking it to dry it off and grabbed Gavin's phone again, sliding to the camera. He positioned it towards him and yet again- he flinched in panic seeing himself on the screen. He lowered his head just a little bit, sliding down even further and nuzzling his nose into Gavin's neck. "Alright, what's the next pose for the camera?" He asked, as if he had no idea what he'd do.

Quickly, he began getting urges again with his mouth so near Gavin's neck. He really wanted to bite into those marks, really fucking bad.   
  


Without thinking, Nines licked a slow, teasing striped up his shoulder and about midway to his neck. He then lifted his head to give Gavin a firm, deep, kiss on the cheek. He clicked the button to take a photo as he did so, wanting to capture his boyfriends reaction. He didn't have to send it to Tina if he didn't want to, but, it'd be a nice photo to have of the first night they spent together.

 

The shorter male shook his head slightly, and deflected, “Just about you taking care of me, you know,” he grinned a bit, and allowed the other to pull him under the water a little more with a happy rumble. “I have so many bath bombs that I’m finally gonna get to use. It’s so lame to take a bath with a bath bomb on your own… This will be so much better.” He leaned into the man nuzzling into his shoulder, and was about to reply to his words before the other licked his neck. He had to stifle a moan, though his flush betrayed his arousal at the motion. He shuddered, about to demand that Nines quit teasing him when he knew he was done for the night, but then Nines kissed his cheek. He gasped out a noise of protest when Nines snapped the photo, though he couldn’t get too mad at him for it. He gently smacked Nines’ shoulder and mumbled, “I wasn’t ready, you prick!” He then took the phone and looked at the photo, and he had to admit that it was cute. Nines was kissing his cheek and his eyes were half closed – open enough to show the blue of his eyes – and his face was smooshed slightly in a really cute way. Gavin himself looked half-shocked and half-content, his mouth slightly agape while his eyes were still a bit drooped. He blushed a bit as he saw how visible the bath was at the angle, and he could see Nines’ hickeys as well as his own. The photo was very aesthetically pleasing, as well. “You have an eye for composition…” he said eventually before nodding, “This one is good… I like it… You want to send this one?” he asked softly, showing it to him.

 

Nines got exactly the reaction he wanted, and he couldn't help it even if he didn't want to do this, but as soon as he felt that moan in Gavin's throat being pushed back, his hand shot up and wrapped itself around Gavin's throat. not really choking him but just, giving him that little push. He took his hand away almost immediately when he was done, resting or over his stomach again, before glancing at the photo. Nines had to look twice to make sure he was the one who'd taken that, because it was honestly a nice fucking photo. "Yeah, yeah go ahead..." he agreed quietly, his thumb stroking Gavin's side softly. Honestly, they were cute as fuck. They... they really made a good couple. Nines was sure of it. he lifted his own hand to bring it closer to his face, and let a small smile show. "We look really good. We should take some more at some point or another, I want to see you take some photos too. I don't know what of, because I'm certainly not a model, but it seems like a nice idea..."   
  


Nines thought a little more, wondering if he'd ever be okay with photos of him. Maybe if Gavin helped him through it, he'd be okay, but overall, he might die. even if he had a flawless figure, he still didn't want to look at a photo of himself and recognize all his inside flaws. However, if he took photos of Gavin, on the other hand, he would not mind. Gavin was adorable and gorgeous and his scars and scratches and bruises made him look even better. Nines could see himself taking a few casual photos of Gavin, and then some others with the possibility of toys. Nines looked at Gavin again, his heart thumping just a bit, ready to see what Tina would think of the two.

 

 

His voice cut off as Nines held his throat, not squeezing or anything, just holding him there and sort of reminding him of his place… Maybe he shouldn’t tease Nines. Might be a bad idea, especially since he hadn’t gotten off yet. He’d have to take care of that tonight. If he came twice, his boyfriend – god that felt weird saying – would have to come twice as well. It was only fair. His breathing became a little more ragged, and he was sure that Nines could feel it under his hand. He didn’t know how he felt about Nines so easily derailing his thought process. That wouldn’t bode well at work. He’d fucking lose his shit if Nines did half of the things he already did around the office from now on. Nines grabbing him and shoving him against the wall? Fuck. He wouldn’t be able to be a dick at work, he realized. He couldn’t ask Nines to stop retaliating, as that would be rather suspicious given their dynamic at work. He’d just have to tone it down. The thought of Nines grabbing him or choking him or punching him at work made him shudder with unbidden fantasies. He knew he’d act up at some point, probably if they were working on a particularly tough case, and he could practically feel Nines striking him across the face if he sassed or anything like that. He could feel Nines easily blocking his punches if he got angry and pinning him up against the wall. Gavin squirmed in Nines’ hold, his face heating up the more he thought about it.

He willed the thoughts away as Nines removed his hand, and refocused himself as quickly as he could, his mind switching back from ‘oh fuck, fuck me,’ to ‘shut up you’re perfect,’ pretty quickly. He turned a little bit in Nines’ grasp so that he could properly look up at Nines and said as sternly as he could muster, “Prick, you’d make a great model, if you weren’t so fucking self-conscious. You are fucking-“ He gestured a bit, “Immaculate.” Gavin paused to send the photo before he forgot, along with the message of, ‘Got a new boyfriend, do you approve, mom?’, before he leaned upwards to kiss him gently. He muttered, “You are a great fucking boyfriend and a great fucking person, but you have _got_ to get over thinking that you look bad or whatever.” He kissed down Nines’ neck and to his shoulder, trying to get his point across, “You have nothing to be ashamed of, physically speaking. Nothing to be ashamed of personality wise, either. You’ve got some abrasiveness and some kind of complex, but you shouldn’t be ashamed of that. It makes you, you!” He insisted.  
  
He smiled when he could feel Gavin’s chest stutter underneath his grip. What a fucking cutie. He froze up from even that little motion, adorable. Maybe he’d have to use this more. Gavin seemed to respond relatively positive to being reminded of who he was to Nines. Nines softly rubbed his thumb up and down the side of Gavin’s throat, giving a light laugh that he knew Gavin would definitely be able to feel. “Just stay still and shut up. Just a little hand on your throat and you’re quiet, huh?” He teased. The thing that _really_ struck Nines was Gavin’s expression, suddenly going off the rails and heating up. He wished he knew what he was thinking about, Jesus he’d do a million things to find out. Maybe he was simply shocked by the hand around his throat, but he doubted it was that. Nines liked to imagine it was of Gavin being put in his place once more, or maybe about their previous session. Fuck, their last scene was hot as hell. It was so much damn fun to treat Gavin as his own little toy, rutting against him to get satisfaction, choking him and feeling hot, wet tears trail over his fingertips. Nines could practically feel Gavin pushing his red, sore ass up against Nines every time he thrusted against him. Gavin was a goddamn gift given from heaven, and Nines was going to do everything he could to corrupt him. The man was such a sadist sometimes, and it made him feel confident and guilty all together. After all, who liked to see people in pain - and get off on it? Nines’ expression turned a little sour when Gavin brought up him being perfect again. He frowned, letting his eyelids droop and completely ignoring the comment, instead focusing on the text. He felt a little shitty doing so, but he wasn’t sure how to respond since he knew nothing good would come out of his own mouth. Look at the picture again, He couldn’t fucking BELIEVE he was going to go through with sending an officer, that he knew and would see EVERY day, a half naked photo of him kissing another male officer with his neck completely fucked up. His face burned in shame, and he sunk against the wall of the bathtub to make sure Gavin wouldn’t see. He was gonna have a goddamn breakdown as soon as he was alone - which he didn’t know when that would be.   
  
Every time Gavin kept comforting him, Nines just shook his head. “Just… Gavin, I… please, stop. It’s not your problem. I don’t think… I’m just… you…” Nines couldn’t finish off whatever sentence he was constructing when Gavin’s phone buzzed quite loudly.

  
Gavin looked back to his phone when he felt it buzz multiple times in his hand and grinned to himself when he saw that Tina had replied, and with mostly positive things! The worst thing that he saw was Tina immediately reprimanding him for jumping into things and for sleeping with a coworker. That was fair. But the next messages were sweet. He decided to read them aloud to Nines. “She said, ‘You fucking dumbass you can’t just go around sleeping with coworkers!’ followed by ‘And have you two even gone on a proper date? And work lunches/dinners/conferences don’t fucking count!’” He glanced at Nines, “And that’s the worst of it. She then says, ‘But you two do look happy…’, ‘God your fucking neck looks like a fucking mess, are you coming into work tomorrow?’, ‘Screw your neck, LOOK AT HIS NECK!’, ‘Are you two in a bath? Is he giving you proper aftercare? Did you two get kinky? I mean I fucking assume you did judging by those hickeys, and from what I know about you.’ ‘Did he ask for your safeword? Did he listen? Did you use your safeword? Are you ok?’”

  
Gavin smiled a bit as he read them out loud, before he flushed at the message that just came in, “You both look so happy, I’m going to go ahead and approve this for now.’ He grinned and leaned into him and just showed him the message briefly before pulling his phone back and replying. ‘I’m not coming into work tomorrow. He asked me to move in, and I told him that you would be stopping by to check his place out and lecture him and everything. I would like to move in, if that’s okay with you. It would be easier for both of us, and I also wouldn’t have to hire someone to watch marmalade every time we got freaky or anything. He DID let me give him hickeys, and he is giving me aftercare, and we did get kinky. He likes all of the stuff I like, its great. He didn’t ask for my safeword the first time but it was really spur of the moment and got kinkier as we went, but the second time he did have my safeword and he did listen to it and I only had to say yellow. I’m fucking perfect T, he’s fucking great. He didn’t overwork me and he listened to me and HE even said yellow to get me to listen and pay attention and make sure I was okay. It was really fucking nice. And he was okay with me taking pictures with him, and he actually took this photo. I think he’s a keeper.’ He smiled to himself as he typed this message out, and he occasionally glanced at Nines to give him an excited grin, before he pressed send.

 

Nines’s heart immediately sunk when he saw the not very kind messages about Gavin being reckless and sleeping with an officer. “Oh, shit, Gav, I’m sorry, I didn’t kn—“ He stopped when he saw the next few chat bubbles, and his stomach just kept fucking flipping and doing backflips and his heart was twirling. Holy shit. Oh god, this obviously- she already definitely knew too much. Nines felt so… exposed. Especially when she started asking about safe words and kinky shit, he wanted to curl up in a ball and pass out so he’d never have to face her. Gavin showed him the last message, and Nines took a long sigh of relief. It was over. He could say everything was fine. They could continue. Tina wouldn’t need to know much. He leaned against the wall of the tub, and closed his eyes.  Right when the man started to regain breath and how to think properly, Gavin started typing. And typing more. And more. And this reply was really fucking long. Watching his lover type out the next message was really, really stress inducing. With every word his heart jolted, scared of what Tina would think of him, him and Gavin. Peeking over Gavin’s shoulders, Nines shook as he read his words. As soon as he started typing Nines grabbed him tightly, wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend for comfort. Great way to start off. God, Nines would never let himself go for that. He actually asked Gavin to move in. What a fucking dumbass.

Nines guided Gavin’s hands to put the phone away as soon as the message sent so he didn’t have to look at the message anymore, and stole Gavin away, no distractions. He just wrapped his arms around his lover and slid down slowly, covering every inch of them in the warm water. He laid down, bending his knees a little to do so, only his shoulders and head poking out of he water, Gavin still laying gently on top of him. “She isn’t going to like me.” Nines simply said out of nowhere. “It’s Tina, for fucks sake. YOU don’t even like me - or, at least you didn’t when I first joined the department.” Nines frowned, his hands wrapping all the way around to Detectives chest to cage him in. “I just wanna have you, is that too much to ask? Shit, you even have my claim…” Nines thought about teasing Gavin about that to change the topic, but then he’d wanna keep going and follow through, and Gavin already came twice… greedy bitch really did suit his boyfriend. Nines didn’t wanna make his boyfriend come again, and this was their second bathing session of the day. Nines was still a little hot and bothered, though. He’d take care of it in bed, or maybe at the end of the bath so he wouldn’t have to clean up - or Gavin could clean up for him with his mouth - but, no. Gavin was already exhausted. Nines would just have to jerk off and have Gavin’s whisper in his ear or something. He didn’t know but it was kind of hard to get how horny he still was.

He was good at not coming during sessions but the after effects were kind of… not very fun.   
  


Gavin, after being prompted to, set his phone down with a frown. Something was up with Nines. He decided to fully turn around, nuzzling into his shoulder and murmuring, “Baby… What’s wrong?” He gently ran his hands along Nines’ arms. He loved how Nines looked. Muscular, but also lean. Definitely out of his league. He looked up at him and kissed his jaw, “She’s going to like you, dumbass. She’s just mad at me for being a fucking idiot and 1) jumping into things and 2) sleeping with a coworker. Normally that kind of shit would get an automatic no.” He tilted his head slightly to continue to press soft kisses against his skin, and softly added, “Tina likes everyone. Even when I first mentioned thinking you were cute or whatever, she agreed. She also said some stuff about how you were protective, but not controlling… I mean, you’re sort of controlling but in a good way. You’re going to be fine.” He assured, before blushing at his words. “S-Shut up…” He stammered, hiding his face in Nines’ shoulder. “You have me, anyway. Just… Shh…” He hushed, embarrassed.

 

Being casually possessive was trademark behavior of Nines. He’d slip in little remarks, especially with Gavin, about how he belonged to him and only him, or maybe if they were out he’d add in a little “/my/ boyfriend...”. Nines didn’t take too kindly to anyone ogling his partner, and he’d make it known. He knew Gavin couldn’t exactly handle another orgasm again, so Nines didn’t tease him too much. Though he was a little hot and bothered, he didn’t want to exactly make Gavin all worked up again.

He shut his mouth, though, figuring Gavin was probably sick of the self deprecative talk. He didn’t want the other to pity him. A part of him sunk a little when he realized Gavin would be very insistent on making sure Nines loved himself, and Nines knew that he probably wouldn’t be able to achieve that goal.    
  


One thing kept lingering in the back of Nines’ head though, creeping in at his thoughts. Tina said they looked happy. That was good, but followed by the dreadful “I’ll approve this…  _ for now _ .” Nines was so so so so fucking anxious about Tina coming over to  _ his  _ place to look at  _ his _ shit and see if  _ he _ was good enough which he clearly wasn’t especially looking from the outside in and he wasn’t even mad at Tina, he was just afraid someone could take Gavin away from him with a simple no but then again maybe he deserved it and he didn’t wanna hurt Gavin in the future so- Nines blinked. Fuck. Was Gavin talking or something? He was so lost in thought, just staring blankly at the ceiling and rambling on and on in his head. He put a hand on Gavin’s head, Gavin also said that he was a keeper, so, that gave him a little bit of confidence. “I’m a keeper, huh?” He asked for confirmation as well, eyes closing.   
  


He could tell that Nines wasn’t really listening, but the question made him smile. He nodded a bit and gently kissed his neck, and down to his shoulder. “Of course you are. You’re definitely a keeper.” He said softly, “Now tell me why you’re so upset. Something’s up. I can tell.” He insisted.   
  


Nines was glad that Gavin had set his phone down. That meant no more exits to anyone else, no more pictures of Nines, just the two of them alone in his tub. He didn’t ever want to get out, honestly. The water was so warm and Gavin was so relaxed on his lap that everything just felt so simply and right and Nines knew he’d probably have to leave for work tomorrow without Gavin. His chest was full of dread at that point in the thought process, so he decided to stop thinking and just focus.

When Gavin turned around to look at him, Nines just furrowed his eyebrows, closing his eyes as small hands ran along his arms. “Oh, it’s just me worrying as always, angel. I do that a lot, so don’t sweat it, hm?” Nines put on a smile and put both his hands on the side of Gavin’s head to tilt it downwards, planting a firm kiss on his forehead, just about where his hairline was. “I know I know I know, I’m not losing you anytime soon..,” Nines mumbled, looking at the ceiling. “I have shitty paranoia, Gav. I worry a lot. You know this.”   
  


Nines chuckled under his breath at Gavin’s shy behavior, and just to give him a little push, he reached around his back to press his fingers into the nine carved into him. “Mhm. Mine,” he gave Gavin a cocky smile that practically screamed he won this little banter, and it only widened when Gavin said he knew something was up. “Yeah, how can you tell?” He asked, and took the little pause to admire Gavin. Just for a moment or two, just to stare at that gruff, bulky exterior and know what really laid beneath it. Someone who could practically see straight through Nines, see every little lie he told and when he wasn’t being honest about his feelings - and it hadn’t even been a full day yet. However, Nines assumes they were making up for all the time spent apart when hey secretly were pining over each other. Tina knew Gavin’s boyfriend, and soon enough Connor - and maybe even hank - would know. Nines was incredibly excited to tell Connor how he’d /finally/ snatched his little crush up.

 

Gavin smiled slightly and leaned into him happily. He knew that Nines was one to not share his feelings, and was one to definitely worry. He wasn’t going to  _ not _ worry about Nines worrying, but he was happy to know that that was all that was the matter. He nodded a bit in agreement. He did know that Nines was paranoid. It often kept him alive during cases, and made sure they were both safe. It ensured that they had an almost perfect success rate. He had always liked Nines’ little bit of paranoia, just because he hadn’t seen it affect his life outside of work… now that they were personally involved… He could only imagine how taxing it was. To be afraid all the time. To be worried about every little choice. To overthink everything. That must be so tiring…   
  


He sighed a bit and murmured, “You have nothing to worry about with me. If anything happens, I can guarantee it will be my fault… But I don’t think anything will happen. We’re so… I don’t know. We’re well connected. We work well together at the precinct, and we were… decent friends outside of work. I think we just click. I’m sure we’ll be fine for a *long* time at least. You’re just… Fucking perfect for me, you know.” He looked down a bit, smiling happily. Gavin squeaked when Nines pressed his fingers into the wound on his back, shuddering with pain, and flushed a bright red. He smiled a bit when Nines asked how he could tell, and tilted his head to the side a bit as he answered, “You always have this stoic look on your face, so it’s easy to tell when something is wrong. It’s pretty simple once you notice the little differences. Like when you worry, your eyebrows kind of scrunch up, and you scowl the littlest bit, you know? And when you’re confused you just *barely* tilt your head. When you’re happy it’s the littlest smile and a teeny raise of the eyebrows. It’s so… subtle but its there. I’ve been your work partner long enough to know. Anyway… I’ve been crushing on you for… almost a year and a half. I’m just happy to have you now…”

 

And he was, he was so happy. He finally felt like he was safe. He was home.


End file.
